Stand By Me
by Tsugi no mai hakuren
Summary: The war is over and Madara won. Sakura sets out to find Sasuke, who disappeared after the final battle. Because he saved her life - and she wants to know why.
1. With Eyes Wide Shut

Stand by Me

Chapter One - With Eyes Wide Shut

_**''If God takes me before you...I just want you to know - I love you.''**_

''Naruto. Stop.'' Shizune said, the fatigue in her voice matched her eyes equally.

Naruto's eyes widened and his expression changed, confusion replaced determination.

''But Shizu-''

''Naruto! Stop it!'' Shizune screamed, a shaking hand coming down on the large wooden desk that was Tsunade's not two weeks before.

Naruto's jaw snapped shut with a soft clap of teeth, his eyes remained the same - demanding an explanation.

''If Sakura is alive-'' she began but Naruto's eyes widened.

''_'If Sakura is alive' _what the hell?'' he interrupted.

''If Sakura is alive then she'll return here. We don't have the time or resources to continue searching for her.''

His blue eyes dulled and narrowed. ''This is Sakura-chan we're talking about, do you realize what you're saying.'' it wasn't a question, they both knew exactly what she was saying.

Shizune's face darkened. ''Without a Hokage, Konoha might as well be finished. You know what happened in the other villages, and they had Kage! We don't! We need to use the time we have to regroup! Do you understand?'' she said slowly, never looking away from him.

''Then you be Hokage! I don't care! But I'm not giving up on Sakura-chan!''

Shizune sighed and closed her eyes tightly. ''As acting Hokage...I order you to stay in the village.''

There was a tight, thick silence in which she only heard Naruto's breathing increasing.

''Im not asking you to give up on her, I'm only asking that you realize that defending Konoha is more important right now. We need you.''

Naruto said nothing, but his heavy footsteps echoed to the door, he didn't hesitate, he stepped out and slammed it behind him.

x-x-x-x-

''What were you doing out there?'' the strong voice demanded.

Out where...? What was he talking about? Who...who is he...?

So familiar...

So close...

''Sakura! Look at me!'' the same familiar demanding tone.

She registered sounds...of a battle, close, but just out of reach.

''Focus!''

Her green eyes snapped open and she had to blink a few times to focus her vision.

''S...Sasuke-kun.'' her voice sounded weak and breathless.

''Where is Naruto?''

Naruto...Naruto...

Sakura pulled in a sharp breath and a searing pain shot through her chest.

''M-Madara...has...him.'' she mumbled through clenched teeth.  
>Sasuke cursed.<p>

Sakura couldn't remember why she was in such pain or what exactly she was doing there, but Sasuke was here and at that incoherent moment, she felt content.

''Sasuke-kun...'' she whispered.

What was he doing? She couldn't tell.

He came into her vision. ''What?'' his voice was soft, and so unlike himself as he crouched next to her.

''Will you...save him for me?'' she asked, tiredness seeping into his voice.

Confusion passed over his face. ''Sakura I-''

''Sasuke-kun...'' she reached up, with heavy effort, a shaky, bloody hand came up to his cheek and he flinched as she touched him, but didn't pull away.

''Promise me...save him...save Naruto.''

A terrible vulnerability looked down at her.

He nodded slowly. ''I promise.''

Slowly she smiled. ''Ok. That's good. I'm going to sleep now, ok Sasuke-kun?''

''No, no, Sakura you need to stay awake.'' Sasuke's eyes were wide with panic now and Sakura frowned.

''But I'm so tired, let me sleep, Sasuke-kun, please?'' the pain was gone now, she only felt numb and so tired, her heavy eyelids drooped.

She heard him swallow. ''Sakura...please...'' Sasuke saying please? It must be the end of the world.

''Night, Sasuke-kun, I love you...''

She felt his hand cover hers and as she closed her eyes she was sure she mistook the tears on his cheeks.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. It was dark all around her, except for a bit of light shining in somewhere behind her. The room smelled earthy and a bit spicey. With great effort she turned her stiff neck, the muscles crying under the new movement. The room was lined with shelves filled with books, spices, alcohol and canned foods. No windows. There was a rhythmic thumping all around her, it rattled the shelves, and she could just feel the vibrations. Sakura figured it had to be music, playing somewhere...above this room probably.

The surface she was laying on was hard. A table, maybe?

Sakura took a deep, steady breath and tried to sit up, pain shot up her torso and she staggered back down.

Ok, getting up wasn't an option. The music suggested that there was at the very least one person up there.

But Sakura was afraid. Afraid of hearing what she'd missed, and how long she'd been unconscious.

Mostly, she was afraid of hearing how the war turned out.

Sakura forced those thoughts away. She wouldn't think of that. She wouldn't think of it as a possibility.

So many other questions ran through her head. Where was she? How did she get here?

But she knew that, didn't she? He brought her here. He, who spoke softly, gently to her for the first time. Who seemed to truly care.

Sasuke-kun.

The moment she thought his name, a sharp pain shot through her skull and Sakura let out a yelp at the pain.

There was a crash and a gasp and the footsteps came running towards Sakura. Soft thumps on the floor suggested someone small...young.

A head came into view. A girl with big brown eyes, soft features and long black hair, no older that eight years old maybe.

''Oh my god! You're awake!'' she gasped, and tears filled her eyes.

''Who...who are you?'' Sakura asked, her voice raspy from disuse, a scratchy, husky sound.

''Im...'' she sniffed and smiled, wiping at her tears as she spoke, ''Elani, oh- I thought you'd never wake up.''

''Whe-'' Sakura's voice died and Elani moved away, only to appear a second later.

A straw pressed between Sakura's lips. She froze, her eyes wide with suspicion.

''Its just water.'' Elani assured her.

After another moment of hesitation, Sakura pulled a little water into her mouth and tested it gently. Once she was sure it was just water, she took greedy gulps, slurping it down her throat hurriedly until there was nothing left.

Sakura cleared her throat. ''Where am I?''

Elani opened her mouth, but a door slammed somewhere and her eyes widened.

''Woke up, did she?'' came an older woman's voice.

Amtheyst eyes came into view, with hair to match with pointed, regal features and full lips.

''Welcome back to the land of the living, kid.'' she said seriously, her eyes scanning over Sakura.

''I was just about to give up, two weeks out is a long time.'' she continued.

''T-Two weeks?'' Sakura sputtered.

The woman was unamused. ''Yeah. Lets hope you adjust quick, kid.''

''Adjust to...what?''

A feeling of horror set into Sakura's very bones.

Amtheyst eyes met Sakura's green, a deep serious in them.

''Madara won. Sorry, condolences and all that.'' she said and held Sakura's gaze for only a second more.

Sakura bit down on her tongue, hard enough to draw blood. She wasn't gonna think about that now.

''Where is this?'' Sakura asked, her voice breaking slightly.

''You're safe, kid, no worries.''

Sakura turned her eyes back to the woman. ''And you are?''

She smirked. ''Kalika.''

''And why am I here?'' Sakura tried to sit up again and this time, Elani supported her by propping pillows up behind her.

''I owed a...someone a favor.'' Kalika said with a roll of her eyes.

Sakura was about to ask more but Kalika shook her head. ''Rest up. I'll be back later. Elani, take care of her.'' and then she disappeared behind the corner.

The young girl smiled at Sakura.

''Sakura-san, let me look at your injuries.''

But Sakura wasn't listening. Madara...won. The full force of the statement hit her. The war was over. They had lost...and Naruto...and Naruto...

A sob escaped her lips, and then another and then she couldn't stop her tears.

''Oh...oh no, Sakura-san, what is it? Are you in pain?'' Elani asked, but Sakura barely heard her.

Naruto...Naruto...Naruto...Naruto...Naruto...NARUTO!

She screamed. He couldn't be...dead.

Another terrible scream left her throat.

Two hands landed on either side of her face.

''Sakura! Focus!''

Sasuke-kun...? You promised...you promised you'd save him...

''Sakura! Look at me!''

Sakura's eyes snapped open, and for a moment, she saw Sasuke's dark ones staring back at her, but they faded to big brown peepers looking into hers. Elani.

''Sleep, Sakura-san, I'll wake you up in the morning.''

For a moment, Sakura wanted to fight it, but before she could a heavy dreariness took her over and she fell into unconsciousness.

When Sakura awoke again she felt oddly pain free and she could breathe without the strain. She looked around and realized she was still in the same room. There was a dull, empty ache in her chest, one she couldn't heal.

Sakura bit down on her lower lip.

''Sakura-san? You're awake?''

Sakura opened her eyes to see Elani hovering over her with wide, worried eyes.

''I am.'' she answered slowly.

Elani didn't ask if she was feeling ok, she just gave Sakura a sad smile.

''Sakura-san, can you move your arms?''

Sakura tried once, but her muscles were lame from not being used and flopped back down on the table. The second try went better and at the third she'd lifted them all the way.

''That's good, what about summoning chakra?'' Elani urged, feeling a little excited.

Sakura tried and her hand was enveloped by a green glow and she gave Elani a small smile and a nod.

''Do you think you can heal?'' Elani asked. ''Im no medical ninja, but I do know about traditional medicines, so I used leaves and spices as much as I could, but chakra would heal it faster.''

Sakura nodded. ''I can try, but I need to see the wounds to assess the damages properly.''

Elani nodded eagerly. ''Let me clean them quickly and then we can do that, kay?'' she didn't wait for an answer as she pulled the bandages from Sakura's body and began cleaning her remedies out.

The pain began to return in folds as Elani removed whatever she'd put on.

The girl looked so much older than she truly was, Sakura knew that this girl must have grown up fast, and that she knew the horrors of the world and lived it.

''All done!'' she announced and disappeared, before coming back a second later with medium sized mirror in a wooden frame.

''Will this do?'' Elani asked and Sakura nodded. ''Start at the worst one, ok?'' she informed the younger girl who nodded.

Elani propped Sakura up on some pillows, the pain was excruciating, every minor movement felt like a kunai stabbing into her repeatedly.

Once she was in a semi-comfortable position, Elani held the mirror a bit away from Sakura's hip.

Right between her ribs and her hip bone was a long, wide and deep gash, it was seared at the edges, almost burned.

''Elani, what did you use on this?''

The girl gave a name that Sakura didn't recognize and Elani gave a sheepish smile. ''Its imported...and not very legal.''

Sakura frowned. ''So its very illegal.''

''Well...yep, but it works good.''

''Ok...'' Sakura smiled, ''What does it do?''

''Seals wounds up in no time, or it usually does, but I've never used it on a wound so big and lethal like this one.''

''Is this burnt part a side effect?'' Sakura asked pointing in the mirror at the reflection of her wound.

Elani shook her head fiercely. ''No, no! Side effects are...drowsiness, hallucinations, throwing up...um, and that's the main ones, but you were asleep and I only usually have to use it once so Kalika-sama said I'd better not use it again.''

''So...it was burnt like this before you touched me?''

Elani nodded. ''Sure was.''

Sakura fell silent. Who the hell was she fighting? That Jutsu was probably A-rank, maybe. Her eyes fell back on the gash, it was healable, but would take a lot of chakra.

''Is this the worst one, Elani-chan?''

Said girl nodded. ''There's one similar one on your leg,'' she pointed to the area, ''Here and the rest aren't that serious.''

Sakura nodded and did a few hand seals, her hand began to glow and Elani took it to the wound. Slowly, it began to heal up from it inside out. Sakura watched Elani's shocked and fascinated expression as her big brown eyes stared at what was happening.

''Wow...'' the girl breathed. ''That's amazing!''

Sakura smiled at her.

The healing took about 20 minutes and her chakra was just about depleted.

''You should continue later, after you've rested, ok?''

Sakura nodded.

Elani fell silent, but she didn't look away from Sakura.

''Something on your mind, Elani-chan?''

''Um...Im sorry...about Naruto.''

Sakura's eyes widened.

''You said his name...while you were crying.''

Hearing someone else say it, confirm it...made it all so...final.

The pain in Sakura's chest swelled, and she found it hard to breathe.

''Are you hungry?'' Elani asked suddenly and Sakura found that she was.

''I can fix you some...Ramen?''

Sakura's eyes widened and she stopped breathing, tears welled up in her eyes. Elani gasped. ''Im sorry Sakura-san!'' she immediately apologized without knowing what went wrong.

''Should I make you something else?''

''No no...'' she said hoarsely, ''Ramen...Ramens great.''

Elani nodded and ducked out of the room, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

Sakura just started at the off-white walls as she waited for Elani. She couldn't imagine life without her family. Team 7. What would happen now? How would she go on without Naruto, whose always been there for her. And what of Kakashi-sensei? And...Sasuke-kun?

Sakura knew she needed to get answers as soon as possible. So she sat up and began to heal the rest of her wounds as well as she could. Elani came back a few minutes later and Sakura ate the meal slowly, trying not to think much about it, but she failed and cried some more.

When Elani took away the bowel, Sakura laid there for a while, gathering the courage. Slowly, she threw a leg off the table. She hadn't had enough chakra to heal all her wounds but Elani patched and bandaged what Sakura hadn't been able to heal.

Sakura threw her other leg off. So far so good. The pain was...slightly bareable. She grinded her teeth as she hopped off the table.

Her legs felt numb and were only coming back to life, giving her pins and needles. The feeling made Sakura giggle slightly, but she shook it off and walked around the corner slowly. On a small table was a long, curly blonde wig. A yellow post-it note was stuck to it and had Sakura's name in a elegant script.

Sakura pulled the post-it off and threw the wig on.

It fell to well past her shoulders and she made sure all her pink locks were tucked inside before she opened the door and stepped into a cool hall. There were about four doors on either side of the yellow walls. Sakura made her way past them, to the door at the end of the hall. She moved slowly, not wanting to aggravate her wounds. One of the doors opened and a girl with sandy brown hair stepped out.

''I haven't seen ya around before.'' she said with a small smile and Sakura frowned.

She was wearing a small leather...dress? Was that even a dress? It made an X over her chest and exposed a lot of skin.

''You a Shinobi? You look like a Shinobi. It isn't a good profession to find yourself in these days.'' she said, a sarcastic look overtaking her face as she started down at Sakura, being at least a head taller.

''And why is that?'' Sakura asked, using the same tone that the girl had used with her.

''Madara-sama's killin em all off, its his ultimatum - play dead or die.''

Sakura kept her face neutral. _**Play dead or die **_... stop being a Shinobi or die, huh...

''Nima, leave her alone!'' A girl with bright pink hair - decorated with stars - stepped between them.

''What_**ever **_this is lame anyway.'' the one called Nima flipped her hair over her shoulder and twitched off.

''Sorry about here, she's just...mean. You must be the new recruit.''

Sakura gave a stiff nod, she wasn't sure what else to do...recruit for what?

The girl nodded. ''Welcome Akaya, I'm Ria, its nice to meet you.''

Sakura didn't correct her but she did shake her hand.

''What was...Nima talking about?''

Ria's face darkened. ''After he won...Madara,'' she paused and cleared her throat, ''Madara-sama, sent out a message - threat whatever, no one knows exactly why, but all Shinobi were to put down their weapons and forehead protectors, anyone caught engaging in any Shinobi activity would be killed, and he wasn't kidding, he took out Water and Rock first, Fire wouldve been next but without a Hokage, I mean, they're not much of a threat, the other villages have been quiet, but I'm pretty sure they're just being very secretive about it.''

''Wait! What do you mean Konoha has no Hokage!'' Sakura demanded, her eyes wide, her hands shook as she grabbed the girl's shoulders.

Ria looked startled. ''Akaya...what-''

''Answer me!'' Sakura ordered not missing a beat.

''T-Their Hokage, the female...she...she disappeared during the final battle, that's all I know! I swear!''

Sakura swallowed and let go of Ria's shoulders.

''You better come with me,'' the voice came from behind Ria and Sakura looked around to see Kalika.

Sakura sat down on one of the two small armchairs in front if Kalika's wooden desk. The room was bare with the same yellow walls as before. No pictures on them. No windows. Just the desk and chairs, the former being messy with various scrolls, papers and folders.

Kalika took out two small cups from her desk and poured something into both of them. She threw hers back and refilled her cup immediately.

Sakura reluctantly sniffed it. It smelled like sake. She was about to protest but Kalika put a hand up.

''Drink. Its no problem.''

Sakura took a small sip and swallowed immediately it was warm going down and seemed to scratch down her throat. Sakura exploded in a fit of coughs and Kalika laughed, throwing her head back.

When Sakura calmed down she took another small sip and simply chocked a little. It definitely tasted better the second time.

When she looked up, Kalika's amtheyst eyes were serious.

''I need some answers.'' Sakura said slowly, cautiously.

''Alright, kid.''

''Start at the beginning.'' Sakura asked using the same cautiousness. She had to remind herself - she didn't know this woman and what she was capable of.

Kalika laughed humourlessly. ''Which one?''

Sakura frowned. ''The final battle.''

''I don't know much about that, kid.'' Kalika took another sip of her sake and watched Sakura over the brim of the cup.

''What about what you do know?''

''I only found this out after everything went down - the Kyuubi, the Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, you and Uchiha Sasuke participated in the battle. I know that Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi made it out of the battle alive, no one knows what happened to them though. They haven't been seen since.''

''And what of the Hokage?'' Sakura dreaded the answer, she didn't know if she could handle losing her mentor and best friend.

''No one saw her after the battle, shes being assumed dead, same with the Kyuubi kid.''

Sakura swallowed thickly. ''How...'' she cleared the throat, ''How did I get here?''

Kalika lifted an eyebrow, ''I thought you knew, well ok, Uchiha Sasuke brought you to me.''

Sakura's heart began to beat faster. ''To heal my wounds.''

''Actually kid, you were already dead.''

...

''Excuse me?''

Kalika shook her head. ''Its a forbidden Jutsu and only I'm able to do it. I can bring a corpse back to life, but there's a time limit, you'd almost passed it when he brought you to me.'' she laughed, ''I've never seen that brat hold anything so close to his body, expect maybe a weapon, and he didn't want to let anyone take you either. He just put you down at that table and looked over you and said 'I'm collecting that debt.' and then he disappeared.'' Kalika ended with a frown and shook her head before she muttered the words 'fucking brat' under her breath.

''I...I...died...'' Sakura whispered breathlessly.

''Yeah, and apparently the Uchiha couldn't live without you.''

That didn't sound right and Sakura said nothing of it.

''What debt...?'' Sakura asked numbly.

Kalika paused. ''I guess its ok to tell you. I told him if he killed Orochimaru, I would owe him. The only reason Orochimaru kept me around was because of the Jutsu. I wanted out.''

When Sakura said nothing Kalika continued.

''Anyway, a few days after the final battle Madara announced that Shinobi were to be no more, or he'd kill every last one of em, Wind and Fire obeyed immediately, though I believe Fire didn't have a real choice. Mizu and Rock? The moment Madara got suspicious, he sent his private guard to take them out.''

''His private guard?'' Sakura asked.

''No one knows who they are, but they are basically a modified Akatsuki. Except there are a lot more and they only answer to him.''

Sakura's hands were shaking and she swallowed thickly. This...just couldn't be happening.

''They wear black masks, with a red line down the middle, and all-black cloaks.''

Sakura just nodded, taking the information in. ''I have to go home...'' Sakura whispered.

''That's as much as I know at any rate.'' she said to Sakura, ''Elani!'' she called and a second later the door opened and said girl's head popped in, she saw Sakura and a smiled sadly.

''Elani, tell the staff that their-shifts-are-over.'' Kalika pronounced each word slowly and Elani's eyes widened and she ducked out.

Kalika stood up and kicked her chair out of the way. She bent down and their was a series of beeps before she stood up and tossed a thick wad of money at Sakura.

''Kalika-sama...I-''

''Don't. Just making sure I don't owe that brat anything.''

Sakura nodded and accepted the money.

''The wig you're wearing is also illegal, it reacts to your chakra, makes the hair look more alive. You can also change the color. Thought I'd mention it.''

Sakura touched the hair tentatively, it did feel more real than before.

''You might also want to wash your face, and take this.'' Kalika handed Sakura a cloak and mentioned to a door behind her.

Sakura thanked her and ducked into the bathroom. It was small, there was a small shower, toilet, basin and mirror. Sakura stopped in front of the mirror. She looked...pale and she'd lost weight. Her medical opinion would not advise traveling. But, really, like anyone listens to that. Her face was dirty and had dried blood on her cheeks, the same with her neck and shoulders. Her clothes were torn and also bloodied up. She reached in and opened the cold tap, wetting her hands first and then cupping them, gathering water before she splashed it over her face, rubbing the sweat, dirt and blood off. Once she was satisfied, she began working on her neck and shoulders and then her arms.

She dried off with the blue towel and the threw on the cloak. She didn't recognize herself in the mirror and maybe the was a good thing.

Sakura stepped out of the bathroom. ''Kalika-sama, one more question.''

Kalika looked up from packing her bag. ''Shoot.''

''Do you know where Sasuke-kun went?''

Kalika blinked. ''You can do so much better, kid.''

Sakura felt herself scowl. ''Do you know?''

Sakura's expression made Kalika laugh. ''No, he just...disappeared.'' she said seriously. There was a knock on the office door.

It was Elani.

''Kalika-sama, everyone got out ok.''

Kalika nodded and grabbed a cloak for herself and a smaller one for Elani.

''Sakura, two more things, first - Madara is looking for you. He's been dropping your name more than often, rumour has it he wants you dead - but then again, that's just a rumour.''

Sakura's eyes widened. Kalika waited a beat before she continued, ''Secondly, a lot has changed in two weeks, the world as you know it is gone. Trust no one, don't let anyone see your weakness, don't give anyone an opening. You're alone in this world. Friend or no, its about survival.''

Sakura clenched her fists at her sides...had so much really changed?

''I'll keep that in mind.''

Kalika nodded and pulled on her cloak as Elani did the same. ''Im abandoning this place, its going up in flames in about 10 minutes, I suggest you get out before then.''

''Take care of yourself, Sakura-san.'' Elani said with a smile.

''You too Elani-chan, and Kalika too.''

Kalika, hand on the doorknob, turned to Sakura. ''And kid, I hope never see you again.''

They both knew what she meant. Sakura was sure she didn't want to die again.

''Likewise.''


	2. Worry About You

Stand By Me

Chapter Two - Worry About You

_**''I think of you in my dreams, you never knew just what you mean to me.''**_

Sakura exited Kalika's...establishment and stepped out into the night. The ice cold wind blew a satisfying breeze over her heated body, cooling the sweat on her face and in her hairline. The wig was exactly what she imagined it would be - hot and scratchy and uncomfortable!

Sakura sighed and enjoyed the cool breeze for only a second before she fell into step in the almost-deserted road. A scaly man or woman here and there entering one of the buildings was the only other traffic. The lights told Sakura exactly where she was - the red light district. Kalika didn't seem like the type to run such a business, but Nima, the girl from the corridor of Kalika's place, sure seemed to 'fit the bill'.

None of these places or settings looked familiar to her, she needed to find a way to get back to Konoha - and fast.

She continued walking silently, unsure of where she was headed when she heard a rustle of material from somewhere behind her. Sakura kept walking, making sure not to look behind her, but only listen - afraid she may be paranoid. As she listened closely, there was a dull set of footsteps behind her. Dull and heavy, trying to be soundness. A man.

As she turned to corner, she saw him - out of the corner of her eye, a dark hood pulled over his head, his dark grey eyes intent on her figure.

Sakura clenched her jaw and increased her pace, but when she listened - the footsteps sped up too. Dammit, he must know now that she was on to him.

It didn't matter.

She needed to get away from him. She couldn't use her chakra by fear of exposing herself. She turned another corner, he was still behind her.

In the distance, she heard a horn blow...the harbour must be close. Sakura turned to the right, heading towards the sound.

The further she walked, the more the wind picked up, and thrashed about her blonde hair. Behind her the footsteps had died. Sakura stopped, her heart beating erratically fast, and as much as her instincts screamed at her not to - she turned around.

The entire street was empty. The wind stopped as if on cue and an eerie silence set in.

Sakura listened, but the world around her was silent.

Her heart was beating loudly so she couldn't be sure, she turned around and - walked right into someone. Her shoulders were grabbed and she was thrown into the nearest wall, her back hit it hard and she bounced off, her breath leaving her as she landed on her hands and knees.

As she gasped for breath she looked up.

She knew that greased back white hair, the necklace...

It was Hidan...the Akatsuki member that Shikamaru took care of.

He came at her, his hand grabbing her throat and slamming her against the wall, his body coming up to force her in. Only a breath of space between them.

''I fucking know you.'' he said.

''I've never met _**you**_,'' Sakura gasped out, it wasn't a lie technically.

''Don't piss me off, I'm in a real good mood here.''

Sakura struggled weakly against him, weighing her options. She couldn't fight him, even if she wanted to, her chakra was dangerously low. She could get a few good hits in, maybe, but that was it.

''Konoha kunoichi, I've been looking for you.''

''I...-am...-not...-a...-'' Sakura managed out through gasps of breath. This wasn't good. Hidan here meant he was back in with Madara - who was looking for her. No matter what she needed to escap-

Hidan pulled her away and slammed her against the wall again. There was an explosion close by, probably Kalika's place 'going up in flames' but Hidan ignored it.

''What the fuck did I say about pissing me off?''

Ok, so denying it wouldn't help...but it was impossible for him to know it was her, only three people knew about her. For some reason she didn't think Sasuke would betray her. But Kalika, who had told her to _**trust no one**_. She didn't know what to think.

''Now, lets start over. Sakura, was it?''

Without thinking, Sakura brought her knee up, the fabric of her cloak parting to make room for it, and Hidan caught it in his palm, a shock of force going through him and a terrible crack of bones filled the silence. Sakura took the opportunity to throw him off balance, this time delivering a kick to his abdomen and send him flying through the opposite wall of what seemed like an abandoned warehouse.

Not giving it a second thought, she ran as fast as her legs would take her, she needed to get to the harbour.

She turned to look behind her. Mistake. Her shoulders were grabbed again, but this time he pulled her closer to him.

''Im the big, bad fucking wolf. Run, I love the chase.'' he said mockingly.

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes. He just stared at her with that sadistic smile. ''Let-go-of-me!'' Sakura swung a punch at his face and he caught it, while kicking her legs out from under her and slamming her into the ground.

Blood flew from Sakura's mouth as her back hit the floor. This couldn't be happening, she couldn't be dying just a few days after waking up again!

''Ok-fine!'' she managed to gasp. ''Im Sakura.''

Hidan smiled, smoothing his hair back. ''Now we're getting getting somewhere, brat.''

Sakura glared up at him. ''What do you want?''

''To kill Madara-_**sama**_.'' the honorific was added in a mock-respect. She hadn't expected that at all.

''What? Aren't you on the same team?''

Hidan glared. ''No. Its simple, why I want to fight him is my business, you're my way into whatever fuckhole he's crawled into, what happens to you after is not my fucking business, dig?''

''And if I refuse?''

That sadistic smile returned tenfold as he swiped some blood off her chin and licked it off his thumb slowly as his eyes darkened. ''I was hoping you fucking would.''

Sakura's eyes widened and she swallowed hard, tasting the metallic taste of her blood.

''Game over.'' he said and the look on her face.

Sakura's eyes narrowed defiantly. ''How will you find Madara?''

''Shut up.'' he answered, crashing her hopes of stalling him.

Hidan kicked her hard, Sakura crashed over, landing on her stomach. Pain rushed through her side where he had kicked her on the tender place that she had previously healed the gash.

Hidan pressed a knee into her back as he tied a rope around her ankles, tight enough to burn the skin.

Next came her wrists that he tied in the same way, except it hurt more, he then connected her ankles and wrists with another rope.

''Nighty fucking night.'' and then the world went dark.

Ino walked through the unusually quiet streets of Konoha. She thought that after two weeks she'd be used to it - she wasn't. She looked up at the run-down Hokage tower, through the broken window she saw Shizune sitting at the table, her shoulders hunched, everything about her posture showing depression. Ino hadn't had the courage to confront her, partly because she knew Shizune would fight it and and partly because she knew they needed Shizune where she was right now. It seemed selfish but it was necessary.

Ino stiffened as she saw a Shadow approaching her. She wasn't sure what they were called but they had taken to calling them 'Shadows', somehow they had the ability to step into the shadows and disappear. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen. It stopped in front of her, blocking her path. Its dark cloak slightly blowing around it, it the most eerie of ways.

Slowly, Ino looked up at the black mask and the red line that cut down the middle of it.

''Yes?'' she said, making sure to sound especially sweet and annoyed at the same time.

''Some of the citizens have started moving, not too long ago.'' It was a male, with a deep voice she didn't recognize.

''And?'' she snapped, hands going to her hips. ''Why is that my problem?''

''All of them used to be Shinobi.''

Ino kept her face neutral, careful not to betray anything.

''Again, why is that _**my **_problem?''

He moved so fast the Ino didn't even see it, his knee came up and his hand pushed her down at the shoulder.

The impact hit her hard, sending waves of pain rocking through her. She was proud of herself when she didn't scream, but a whimper left her lips when her knees hit the ground, her arms circled around herself, trying to push away the pain.

He crouched down, coming face-to-face with her.

''When we ask you a question, we _**demand **_a straight answer, is that understood, Yamanaka Ino?''

Ino pulled in a deep breath through her nose. Resolved not to answer him. Yeah, she couldn't fight back but she could damn well keep her dignity.

''I said-'' he began.

''Is there a problem here?''

Ino had never been so relieved to hear that lazy drawl, an undercurrent of anger mixing with it.

The Shadow looked up and Ino heard Shikamaru's footsteps approaching slowly, coming to a stop and basically forcing his way between her and the man. The Shadow stood up, ready to face him.

''Not anymore, Nara Shikamaru, I was just teaching Yamanaka Ino the...proper respect.''

Ino saw Shikamaru's jaw tense. The war had changed him. As it had them all, but the change was more clear in him. Shikamaru had began smoking, much more than Asuma-sensei had and even though he didn't show it, he had become angry - at the world, at Konoha and mostly at Madara and his Shadows.

Shikamaru flicked the ash off of his cigarette and brought it back to his lips, Ino watched with horrified eyes as he drew in a big breath and then released it - right into the Shadow's masked face. It didn't react, but she was sure the mask had little ventilation.

''Nara Shikamaru, why have the Shinobi in the village begun moving?''

''Shinobi? Konoha has no Shinobi.'' Shikamaru said and then took one last inhale that only left the filter and he threw it down, making sure to step on it.

Ino clenched her fists at her sides, if the Shadow attacked Shikamaru...Shika would fight back, and even if they set everyone in danger, she would help him. So he couldn't fight.

Ino grabbed his wrist and pulled herself up.

''Lets go, _**now**_,'' she commanded.

Shikamaru hesitated, clearly wanting to fight this fucker.

''_**Shikamaru**_,'' she snapped. After a moment he turned away and she followed.

When she looked back, the Shadow was watching them, yes, they were eerie and creepy but most of all...they just scared the hell out of her.

''Ino,''

Ino turned back and looked up at Shikamaru. ''Yeah?''

''Don't stop me again.'' he said darkly.

''But Shikamaru-''

A blonde with bright blue eyes came around the corner and fell into step with them and Ino snapped her mouth shut.

''Everyone's gone home.'' the other blonde whispered.

Shikamaru nodded.

''Its off?'' Ino asked and again Shikamaru nodded as he took another cig out of the packet and flipped his lighter cap open and flipped the switch, bringing the flame to life and lighting the stick with a slow inhale.

''We've been compromised, Na...Nami, head to the Hokage tower and notify Shizune as soon as they don't expect.''

''You got it Shikamaru.'' she replied almost reluctantly.

Both Ino and Shikamaru nodded at the girl and she took that as the ok-signal.

She turned off at the next street, passing the hospital. It was worn down, like all the other buildings in Konoha and no one had the will to begin repairing, not this time when things were still so uncertain. Konoha could be destroyed at anytime, so what was the use?

Nami entered an apartment building and took the steps up to the third floor. Apartment 34's wooden door, with the golden digits nailed onto it was shut with more finality than before. Nami shook her head and gently shoved the key into the hole before she pushed it open, slipping inside and locking it behind her. She expected Sakura to pop out of the kitchen and scold her for using the key which was only meant for emergencies. That cute annoyed look on her beautiful face.

Nothing was out of place, the house was clean except for a layer of dust over some of the furniture. Nami took an unsteady breath and entered the bedroom. The apartment was dark, even in broad daylight, the drapes were pulled shut and Nami hated the feeling she got...like they were expecting to find Sakura dead. The blonde crouched next to the bed and bit her thumb, she dragged it over one of the glossy wooden floor boards and the black lettering of the Jutsu appeared before the floorboard came loose. She lifted it up and pulled a black vest and pants from under it before shutting it with the same Jutsu again.

For a moment she sat silently, as if to make sure no one was around and waiting to pounce before she slipped into the bathroom and shut the door. The curtains in here were closed to. Privacy in this...new world was minimal.

She pulled off the white dress and black shorts she had on, before pulling the large black vest over her head and putting the tracksuit pants on. Again, she made sure she was alone. With a releasing puff of smoke, the tank top and orange tracksuit pants were filled and fit perfectly and Naruto stood in front of the mirror in Sakura's bathroom.

His face was smooth and clear of any marks. Marks that he found he missed. Fuck, he never thought he'd say this - but he missed having the Kyuubi. There was an emptiness inside him without it, and for some reason...he wanted it back. It had been a long time since Mizuki had told him of the demon inside him, and at first he despised it...but the more it helped him, the more he'd grown attached, even if he hadn't realized it. He knew all of this was completely irrational, but it didn't matter.

He dragged his hands across his cheeks. No lines, whiskers - whatever. Clear. And, dammit, he looked exactly like his father. It was...unnerving. Naruto looked away from the mirror sharply and sank down against the opposite wall. He couldn't even imagine Sakura not coming back. He wouldn't think or even say the D-word. Not just because he cared so much about her and he couldn't lose her, but because Sasuke said she was alive, and he wanted to believe him.

_**Naruto opened his eyes slowly. The scene hadn't changed much, everything was destroyed. The only difference was...he didn't sense Baa-chan or Madara, but Sasuke, Sasuke was nearby.**_

_**''You're awake.'' came Sasuke's low voice. He sounded tired, something Naruto had rarely heard.**_

_**The blonde sat up and as his muscles screamed in pain, he didn't seem to notice - something...something was different. Something...inside him!**_

_**''What happened?'' Naruto demanded, his voice sounding weak as he turned to face Sasuke. **_

_**Sasuke's dull, dark eyes watched him for a second. ''Its over.''**_

_**''What do you mean 'its over'?''**_

_**''Madara won. The war is over.''**_

_**Naruto's eyes widened and his face paled. How...how could this be possible...how could they have lost...? They'd fought so hard, Sasuke had even joined them...it wasn't possible! Naruto's hand reached down to his stomach that he only now realized was naked. He felt...empty. How was he even alive...?**_

_**''You're lying!'' Naruto screamed, trying to deny it, his untamed rage dripping from the words.**_

_**Sasuke gave Naruto an annoyed glare. ''Look around you, does it look like in lying?'' Sasuke snapped.**_

_**Naruto did look around him then, the place was destroyed, but that wasn't what he was looking at, they were alone. No one was fighting, there was a deathly silence in the air. A defeated silence.**_

_**Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't think of what to say. He'd never imagined this as a possibility.**_

_**''Where is Madara?'' he asked finally, his voice held a slight desperation.**_

_**If Sasuke was a better person he wouldve told Naruto to give up - that he was in no condition to continue fighting, and he'd lost the Kyuubi.**_

_**''When I woke up, he was gone.'' Sasuke said, and Naruto knew he wasn't lying.**_

_**''Kakashi-sensei? Baa-chan?''**_

_**''I don't know where Kakashi is, he was gone too.''**_

_**Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's. ''And Tsunade-Baa-chan?'' **_

_**Sasuke actually looked away. ''She left.''**_

_**''What?''**_

_**''She used a Jutsu on you after you died.''**_

_**Naruto hands clenched into fists, his eyes wide, filling with tears that he refused to shed. He died. And Tsunade saved him...was it the same Jutsu Chiyo used on Gaara? ''Is she...did she die?''**_

_**''I dont know.''**_

_**Naruto snarled. ''Answer me!''**_

_**''I don't know! She...shes probably dead. Look, im as confused as you are right now!'' Sasuke snapped.**_

_**Naruto shrunk back, for a second just staring at Sasuke in disbelief, tears streaked down Naruto's cheeks before he could stop them, he grabbed at his hair, his hands, reaching down to wipe them away but instead covering his face.**_

_**Sasuke looked away, feeling uncomfortable with the situation and at least wanting to give Naruto some privacy. He was hunched forward, his hands covering his face, but not sound left him.**_

_**No matter what Naruto did, he couldn't stop the tears. They died. Because of him. It was his fault. Because of his...weakness...because he couldn't win, if he had only fought a little harder. Why? Why was he always such a failure! Tsunade-Baa-chan...Kakashi-sensei...Sak-**_

_**His eyes snapped open, he and Kakashi had moved forward, thinking they were going to face Sasuke, leaving Sakura behind to deal with one of Madara's lackeys, but that hadn't been the case. She had most likely faced Sasuke.**_

_**''Where-is-she?'' Naruto asked, his voice menacingly slowly. **_

_**Sasuke turned back to face Naruto.**_

_**The blonde leaped forward, grabbing Sasuke's shirt, as his fingers closed around it, blood dripped heavily from the soaked material.**_

_**''Answer me!'' came the enraged demand.**_

_**''No matter what changes with her, she's alive.''**_

_**''I...-what? What did you do to her?''**_

_**''Shes alive.'' Sasuke said. **_

Naruto's eyes snapped open, he looked around him. Sasuke was no where in sight. He relaxed slightly, realizing where he was. Naruto stood up and stretched. He lifted the curtain. It was dark out. Time to move. He sat quietly for a while, gathering as much nature chakra as he could. He sensed the area around him, there we no Shinobi around. He opened the window and slipped into the night. Naruto moved in the shadows, stealthily making his way to the Hokage tower. He stopped next the the tall building that stood next to the hospital, hearing voices from the roof.

''...up to...Shinobi...''

Dammit! He couldn't hear anything! Naruto blended into the shadows as much as he could before he attached chakra to his hands and feet and began crawling up until he could make out what they were saying.

''What proof do you have? Madara-sama doesn't like suspicions. We need to bring him facts. Provoke them into using chakra. Find the information we came for.''

Naruto clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth together.

''Proof? All the Shinobi began moving, we need to find out what they're up to. I was provoking the girl - Yamanaka Ino. They're too well trained, provocation won't work here.''

''Then we pray on the weak. Hyuuga Hinata would be a good place to start, have someone beat her up and make sure her friends - at least one - is watching, another target would be Inuzuka Kiba, he seems to be quite the hothead.''

Anger was building inside Naruto. They weren't here to 'keep them in line' they were here to make sure Konoha gets destroyed.

''Nara Shikamaru. We should focus on him too.''

''Nara Shikamaru? From the reports he is a lazy, quiet guy.''

There was a sarcastic laugh. ''Apparently not. He's itching for a fight.''

''Do what you want, but get them to use chakra. Our main priority is to expose them, you, you and you - find out what the Shinobi activity is up with, the rest of you know what to do.''

There was a pause. ''But first, lets deal with our eavesdropper.''

Naruto froze. No. He'd been caught. Somehow, he tried to melt into the wall, forcing himself to stay put.

He heard footsteps and then his heart dropped. ''LET GO!''

No...Konohamaru...

When Sakura woke up, the world her was silent - and dark, but that could be because of the blindfold he'd tied around her at the third escape attempt. Attempt wasn't the word she'd use though. Those were scenes that she'd orchestrated to throw him off, first, she'd made him underestimate her, then she'd made him believe that she was sick (easy enough for a med-nin) and then she led him to believe she was low on chakra. All those would work in her favor _**if **_he'd fallen for it. She couldn't be sure, because she couldn't possibly read him. He was unpredictable and in her opinion, frankly...crazy. Sakura went very still answer simply listened. The soft sound of the wind blowing and the animals calling out, an owl hooting, the howl of a wolf faraway. There was the crackle of a fire nearby. It was night time. And then the soft snores not 5 feet away. Hidan.

Sakura flicked her wrist once...twice...three times, a senbon shot out from beneath the skin of her wrist and into her hand. Sakura bit down on her tongue as it penetrated the skin and she quickly ripped it out with her index and middle fingers. Using those fingers, she nudged the senbon into the thick rope, feeling the fine fibers break one by one. He'd probably tied it around three times per wrist and it took Sakura several minutes to get one wrist free. The other was, of course, tied separately. Damn Hidan.

Sakura slowly lifted her now-free hand and yanked the blindfold off in one swift movement. Her eyes took a second to adjust to the little light of the campfire and then immediately seeked out her captor. Wasn't this just her luck? Getting captured by an ex-Akatsuki member after dying and being brought back to life by a forbidden Jutsu. She shook her head, right - not the time to be thinking of that.

Hidan was still fast asleep, steady deep breathing, still body, still muscles - people who faked sleeping usually had tense muscles, ready to strike.

Soundlessly, Sakura brought her other wrist forward and untied it, and then she began work on her ankles, using her chakra to simply cut through the bounds.

This time, no matter what, she needed to escape.

Once her ankles were free, she stood up very slowly making sure to make no sound and watching Hidan _**very **_closely. Nothing about him changed.

She took a deep, silent breath, her next move would be very tricky and could end it all for her, but she had to risk it, or she would never be able to escape.

Sakura turned her back to him, her entire body tense, her guard up as much as it could be. Without looking back, she climbed the tree with her feet, taking slow, silent steps up the bark, her blonde wig swaying behind her. When she was high enough she grabbed hold of a thick branch and hoisted herself up, a soft thud echoed from it when her feet hit it and Sakura's head whipped around and found Hidan. He stirred, mumbled something and then turned away.

Thank Kami-sama.

Sakura stood up. She was basically home free. Ok, no that was a lie. She wasn't out of the woods yet, pun totally intended.

She took the first leap, landing on another branch, she was sure the sound would wake Hidan up, but she didn't look back, she couldn't afford to.

She heard his cursing behind her and she pushed herself harder. Even though she had no idea where she was - nothing looked familiar - she kept going forward, she needed to get away from him, no matter what.

Sakura risked a glance behind her, he was gaining fast, a maniac smile on his face. The next branch sent her leaping into a field, the yellow and green grass reaching up to her hips, many parts were burned and others were only beginning to grow again. She landed in a crouch and continued on at full speed. She could hear him behind her, his heavy footfalls hitting hard.

Her next leap sent her onto a cliff, two large statues to her far right. The Valley of the End. She knew exactly where she was now. Trees shouldve been behind her, leading to Sound. Whatever - it didn't matter either way. Sakura headed for the statues, she could heard Hidan curse and skid to a halt behind her. She made sure to kick a hole in Madara's head when she made the leap over to the first Hokage's statue and she kept on running. Hope filling her and pushing her harder. She _**knew **_where she was, and she knew where home was. Sakura jumped onto the top of a tunnel opting for going over than into the darkness, she made it over in no time before she entered another field...or mini desert filled with weird bones sticking from the ground?

She quickly navigated through them, making her way into the forest beyond and once again leaping into the trees.

''How long can you fucking keep this up?'' Hidan called teasingly from behind, Sakura didn't answer, only tried to increase her speed. He was right, how long could she keep up this speed?

Sakura closed her eyes. _**Naruto**_...

No, Naruto wouldn't, couldn't come for her. Not anymore. She needed to do this, she wasn't weak, she was a kunoichi. She could - _**would **_ do this!

Sakura reached into her pocket and cursed. She had no weapons. She'd lost everything at the final battle.

Suddenly, she was tackled, Hidan on her back as they made they descent to the ground. Sakura was screaming without realizing it and a terrible pain filled her when they hit the ground, and now she screamed - unable to breathe -, tears spilling from her eyes. Hidan was next to her and bit into her neck hard, horrified Sakura ripped away before he could draw blood, but Hidan was quick, pouncing on her back again and grabbing a fistfull of her hair and banging her head into the ground.

A yell came from somewhere in front of them and a terrifying wind rushed past them, the wind so strong that it cut past them, drawing blood. Hidan was blown off of her and Sakura dug her nails into the ground to keep herself steady.

''Hey, you ok?''

Sakura froze. She knew that voice.

''LET GO!'' Konohamaru screamed, staring up at the black masks.

''You are as stupid as you look.'' one of them said, no humor in his voice.

''And to think, he's a Sarutobi.'' another said, taking a step closer. Konohamaru narrowed his eyes.

''Related to Konoha's third Hokage, is he?''

''His grandson.''

''What a laugh.'' but he wasn't laughing.

''Fuck you.'' Konohamaru said defiantly.

Konohamaru lost track of who was talking, not that he cared anyway.

The one, who seemed like the leader, stepped forward, looking down at Konohamaru.

''Do you know what we do to little punks like you, what we're _**trained **_to do?''

Konohamaru said nothing, but his stomach squeezed painfully. He was going to be sick.

Behind him, his arms we grabbed to hold him in place and while he was distracted the first fist hit his jaw. Konohamaru gasped, not expecting the hit. The next one hit his eye, but this time he made no sound.

Naruto heard every hit land and he clenched his eyes shut, his jaw straining from being grinded so hard. Naruto had to force himself into place, every part of him wanted to help his friend...but he couldn't do it. Before he wouldn't have hesitated but now...he had to, things were different, the world was different.

The hits went on and on and on, it was unbareable for Naruto to just listen and not do a damn thing. A while later - which felt like forever - the sounds stopped.

''You all know what to do. Move out.''

And then all was silent.

Naruto waited 100 heartbeats before he crawled up and slowly peaked over the edge. He expected to see Konohamaru...but the rooftop was deserted. His heart dropped as he leapt onto the top. A few steps in was platters of blood. Fresh blood. Naruto bent down, punching the concrete. They'd taken Konohamaru...why?

Naruto jumped back down into the shadows. He was still in senjutsu mode, he could sense Konohamaru was alive. He needed to go after him, if they beat him up, there's no telling what they'll do. First he needed help, he needed to go see Shizune.

Moving in the shadows and sticking close to the walls, he headed to the Hokage Tower. It wasn't far, he made it there in no time, jumping through the broken window.

Shizune turned, looking up from her paperwork and up at him. She offered him a smile - one he didn't return, not that she expected him to.

''What is it?'' she asked, sensing his mood.

''Where do I begin?''

Shizune frowned, making sure the sealing Jutsu was around them, no one outside of the room could hear the conversation.

When she nodded and said, ''The beginning.'' Naruto let it all spill.

''We had to cancel the meeting, they we're on to us, attacked Ino.''

''Is she ok?'' Shizune asked, eyes wide with worry.

''Fine. There's more...I overheared a conversation that I wasn't supposed to.''

Shizune's eyes narrowed slowly, dreading what was to come next. ''Tell me.''

''They aren't here to keep us in line, they're here to make sure Konoha gets destroyed.''

Shizune closed her eyes. ''We already suspected this.''

''So Konoha really has no chance...we have to fight.''

Shizune shook her head once.

''They have Konohamaru!''

Her head snapped up to him. ''What?''

''He was listening in on their conversation too, I had no idea. They caught him...''

Shizune clenched her fists. ''Get Kiba-''

''I won't need Kiba as long as I'm in senjutsu mode.''

She nodded. ''You'll need Ino to infiltrate and get him out.''

Naruto nodded.

''And take Shikamaru and Neji with you.''

''Thanks...for helping me.''

Shizune gave him a smile.

''I retracted the order to search for Sakura from Suna, Gaara wouldn't give up just yet though, he said he could spare one Shinobi to find her.''

Naruto's eyes widened. ''I...-''

''We'll make it through this, Naruto-kun.'' Shizune gave him a sad smile and then gave his hand a squeeze.

Sakura looked up at the familiar blonde hair and ocean eyes. Seeing someone...someone she knew, for the first time...the feeling was overwhelming.

''T-Temari?''

Temari frowned, staring down at Sakura. The long blonde hair threw her off but those big green eyes. No doubt who it could be.

''Sakura?''

Sakura blinked back tears and nodded as Temari helped her up.

''Where the _**hell **_have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!''

Sakura wiped at her tears. ''You've been looking for me?''

Temari rolled her eyes and turned to look at Hidan who was making his way back to them, looking more than a little pissed off.

''Yeah, Konoha couldn't keep looking, the situation is bad, but Gaara wouldn't give up on you.''

Sakura smiled, she'd healed Gaara more than once during the war and they'd even become friends.

The forest grew quiet, too quiet...and that's when it started, the dull thuds of footsteps in the trees coming closer and closer.

Temari cursed and Hidan's eyes narrowed.

''What are you gonna do now?'' she called out to him.

''Whats going on?'' Sakura whispered as the sounds grew closer and closer.

''In five seconds, no matter what happens - run, don't look back, don't stop and stay with me - no matter what.''


	3. Guilty

Stand By Me

Chapter Three - Guilty

_**''There is darkness, I check my habit true. I can't erase it, believing you'll come back to me.**_

Nami basically ran through the streets, her shirt hanging off of her, small hands holding her orange pants up.

This was NOT what she designed sexy no Jutsu for! For one thing, clothes were never part of it, sexy no jutsu meant...sexy! And naked!. Now Naruto was masquerading around in this form! He wouldve never imagined.

Naruto stopped in front of the Hyuuga compound, they had a guard stationed here, which was a new thing. Since Madara's guys entered the city Hiashi had taken the utmost precautions to ensure his family's protection. Not that it would matter, Naruto knew now that Konoha had no chance.

The guard looked down at him. ''Yes?''

''Im here to see Neji...(ah)-kun.'' That was one of the _**weirdest **_things he'd ever had to say.

''Its long after dark, I can't-''

Naruto took a step closer, changing his voice back to normal and saying, ''I have been ordered to see Neji right now.''

The guard's eyes widened and then he nodded and opened the door, ''Go ahead.''

When Naruto entered, he saw Hinata sitting by a small pond, he saw only her side profile, her dark hair was thrown over her shoulder and she seemed deep in thought...hearing what those fuckers had planned for her made him shake to the core with anger.

''Hinata!'' Nami called.

Hinata turned around and once she laid eyes on...her, a small blush appeared on her usually-pale cheeks. She stood up and walked over to the blonde with deliberate steps.

''Nami...-chan.'' she said softly. Hinata had found it much easier to deal with Naruto as a girl, he was less appealing to her in this form and that helped her communicate some.

Naruto spoke to her in low tones. ''I've come to see Neji, Shizune sent me.''

Hinata hesitated for only a second before she began walking and Nami fell into step with her.

''We should hang out tomorrow, when Neji and I get back.'' Nami said lowly.

Hinata tensed, her blush increasing as her step faltered a bit and Nami reached out to steady her. That didn't help at all.

''T-This is his room.''

Naruto began banging on it repeatedly.

''N-No, Nar- Nami-chan, don't do-''

Neji all but ripped the door open. ''What?'' he snapped. Neji had no shirt on, his hair was hanging loosely over his shoulders and he looked extremely annoyed. Naruto couldn't imagine why.

''Neji-_**kuun**_,'' Nami teased, ''Won't you let us in?''

Neji moved to close the door but Nami stepped in. Neji let out a frustrated sigh and mentioned for Hinata to follow.

Inside, Naruto couldn't stop the slow, calculating grin the spread across his face. Tenten was sitting on Neji's bed, playing with various weapons.

''Whats going on _**here**_?'' Naruto asked, releasing his form and turning back into himself.

Tenten looked up, blinking slowly and then she threw a kunai at Naruto who dodged it with wide eyes.

''Ok ok! Geez Tenten!''

''Hi Naruto.'' she greeted with an innocent smile.

''What do you want, Naruto?'' Neji asked, stepping into his line of sight.

Naruto's grin dropped and he became serious. ''They have Konohamaru.''

The room fell silent, a heavy tense air setting in.

''What happened?'' Neji asked, already getting dressed in dark clothes.

''I was spying on some...meeting they were having. They're here to make sure Konoha gets destroyed, no other reason. What I didn't know was Konohamaru was spying too, they caught him.''

Neji threw some dark pants at Naruto's head. The blonde caught it quickly and began to strip off his orange tracksuit pants, when he realized something - Hinata and Tenten were both in the room too.

When he looked up, Tenten was smiling at Neji but when he turned to Hinata, she was watching him with wide eyes, her cheeks burning red.

Neji rolled his eyes and grabbed Naruto's collar, throwing him into the bathroom.

It took Naruto only a second to emerge in the black pants.

''Shizune said its me, you,'' he nodded at Neji, ''Ino, and Shikamaru.'' Naruto then turned to Tenten.

''If I'm not back in the morning, I want you to look after Hinata, they have plans for her. Stay in the compound, I doubt they'll come after her in here. Don't let them get her.''

Tenten nodded. ''Of course.''

Naruto turned to Neji. Both of them nodded and then disappeared.

''When I say go...run, do you understand?'' Temari asked in a low tone.

''Yes.'' what else could she say? Sakura had no idea what was about to happen but I was something big. Temari grabbed her wrist and Sakura could feel how tense she was, the blonde hadn't taken her eyes off of Hidan.

Sakura was sure they wouldn't make it, whatever it was that was headed for them would make it in a matter of seconds.

''GO!'' Temari yelled and took off for Hidan, Sakura began running too, Hidan passed them in a blur - taking his chance to get away.

Sakura and Temari headed back towards the Valley of the End, but Sakura didn't speak up, it didn't matter, they just needed to get away. Sakura heard many sets of feet behind them but she kept going.

''We're going to...'' Temari yelled but Sakura missed it - the wind blew violently past her ears, ''What?''

''We're going to JUMP!''

It was at that moment that the Valley of the End came back into view, Sakura's eyes widened...she turned to look at Temari, who gave her a determined nod. Sakura took a breath and nodded back.

Neither slowed down, the simply launched themselves off the cliff and spread their arms in a swan dive.

To Sakura - the seconds airborne felt like minutes, the wind rattled her clothes and blew through her hair. The wig flew up and Sakura spun around, gripping her fingers around it as her body hit the water.

There was a moment where there was only noise in her ears, water bubbles flew up her cloak and shirt as she descended rapidly and then there was only silence.

Sakura stopped moving, stopped breathing and just was. She closed her eyes, imagining herself being one with the water, convincing herself that whatever was chasing them couldn't see her.

Something grabbed her wrist and she slowly opened her eyes, begging to Kami-sama that it was Temari.

It was.

Relief flooded Sakura, Temari motioned slowly for Sakura to follow and Sakura gave a slow nod.

Temari pushed off of Sakura's wrist and moved through the water slowly. It was night time so the water was dark, which was a blessing. Temari led Sakura to the waterfall - or more accurately, behind it. There was a small cave.

Sakura was shivering and panting uncontrollably as she fell against the cave wall, her arms going around herself to provide some heat.

''W-We'll stay h-here until...d-d-dawn.'' Temari stuttered through her shivering jaw.

Sakura could only nod as she huddled next to Temari, trying to share some of the blondes body heat. She was still holding the wig in her hands and was proud of herself for not losing it. A fire was, of course, out of the question.

''W-What w-were we r-running from?'' Sakura managed to ask after trying to get it out a few times.

''M-Madara's guard.''

Ino glared at Naruto. ''You _**sure **_they have Konohamaru?''

''Yeah, I'm sure.'' he hissed back.

''Calm down, both of you, this isn't helping.'' Neji whispered. Both Ino and Naruto huffed.

''Ino begin with Phase 1 as discussed.''

Ino gave a determined nod. Around the corner a Shadow was approaching. She turned to Naruto who used his nature chakra to sense the area for others, when he gave her the go-ahead she performed her mind-transfer Jutsu and her body collapsed.

Shikamaru hoisted her unconscious body onto his back and Neji gave a nod. ''Phase 1 - complete. Commencing phase 2...''

Naruto's frog-like eyes narrowed and he jumped up onto the nearest roof. Neji and Shikamaru followed. They lowly moved forward, Ino following from the ground as Naruto tracked Konohamaru's chakra.

The moved north-east quickly and Neji cursed. ''You don't think...''

''The Interrogation Center.'' Shikamaru muttered. ''This is gonna be a problem.''

Neji nodded and came to a stop, Naruto and Shikamaru followed his lead and Ino - as a Shadow - circled the parameter.

''We already knew there was a risk,'' Naruto whispered harshly, eager to save Konohamaru.

''We can't follow Ino.'' Neji said solemnly.

Naruto saw Shikamaru tense up but the dark-haired guy said nothing.

''She could die!'' Naruto protested in an angry whisper.

Neji closed his eyes. ''I won't let that happen.'' he said and when he opened his lids, his byakugan activated.

''I'll let her know.'' Shikamaru drawled and jumped from the roof.

Ino stepped into the shadows and met her old teammate.

''Yes?''

''You're going in alone.''

Ino hesitated, not sure she'd heard right. ''What?'' she hissed, suddenly slightly terrified.

''Neji will be watching. We won't let anything happen to you.''

Ino reached up and squeezed his shoulders hard. ''If I die, I'll haunt you forever.''

Shikamaru flinched and Ino grinned beneath the mask.

''Ah, I'll keep that in mind.'' Shikamaru answered.

Ino turned around and walked towards the unguarded doors of the Interrogation Center.

Shikamaru jumped back onto the roof.

They knew once Konohamaru was out they needed to hide him, the Shadows would accuse them of using chakra to get him out. They would, of course, deny it.

The reality was, Konoha's days were numbered. Its been a ticking bomb since the war ended, was lost.

Neji was watching the building intently and Naruto and Shikamaru was in turn, watching him for any sign that they might move.

''Whats happening?'' Naruto whispered impatiently looking back and forth between Ino's body and Neji.

''Shes talking with two of them, they're standing around Konohamaru, who seems to be weak, his chakra's flickering.''

Come on Ino...Naruto was begging, hoping she'd say the right things.

''The other two are...leaving.'' Neji whispered, clearly in shock.

A second later the door opened and said Shadows stepped out, going in separate directions.

''Watch them.'' Neji instructed.

Naruto and Shikamaru got right on it, while Neji went inside to help Ino.

According to his byakugan, the place was empty, save for Ino and Konohamaru. He made his way to them quickly and opened the door.

''Neji!'' she hissed, eyes wide. ''You scared the hell out of me!''

Neji ignored her and pulled out a kunai, slashing Konohamaru's bounds. The kid was out cold.

''Where are we taking him?'' Ino asked.

''My place or yours? Since Hinata and I are both med-nin, it would be best.''

''Your place,'' Neji answered, not wanting to deal with Hiashi.

Ino nodded.

''I'll go ahead and deliver him, while you three finish up here.''

''Ok.''

And then Neji disappeared with Konohamaru.

Ino casually approached the exit when the door opened.

A Shadow.

Her heart began beating faster.

''Where are you going?'' that voice...it was the one from earlier...the one who hit her.

Ino swallowed.

''To find them.'' she said, nodding towards the door she'd just left.

''What?'' he demanded.

''They're gone, the kid too.''

He stormed past her and kicked the door open. The was silence and then a curse.

''Come on! We're going to kill them!''

Ino's heart dropped...she couldn't escape now...

Following him and keeping up with his long strides, due to the long legs of this body.

The Shadow quickly located the two idiots she'd sent away.

They turned around, clearly confused and Ino braced herself.

''Where is the Sarutobi?''

The two idiots looked at each other and then one nodded at Ino.

''He told us to go, and that you gave the order. He informed us it was his turn to watch the kid.''

Ino shook her head. Stay in character. ''No use lying now. Why don't you just tell us where the kid is?''

The Shadow next to her moved so fast that she didn't see it, in a flash he's snapped both their necks, but as Ino looked down at them...they were still alive. Gasping for breath, groaning. She tensed.

The Shadow pulled a katana from his robe and started with the one who spoke. He ripped the robe from the idiot, who was now struggling to breathe, trying to speak but only managing to gurgle.

The katana cut both his wrists, the blood running down slowly.

Ino clenched her hands into fists. The Shadow then stabbed the half-dead one in the chest and Ino was sure he'd be dead...he wasn't...- a soundless scream left his lips and then the Shadow dragged the katana down, separating the torso to the hips, it fell apart with a soft breath and then...one was dead. The Shadow moved to the other repeating the action and once her was done, he turned to Ino. And moved to her using the same speed. She released the Jutsu with a scream in her head just as she felt large hands grab her head.

Back with Naruto and Shikamaru she came awake with a gasp. Naruto noticed the expression on her face and her frowned.

''Ino-'' he began putting a hand on her shoulder.

Ino's eyes whipped from the slowly rising sun to Naruto and when her eyes met his, she threw herself into his chest and cried hysterically, his shirt muffled most of the sound and he stood awkwardly.

He looked at Shikamaru for help but the guy just lifted his shoulders and pulled a pack of smokes from his pocket.

Naruto and Ino had never exactly been friends and for her to cry like this, it had to have been bad.

He awkwardly held her as she cried, patting her back slowly and turning to look at the slowly lighting sky. Time was almost up.

''Shikamaru, take her, I need to report to Shizune while there's still some night left.''

Shikamaru took a long drag and blew out a thick puff of smoke before he nodded and stepped closer.

''Oi, Ino, come on, lets get home.''

Ino pulled in a staggering breath before she nodded and stood up. She gave Naruto a half-hearted a glare before she jumped from the roof.

Shikamaru took another drag, this time blowing it from his nose. ''See you later, right?''

''Yeah.'' Naruto answered, watching Shikamaru go after Ino.

Naruto had a dreadful feeling that something horrible had happened tonight.

Sakura took a deep breath, a musty, mossy smell filling her senses. The heavy sound of rushing water near by, the furry thing in her hand, her clothes-

FURRY THING?

Sakura let out a screech and jumped up, letting *it* go, and began shivering disgustedly. She muttered incoherently as she paced back and forth.

Somewhere behind her someone began laughing and Sakura spun around. It was only Temari.

...Temari. Everything set back in and Sakura looked down at the ground. The wig. She blushed bright red and gave an embarrassed laugh as she picked it up and dusted it off. Only now, looking down at her clothes. The cloak was in the corner, Temari must have taken it off of her. Her torn clothes were hanging off of her body, she'd lost weight in the last two weeks, muscle too.

At least the bloodstains were now washed away.

''We're going to have to stop and get you new clothes. I suppose you don't have an ID with you?''

Sakura felt on top of her head. A Shinobi's identification was his or her forehead protector. Hers was...gone. Maybe Kalika or Elani had taken it off of her.

''No use. No ones allowed to wear one. We need these.'' the blonde produced a small card. There was a photo of her profile on it, her name, age, and affiliation next to it. Profession was left empty.

''They purposefully left the profession open, lets them know who used to be a Shinobi.'' she informed Sakura darkly.

''I...my ID card is at home.''

''That one won't work. We'll have to get you a fake one.''

Sakura nodded. ''H..Haruka Akaya.''

Temari nodded. ''We'll add Suna just in case,'' Temari paused, looking at the falling water. ''Today we make it to Konoha.''

Sakura nodded when Temari looked back at her. ''Today.'' she agreed.

Suddenly, there was a screech from outside and Sakura and Temari both tensed and came to alert, running out of the cave to inspect.

Sakura's green eyes widened. It was the biggest hawk she'd ever seen. Big and brown. It soared up along the waterfall before it flipped in the air and flew away.

''I've never seen a hawk like that,'' Sakura said softly.

''Its pretty big. Almost like a summoning, don't you think?''

Sakura nodded in agreement, watching it disappear on the horizon.

''We should move. Now.''

For the first half of the trip, they traveled swiftly, using the highest and darkest paths to go by undetected. It went by uneventful, until Temari had stopped. It was, or used to be, a lodging and entertainment town. Now...it looked completely run-down and...a little pathetic. Sakura immediately felt guilty and selfish for thinking that...none of this had been their fault.

Temari got some money from her pocket. ''Here, go buy some clothes.''

Sakura's eyes widened. ''Temari, I can't take your money.''

Temari rolled her eyes. ''Its not mine, its Gaara's. Are you going to reject the Kazekage's kind offer.''

Sakura blushed slightly, clearly embarrassed. ''I...- well, no.''

Temari gave a cheeky smile. ''Good.''

''I'll meet you back here in two hours. Then we'll get a room, clean up and get some lunch.''

Sakura nodded a moved to walk away, but Temari grabbed her arm. ''Be careful.''

Sakura smoothed out the blonde wig with her free hand and gave Temari a smile. ''You too.''

And then they split up.

Sakura walked around what seemed to be a street market. It reminded her so much of their mission with Tazuna. Before they'd taken Gatou out, things were also tough, but this...this was so much worse. Sakura bit her lip. Stale breads, too-ripe fruits and vegetables, necessities at break-neck prices.

People were begging, crying for a better price that they could afford but the vendors shook their heads.

Sakura walked up to through first clothing stall, eager to get out quickly.

She browsed around, finding black shorts with a comfortable, stretchy and easily moveable material. She was looking for a top or vest to go with it, but instead all there was, was a black dress, exactly in the same shape as the dress she wore as a genin, except it had a thick pink belt around the middle, that seemed to click shut in the front.

She took both items, since her shoes were fine and took them to pay.

It was expensive, and cost all of her money. Sakura paid the woman and moved out of the crowed, holding her bag to her chest and making her way to where she would meet Temari.

Temari, on the other hand, was feeling extremely annoyed and dirty. She was in a bar, sitting at the table with the most revolting man she'd ever met. He wasn't unattractive - while his mouth was closed. It wasn't just the talking however. The teeth that weren't gold, were completely rotten. His clothes smelled like old mucky blood, his skin dirty, and those beady little eyes...

''What do ya need, sexy?'' he said, his voice hoarse and low as he poked a cigarette from an almost empty packet and lit it, taking a deep drag and blowing it out.

The smoke wafted over Temari and she coughed. It was the strong kind, 100% pure tobacco. The smoke was a thick white cloud.

''ID.'' she said reluctantly.

He smiled slowly and Temari resisted the urge to gag. ''For you?''

''No. For my friend, Haruka Akaya.''

''Right.'' he said as if he knew she was lying. ''Age?''

Temari assumed that Sakura was 17, since she, herself was 18.

''Seventeen.''

''Hmm...Where's she from?''

''Suna.''

He nodded. ''Profession?''

''Leave it open.''

He started at her for a moment before he nodded.

''I'll need a photo, she'll...have to come and see me...''

''She has a pretty generic face.'' Temari said slowly, he must figure that she's important if she needs a fake ID.

''Is that so.''

''Straight, and slightly wavy, shoulder length blonde hair, apple green eyes, large forehead.''

''Laiki!'' he screeched horribly and a young boy with curly brown hair came around the corner, his clothing was tattered and he seemed afraid.

''Y-Yes, Andou-sama?''

''Get me Hali!''

''Y-Yes, Andou-sama.'' and then he disappeared.

Several seconds later, a girl appeared, seemingly the exact description that Temari gave, except her forehead was slightly smaller and her chest was bigger. Luckily the photo was only from the shoulders-up.

The girl, Hali, was wearing a thin robe and it was obvious she was naked beneath it, her eyes were red as if she'd been crying.

''Hali, come here!'' he demanded.

Her eyes grew wide and she nodded, taking hesitant steps towards him.

''Hurry up!'' he spat and she stumbled the last two steps before he grabbed her and kissed her mouth roughly. She didn't fight, she just seemed to become numb and allowed him to do what he wanted. Temari looked away. This was most likely a prostitute. She seemed to have entered this...profession not long after the war ended.

'Andou-sama' shoved her away and muttered curses at her.

''Does she satisfy you?'' he asked, directing the question at Temari.

''She'll...she's fine.''

''Hali, go to Doraku and get your fucking picture taken.''

''H-Hai, Andou-sama.'' she whispered and scurried away.

''Now...for the matter of payment.''

Temari narrowed her eyes and produced a thick wad of bills from her bag.

''Your money is no good here, what I want is a more physical payment.''

Temari's hands clenched the bills. ''Take only the money or leave it, I'm sure I can find someone else to help me.''

For a moment they glared at each other before he let out a grown and grabbed the money from her grasp.

''I'll be back in 10,'' and then he disappeared into the back.

The ten minutes felt like hours to Temari, when he finally came out and dropped the ID on the table.

''Planning to reconsider my offer?'' he asked lowly.

''Not even in hell.''

''Get the fuck out.''

Temari didn't look back as she walked out of the bar and went to find Sakura.

Ino stood over Konohamaru, healing what she could slowly. She couldn't get the images out of her head. Even as a ninja, even when working at the hospital...she'd never seen anything that horrible.

Tears dripped onto Konohamaru's bare chest and Ino lifted a hand to her mouth as she cried.

''Ino-chan?'' came a whisper from below.

Ino swallowed back her tears and looked down at him. ''Oh, Konohamaru-kun, you're awake, how do you feel?''

''Better.'' he whispered again. ''You saved me?''

Ino nodded. ''Me, Shika, Neji and Naruto.''

Konohamaru smiled, even though it seemed to pain him. ''Naruto-nii...''

''He only _**helped**_.''

That didn't throw Konohamaru off and Ino rolled her eyes as she continued healing him.

''You'll get in trouble now...everyone will.''

''What?''

''Because I got away...Konoha will be destroyed.''

''Don't be ridiculous. We won't let that happen. Konoha has a lot of strong ninja. And once you're healed, you'll help too.''

''We've lost so many...Hokage-Baa...Kakashi-sama...Sakura-san...''

Ino closed her eyes, she hadn't heard Sakura's name in a while. Her best friend...even if she'd never admit it. Now she'd never get the chance. Another thing to cry about. But she wouldn't.

''We'll win Konohamaru, we have Naruto, don't we?''

That made Konohamaru smile. ''Yeah. We can't lose.''

Sakura had just gotten out of the shower and was freshly dressed in her new clothes. She fitted her wig onto her head and stared excitedly at the clock. Temari had told her that they were in Jigoku! Which was half-an-hour away from Tanzuka Town! Which was an hour walk from Konoha! They'd make it to Konoha by 8pm. This was the first good news that she'd gotten in a while and was anxious to get going. There was a knock at the door and Sakura jumped up and opened it.

''Ready to go?'' Temari asked.

Sakura nodded, ''just one second.'' she said and turned back, using her chakra to set fire to her old clothes in the waste paper basket.

''Here.'' Temari held out what seemed to be her ID.

Sakura looked at it, then looked at it again...and then again.

''This looks nothing like me?''

Temari gave a laugh, ''It'll have to do until we get to Konoha and we can have an official ID issued.''

Sakura sighed and shoved it into her top. ''Lets just go.''

Temari nodded and followed Sakura out.

Right past Tanzuka they were stopped.

''Patrol.'' Temari whispered and Sakura felt her heart speed up.

''Where are you headed?''

''Konoha.'' Temari answered defiantly.

''What business do you have in Konoha?''

''None of your business.'' Temari snapped back.

''Temari...'' Sakura whispered. And here she'd thought they were going to keep a low profile.

''IDs.'' he demanded.

Sakura and Temari both handed him theirs, he checked it and handed them back.

''I suggest you handle your business in Konoha quickly. Old-Shinobi like yourselves could pick up a lot of trouble on your own, and how would you defend yourselves without chakra?'' he asked, handing them the cards back.

''We'll keep that in mind. Lets go Akaya.'' Temari said and Sakura was relieved that Temari had remembered.

They stepped past the guard.

Neither spoke the rest of the way. Meeting one of Madara's men had darkened their moods, but Sakura was more worried about getting home. A home where her best friend...was dead. How would she make it without him? He was always there for her, not judging just supporting her.

A masked man jumped down from a tree, right in front of them and Temari froze, grabbing Sakura's wrist.

Two more landed on each side, and three more at the back, circling them completely.

''Temari...'' Sakura said softly.

''Whats happening?''

Temari said nothing, but she gripped Sakura's wrist tighter.

''I'll handle this.'' said one of the masked faces.

No, please...

Sakura blinked, wait...where did she know that voice from...it was so very familiar.

''Are you sure you can handle this, Copy Ninja?''

...

Copy Ninja...

''Aa.''

Kakashi-sensei...


	4. This is How I Disappear

Stand By Me

Chapter 4 - This is How I Disappear

_**''Can you hear me cry out to you? Words I thought I'd choke on, figure out - I'm really just a ghost, I'm really not so with you anymore. I'm just a ghost...so I can't hurt you anymore.''**_

_**Kakashi-sensei...**_

Sakura didn't want to believe it. Impossible. Hatake Kakashi. Kaka-sensei. She couldn't let herself believe it. But the truth was right here in front of her.

''Aa, I'll handle it.''

Temari gripped her arm tightly. ''Should we run?'' she whispered right into Sakura's ear, but Sakura couldn't form a reply. It was unmistakable...that voice. The voice of her beloved sensei. He'd stood by them for so many years. He'd saved her when she'd been foolish...when she wanted to kill Sasuke-kun. He was willing to die for her that time.

Temari's head whipped around as the other men jumped away and only one was left standing.

''Hatake Kakashi!'' she said, pointing an accusing finger at him. ''What is the meaning of this?'' she demanded.

His hands moved so fast that neither Temari nor Sakura saw the moments, and then the ground swallowed them.

Ino, Shikamaru, Nami and Hinata walked through the streets of Konoha. It was an especially hot night. Ino had left Konohamaru in the hands of her mother, the boy was mostly healed and was eating like a horse.

A Shadow came down the road nonchalantly and Ino immediately recognized the walk, the stance. It was him. She'd come to assume he was the leader. Nami gripped Hinata's wrist, telling her that she would protect her - no matter what and Hinata felt a little at ease.

Ino's body tensed and he passed them, without a word about...anything. What did she expect him to say anyway?

She looked back and he had stopped, and was staring at her. She frowned and turned her head back, ignoring the chill in her spine.

''He didn't say anything.'' Nami whispered when they'd turned the corner and entered Shikamaru's house.

''What did you expect him to say?'' Shikamaru asked, flicking his cig out the door and closing it. '' 'give the kid back?' He knows we'll deny it, so why waste time with an argument about it?''

''He's definitely up to something though. They're not giving up without a fight.''

Hinata nodded to agree with Ino. ''T-They must be planning something, they w-won't just give t-this up.''

Nami ran a hand through her hair, clearly frustrated.

''Shikamaru! Get in here!'' came a bark from the kitchen.

Nami snickered, ''ooh, someone's in trouble.''

''Tch.'' Shikamaru walked past them.

''Im home.'' he drawled to his mother.

Ino and Naruto leaned around the corner to get a closer look.

''Have you been smoking again? Didn't I tell you to quit!''

''Hai, hai.'' Shikamaru said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

''Shikamaru!'' his mother snapped, glaring.

''Darling! Get in here!'' she called.

A second later his father made his appearance.

Shikaku kissed his wife's cheeks. ''Yoshino? What's going on?''

''Our son has been smoking again! Do something.''

''Shikamaru is old enough to make his own decisions, we can only tell him that we don't approve-'' he cut off, noticing his wife's burning glare.

''Yoshino, hes already seventeen, why don't we just-'' he came to a halt and sighed. ''Shikamaru, your mother and I would appreciate if you didn't smoke.''

''Ok, dad.'' Shikamaru turned away and ducked out of the room. ''Come on.''

Ino glanced at the clock...it was past 8pm...she needed to get home and heal Konohamaru some more and make sure that he's doing alright.

''Actually, I have to get going, I still have a patient.''

Shikamaru turned around. ''Ah, I forgot. Do you want us to walk with you?''

She shook her head. ''I'll be fine. Its not that far.''

Shikamaru nodded and Ino said her goodbyes before she left.

There was a chill in the air that left goosebumps on her exposed skin. Ino shivered and sped up a little. The dark and deserted streets were scary this late at night.

She couldn't remember why she'd stopped, maybe it was the voice or maybe she'd sensed him following her. That Shadow...why did they always have to meet?

''Yamanaka Ino.''

Ino's blood ran could and she wanted to run, turn around - anything! But she was frozen, not even when she heard the footsteps could she move.

''You shouldn't be walking alone, anything can happen in the cover of night.'' he passed her and came around to face her.

''Silly girl. Wearing this shirt. Mistake on your part.''

Ino was wearing her usual purple shirt. The one that left her abs exposed.

He reached out, dark, gloved fingers skimming her stomach.

Ino's spine curled in a attempt to get away from him, but her grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her against him, his hand going flat against her stomach. Ino knew what this was about. She'd healed herself.

''That hit I gave you shouldve left a bruise.'' he whispered into her ear, his whisper deep, low and husky.

She couldn't explain it, but his hands - his voice, sent a heat through her and straight to her core.

''I find your resistance annoying,'' he paused, his hand going around to clutch at her lower back. ''And somehow...incredibly sexy.''

Ino's breath left her, and her mind was blank. She didn't understand what was happening, was she going to die? Now...after she'd managed to survive.

He reached up and Ino gasped, making him hesitate before his hand grasped the mask. Ino took the opportunity to push him away and create some distance. He pulled it off. His dark hair fell free, and before she heard the mask clatter to the stone floor, the moon lit up his face. Her eyes widened. His skin was tanned, making her think that he wasn't from the Fire Country. His blue-grey eyes stared down at her and he was smiling slightly. He was...the most beautiful man she'd ever seen, it was wrong to think it. She knew that, but she couldn't stop herself.

''What are you doing?'' she whispered, for the first time in her life unsure and self conscious.

''Ino...I'd think that was obvious.'' he took a step towards her and Ino stepped back, her back hitting the wall...he wouldn't do this, he wouldn't force her. This wasn't happening.

''Please...'' she whispered and he smiled.

Then - he kissed her.

Sakura stopped screaming and opened her eyes. The world around her was dark and smelled earthy and muddy. They were underground.

She realized Temari was still holding onto her wrist and that left Sakura with some relief. She took a deep breath and then she lit her hand with chakra. A small light lit up the room just enough for her to see Temari and Kakashi-sensei.

She tried hard to keep her face emotionless, but she was sure she just looked sad.

''Kakashi...-sensei.'' she said softly.

She couldn't be sure, but somehow she saw him tense.

''Sakura...?'' he asked after a moment of silence.

''Its me.'' she confirmed sadly.

''I'm relieved to see you alive.'' he said and took off his mask.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she nodded. ''Im glad to see that you're ok too, Kakashi-sensei.''

She was sure he smiled.

Sakura looked away. ''Are you...did you...''

''Im looking for Tsunade-sama.'' he said and Sakura's head whipped to him.

''This was the only way to do that.''

''So you joined Madara to find the Hokage?'' Temari asked.

Kakashi gave a nod. ''The most information travels through us. If there's any hint at all, I'll know.''

Sakura nodded. ''Any news yet?''

Kakashi shook his head. ''None. Its like...shes just disappeared.''

Sakura bit her lip. ''She can't be...''

''Gomen, Sakura. I'm trying.''

''That's ok, Kakashi-sensei. I know. What about Sasuke-kun? Do you know where he is?''

Where else would she go now? He was he only option. She would bring him home...in Naruto's memory.

Kakashi shook his head. ''No information about him either. But I can tell you he's alive. Madara's dead set on finding him...you too. Although I don't know why.''

Sakura nodded. ''He won't get me. Or Sasuke-kun.''

''Ah, thats true. Don't stay in Konoha too long.''

''I know.'' she said sadly, ''I won't stay.''

Kakashi came forward and ruffled her hair. ''We'll get through this, somehow.''

She nodded. ''I know...somehow.''

''What will you tell the others?'' Temari asked.

''Leave that to me.'' was all he said as he put on his mask again.

''Take care of yourselves.'' he said.

''You too Kakashi-sensei.''

Temari nodded.

He undid the Jutsu and Sakura gave him one last nod before she and Temari walked off.

Ino let herself lay into him, before she knew it her hands were in his dark hair and she was pulling him closer as he kissed her.

What was going on...why was this man - the enemy - kissing her? The thought nagged at her as she let him lead her inside a door, as he pulled off her shirt and then pulled away to look at her, but he didn't look at her body at first, he stared into her eyes, as she stared at him through lowered lids.

She wondered about him. Where he was from, how old he was, his name-

''Ren,'' he whispered, as if reading her thoughts.

''Ren...'' she said, testing it on her tongue. It sent tingles down her body.

Then Ino knew exactly what she was doing. She allowed him, not because she wanted him, because it was for her. Something for her. Everything she'd done upto now...what had she been doing?

Having a crush on Sasuke? Because he was popular and everyone liked him. Becoming rivals with Sakura, because of a superficial crush. Becoming a medical ninja - to keep up with Sakura. What had she done for herself? Her first kiss had been for show, her first time was so she wouldn't get left behind.

But this, doing this was...because she wanted to, it was wrong, dammit it was so wrong...but she'd always been selfish.

''Why?'' she whispered, looking at him with that same expression.

He lowered his head, brushing his lips against hers as he tightened his arms around her waist.

''Because...you have lonely eyes.''

Ino pulled away and frowned slightly. Did she?

''And I am lonely too.''

Her eyes found his, and she saw it...his eyes looked lonely. Was that was her's looked like?

It didn't matter, he was right, she was lonely.

''Kiss me.'' she told him, feeling almost shy. He did kiss her then, and waves of heat went down her body. His hand went to her hair, pulling it free and letting her blonde hair fall down her shoulders.

Sakura and Temari could just make out Konoha's gates, Sakura was happy - but not as happy as she wanted to be. She was afraid of how much Konoha had changed, and mostly - living in a world without Naruto. Now, she'd finally have to face it.

''Gate guards.'' Temari whispered and Sakura saw them too.

They were immediately on guard as they came closer.

''State your business.''

''Im here to...visit a childhood friend.'' Sakura said, and hoped that Ino was ok.

''Name?''

Sakura was already creeped out by the masked man.

''Yamanaka Ino.''

The two guards exchanged a look. Sakura clenched her fists, her body teasing up.

''ID.'' he demanded and Sakura fished hers out and showed him.

He glanced at it and handed it back before turning to Temari.

''Business?''

''Im visiting...my...boyfriend.'' Sakura noticed a slight twitching in Temari's eye.

''Name?''

''Nara Shikamaru.'' Temari's eyes were strained as if she was trying to stop the twitch.

After demanding her ID and checking it, they reluctantly stepped aside and let Sakura and Temari enter.

Once they were far enough in, Temari stopped Sakura.

''Akaya, you should head home, your injuries aren't fully healed and you must be tired.''

''Ah, no, Temari-''

''Sakura,'' Temari whispered, ''Go home. I'll report to Shizune.''

Sakura took a shaky breath. ''Ok.''

''Do you have a place to stay?'' Sakura asked and Temari nodded. ''At the visitors apartments.''

''Ok...i'll see you tomorrow?''

''Yeah,''

Sakura gave her a hug. ''Thank you.''

''Don't mention it.''

Kiba sulked on his way home. How dare they do a mission without him! He could have helped! He hated being out of the loop. At least they could have let him know, but noooo.

He sighed and Akamaru nudged him.

''Yeah, they're bastards.'' he said, mostly to himself.

Akamaru stopped, Kiba only noticed a few steps ahead.

''Akamaru?''

The dog seemed alarmed, sniffing the air.

Kiba took a deep breath and then he smelled. That perfume. The heavenly perfume that always made him dizzy. Ino's perfume.

He took a step back, stepping on something hard, it cracked beneath his weight. A mask. One the Shadows wore.

''Akamaru! Where is she?''

Yes, so even if he didn't admit it, he stopped denying it...he was in love with Ino. To him, she was an angel, a beautiful blonde angel. One of the reasons he wouldn't admit it. Everyone would laugh at what he thought. Like he needed that, and Naruto would never let it go.

Akamaru jogged over to a door a whined.

Kiba clenched his teeth and put his hand on the knob. What was he going to do? He had no idea what was going on anyway. He had a feeling though, he was known as reckless anyway. Kiba kicked open the door and saw something he would never forget, something that broke his heart, even if he didn't show it.

Just for a second, they were kissing, and they both pulled away at the noise. Ino's face drained of all color.

''Kiba!''

''Get off of her!'' Kiba growled, and Akamaru immediately joined him.

The man, Kiba had never seen him before and he never wanted to again, got off of Ino easily.

Kiba reluctantly looked down at Ino. She had no shirt on, and her hair was sprayed our around her.

He looked away and took off his jacket. ''Put it on.'' he demanded.

''Kiba...'' she whispered and did as he asked.

''I don't know what you planned on doing, but if I see you near her again, I'll kill you.''

Kiba grabbed Ino's wrist and pulled her out of the room, Akamaru gave the guy one last growl before he followed.

Kiba didn't stop, didn't let go, just continued to his house.

Ino kept her eyes on the ground, stumbling after him. She felt like a naughty child, but somehow...she felt like she could never undo what she'd done...or almost did.

Kiba shoved open the door and pulled her inside, he immediately headed to his room and waited for her to enter before he slammed the door shut.

The room fell into silence, Kiba's heavy breathing filled the air and Ino could only stare at his back.

''Ki-''

''What were you thinking?'' he breathed.

His words stung and Ino's eyes narrowed.

''This is none of your business!''

''No? Do you have any idea of the consequences of your actions!''

''I don't need you to judge me! I know what I'm doing!''

''Clearly! I could see that!'' he growled back.

Ino's eyes widened and she flinched back, her hand coming up to cover her lips.

''Why do you even care?'' she snapped brokenly.

''He's playing you! He's the enemy!''

''Why do you care?'' she screamed, finally angry enough to take him on.

''Listen to yourself!'' he said coming closer and grabbing her shoulders. ''You're avoiding the subject!''

Ino fell silent, the truth was, she had no strength to fight him.

''He wanted to take away my loneliness...'' she told him.

Kiba stared at her in disbelief. How could she have believed that guy?

''But you're not alone.'' he said. ''You, have all of us.''

''I know, but somehow...its not enough.''

He knew what she meant, and Kiba had to stop himself from taking her into his arms. He couldn't get the image from his head...he thought he wouldn't care. But he did.

''Youre so selfish.'' he said darkly. Ino looked up at him. ''Kiba...?''

''Always thinking about yourself...never thinking how your actions affect others.''

Ino closed her eyes. He was right.

''Is this really about Konoha?'' she whispered. ''Or is it about the way you look at me...?''

Kiba went cold, his body stilling completely.

''You don't know anything.'' he said, his dark tone becoming even more gloom and doom.

''Don't I? I've seen you, when you think I'm not-''

''Stop it. Don't talk about that right after you were about to fuck the enemy.''

''So whats gonna happen now? You're gonna regret this. Even when Konoha might go down any day.''

''Youre using the 'we might die' excuse?'' he asked softly.

''I want to do this for you.''

''Im not substituting for what you really want. Get some sleep Ino,'' he said, indicating to his bed.

''I can go home.''

''Its better that you stay.'' his eyes told her that he didn't trust her at all and Ino sat down on his bed slowly, watching him sit by the window and stare out at the starless night.

Sakura slowly pushed open the door to her apartment. She closed it behind her with a soft thud. It was dark, empty and seemed alone. For a moment she stood in the darkness, wondering where she should be and what she should be doing.

Sakura took slow steps to her bedroom. The door was open and she stepped over the threshold deliberately. Her room seemed so unfamiliar, unpersonal. Sakura sat down at the vanity table, looking at her reflection. She was a familiar stranger, she was Haruno Sakura - but somehow not. With a frown, she looked away from her reflection and down at the vanity. There stood a lone, white porcelain music box with cherry blossoms hand painted onto it. Sakura slowly wound it up, it made a soft ticking nose when she turned it.

When she opened it, the balerina turned, round and round as the melody played. It was a sad song. The more it played the more her tears welled up and the heavier the pain in her chest became.

''Im here waiting for you...'' she sang softly and with the music, not sure if she meant Sasuke or Naruto then a sob escaped her lips as she pulled off the wig and laid her head on the top of the vanity.

The bathroom door ripped open and Sakura jumped up, only to freeze.

''No...'' she whispered. ''Impossible...'' She must have been dreaming, because Naruto stood in the doorway, his eyes were as wide as hers felt.

''S-Sakura-chan?''

''Is it really you...?'' she asked, she could barely see him, and she tried desperately to blink her tears away.

Naruto took a hesitant step towards her and then he ran, not caring about her usual reaction and taking her into his arms.

''Naruto...'' she choked as she finally let her tears out and grabbed him. ''Im so glad you're ok,'' she cried. ''I don't know what I wouldve don't without you...''

Naruto said nothing, he simply murmured that 'its was ok' as he held her, and somehow Sakura thought she felt, where his face was pressed into her shoulder, his tears wet her shirt.

Soon, Sakura wasn't sure exactly when - they fell asleep...

When Sakura opened her eyes again, she was back at The Valley of the End, for a moment she thought it had all been a dream, but it was then that she noticed it...looked different. The trees around her were smaller than before, and many flowers bloomed around her. Before her, on the first Hokage's statue sat a figure. Slowly she walked forward, ''Um, excuse me?''

The figure didn't reply and Sakura frowned, continuing forward until she was just behind it.

''Excuse me?''

He turned to her and Sakura froze, the color drained from her face and she took a small step back. ''Y-You...you are...''

''Haruno Sakura, I was saddened to hear that you'd entered the void.''

''H-Hokage-sama-'' she sputtered, still in her floored state.

He smiled. ''Tsunade-chan has grown quite fond of you, I believe she unconsciously adopted you as her daughter. She was always afraid of having children...afraid of losing them to the world.''

Sakura swallowed, unsure of how to reply, she also couldn't stop staring at him, this is...unbelievable.

''Come, sit down.'' he patted the space next to him and Sakura obeyed immediately, sitting down neatly in the spot he provided.

''H-Hok-''

''I am Hokage no longer, I believe Shizune-san is currently holding that honor.''

Shizune...was the Hokage? That made sense...if Tsunade wasn't around anymore...

''Hashirama-sama...am I...dead?'' she asked slowly, was it possible that it all had been a dream? She just couldn't fathom that.

''Not anymore, no, but a Jutsu such as the one used on you to resurrect you has certain...consequences.'' he answered vaguely.

Sakura's heart dropped. ''Consequences?''

Hashirama nodded. ''You have entered The Void.'' his arm spread out, indicating that -this- was The Void. ''And even being pulled out by a force such as you were, a small part of your essence remained.''

Sakura nodded, it made some sense.

''Your body, as a Vessel, forces your soul into its cage when you are awake, but when your body is asleep, it does not have the power to hold your soul, and it will then be pulled back to its essence.''

''Into The Void.'' Sakura concluded.

''That is correct.''

For the moment, Sakura couldn't see that as a major problem, so she would come here in her sleep every night. She could handle that.

''But, what are you doing here, Hashirama-sama?''

''My essence was pulled into The Void by force.'' he told her simply.

''What do you mean?''

''My body, in the living world, was reanimated, and so, my soul returned and was trapped here.''

''Reanimated...by Orochimaru?''

Hashirama nodded. ''Yes, he used me to fight Sarutobi.'' a saddened, dark look passed over his face.

It disappeared just as quickly as it came. ''I am a Walker, one of many, trapped here by force. You will also meet Wanderers, souls who cannot pass on and watch the living world from here.''

Sakura opened her mouth to ask more but Hashirama spoke up again. ''It seems our time is up. You took a long time to find me and light dawns on Konoha. Think well over what I've told you, Haruno Sakura.'' Hashirama squeezed her shoulder and then the scene disappeared and she felt like she was being sucked away.

When Sakura woke up, she blinked. Her dream was still fresh in her mind. She wasn't sure what to make of it, but the very fundamentals of it seemed...impossible. Beside her, something stirred - Naruto was next to her on her bed. His arm was thrown over his eyes and he was snoring loudly, a trail on drool running from the corner of his mouth.

Sakura watched him for a second, she still couldn't believe this was reality, and that she hadn't lost Naruto.

Sakura looked away from him and at the ceiling. But for him to be here...she'd lost Tsunade, but she wouldn't...couldn't blame that on Naruto.

A loud banging started on the front door that made Sakura jump. Naruto stored twice before he rolled over onto his side and continue sleeping.

''N-NARUTO-KUN! OPEN T-THE DOOR!''

That voice!

Sakura jumped up and practically ran to the door, almost tripping over the rug.

Sakura mocked Naruto's sexy-no-Jutsu voice. ''Are you alone, Hinata?''

''H-Hai!''

Sakura opened the door.

Hinata's eyes widened, ''S-Sakura-''

''Come in!'' Sakura hissed, grabbing Hinata's arm and pulling her inside and then shutting the door.

''Where's N-Naruto-kun?'' Hinata asked.

''Still sleeping, what happened?'' Sakura fired, wondering what Hinata was so shocked about.

''T-They're gone,'' Hinata explained. ''M-Madara's soldiers h-have left.''

It shouldve been good news but Sakura suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

''That's not a good thing, is it?''

Hinata looked like she was about to cry, but she held strong, taking a deep breath before shaking her head, no.

''I'll get Naruto.'' Sakura said and rushed back to her room.

Everyone found themselves in Ino's living room a small while later. All the active Shinobi were hauled up in her house as they waited for news. Sakura had found out that once all Madara's soldiers retreat, an all-out attack will be launched. The pink-haired kunoichi noticed tension between Kiba and Ino, the former sticking very close by latter. Neither saying a word. Sakura decided it was better to continue wearing the wig since she didn't want to become a target.

''Whats going to happen?'' she asked Naruto softly.

''They're going to attack Konoha.'' Naruto replied, his voice steady and his face grim, Sakura could tell he was trying to stay strong.

''What are out chances?''

Now, Naruto didn't answer, he simply averted his gaze out of the window to the overcast sky.

''What the hell Shikamaru? You owe me an explanation!'' Temari hissed from behind them.

Naruto and Sakura exchanged a look.

''Temari...'' Shikamaru complained.

''You _**kissed **_me, Shikamaru!''

The entire room fell silent and all heads turned to the pair.

Shikamaru sighed, grabbed Temari's arm and disappeared up the stairs.

Ino, on the other hand, sat silently next to Kiba. He hadn't spoken a word to her since he'd arrived, but she did saw him looking at her, and she wouldve felt some sort of...triumph if it hadn't been such a lost look in his eyes.

''Is all of this...my fault?'' Ino whispered to him.

Kiba looked shocked that she'd spoken and for a moment, he didn't answer, his body stayed tense.

''No, its not. He wouldve killed you anyway.''

Ino bit her lip. ''Kiba...thank you.''

''Don't. Don't thank me.''

''I'll thank you if I wanna thank you!'' she snapped, finally sick of it. ''Yes, I almost made the biggest, most stupid mistake ever, but you stopped me.''

''Is that supposed to mean anything?''

''It means I need you!''

Kiba barked a laugh. ''Right. Don't fuck with me Ino.''

''Don't you dare say that to me!'' she said stepping up to him.

''I may have not been myself last night, but don't act like this with me. Now, Konoha is going to be attacked any time now, if youre gonna kiss me, do it now.''

''This again...Ino no.''

''If you'd made a move sooner-''

''You've known how I feel, you could have done something.''

''Fine!'' Ino pulled him around the wall, into the entrance hall and planted one on him. ''There...''

At night fall, the alarm sounded, the barriers were trying to be breached from the outside on multiple layers.

The Shinobi peeled out of the Yamanaka house in folds and rushed to defend their city. The rookie nine, Neji, Lee and Tenten decided to stick together.

''What is _**that**_?'' Tenten asked, pointing at the sky.

Neji and Hinata both activated their byakugans. The veins around Neji's eyes strained as he analyzed it. ''Its a barrier. Their blocking us in.''

''_**Fuck**_...'' Kiba cursed, getting up on Akamaru's back and trying to calm the dog down.

''Naruto.'' Neji said, turning to the blonde, suddenly Shikamaru was behind the Hyuuga and Naruto's eyes widened.

''You and Sakura need to go.''

''What?'' Naruto cried, outraged at the mere idea. He wasn't a coward.

''No.'' Sakura said, ''We can't just abandon Konoha.''

''I agree with Neji - Naruto, Madara believes you and Sakura to be dead. You may be our only hope at defeating him.'' Shikamaru said, stepping forward and putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

''Shikamaru! I can't leave Konoha.''

''Hurry up!'' Hinata called. ''Their barrier is almost half way.''

''Naruto, think logically and if you can't, think of her.''

Naruto closed his eyes. ''I promise we'll defeat Madara.''

''Naruto!'' Sakura said in disbelief.

Shikamaru nodded. ''Im counting on it.''

''Survive until then.''

Naruto watched his friends nod. He looked at them one last time.

''They're through the barriers!'' Kiba called, and then he and Akamaru took off.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's wrist and ran, pushing past civilians who hadn't evacuated in time, and running as fast as his legs would go.

''Naruto-'' Sakura tried to stop but Naruto wouldn't have it, he simply continued, trying to find a way out.

''NARUTO! Stop!'' Sakura pulled him to a stop.

''We can't just leave! This is our home, how can you-''

''You don't think I want to help, Sakura-chan? Do you know how hard this is for me?''

Sakura saw the tears in his eyes. She wasn't sure if he was frustrated, angry, sad...maybe it bit of all of it.

''But, we need to go.'' he pulled her along again and she knew he was right, they were the only ones who had any chance of defeating Madara.

''Naruto-no-nii! Over here!''

Naruto ran up to Konohamaru, the boy's face was still a bit bruised but all in all he seemed fine.

''I know a short-cut! Follow me!''

Naruto hesitated, looking up at the closing barrier. Time was almost up, following Konohamaru wasn't always a good bet, but there was no way they'd make it to an exit in time. Naruto looked at Sakura who nodded.

''Lead the way, Konohamaru-kun.''

The boy's eyes widened. ''Sakura-nee-chan! You're ok!'' he began running, Naruto and Sakura following.

''She arrived last night!'' Naruto yelled over the wind.

''Im glad you're alive!'' Konohamaru told Sakura loudly.

''You too!'' Sakura replied.

Konohamaru turned into an ally...but stopped. When Naruto and Sakura turned, the saw the Shadow launching an attack on Konohamaru.

Shikamaru grabbed Temari's wrist and began pulling her in the opposite direction.

''Shikamaru! What are you doing!''

''You're going home. This is Konoha's fight.''

''Suna and Konoha are allies! I can help!''

Shikamaru turned to her. ''Lets be honest. Konoha is finished. Don't go down with it, Temari.''

He turned away and pulled her along again.

''Report what happened to the Kazekage, that's all you can do now.''

Shikamaru stopped at the training grounds.

''Follow this path to the Forest of Death from the Chuunin Exams. If you pass through it you'll be able to reach Konoha's limits and escape through there - but hurry.''

Temari grabbed his arm and yanked him to her. ''Don't you dare die. I'll never forgive you.''

Shikamaru gave a small wry smile. ''Good to know you care.''

''Shikamaru I'm being serious, don't-'' Temari didn't get to finish her sentence, Shikamaru pulled her against him, his lips moving against hers with an untamed urgency. Temari grabbed handfulls of his hair and pulled him closer. The kiss didn't last nearly long enough when Shikamaru pulled away. ''I have to get back.'' he muttered.

''Don't die.'' she whispered against his lips.

''Ok.'' he replied and pushed away from her.

Temari gave him one last look before she took off.

Shikamaru watched her until she disappeared from his view before he turned back to Konoha.

Sakura pushed past Naruto who was reaching for Konohamaru, trying to pull him away. She thought fast swinging a punch at the Shadow, it - being distracted - didn't have time to dodge, so instead only blocked, the punch did send him to the ground and in that moment, Sakura was on him. She smashed her palm down on his ribs, right over his heart. Stopping his bloodflow by blocking the veins with her chakra. She felt his heart beating...slower...slower and slower, until it stopped. Sakura ripped the muscles in his heart and then burned away the veins so he couldn't be healed - and then...he was dead. She...she'd killed someone.

''Sakura-chan...we need to go.'' Naruto whispered, touching her shoulder.

The rain began to fall then, it came down hard, with lightening lighting up the sky occasionally.

Sakura looked up at the sky, and when the lightning lit it up, she saw a figure on the roof above them. Another Shadow.

It didn't attack however.

''Kakashi-sen-'' he disappeared before she could finish saying his name, leaving her with a firm nod.

''Come on Sakura-chan, its ok.'' Naruto lifted her up.

''In here!'' Konohamaru lifted a metal grate in the street.

''Hurry, their barrier is almost complete.''

Naruto pushed Sakura into the hole and she climbed down the ladder.

''Take care of yourself, Konohamaru.''

The boy nodded. ''You too.''

After a handshake, Naruto dropped into the hole too and Konohamaru shut it after him.

Naruto didn't stop for a second, he grabbed Sakura's wrist and began running down the path. He could feel their small window of time drawing to a close and he pushed his legs harder. The walls around them shook and quivered with the force of the attacks from the surface.

''Almost there, Sakura-chan, just a little more.''

She stayed with him the entire time. They both felt it when they passed Konoha's censory barrier and then the next ones - the ones that don't allow anyone to enter them. Since both of them were leaving it was fine.

And then...they stepped out of Konohagakure's borders. There was a ladder to their left but the path stretched out in front of them and Naruto just continued running, Sakura in tow.

Soon they came to a place where the tunnel split in two.

To the left the tunnel continued, and to the right was a thick metal door, a faded Uchiha symbol painted onto it.

Sakura leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath and even when she did, the burning in her chest didn't subside. She covered her face with her hands as she finally cried.

She'd just left them there...to die. She'd actually abandoned everything she'd ever known. She didn't even want to think of the chances that Konoha would be able to survive. A part of her still didn't want to believe this was happening. But she knew...it was the truth, no matter how she wanted to twist it.

Sakura dropped her hands from her face and let out a staggering breath. Naruto was sitting across from her, he was staring at the roof of the tunnel. He wasn't crying, but at his sides, his fists were clenched and they were shaking. When here eyes returned to his face, his eyes were clenched shut and his jaw was tight.

''What do we do know?'' she asked, her voice broken and miserable.

Naruto's eyes opened slowly. He blinked a few times before he turned his head to the door next to him. ''We find the one person who can help us.''

Sakura followed his gaze and her green eyes found the faded Uchiha clan symbol.

Sasuke-kun.

Sorry for the late update! Here you go! New chapter on next week!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	5. Kingdom Come

Stand By Me

Chapter 5 - Kingdom Come

_**''Run fast as you can, no one has to understand, fly high across the sky, from here to kingdom come.'**_

After breaking the seal on the door with the Uchiha symbol, Naruto and Sakura set off inside the narrow pathway. It was barely wide enough for both of them to walk side by side, so Naruto stayed in front while Sakura trailed behind him. Overhead was electrical lights that flickered to life once they stepped under a certain one, that then turned all the lights behind them off, plunging the tunnel behind them into darkness. Sakura hated that, but neither of them had spoken since they'd made it through the door. It wasn't an awkward or tense silence...more like a sad and hopeless silence. She just had nothing to say, yet at the same time so, so much. But she was afraid if she broke the silence...things would be irrevocably changed. Something she couldn't heal...and that scared her.

Usually, Naruto would find something to talk about, she figured it was just how his personality was, he'd never liked silences and being alone so he'd spend as much time away from his house as possible. Sakura, didn't blame him for being quiet now though, because she couldn't find her voice either.

As much as Sakura wanted to deny it, wanted to have hope. A part of her knew. Konoha was gone, and as much as she wished that everyone made it out ok - she needed to be realistic. Realism was what this situation needed, not soothing words and empty meaningless lies. They needed to face facts, no matter how painful the result was. Chances of them still being...alive, were slim to none. She closed her eyes, forcing away the images of her home.

''Sakura-chan?'' Naruto asked, his voice groggy, then cleared his throat and swallowed hard. ''We'll rest here. I'll take the first watch. Get some sleep.''

Sakura hesitated for a moment, watching Naruto sit down before she sat down next to him.

''Naruto...are we gonna be...ok?'' she asked softly, leaning into him with the familiarity of knowing someone most of your life. Yes, she didn't need lies but she needed assurance, that despite everything that had happened...eventually they would be able to rest. To let go of everything. Naruto allowed her, putting an arm around her shoulders. ''Ask me tomorrow, right now I won't be able to say the right thing.''

Sakura laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She never expected herself to be able to sleep, even if she was exhausted, but before she even realized it. She was fast asleep.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura found herself in a place, slightly familiar, but she couldn't place it.

She looked around until her eyes caught a figure, sitting upon a tall wall. He must have noticed her staring because his dark eyes darted to her. Sakura stiffened and took a step back, and then another - all the while his dark eyes followed her, and then she turned around and ran, she didn't really have a reason for wanting to get away, she just didn't want to face the man...not yet. She had no idea why she ended up there, so close to him, but if it was a sign, then, for now, she'd ignore it. Sakura continued to run, the trees zipped past her slower than she expected but she didn't pay much attention to it. She looked behind her, hoping he wasn't following her, not that she honestly expected him to.

Suddenly, she was caught, large hands circling her arms.

Her head whipped around, a scream getting stuck in her throat and her breath stopping.

''You're that Konoha Kunoichi!''

Sakura immediately recognized the head of blonde hair, the bang that resembled Ino's too evenly. Sakura stared at him with wide eyes, not daring to speak.

''Don't you run with that Kyuubi kid?''

Sakura gave a few fast nods.

''Hmm...what was your name again?''

''Haruno Sakura...'' she said, finally beginning to fight his hold.

''That's right! Sakura, yeah!''

Sakura shook him off and took a few steps back. Deidara. She couldn't let her guard down.

''Relax, we have no chakra here, yeah.'' he told her, showing her his hands. They looked completely normal. Not at all like she'd heard.

Then she realized what he'd said. ''No chakra? Where?''

''Chakra was connected to our living bodies, not our souls, yeah. And here - The Void. For someone who's supposed to be smart, you...aren't.''

Sakura glared at him but let it slide. ''We have no chakra here...huh.'' Sakura shook her head and moved to get past him but instead, Deidara grabbed her arm.

''You're different.'' he said, slowly looking over her. ''You're here, but not like most of us are.''

''What?''

''Im a Walker. You...are just something else, yeah.''

''Im not...dead.'' Sakura told him, again trying to break free of his hold - to no avail.

''What the hell are you talking about? You have to be dead to enter The Void, yeah.''

''I was...resurrected.''

Deidara brushed his hair from his face, only to have it fall back. He began walking, pulling her along, even though she fought him.

''How is it possible for you to return here?'' he asked.

''Apparently, The Void holds on, even if your soul is forcibly sucked out. So a small part of my essence remained here. Let go of me!''

He didn't.

''Look.'' he said, pointing down the cliff.

There was...signs of a recent battle, but other than that, it was just an ordinary clearing of land.

''What about it?''

''Look closely at the cliff-side below us.''

Sakura gave him an annoyed glance and did as told, and then she wished she hadn't, wished she'd gone on without knowing. Below her were the carved faces of all the Hokage.

''This...cant be...real.'' she whispered, shaking her head. Her eyes darting around the now-clearing area of land.

''Its real yeah. You know what's cool about this place?''

Sakura didn't answer him.

''You can't die.'' and then he shoved her forward.

For a moment all Sakura saw was him, an amused grin on his face, that seemed to be getting farther and farther away and then the sky came into view, and she felt her feet leave the ground, and then she was falling, the wind whipping around her, her heart beating frantically in her chest and the ground coming closer and closer...as if sucking her in.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura-chan.

...

Sakura-chan.

...

''Sakura-chan!''

Sakura's eyes snapped open, only realizing then that she was screaming. Immediately she snapped her jaw shut, swallowing her terrifying scream down.

''...Im...fine.'' she whispered breathlessly.

Naruto was looking at her with an almost-sympathetic expression. Probably assuming she'd been having a nightmare about Konoha. If only it had just been Konoha...

Sakura took a deep breath and stood up, stretching widely. ''You rest for a while, I'll keep watch.''

Naruto watched her for a moment longer. ''You sure you're ok, Sakura-chan?''

Sakura bit back her snappy retort. Yes, she wanted a moment alone, but that didn't mean that Naruto deserved such attitude.

''I'm ok, I promise.'' she said with a reassuring smile, or what was meant to be one.

Naruto nodded, seemingly not wanting to push her, before he settled in to sleep.

Sakura began to pace softly over the floor. At first, she'd believed her dream about the first Hokage had been just that - a dream. But she was more than willing to rule that out now. Could the Jutsu that Kalika used on her really have had that kind of after-effect? It seemed unbelievable, and yet the truth was right in front of her. It was true.

Entering that place could not have good effects on her long-term, and the big question remained: What other effects did Kalika's Jutsu have? She clenched her fists at her sides, and silently began an assessment of her abilities. She knew her medical ninjutsu was still working as it always had, if not better, her chakra strength- which she had only tested on Hidan during their brief fight, also seemed to be working. Sakura let her back rest against the wall, she was suddenly terrified of what might have changed inside her. At the moment, her greatest enemy was not Madara, but the unknown, which, in a battle, could mean her death.

x-x-x-x-

Soon, they were walking down the pathway again, it all looked the same, and Naruto felt like he was losing his mind. The straight hall never seemed to change, old lights behind them died, new ones came to life. The faded Uchiha symbols on the walls went on for what seemed like an eternity. Naruto had become convinced that they were stuck in a genjutsu, he'd disturbed his chakra but nothing changed. So he began to watch the symbols, one by one they went by, some more faded than others, but none really compared to one another so he gave up.

He found it hard to breath, because whenever he took a breath his eyes seemed to fill with tears he refused to shed, so he gave up on breathing and simply rotated his chakra around in his lungs. Soon he knew he had to breathe, but for now this was his solution.

Sakura had been extremely quiet. He didn't want to push her into saying anything, at the moment he didn't want to say anything either, but he did know that for some reason he needed her here with him, because being alone...he wouldn't have been able to stand it.

''Naruto...''

It was barely audible, but he heard it and immediately he turned around.

Sakura seemed shocked that he'd heard her.

''S-'' he cleared his throat tightly and tried again. ''Sakura-chan?''

She shook her head. ''Nothing.''

''Sakura-chan?''

''Lets keep moving, ok?''

''No one is here to see you but...me, Sakura-chan. Cry...''

She gasped and began to shake her head but Naruto closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms, he noticed that she'd lost weight and more than anything, she was shaking.

''N-Naruto...what are you-''

But he shook his head and held her tighter, burying his head in her blonde hair.

''N-N-Naruto...I...'' and then she let out a sob and clung to him. ''Its - they're all gone...'' she said brokenly.

To Naruto, Sakura was all he had left now. All he had ever known...Konoha...was gone.

He didn't cry. When the time came, his tears wouldn't come. Inside, he felt cut up and so, so raw. But he held on to Sakura as she cried.

He wasn't sure if she fell asleep or passed out eventually, but he let her sleep, her head on his lap.

Sasuke's words went through his head. 'no matter what changed.'

Naruto was just about to dismiss it when Sakura turned to the side, her hair falling away to reveal something that left Naruto cold. It stilled him to a position of almost death as the anger built up inside him like an inferno. At the very top of Sakura's spine, where her spine and her neck connected was the very thing that ruined all their lives from the start, in his opinion. The thing that almost killed him. Naruto stared and stared, waiting desperately for it to disappear...but they didn't just disappear...Orochimaru's cursed seals.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura blinked at the sudden brightness of where she found herself. A lush clearing with Sakura trees and soft grass. It was almost as beautiful as Konoha in spring. Almost.

''You're back, yeah!''

Sakura spun around.

''Stay away from me! Look, I don't choose to come here, but when I do - I don't wanna hang out with you!'' she said, not having the energy to deal with him right now. Crying had drained her after losing-

''Hey! Deidara! Did anyone else enter here?'' she asked, her voice hopeful but still dreading a positive answer.

He gave her a bored glare. ''How am I supposed to know?''

''Don't.'' she said, furiously shaking her head. ''Don't play games.''

''I had hoped not to see you here for a while, or any of them...''

Sakura turned around. ''Hokage-sama!'' she said with a sad smile.

Hiruzen approached her, not even sparing Deidara a glance. ''Somehow, I'm not sure if your resurrection was a good thing.''

Sakura frowned, that would mean she would be...dead.

''Too many negative effects...but I am glad that you're alive.'' he said with that smile, the one she remembered.

Hiruzen sat down on a wooden bench and patted the open space next to him and Sakura willingly took the invitation.

''Konoha is gone...and I...I don't know what to do...I-'' she broke off, staring at her hands.

''The world has changed.'' he said slowly. ''It has changed into something we never wanted any of you young ones to experience.''

Sakura listened as he spoke, but she never heard it...the same hopelessness that she'd heard from Naruto.

''But,'' he said, and now his smile was back, ''You had the will to live, and the will of fire is still burning within each and every one that is left. Konoha is lost. But its will lives on, as we had always intended.''

''Will having the Will of Fire be enough to take back the world, Hokage-sama?'' she whispered afraid that everything would shatter and she'd wake up.

''Individually, no.''

He opened his mouth and then closed it, putting a hand on Sakura's head and then she felt herself losing grip of everything around her, being sucked back.

She heard his fading words, barely. ''Many fires burn stronger and higher as one lone fire.''

x-x-x-x-

When Sakura opened her eyes, she felt hopeful, for the first time in a long time. They would find Sasuke and together they would bring Madara down. It seemed simple in her head and she didn't want to complicate it any more than that.

She sat up and Naruto's eyes followed her and the look in those blue orbs suddenly made her feel utterly alone.

''Naruto?''

He didn't answer her but she saw him frown, as if sorting out his thoughts.

What had changed? During the time he'd held her as she mourned their friends...their home?

''What happened to you?''

Naruto had never used that tone with her. It curled up her spine coldly and suddenly she felt defensive.

The air around them tensed and suddenly the tunnel seemed like it was suffocating her.

Naruto opened his mouth again but Sakura beat him to it. ''I died.''

Her words bounced off the walls and she watched his face pale.

''How...How can you be here if you...'' he didn't say the word.

Kalika's warning whispered through Sakura's mind. Don't trust anyone.

But this was Naruto...Naruto, who she'd grown up with. Who she had trusted wholly...before.

She didn't know why, but she felt like she couldn't tell him everything. Something inside her was instinctively telling her not to reveal everything.

Her mouth went dry. ''I-I don't know.''

Naruto's eyes narrowed, obviously not buying this lie.

''A woman found me, she brought me back with some forbidden Jutsu.''

''A friend of Orochimaru?'' he spat. Sakura gasped. How could he possibly have known that?

''I...I...yes.'' she relented

A crash in the darkness stopped their conversation short as a strong wind of dust blew over them.

''Run!''

x-x-x-x-

''Hatake, as you know, Madara-sama has heard a rumour that Haruno Sakura is alive.''

Kakashi gave a curt nod. Of course he knew this rumour existed, he was the one who started it, he had help - but that was irrelevant.

''Madara-sama has become convinced that she is in Konoha. It is being destroyed as we speak.''

Years of ninja training prepared him for this. Kakashi gave no reaction. Konoha was merely a place. Something tangible. Easily rebuilt. But the thought - that everyone could be trapped within the field...made him stiffen.

This was obviously the desired reaction.

''If you have cut all ties with Konoha - as you claim you have. We want you to bring Haruno Sakura here. Alive or with her head on a stick, but preferably as soon as possible.''

''What if the rumours have been false?'' Kakashi asked, his voice easily controlled as always.

''They aren't.''

Kakashi turned, Hidan stood in the foyer, a mask over his jaw and mouth, it was obvious he was sporting an animalistic smile. Guards flanked him.

Madara's second in command stepped past Kakashi, a strand of blood red hair escaping its entrapment - a black hood.

Kakashi stared at it for the longest of moments. He knew her voice sounded familiar. Karin. A small part of him wondered how she had climbed so high so fast. Maybe this had been part of the plan all along? Not that it mattered anymore.

''And how the hell would you know?'' she demanded.

''Because I saw her.''

x-x-x-x-

Temari had stayed until the very end, and then some. The barrier had closed her out completely, it did not stop her from re-entering, but she could tell from the animals inside that once you were inside there was no escape. The fires started after that, and the explosions, and when she'd finally worked up the nerve to defy Shikamaru, the barrier had been sealed - as if to mock her. And then she could do nothing but watch Konoha fall. No, that was too soft a phrase. It was destroyed. The barrier stayed in-tact the entire time, clearly meaning it wasn't broken or disrupted - and that the last explosion that wiped away the once beautiful village possibly killed everyone. As Temari ventured back into the city, all she could feel was a heavy pressure on her lips, a remnant of his kiss. It had taken him 6 years, 6 long years to muster up the courage to kiss her, and that had only been before the final battle, where the morbid threat of dying hung over their heads ominously. It had just been him pressing his lips to hers, she had been too shocked at the suddenness of the act, and then it was over and he was staring at her. His eyes mixed with so many emotions that she could hardly stay afloat in them. She huffed a short puff of a laugh. ''Is there no better way for you to have done this?'' she asked, an amused glint in her eyes.

He uttered his trademark word. ''Mendokse.'' and then he kissed her. _**Really **_kissed her. For the first time, Temari felt like nothing else mattered at this moment - but him. It was ridiculous how many things he could make her feel with just those lips. And then it was over, with them returning to their posts. She remembered herself being slightly giddy and a bit out of character that even Gaara had given her a strange look.

Temari snapped back to reality, her eyes swimming with tears. The pressure on her lips now gone - blow away by the frigid wind. Her jaws clattered against each other painfully in the cold as she stepped into the place she was sure the Hokage-tower had once been. It was gone. Konohagakure was nothing but rubble. Littered with the charred bodies of its citizens.

x-x-x-x-

Naruto ran, Sakura behind him as the many footsteps followed behind them, the echo in the tunnel made them seem closer than they were. Naruto was frantically looking for some kind of exit - if worse came to worse then Sakura would have to create one, even if it risked giving their positions away. To Naruto's relief, at the next turn there was a ladder leading to a thick metal door. He saw Sakura return the blonde wig to her head before he came to a stop and wordlessly ushered her up the ladder. Seconds still were seconds wasted. Sakura made it up the tall ladder in no time and pushed on the door. ''It won't budge!'' she hissed to Naruto was was now meeting up with her.

''Break through.'' he told her with a determined gaze. His eyes flickering back to the tunnel and then back to Sakura just in time to see her fist connect with the metal, it flew off like it was made of a think piece of wood and just as Sakura made it out Naruto saw the fluttering of a robe as one of Madara's soldiers made a stop upon seeing him and then he was up the ladder and they were running through the woods. Sakura had a bit of a headstart on him, but she seemed more like she was stumbling than running and then he watched with horror as she fell to the floor, weak arms catching her fall - but barely. ''Sakura-chan!'' he said coming up to her. ''What is it?''

Sakura opened her mouth to tell him that she was ok, but instead she threw up. Everything was gaining on her body, and fast. Was it only a few days ago that she left Kalika's place? The very sensitive, barely-healed wounds screamed in pain to remind her that, that was in fact the case. The stress and the physical pain had finally taken its toll.

Naruto was attempting to lift her up. She could hear the enemy gaining.

''Do you have a soldier pill?'' Sakura coughed out. She knew that this was a bad idea, that she was doing her body a world of harm, but she had no time to contemplate it.

Naruto handed her the pill and Sakura immediately pushed it into the mouth and bit into it. Within seconds she could feel her chakra reserves blaze to life and strength return to her body. She pushed herself up with newfound will and they took off into the forest. The footsteps of their enemies too close for comfort of the forest floor behind them.

Ok sorry for the very late update. I know, I know - I suck :(

I hope this chapter makes up for it! I was just suddenly struck with inspiration for the story and I couldn't stop writing, I wrote quite a lot of pages and then I remembered I should probably update and after reading through I decided to cut it off here and make this part the next chapter. I currently have about 3 more chapter written out so far.

This chapter didn't have a lot of action, but I decided to tone it down some - I mean Konoha was just destroyed -.-''

But look forward to some major action in the next chappie. And I can safely say - Sasuke will be making his long-awaited appearance in the near future. *squeals like an annoying fangirl* lol .''

Sorry to my Fade Away fans. I'm just so completely uninspired at the moment. I had the entire story written out and then I threw the last few chapters out because it was an overload of drama and tears. So I decided on rewriting it and now - boom - writersblock! I don't wanna force crappy chapters out...sorry guys.

Hopefully yu understand :)

Anywayz!

Please review for a speedy update ne?

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	6. Only if for a Night

Stand By Me

Chapter 6 - Only if for a Night

_**'and the only solution was to stand and fight, and my body was loose and I was set alight, but she came over me like some holy rite, and although I was burning - you're the only light - only if for a night.'**_

Sakura leapt into the tree above them first and Naruto followed. They needed to create distance and quick. There were at least 5 men pursuing them, and while at the moment both Naruto and Sakura could fight. They were outnumbered and tired, especially Sakura - her soldier pill could crash within - if she kept running at this pace - 2 hours. If she pushed herself in a fight - she was looking at about 30 - 40 minutes at most. Sakura could feel Naruto's eyes on her and she wished he would just concentrate on escaping. His attention was clearly divided, and the moment his eyes moved to her figure again, he was tackled to the ground by a large figure dressed in black. Sakura grabbed onto the next branch with her hands and dropped herself to the ground where Naruto and the Shadow's kunai slashed together in a display of sparks. They jumped back and began to circle each other. When Naruto was on the far end of the circle, the Shadow turned on Sakura - who was ready, she dodged his kunai and swung her fist at his head, the Shadow ducked down and swung a kick at Sakura's ankles. Sakura went crashing back, slamming into the forest floor.

Naruto was there in that second. ''Rasengan!'' it hit right into the Shadow's back and sent him flying.

''Sakura-chan!'' Naruto helped her up.

''Where are the others? They were supposed to be here by now...''

Naruto frowned. ''You're right...lets move on before they decide to come anyway.''

''Naruto...'' Sakura whispered and Naruto turned to her, a few feet away, the Shadow was getting up and dusting himself off as if nothing happened.

''What...the...fuck...'' Naruto muttered, a scowl forming on his face.

The Shadow cocked his head from side to side statistically before he took slow steps to them.

Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm to keep him still. ''We need to escape. This fight is dragging out too long.'' she whispered almost inaudibly. Naruto knew she was right, but for some reason he felt like he had to take this guy down.

''You go, Sakura-chan. I'll meet up with you.''

''What- No!''

''He's seen my face, Sakura-chan.''

That shut her up. There was no getting out of this one. They either had to kill this guy or he would kill them, and the latter wasn't even an option.

''We'll take him out together.'' she told him softly.

Naruto gave a slow nod. Sakura jumped up into a tree and disappeared into the shadows. Naruto created a clone and prepared the next Rasengan. The Shadow stopped mockingly, a deep laugh vibrated from the mask and he lifted his arms as if to say 'what? The same move again?'

Naruto ran at him with narrowed eyes. The Shadow shifted to the side at the last minute and Naruto ran past him and disappeared in a puff of smoke just as two clones grabbed the Shadow's arms from both side and Naruto appeared from the top - his Rasengan smashing into the Shadow's chest.

Naruto watched as blood spattered from the Shadow's chest while he seemed unaffected. Naruto felt the impact of the Shadow's foot to his chest and he was sent flying away as his clones were taken out simultaneously and the enemy jumped up into the tree line. Sakura came down in that instance, kick flying at his side. The Shadow caught it in time but Sakura felt the surely painful vibration of her strength as it went up his arm. She pulled back her arm and threw a punch at his jaw, but as she knew he would, her punch was caught. Sakura twisted her fist in his hand and caught his wrist before she turned them around -her on top and his back to the near-and-approaching ground- and this time her punch her its target and his mask shattered, blood spewing from his mouth in the process.

In the next second they hit the ground and the terrible crack of his spine filled the air. Naruto lifted Sakura off of the Shadow, who was already twisting unnaturally - trying to rectify the injury. ''Come on, Sakura-chan.'' Naruto said jumping back onto the high branch, with Sakura in tow. There was a terrible clicking as his spine clicked into place and then as Naruto and Sakura leapt to the next branch there was a slash as two kunai met behind them and them a terrible gurgling sound started. Naruto wanted to keep moving but Sakura slowly turned to see the scene behind them.

The Shadow they had just fought was on his knees, a Kunai was lodged into his windpipe and blood was gurgling from the hole.

Sakura turned her head and to her shock another Shadow had attacked him and that Shadow was staring at Naruto.

''We have to go, now.'' Sakura whispered as the sound of pursuers caught their ears.

Naruto nodded mutely.

''Go.'' the Shadow said and Naruto's eyes widened.

Sakura tugged at his sleeve. ''Come on.''

Naruto jumped onto the branch and Sakura followed.

They didn't stop, but a brief pause in the sound of pursuers gave them the edge they needed to make it out of the most of it.

Naruto stopped suddenly, a dark look on his face, and Sakura turned on him frantically.

''Sakura-chan, I need you to tell me what's going on, _**right now**_.''

''Naruto, we don't have time for this!'' she said through clenched teeth.

''Then tell me! Tell me that Shadow isn't who I think it is!'' he lashed out, stepping towards her.

Sakura grabbed the front of his jumpsuit jacket and shoved him against the tree behind him.

''Dammit Naruto! Can we discuss this when we're not running for our lives!'' she snapped, glaring up into his eyes.

''I just wish things would be like they were.'' he said slowly, his eyes hard.

Sakura returned the look. ''What? That I'd go back to being the naive girl? The girl who depended on you?'' Sakura shoved away from him.

''No...that's not what I meant, I just meant-'' Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. ''I want to trust you again, and I want you to trust me now,Sakura nodded. ''I want that too, but there are things that I don't even understand myself and for right now, we have to get to a safe place.''

Naruto wasn't satisfied but he nodded and allowed her to lead the way.

x-x-x-x-

Kankuro looked up at the dark sky. It wasn't about to rain, but winter had definitely come to Konoha. He was about 5 minutes away and he could make out the gate in the distance, but what bothered him was that their were no guards - Konoha or of Madara's, anywhere in sight. No patrols on this road either, now that he recalled.

Kankuro clutched at his scroll as he began to run towards the gates. A part of him knew that once the guards had left it would be over, but at the moment all he could think of was his friends, his sister - Konoha. Kankuro stepped through the gates. He knew what he would find, but it shocked him all the same.

It was impossible and yet, he was looking at it. Konoha was gone.

Kankuro looked around, burned bodies were everywhere. Lifeless.

He clenched his teeth and made his way through the village. He was sure Gaara would take in any survivors, but it was likely that there were none. For some reason it was always the same. They left no one alive. It was eerie, the silence around him, except for the howling of the ice cool wind that bit right down to his bones. He made it to the village center, or what would have been, if any of the buildings were still standing. He looked up at the Hokage Mountain. At least that was left, but it looked like there were no other survivors. His eyes fell down to where the Hokage Tower stood, now also in ruins, and then his eyes focussed on that familiar head of spikey blonde hair.

''Temari?'' he whispered and then he was running. ''Temari!''

Her head whipped up and her eyes were rimmed red and she was shaking uncontrollably. Kankuro lifted her up and inspected her for injuries. ''Are you ok? Are you hurt?'' he asked in a rush.

''I-Im fine,'' she said hoarsely before she hugged him, pressing her face into his chest.

''Are there any others alive?'' he asked and she shook her head.

''Lets go home.'' he said softly.

Temari looked up at him then. ''Yes, there is something Gaara should know.'' __

_**x-x-x-x- **_

Naruto and Sakura made it to a lodging town, like many others it had lost a lot and food was in short supply but Naruto as Nami, and Sakura found an inn where there was an available room.

''Im Nami and this is my sister-''

''Akaya.'' Sakura introduced herself with a smile.

The old lady nodded with a smile. Her small eyes stayed glued to Nami in a creepy sort of way.

''We're just passing through,'' Sakura said before she asked more questions.

The lady seemed to catch on to Sakura's apprehensiveness, because she nodded and took a key from the cabinet and wordlessly showed them to a room, but to Sakura's shock and outrage the lady didn't leave she closed the door and grabbed Nami's cheeks. ''You think I don't recognize you! You practically terrorized Jiraiya-chan in this Jutsu that summer you traveled through here!''

Naruto let out a laugh and transformed back into himself as the continued pulling on his cheeks.

''Kaede-obaa, nooo, stop it.'' he protested weakly at her antics.

''Naruto-chan! I haven't seen you in years!'' she scolded.

''Sorry, Kaede-obaa. Things have happened.'' Naruto said seriously.

''No doubt about, my boy.''

''Oh, Kaede-obaa, this is the girl I told you about Sa-''

''Akaya.'' Sakura cut him off, not bothering to hide her anger. Did he not know the seriousness of their situation!

Kaede smiled softly. ''I'll go fix you two a nice dinner.'' she said and then excused herself.

When the door closed with a click, an awkward silence followed. ''What the hell are you thinking, Naruto? She's practically a stranger! And now you're telling her you're alive! You might as well broadcast it to Madara on a loudspeaker!''

''Shes not a stranger! She's practically been treating Ero-Sennin like her own son during his travels! And I trust her!''

Sakura couldn't help it though. She'd come to realize that she trusted what Kalika told her more than anything. She did not trust that old lady. At all. Her gut feeling had never let her down.

''Well then go ahead. Trust her.'' Sakura told him and turned away. ''Your trust is gonna get us killed,'' she added in a whisper.

Naruto scowled at her back, having heard every word, but then he noticed the rapid breathing - movement in her hunched shoulders.

''Sakura-chan!'' he rushed to her side in an instant.

Sakura tried to move away from him but the sudden movement sent her crashing to the floor and dry-heaving horribly. Her body had obviously had enough.

Naruto was on his knees next to her.

''Youre at your limit, Sakura-chan, you need to rest, ok? Come on, let me help you up.'' he gently lifted her up with an arm around her now-skinny waist and helped her to one of the single beds.

Naruto lifted the blankets away and helped her in before covering her again.

''Rest now, Sakura-chan, I'll make sure nothing happens to us.''

The last thought Sakura had was a guilty feeling in her chest for always judging Naruto, despite that, he was always at her side when she needed him.

x-x-x-x-

All in all, Sakura slept for 3 days, while Naruto had asked Kaede-Obaa what she knew, since she owned an inn, a lot of news seemed to travel through here. He'd showed her their Team 7 picture, that he kept folded up in his backpack, but of course, Kaede had not seen Sasuke. It was like he just...disappeared off the face of the earth. It pissed Naruto off, that during his time in Konoha, Sasuke just would not disappear - always getting all the attention, everyone always talking about him, even when he left the village. Naruto sighed. Fucking Sasuke, Naruto couldn't wait to punch the guy's face in. That made the blonde smile.

He opened the door to their room and stopped dead. Sakura! Sakura wasn't in the bed. Naruto turned around and ran down the hall, of course in his female form - he knew how pissed off Sakura was about him being so careless. All the while he was looking around frantically.

''Nami-chan.''

Kaede waved him over.

''Kaede-obaa, no time, Sa-Akaya is-''

''Relax, boy. She left a little while ago. For a walk. Give the girl some time alone, eh?''

Naruto frowned, every instinct told him to go after her, but he knew Kaede was right. Sakura had been through alot. He remembered after Jiraiya died, he needed some time to himself too.

''You go on now, get some rest, Kami-sama only knows how you're up and about after watching over her for three days.'' Kaede waved him off and Naruto returned to their room. He needed to trust Sakura, if he could trust her, she would trust him. The moment Naruto's head hit the pillow he dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

x-x-x-x-

Temari and Kankuro entered Gaara's office with grave expressions.

''I suppose word has reached here.'' Temari said slowly and Gaara frowned.

''Word about what?''

''Konoha.'' Kankuro said seriously, shaking his head as if it was preposterous that the Kazekage did not know.

Gaara stood up and braced his hands on the table. ''Whats going on?'' he demanded.

''Konoha was destroyed...like the others. No survivors.'' Kankuro reported.

Gaara's face paled and he sat down, rubbing a hand over his face and keeping his hand there longer than necessary.

Temari and Kankuro didn't speak, they simply waited for Gaara to tell them what came next.

''News came, that Madara will be making Konoha his main stronghold.'' Gaara said with a disbelieving shake of his head.

''How dare he?'' Kankuro snapped, turning away and punching the wall.

''Why would he tell everyone?'' Temari asked.

''Because he knows, even together we cannot beat him now. So why hide.'' Gaara answered. There was a silence where they all seemed to feel the helplessness and the anger.

''There's more that you should know.'' Temari began in a hushed voice but Gaara shook his head and tapped his ear.

They were always being listened to. They couldn't speak openly here.

Temari nodded and watched Gaara tap his wrist. They would find a way to speak later in private.

Temari bit her lip, how long would Suna last...would they have time to even have this important conversation?

''We'll see you at dinner then.'' Kankuro said slowly.

Gaara nodded.

Temari stared at Gaara seriously, trying to convey the importance of everything, and then she turned and followed Kankuro outside.

The sun was almost setting - and soon they would be able to talk.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura was sure of two things. One - it was incredibly late and two - she was drunk. Like student, like teacher.

Luckily she had managed to stumble her way back to the inn. Kaede's daughter shot her dirty and disapproving looks, but really, it wasn't as if Sakura could care much in her state. There wasn't much to care about in general really. That was the fucked up reality of her little...situation.

There was more she actually had to worry about, but now she had a new priority - the motherfucking cursed seal on the back of her neck.

''Thanks for mentioning that, by the way Kalika!...You stupid bitch.'' Sakura muttered, making her way down the hall and trying to remember their room number.

Ah yes, number 7 - what a fucking cliche, ''Thank you universe and fate and whoever gives us these useless signs.'' she said sarcastically as she opened the locked door. Breaking said lock in the process. And closing it behind her.

Sakura noticed Naruto's form on the bed. Shirtless and sleeping soundly.

She walked over to him, the moonlight barely shining in from the window, illuminating his upper body. The rise and fall of his toned chest. Her vacant eyes flicked up to his face, the way his thick eye lashes seemed to vibrate in his sleep, his clear, unmarked cheeks, and finally - his parted lips.

Sakura remembered Tsunade's intoxicated rants, about how she made the pain go away on drunken, meaningless nights, where nameless men made her feel good, and how in some way they had all resembled Dan. Her lost lover.

Sakura had no such excuse. She only knew that in his moment, in this new world, Naruto shared her pain and he could make it go away, even for a little while.

Sakura jumped up onto the bed and straddled Naruto's waist. She leaned down and left a wet, sloppy kiss on his lips.

Naruto woke with a start. ''S-Sak- what are you doing?''

''Have I ever told you how incredibly hot I find this?'' she asked, running her hands down his upper body, over his well toned muscles.

Naruto shuddered involuntarily and grabbed her hands. ''Sakura-chan, you - you're drunk.''

Sakura smirked and leaned down, licking his neck up to his ear and whispered, ''So - what? I can tell you want this, you've wanted this for a long time, haven't you?''

Naruto's treacherously devious body had a mind of its own, and he shuddered again.

Sakura giggled at the reaction. ''Come on, nows your chance.''

This was wrong. She was drunk. He couldn't do this. Yes, he wanted to. But no. Because the truth was, sober - Sakura would never do this. If she was sober now - never.

Naruto sat up. Mistake. Her chest connected with hers and she let out a low moan. ''Yes, Naruto...!''

Naruto grabbed her shoulders and created some distance.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. She wouldn't have that. Not. At. All.

Sakura shoved his arms away and used her force to push him down.

''Now, now - don't be such a good boy.'' she scolded.

Naruto scowled. He couldn't do this.

''Sakura-chan, No.''

''Oh don't be such a baby!'' she snapped. ''Its just sex. Its not like its gonna mean anything anyway.''

Naruto closed his eyes and sat up, grabbing her wrist.

''Enough, Sakura-chan.'' he said, and the sadness in his voice made her hesitate.

''Let me take away the pain.'' she whispered, leaning in.

The pain is you, Sakura-chan.

And then she kissed him. And Naruto stilled completely. For a second her let himself feel her kiss, imagining that she was sober and she actually wanted this. That she loved him. Naruto then pressed into the pressure point in her neck.

Sakura slumped against him, unconscious.

Naruto could not sleep that night.

x-x-x-x-

''Let me start at the most important.'' Temari said, in the safety of their underground cellar beneath their house, and thanks to a sandstorm they could speak without fear of being overheard.

''This is probably the only good news...I found Haruno Sakura.''

Gaara gave a relieved sigh. ''That's...great news.''

''And, when I found her, and we returned to Konoha, I found someone else...'' she trailed off with a smile and watched Gaara's eyes widen in disbelief.

''It can't be...'' he whispered.

''I don't know how its possible, but Naruto is alive.''

''What? How? After Konoha-'' Kankuro asked.

''They escaped. They must be alive.'' Temari said, they judged from her voice that she really wanted to believe that.

She didn't wait and fell into a report of what she knew. ''The Shadows are here to make sure we get destroyed. Madara probably wants people to think that he had no choice and that we stepped out of line, but really, the Shadows have to provoke us.'' she paused for a beat and then fell right back into it, ''They are also possibly looking for information, Naruto overheard a meeting between them where he mentioned as much. So we must assume that the Shadows are not exactly forthcoming with their motives. We didn't expect them to be anyway.''

And then Temari fell into a description of their attack plan.

After she'd made it outside Konoha's limits and the barrier closed her out, she had circled around, hid within the trees and shadows, were she could observe the attack.

She explained it emotionlessly en mechanically. How the Shadows could enter and exit the barrier they had set up, but no one else could escape it. The Shadows entered, some fought, but most set up the explosive tags - probably fueled by a massive amount of their chakra - all around the village at strategically planned places. Once that task was done, some stayed - killing off some of the villagers just for the pleasure of the kill, but once time was up. They retreated, closing off the barrier and completing a powerful Jutsu outside of the barrier, and once initiated - Konoha was destroyed.

Silence filled the room, what could they really say to that? The fact that Konoha was destroyed so swiftly, was unthinkable, and yet it was the truth. Not many Hidden Villages remained and Suna could very well be next.

''Look, I know this is gonna sound crazy...'' Kankuro began hesitantly. ''But, I think we should abandon Suna.''

''Excuse me?'' Temari asked, too shocked to actually be angry.

''I know, I know.'' Kankuro said with a sigh. ''But, it sounds to me like we have no chance to begin with, so - we evacuate the villagers and make it out before they even get a chance.''

Temari shook her head. ''I get where you're coming from, but the barrier closes in less than 5 minutes. We cannot get all the villagers out in that small window. If anyone could make it out - like me and like Naruto and Sakura - we have to be a small group.''

''Its not an option.'' Gaara said, with a shake of his head. ''I can't abandon the villagers.''

''If the Kazekage left, maybe they wouldn't attack, without a leader a village can't be worth it.'' Kankuro suggested.

''Yes, and maybe they attack anyway to set an example. We can't take that chance.'' Temari interjected.

''So do you suggest we just sit around and wait to be killed?'' Kankuro raged, rounding on Temari.

''No! Of course not!'' she returned, ''I saw what happened at Konoha! I would never even think we do nothing! But abandoning Suna...we can't!''

''Stop it!'' Gaara ordered, his voice laced with anger, making Temari and Kankuro turn to him.

''This is getting us nowhere. Kankuro, both Temari and I understand your point of view, but we can't agree to forfeiting the lives of the villagers, if I was not the Kazekage...then maybe that would have been an option for us. But this is the position I am in. I don't see any other option for us, since we have no possible assessment of the abilities of our enemies and their battle plan has 100% fatalities...fighting back isn't an option either.'' Gaara broke off and took a deep breath. ''I need some time to think about this,'' he told them. He just hoped he had enough time.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura awoke to a terrible scream. She bolted upright and grabbed her head with a groan.

A large hand covered her mouth and she froze, turning around to find Naruto who put a finger over his lips and when she nodded, he removed the hand.

She saw that he'd blocked the door with some furniture, their twin nightstands, and a flimsy wooden closet.

Another scream followed more terrifying than the first but it was cut off short.

''Whats going on?'' Sakura whispered, a soft green glow enveloping her hands as she began to heal the after-effects of the alcohol and burning away the toxins from her system.

''They're here for some reason,'' Naruto whispered back. ''Madara's Shadows.''

Sakura turned her head to the door. ''We need to go.'' she whispered, already getting out of bed.

''We are Vengeance, We are Prosecution, We are the Law. We are a Kami's akai soldiers.'' came the deep voice from outside the door.

''Haruno Sakura we know you are in there, come outside and face Madara-sama's ultimate Justice.''

''Like hell I will,'' she muttered and pushed the window open. ''Lets go.'' she whispered to Naruto.

She squeezed herself through and helped Naruto.

Winter had come to the Fire Country and at 3am in the morning it was freezing. Puffs of white air came from their mouths and the both reached up to block their mouths and noses.

Naruto and Sakura began running through the buildings, but never ventured to the main road.

It was a small town and they made it to the line of trees in no time. The branches were to slippery to travel on so they stayed on the forest floor, making their way through the trees.

''That was too easy...'' Sakura said.

''Keep your guard up.''

Sakura nodded.

The cold was almost unbearable. Even though Sakura had mostly healed up, she had lost a lot of weight and muscles which meant her body could handle so much less strain. Without an consistent routine, working in some time for training let alone eating would be hard.

She'd had maybe 2 full meals since leaving Kalika's, which didn't help her malnourishment.

''Fucking old witch!'' Sakura snapped. ''She sold me out, but not you!''

''You can't say that for sure...'' Naruto offered weakly and Sakura shot him a dark look.

''How dare she...ugh!'' Sakura cursed softly.

''You were right.'' Naruto offered but Sakura waved him off. ''In a way, so were you. You trusted her, and she kept your secret.''

''Anyway, -'' Sakura turned to look in front of her...''What the hell is that?''

''I can't see...'' Naruto attached chakra to his feet and climbed the tree - always being careful to stick to the shadows and foliage that the tree provided.

''What is it?'' Sakura whispered.

Naruto felt his heart drop. This was bad. ''A blockade. They didn't follow us, because there is no way we can get through.''

''We can't go back either, at least for the time being.'' Sakura said.

''No, they'll probably block that way too.'' Naruto said with a frown.

''They're trapping us in...or...me, at least. Since they think I'm alone.''

Naruto slid down from the tree.

''We should set up traps, get some rest. We can decide what to do tomorrow.'' Naruto decided, looking around.

''We passed a cave a while back. That will do for tonight.'' Sakura suggested and when Naruto agreed, they back tracked carefully and set up a few traps, that would alert them in time so they could escape quickly.

Sakura collected a few dry logs that she could find and set a small fire in the cave.

''You sleep, I'll take the first watch.''

''Sakura-chan, that-''

''Naruto, please.''

Naruto wouldn't meet her eyes, he simply relented and laid down by the fire.

Soon, she heard his soft snores and she felt herself relax to the familiar sound. Things were coming to a quick point. Being trapped in the woods was a smart plan...she had to admit. But they were obviously underestimating her - heavily. A mistake they would come to regret.

The blockage placement led her believe that Madara was most likely blocking their way to the Wind Country, so that blocked Suna, Ame and Iron beyond that and if they were blocking them in as Naruto believes then they were blocked from Oto, Yu, Hyouga and...Kumo.

Kumo and Suna were the only hidden villages left. Madara was cutting them off. Too bad he miscalculated. They weren't headed to a hidden village. They were looking for Sasuke.

North and West weren't options anymore. South led back to Konoha so...East. They would head East for now.

Sakura watched the sun rise, she could feel fatigue pulling on her, but she decided that she could at least train some during her guard shift. She molded some chakra. Yes, boring. This was the part she hated most about training, but she needed to start slow and build up her strength.

Sakura let Naruto sleep until 8am, where the switched shifts with a subdued silence. Sakura, though, was hoping that when she fell asleep she'd ask around and maybe someone would give her a clue on where to find Sasuke.

And to answer her wish, when she opened her eyes, she came face to face with Uchiha Itachi.

Hey again,

Thanks to all who review/favorited/alerted.

But seriously...don't hit and run. Any review would be appreciated.

This is not a NaruSaku fic, I just believe that adding some elements make it more realistic, because Naruto does love her, even if it is one-sided.

Other than that, any questions etc - feel free to review / pm me lol.

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	7. 7 Nothing to Remember

Stand By Me

Chapter 7 - Nothing to Remember

_**''Strides I spend to the finish line, I'll give you those. Just don't make me go home...give me something to remember.''**_

Sakura stumbled back, her eyes wide and she tried to get out of his reach, not that he was trying to get to her. He just stood there, his eyebrows raised, expression bored but a little surprised.

''I...-uh...-wh-...'' she stuttered as she stared up at him, unable to form a coherent sentence.

''You...what?'' he asked, looking at her like she was a bit crazy. And maybe she was, a little.

Sakura couldn't think of what to say. This was Uchiha Itachi. The man who had caused Sasuke so much pain. After Sasuke left the village, she'd imagined meeting this man, telling him off, fighting him (and winning - a fantasy only of course, she knew she'd never be able to beat him), but then...Sasuke had caused her so much pain too.

''Relax.'' Itachi said, his voice kind...she had to replay it in her head again to make sure she'd heard right.

But if she had heard him then...then what would that mean? Was he tricking her? I didn't matter - she was afraid. She feared him, or what she knew of him. She was completely tense.

''Why...why have you come to me?'' she choked out.

Itachi's chuckled lowly, a sound that surprised her completely, and he actually looked...amused. ''You,'' he pointed to her, ''came to me.'' he pointed to himself with the same unconscious Uchiha arrogance that Sasuke always displayed. And it ticked her off.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. ''Ok.'' she said cautiously. ''And why would I do that?'' there was the slightest hint of sarcasm to her tone.

''You are looking for my brother, aren't you?'' he asked, all amusement gone - a seriousness overpowering his face.

Sakura also sobered her expression and stood straight, looking up at him. ''Do you know where he is?''

''I can point you in the right direction,'' Itachi said.

''What do you want...in return?'' Sakura asked apprehensively.

Itachi shook his head. ''I owe you, Haruno Sakura, lets leave it at that.'' he said, ''To find Sasuke, you -'' Itachi frowned just as Sakura began to cough. ''Tch. We don't have much time. Listen carefully,'' Sakura coughed more but managed a nod, ''Go to Sora-ku, there you will find an old Uchiha supplies shop. Speak to Nekobaa.''

Sakura coughed a 'thank you' just as she felt herself being pulled back and she awoke to Naruto shaking her. The forest was on fire. They were being burned out into the open.

x-x-x-x-

Naruto shook Sakura awake. She woke up as if she had just been resuscitated...her eyes wide, he chest dragging in a first breath. Naruto's blue eyes took her in for a second before he came to his senses.

''Sakura-chan! Come on! We have to get out of here.''

Sakura coughed and tried to see through all the smoke.

''We...need to get to Sora-ku!'' she told him, her lungs cried desperately for fresh air to breath.

Naruto pulled her up, and holding onto her wrist they stumbled through the forest.

''Were can we go?'' she asked, there was fire everywhere.

Naruto pulled her along, trying to find safety.

''No!'' Sakura stopped him. ''Its this way!'' she began running east. To Sora-ku. ''Sakura-chan! Stop! What's in Sora-ku?'' she didn't stop.

Sakura continued to make her way through the smoke and fire. She stumbled a run, shielding her eyes from the scorching heat.

''Sakura-chan!'' he sounded angry now.

She couldn't stop, how could she explain anyway? There was no way. Yup, Sasuke's very dead brother came to her in a ''dream'' and told her where to go. No - Way.

Naruto grabbed her shoulders, pulling her back against him just as a terrible scream came from the tree as it cracked and it fell, right where she had been.

''Funny meeting you two here.'' Naruto and Sakura spun around at the same time. ''Suigetsu.'' Naruto whispered menacingly.

Said man rolled his eyes. ''I owe someone a favor, come on, I can show you a way out of here.''

Sakura followed but Naruto pulled her back. ''Why should we trust you?''

''Do you have any other plans, smartass?''

Naruto let out a growl.

''That's what I thought,'' Suigetsu turned away and began to cut a path through the trees with his sword.

''Sakura-chan, no, we can't trust him.'' Naruto whispered.

''We have no other choice.'' she said and followed the path Suigetsu made.

It was strange, how she felt she could trust this guy. Maybe it was because he was a somewhat direct link to Sasuke.

Suigetsu came to a boulder, that seemed connected to the mountain side behind them, and looked up at Sakura.

''Do you mind, princess?''

She gave him a dead stare. ''I don't appreciate nicknames.''

''She really doesn't.'' Naruto grumbled as Sakura pushed the boulder aside and Suigetsu lifted the wooden door in the floor with a smug hoot.

He grinned and sipped water from a water bottle.

''Ladies first.'' he stepped aside.

Sakura watched him for a second before she dropped inside.

Suigetsu followed and Naruto after him.

''More tunnels.'' the blonde said sarcastically.

''Where are you headed?'' he asked, sipping more water.

''Sora-ku.'' -

''Suna.'' they answered at the same time, glaring at each other afterward.

Suigetsu turned his grin on Sakura. ''Smart cookie, or is it just coincidence that Sora-ku was the place Sasuke was headed when we parted ways,'' he pretended to wipe a sarcastic tear away, ''Just two weeks ago?''

''Sasuke went there.'' Naruto said, looking between Sakura and Suigetsu.

Suigetsu gave an amused smirk.

''Suna is that way, and Sora-ku would be that way. See ya.'' he turned and strode away calmly.

''Weird guy.'' Sakura muttered and turned, heading into the tunnel that would take them to Sora-ku.

''How did you know?'' Naruto asked, making her stop and turn to look at him.

''I told you, there's things that I can't explain, Naruto.'' what could she say? Nothing that he would believe that was for sure.

''Well, try.''

''I have nothing to say without lying to you. You just have to believe in me-''

''How can I believe in you when I have no idea what's going on?''

''I believed in you no matter what.'' she countered and Naruto clenched his jaw. ''Its not good enough.''

Sakura closed her eyes. ''Suna...is that way then.'' she said softly and then turned to walk away but Naruto grabbed her wrist.

''Please, Sakura-chan, just give me something.'' he asked, his eyes begging for something...anything.

''I can't...'' she shook her head.

''Whats in Sora-ku then?''

''An Uchiha supplies shop, someone there will hopefully send us to Sasuke.''

Naruto nodded and then he followed her. A man wouldve demanded answers, demand she tell him or to hell with her. But because he was such a sucker for punishment, he followed her.

x-x-x-x-

Temari always went through the back allies when she went from her home to see Gaara. She wanted no interaction with Madara's Shadows. She hated them and she would need no provoking from their side, she'd kill any one of them. She had no more patience left.

When Temari stepped out of the ally and on to the main street, all the citizens were been shepherded somewhere, by Madara's Shadows.

She looked around for any 'ex'-Shinobi that could give her some information...but there were none. She recognized no Shinobi among the villagers. There were none. What the hell was going on? Temari looked towards the Kage building and her answer was on the side of it, what looked like a simple sign...wasn't. It was an explosive tag. One with the same inscriptions as the ones from Konoha. It was time.

Temari made a bee-line for the Kage building ripping the tag from the wall. It didn't react like normal explosive tags, meaning they were responsive to the Shadow's chakra and the Jutsu.

Temari walked over to one of the Shadows, bumping into it, inconspicuously placing the tag under it's arm, when she stumbled back to steady herself.

''What the hell is going on?'' she demanded.

It was a quick and simple action. He backhanded her. Hard.

Temari fell back from the force and not expecting it. Her lip throbbed as she stood up, wiping the blood away.

''You will pay us the proper respect or you will be punished.''

''What is going on?'' she asked in the same tone, and she didn't even see the movement, his hand came down again - but it was caught!

Temari looked up to see Kankuro.

''Don't touch her.'' he seethed, shaking with anger.

''Kankuro...its ok, come on.'' she said, yanking on his wrist.

He glared at the Shadow and threw his arm aside before he followed Temari to Gaara's office.

''Gaara...its happening.'' Temari whispered when she entered his office.

''Where are the Shinobi!'' Kankuro demanded. ''We should be fighting back!''

''Over here!'' Temari called, pointing to the other side of the village through the window. The Shinobi were being separated from the villagers.

''Gaara? What is it?'' Kankuro asked as he saw Gaara's stiff form by the window.

He expected Gaara to be angry at the situation or something...but he wasn't, instead he spoke clearly, making both Kankuro and Temari tense. ''Madara is here.''

''What...but why?'' Temari asked softly.

''We're about to find out.'' Kankuro told them nodding to the highest building between the villagers and Shinobi.

Madara stood there, his cape blowing in the wind.

''It came under my attention that quite a few escaped my grasp in the destruction of Konoha,'' he began, his voice carrying over both crowds on either side of him, Gaara and Kankuro stepped towards Temari on reflex.

''And that has given some of you hope. Well, I am here to tell you that its hopeless, you are completely at my mercy! And now...im going to show you just how powerless you are.'' he waved his hand and then the explosions began, buildings exploded and the screams of the villagers seemed to get louder and louder as the explosions and flames engulfed them.

the Shinobi were trapped inside a barrier and were trying desperately to get to the people they swore to protect.

''I know.'' Gaara said, ''I know my interference will only make it worse...but I can't! I can't just do nothing.'' Gaara made to jump through the window, but his brother grabbed his arm.

''Gaara, Madara will kill you!'' Kankuro said, his eyes clenched shut. He also wanted nothing more than to jump out there and put a stop to it. But he knew he couldn't.

''I am the Kazekage! I'm willing to die for my people!''

''They won't appreciate an empty death, Gaara! They would rather want you to die trying then to die for nothing!'' Temari said, grabbing his soldiers.

''We need to leave.'' Kankuro said.

Gaara wanted to fight them but what good would it do? Staying here will only cost them their lives. In the long run, avenging the village seemed like it would be the best decision.

''Right now.'' Temari agreed. ''He won't notice our absence while he's preoccupied.''

Kankuro nodded. ''We can escape through the caves.''

''We need to find Naruto.'' Gaara said. ''If anyone can kill Madara its him.''

''How do you find someone who's supposed to be dead?'' Temari asked.

''You don't, you find the person closest to them.''

All three were quiet for a second.

''Sasuke.''

x-x-x-x-

''I can't believe it...'' Naruto whispered, staring at the Uchiha symbol on the wall.

''Come on,'' Sakura said, walking into the building.

''Who gives you permission to enter our home?'' came a voice from the darkness. She sounded young by her voice.

''An Uchiha.'' Sakura said slowly.

''Sakura-chan, what are you doing?'' Naruto hissed, assuming that Sakura was lying to get them inside.

''There is only one Uchiha recognized by this house.'' the girl replied from the darkness.

''We're l-'' Naruto began but Sakura interrupted him. ''Uchiha Itachi sent me here.'' Sakura said cautiously, her voice quiet.

''Ha! Uchiha Itachi is dead!'' the girl replied after a pause.

''Im not lying. You know that.''

Naruto had taken a step back without Sakura noticing. He was staring at her with wide eyes, either she was an amazing liar or...she was telling the truth.

The silence dragged on and Sakura through they had lost their chance. When a girl appeared.

''Come on inside, quickly!'' she said, ushering them inside, taking a quick look around cautiously, and closing the door behind her as she went back into the shop.

She eyed Sakura, with narrowed, inquisitive eyes. She circled them.

''You're wearing a wig.'' she observed. ''Take it off.''

Sakura hesitated, staring at the girl who was staring back expectantly. Itachi had sent her here, and he trusted them so maybe...

Sakura pulled off the wig, her natural hair was dirty to say the least and she patted over it selfconsciously.

The girl smiled. ''Im Tamaki, welcome.''

''Haruno Sakura.''

''and then you must be Konoha's Hurricane, Uzumaki Naruto-kun.''

''How did you know that?''

''Its not much of a secret, since you're famous and all. But we make it our business to know the lives of the Uchiha, and since there's only one, keeping tabs on him has been fairly easy. Both you and Sakura-chan were in a Genin team with Sasuke.'' Tamaki explained with a smile as she led them deeper inside.

''Only one? What about Madara?'' Naruto asked and watched her face grow dark.

''Oh, we don't consider him part of the clan since we have no real proof.'' she told him curtly.

''Grandma, we have guests!'' Tamaki called as she knocked on a door.

An old voice invited them inside and Tamaki opened the door to reveal and old lady with cat-like features.

''Come in, come in. I am Nekobaa.''

Sakura felt a surge of hope. Itachi hopefully came through, she was finally meeting who she was supposed to.

Tamaki closed the door behind them and began searching around for new clothes for the pair.

''Uzumaki Naruto, you should not be here.'' Nekobaa said.

''It is not safe. Haruno Sakura, in a room down the hall you will find what you came for. Sasuke came her at least two weeks ago, you will find a clue to his location there.''

''Naruto, go the the edge of the forest and wait for me there,'' he began to shake his head but she grabbed his shoulders, ''its safer this way, ok? I'll come and meet you soon. Please,''

''No, how is it safer?''

''Uzumaki Naruto, you hold the key to ending this dark era. You must take her advice.'' Nekobaa petted a cat the strode past her and Naruto shook his head.

''I'll come meet you soon, I promise.'' Sakura urged, hoping that he would realize.

Naruto turned and left, Tamaki went after him with some winter clothes that would fit him and Sakura turned back to Nekobaa once his footsteps disappeared.

''You have been in contact with Itachi.'' it was not a question.

''Briefly, yes, he directed me here.''

''Then you have been to the spirit world.''

''Something like that yes, I think its a place between the earth and the farplane. I met Itachi there...I need to find Sasuke.''

''I thought as much,'' Nekobaa said.

''You must also know that they're coming here. Madara's men.''

''Then I've got to hurry. Will you be safe? Shouldn't you go somewhere safe?''

''Do not worry about us, child. Denka, please take her to the library.'' Nekobaa instructed and a Shinobi cat came forward and asked Sakura to follow it.

The library wasn't a large room. Probably only held emergency and important information for the Uchiha that Nekobaa and the cats have been guarding for them.

''He was looking through the maps for a long time.'' Denka told Sakura and then padded away.

Sakura returned her wig to her head and picked up the large pile. How would she be able to find the one map that he'd been looking at?

She would maybe be able to feel if any traces of his chakra had stayed on any of the maps, the one he'd studied the longest should still hold traces of his chakra. There was a slim chance, but she had no time to think of any other ideas. Sakura activated the Jutsu that would be able to sense his chakra, Tsunade had taught it to her, it was supposed to be able to be used on medical document that was suspected to be falsified, and that way they could find the culprit. Sakura dragged her hands down the pile, there was a faint signature, but it was impossible to tell which exact map it was. She began to file through them as quickly as possible. Time was also on her shoulders but she couldn't speed up, she needed to make sure on every map that it wasn't the one Sasuke touched.

A scream alerted her that time was up. It wasn't Tamaki's voice, so Sakura assumed there may be someone else here.

Heavy footsteps came down the hall. Step by step by step.

She stopped on the map she was touching, it was faint, but familiar. Sasuke...

She set it aside and felt down the rest of the pile, there was no chakra signatures left.

She grabbed the map, this was the one. But if she left now...she'd lead them right to Naruto.

Sakura created a clone. The footsteps came closer and closer.

''Take this to Naruto, to not get caught!'' Sakura shoved the map into her clone's hands. ''Go now!'' she hissed and the clone escaped out the window just as the door opened. And across the room a Shadow stood in the doorway.

Sakura made for the window, and pushed herself through the tiny space, but a large hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her back. She pushed forward using her strength, causing the window to shatter and she was thrown forward into the glass. Thick pieces cut into her flesh as she fell to the ground. She forced herself up and began to stagger away, but he was there, kicking her down. She rolled away from the force, the glass pressing deeper into her skin.

When she opened her eyes, three of them loomed over her.

''If she tries to get up...break her legs.''

x-x-x-x-

A hooded figure walked through the quiet streets of a village. The sun had just set and after the war ended, people just tended not to want to be outside, a sixth sense probably, since the worst monsters came out after dark apparently.

''There he is!'' a girl whispered.

The hooded figure stopped and turned.

''I know we promised not to seek you out-'' Tamaki began.

''A promise I expected you to keep.'' he said and turned away, continuing on his path.

''Something happened, a boy and a girl came by the shop!'' she told him, the two ninja cats Denka and Hina looked troubled next to her.

It was her words that made him pause though.

''Madara's men showed up, they...they killed my grandma...''

''Not my problem.'' he turned away.

''They captured the girl!''

He froze.

The silence stretched out and Tamaki waited for him to speak.

''What are you going to do...?'' she asked softly.

He ignored her and began walking away.

Tamaki stared after him with wide eyes...how could he just walk away?

''Sasuke-san!'' she cried desperately.

He turned his head to look at her.

''I'll take care of it.''

Ok there you gooo!

Thanks for all the reviews! Love you guys so much!

So yup...its Sasuke! I originally planned for him to make his appearance another way but I liked this idea more.

Farplane - Got that from Final Fantasy X :)

Please review! Reviews bribe a quicker update...*hint hint* ;)

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	8. Through Glass

Stand By Me

Chapter 8 - Through Glass

''You can't expect a bit of hope, so while you're outside looking in, describing what you see...remember what you're staring at - is me.''

''AHHHH!'' Sakura's terrible scream filled the small, candle lit room. Her figure was slumped in her chair. Horrible hand imprinted burns covered her neck and shoulders. She was crying, she had held out for the first few hours but the truth was...Sakura had never been tortured before, and she'd tried to withstand the pain but it was more intense than anything she'd ever felt. Her gums were bleeding from the strain she'd put them through and eventually she broke, but the pain didn't stop and hours passed.

''Please,'' she sobbed hoarsely. ''What do you want?'' the questioning hadn't even begun.

''Again.'' the Shadow who was sitting on a table in front of her had been giving orders to the one torturing her.

Sakura took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for the pain, but it caused her to hyperventilate.

''Please, please, please,'' she gasped, shaking her head insanely. ''No more...'' she heard the Shadow behind her dip his hands into the substance, that once activated by his chakra will turn into an acid that will eat at her skin. ''Please...please...plea-Nooo! AHHHHH!'' her scream went on and on even after his hands were removed.

''Ok, that's enough. I can take it from here.'' he spoke, and Sakura who had calmed down, heard the footsteps to the door, the metal door creaked as it opened and was then shut.

She swallowed and looked up at the Shadow. He was holding her ID card, the one Temari had obtained for her.

''Im just going to go ahead and assume that this,'' he waved it around, ''Is fake,'' he held it over the candle and it caught fire easily. ''and your lack of reaction proves it,'' he tossed it on the stone floor and it burned to a crisp.

''Lets start with something simple...how about your name?''

She couldn't. There was no way she could tell him the truth. Madara was looking for her - chances were, that either she would be killed on the spot...or worse, Madara would come.

''Akaya.'' she said softly.

He stood up and walked around her. ''Now, lets try this again. Your. Name.''

''A...Akaya.'' Sakura said in a broken voice and then she felt his fingers dig into the raw flesh on her shoulders. Sakura screamed through clenched teeth.

''Whatever, lets move on for now. Where are you from? You have neither the complection nor accent of someone from Suna. So lets have it?''

Another question that she couldn't answer. Konoha was destroyed. And she had escaped. Another reason for him to kill her.

''Wave country...'' she said, expecting the pain, but that didn't make it any less painful.

''That resistance, that fire in your eyes.'' he laughed. ''Another Konoha Shinobi.''

Sakura wouldve contained her reaction, but the fact that he'd been torturing others meant that maybe, more were alive...

''I love torturing you nin the most. Some break after a few drugs...but others...fight until the very end...I find resistance very attractive in a woman.'' he said coming and inch from her face and Sakura whipped her head back.

Another interrogation tactic.

''Now, what level Shinobi are you? Jounin? Or,'' he laughed delightedly, ''Konoha ANBU maybe?''

Sakura looked away, defiance clear on her weak features.

He stood up and walked around her, she heard him getting something and coming back to sit on the table. He placed a spray bottle next to him and took out his kunai.

''Now, you're going to tell me, ok? Really, no harm in me knowing?''

'Screw you...' she thought and stared at him with a dead expression.

He stood up, slammed his kunai into her finger, the crack signaling the break.

Sakura hit her head against the back of the chair and clenched her jaw.

''Answer me.''

''Chuunin.'' she said and blood ran down her lips.

''What a disappointment.'' he sat down, leaning his chin into his palm, trying to look bored.

''Any special techniques? Genjutsu, summonings, bloodline limit?''

''Does it matter? You're going to kill me anyway.'' Sakura said, not looking at him.

''True. So there's no harm in telling me, is there?''

''Med-nin.''

''Oh, how cooperative...and so boring too. but this could get fun.''

He picked up the can. ''You see this? It will burn anything dry that it comes into contact with. Skin, for example. But the downside is, it only burns what it touches and once its done the raw skin just numbs when its applied again. You see the problem?'' he paused and lifted her wrist. ''But you offer a solution. The reason I haven't tied you up is because of these.'' he tapped the cuff on her wrist. There was another on her other wrist.

''They've slowly been draining your chakra. What's going to happen is, I'm going to ask you a question, and if you don't answer me, I will spray this, on your face. And then you...will heal yourself.''

''But...you've been draining my chakra...'' she asked, her voice shook despite he need to hide how terrified she was.

He shrugged. ''How much chakra does healing take?'' he asked sarcastically.

''Now, lets begin. Who escaped Konoha with you?''

Bam. And there it was.

''You can just kill me now. That fire you see in my eyes? Its never gonna burn out, meaning I'm not telling you a fucking thing.'' and then she spat in his face.

The red liquid dripped down his cheek and before he wiped he released the spray in her face.

And it did exactly what he said.

Sakura screamed.

x-x-x-x-

''Where is she?'' Naruto raged at the clone.

Nightfall had come and gone and Naruto knew he promised but...dammit, this was Sakura!

The clone disappeared and Naruto whirled around. A clone disappeared either meant that Sakura released the Jutsu, something disturbed her chakra or it was destroyed.

He doubted she'd released the Jutsu, she'd leave it here to set him at ease.

Naruto couldn't believe he'd been so stupid, he should never have left her!

He went forward like a rocket, but was thrown back a second later, hitting the forest floor.

He looked up to see Suigetsu, leaning on his sword, and the other one - Juugo, was sitting by a tree, watching him.

''What do you want?'' Naruto asked getting up, anger clear on his face.

''Nothing, just doing a favor.''

Naruto's eyes narrowed and then he realized he didn't care. Sakura was more important. ''Whatever. I have to go.'' he made to go but Suigetsu stepped into his path. ''Cant let you do that, man.''

''Excuse me?'' Naruto was ready to punch him but Suigetsu put up a finger.

''You'd only get in the way.''

''Of what?''

''Sasuke's taking care of it. All you have to do is be a good boy and wait here.''

Naruto's eyes widened. ''Sasuke's what?''

Naruto tried to run past the sword user again but this time Suigetsu punched him back. ''Relax, no one needs you to try and play the hero.''

Naruto got to his feet.

''Sasuke tried to kill her before! I can't-''

''Hey, hey! She tried to kill him, so his reaction is...understandable.'' Suigetsu defended.

''Let me pass.''

''No matter what, we can't do that until Sasuke gives the signal. So just sit down until then, if you want to fight then Juugo is going to step in and none of us wants that, plus the surrounding area is crawling with Shadows so just do as you're told.''

Naruto had two options, trust Sasuke or fight and risk being caught.

Naruto turned to look at Suigetsu again, but the man was gone, Naruto spun around but it was too late, there was a prick at his neck.

''Sasuke said you'd be difficult. So we came prepared.''

and then it went black.

x-x-x-x-

It was over but her entire face felt like it was on fire and throbbing horribly. Sakura was panting and whenever she cried, her salty tears stung the raw skin of her face.

''Heal yourself, you look disgusting.'' he said, his voice sounded amused.

Sakura's hands were shaking as she reached up and healed the raw skin of her face, the healing hurt more than the cause, her chakra wasn't soothing as she'd hoped and it stung worse than her tears.

Once she was done, her hands dropped to her sides and he didn't miss a beat. ''Who are you protecting?''

''Go to hell.'' she sneered.

''Maybe it wasn't bad because you couldn't see it, huh?'' he moved forward and she watched horrified as he cut away the material of the dress, but he left her shorts, which was a mystery until...until her sprayed that shit over the tops of her thighs. It burned the material of her shorts into her skin and then it began eating at her skin, Sakura began to scream and cry at the same time - her hands gripping the sides of her thighs.

When she opened her eyes, raw, charred flesh stared back at her. The site made her throw up, except there was nothing in her stomach so she dry heaved and coughed for a while until all that was left was her crying.

''Now...i'll ask again,'' he stood up and pressed a kunai in each of her hands. ''If you don't answer me, you will stab each of those kunai into your raw flesh, and if you don't I'll spray your entire body until I get an answer,''

''Go fuck yourself.''

He hit her for that, her head snapped to the side. Her lip was throbbing so her tongue went out to lick over it, it had split.

''Who are you protecting?''

''Your mom.''

There was a pause. ''You may stab yourself.''

Sakura stared at him, he was gonna spray her again if she didn't. But she couldn't exactly stab herself.

''Refusing? Ok.'' he lifted the bottle and sprayed in her newly-healed face before he grabbed both kunai and stabbed them into her wounded thighs.

Sakura's scream was cut off and soundless and she couldn't breathe, her hands circled the kunai, but she was shaking so hard that she couldn't remove them.

''I will drag this out until I get an answer, and then I will kill you.''

''Not if you're dead.''

Sakura's head lifted slowly, weakly. She must be hallucinating...there was no way that Sasuke stood in the doorway, his katana dripping with blood.

She blinked and he was gone, her head turned slowly to the Shadow, his body was arched and Sasuke's katana was stabbed through his hart.

''Chidori Nagashi.''

The Shadow went limp after Sasuke's lightning went through him. Sasuke threw him to the side effortlessly, swiping his katana through the air to clean the blood off before he returned it to its holster.

''S-...Sasuke?'' she whispered.

He turned to her and his eyes widened as he saw her. Blonde, bloodied hair. Her...her face...the skin had been burned off. She was skin and bones...her legs were almost as bad as her face, kunai had been stabbed into the wounds.

''Sakura?'' he asked as he took a step towards her.

''Sasuke...'' she gave a weak nod.

Her hands were still clenched around the kunai and she felt Sasuke's large hands cover them. He had an impulse to warn her...she'd been through enough, but he ignored it and pulled both kunai out and tossed them aside as Sakura let out a strangled cry. Next he used his katana to cut the cuffs from her wrists.

''Sakura...your face...'' his voice was a little strained.

With effort she reached up and pushed the last of her chakra to the surface, healing the skin and leaving just a red tint, almost like a bad sunburn if you could pretend.

Sasuke put his hands below her armpits and lifted, it took him three tries to get her up. Sakura tried her best not to look weak in front of him but as soon as such was up, her legs couldn't handle it and she screamed in pain, Sasuke caught her, handling her weight easily. With one hand holding her up around the waist, the other took off his robe and covered her.

''Get on my back.'' he ordered and turned around, Sakura weakly tried to climb up but it was quickly apparent that it was impossible. Sasuke sighed and lifted her up in one quick movement of knocking her weak legs out from under her and holding her up bridal style. He began running at an incredible speed, holding her close so she wouldn't jostle about and scream in his ear. He'd killed all the Shadows that came to the supplies shop so now he had a clear escape. Sakura passed out before they'd made it out of Sora-ku and once they were far enough away, Sasuke stopped and set her down, inspecting the damage. She'd been tortured. Badly. He'd seen worse, fuck...he'd stayed with Orochimaru, but it bothered him that Sakura had been subjected to this. He kept seeing the girl, crying, begging him to stay in Konoha. She shouldve taken his advice and quit being a ninja.

Sasuke found himself covering her wounds with bandages. He had no form of first aid so the bandages would have to do for now.

He found himself annoyed with he blonde hair. If she hadn't said his name, he wouldn't have recognized her. He tugged at the hair and...he felt her chakra infused with it. If it was an illusion, it wouldve disappeared during her chakra depletion, so it must be real. He pulled at it and a lock of pink her fell free.

At least it wasn't real. Sasuke sighed and lifted her up again. Just a bit into the woods, he lifted a Genjutsu that he'd placed to conceal the tunnel and once he was in, he replaced it before he continued through the tunnel, and to the other side where a safe house of sorts awaited. It was a house, that belonged to his parents. It wasn't on any map, but his mother had once explained it to him and it took him quite a few days to find.

Sasuke kicked the door open and walked inside. It wasn't anything extravagant. A living room, a kitchen, 3 bedrooms and a bathroom.

Sasuke laid Sakura down on one of the beds. She moaned painfully.

Great, all he needed now for he was to get a fever. How much more would her have to deal with?

Sakura moaned again and reached out towards him. Sasuke stayed completely still and she grabbed on to his pant leg, shivering. Reaching out for his heat.

Oh...she was cold. Simple. Sasuke let out a breath and covered her with a blanket. It had been a while since he'd had to deal with...people. He watched her for a second more before he turned and left the room to go and send Suigetsu the signal. Going for Naruto now would be too risky. Shadows will be swarming that place in no time, going there would be suicide. In a few days they would begin to clear out, but until then they needed to lay low.

x-x-x-x-

Naruto woke slowly and then with a start. Sitting up and looking around frantically.

''You're awake!''

''You!'' Naruto seethed, getting up.

A hawk cried twice and circled before it flew off.

''He's got her.'' Juugo said, getting up.

''What...what do you mean?'' Naruto demanded.

''It means Sasuke successfully saved her, idiot.'' Suigetsu said, and then gave a toothy grin before he sipped some water.

''Suigetsu...'' Juugo called, he was eager to go for some reason.

''Shadows will be arriving any second. Sasuke will contact you when its safe. '' Suigetsu and Juugo disappeared and Naruto was left stunned.

Sasuke would 'contact him'. What the fuck? He was just supposed to accept that?

He didn't have much of a choice. Naruto took off at full speed. He needed to get to the next town, there he could wait for Sasuke's 'contact'.

A week. If Sasuke didnt fucking contact him before then...Naruto still had the map Sakura sent with the clone, he'd find them himself.

Okkiiiii, short, quick update.

I received some awesome reviews for the previous chapter and I am so happy that you all are enjoying this story.

Thanks so much. :)

Oki, yes. Kind of a rough chapter lol. Buuuuut enter Sasuke-kun *squeals* lol.

The torture scene was a lot more messy in my head by I toned it down a lot lol because somehow I just couldn't do that to Sakura lol and also, Sasuke had to carry her after.

There was also I scene I deleted where the Shadow is using a chakra string (like the ones Kankuro uses on his puppets) to make her stab herself repeatedly -.-''

A bit too twisted, I think.

Luckily Sasuke killed him :)

anyhoo, reviews please! Loved it? Hated it? Questions? Suggestions? Please let me know!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	9. Shake it Out

Stand By Me

Chapter 9 - Shake it Out

_**''Regrets collect like old friends, here to relive your darkest moments, I can see no way - I can see no way - and all of the ghouls come out to play.''**_

Sakura wasn't exactly sure how long she'd been in the Void this time, but it was much longer than previous times.

Once she'd arrived Itachi was there again. His eyes showing something she never expected...remorse.

He'd told her that he did not know Madara's Guard was coming and Sakura surprisingly, did not blame him. Getting caught was her own fault, and at the end of the day she had found Sasuke...or more accurately - he found her.

In this time, Itachi had taught her to play Shougi. Sakura had somehow always preferred go to Shougi, but Itachi enjoyed it and showed her a few moves.

Slowly, her fear of this man began to ebb away and she began to notice small things about him, how - like Sasuke, his emotions were always well controlled but it wasn't a constant thing with him, he would sometimes show how shocked he was at a certain move she pulled in the game or smile a small smile. He had the Uchiha arrogance, but it wasn't a conscious thing on his part, mostly he was pretty humble and had a sense of humor that Sakura would never have expected.

''You don't wear those high collar shirts? I thought it was an Uchiha thing?''

Itachi lifted an eyebrow, clearly not expecting the random question, and he could honestly say that he'd never met anyone like Haruno Sakura, she was...strange but amusing.

''In a way, yes, some Uchiha wear them, but I would say its more of a Sasuke thing these days.'' he answered.

''He has a lot of 'things' doesn't he?'' she muttered and made her move.

Itachi chuckled slightly. ''Like?'' he played his turn and Sakura let out a soft curse.

''Like that ridiculous...**thing**, you know...that Oto bow...I don't know what to call it.'' she said, clearly annoyed with the mere visualization of said thing.

Itachi lifted an eyebrow. It was more than obvious that her dislike of the offending thing went deeper than what she mentioned. It was a symbol of Sasuke's betrayal. Not just to Konoha, but to her.

''I am not a fan of it myself,'' Itachi told her honestly.

''Of course not! Its disgusting, frankly.'' she went on.

Yes, Haruno Sakura was very amusing, and as Itachi watched her rant on and on about Sasuke's...bow he became more and more sure that this girl was a good thing in his brother's life, even if his little brother hasn't realized that yet.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke entered the room he'd placed Sakura in. Three days had passed and she was still fast asleep. She hadn't developed a fever, thank Kami for small miracles. All she did was sleep and sleep. Sasuke began to wonder if she wasn't in some kind of coma. How was he supposed to break that to Naruto?

'Where's Sakura-chan?'

'Shes in a coma.'

If Naruto was anything like he remembered, then that was a conversation he'd like to avoid.

The truth was, Sasuke was a bit...apprehensive to see both of them again. The final battle had not exactly gone as he had planned, and that was a first for him. Things usually went as he foresaw. But then again, he always had back-up plans. There was no back-up plan for that battle. And he had failed. It drove him crazy, not in the way he thought it would, in a way that he knew...the state of the world was partly a result of his failure, Naruto and Sakura would see that and they would blame him...and if they didn't - well then they were fools. Sasuke turned away from Sakura and punched the wall in his frustration.

''Sas...Sasuke-'' her voice was cut off and she had to clear it. Sasuke stood frozen for a second, he hadn't anticipated her waking up.

Slowly, he turned around. Her eyes were wide and green and alert. He gave her a nod.

She managed a small smile, he could see it hurt her, her lip was split and swollen.

''Do...can I have some water?'' she rasped and tried to sit up, wincing as she went but he pushed her down, his hands weren't forceful but they weren't taking no for an answer, and Sakura relented with a frustrated sigh.

''Don't. Move.'' he commanded before he ducked out of the room.

Sakura waited impatiently. Her thoughts foolishly stuck on the fact that...he touched her. He could have just told her to lay down. But...he touched her. His hands, so big and warm...

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts. What the hell was she? 13? No, thank you. So she did something important she made an assessment of her injuries.

Her face, back and shoulders hand extensive burns. Her legs...Kami, raw and cut up...the material of her shorts were burnt into the raw skin. She felt her stomach turn at the thought. Her finger was also broken, and had probably healed that way.

Sakura reached over, and felt, yup it was healing. She had to break it back into place.

Sakura took a deep breath. Ok, on three...one, two...three. She broke it back, she bit her lip, but forgot it was injured. She let out a yelp and the door opened a second later.

Sasuke was looking at her with a scowl.

''What's going on?'' he asked.

''Im...breaking my finger back into place?'' she said almost sheepishly.

Sasuke gave her a look, 'what the fuck' written all over his features.

Sakura only noticed it then, a glass of water and a plate. Once he set it down she noticed the apple pieces, chopped up and skinned. She wondered if he noticed the irony of it, if he remembered how she had done just this for him.

Sasuke noticed her staring at the plate but he said nothing, because it meant nothing. She hadn't eaten in three days, and this was simply something small that he could prepare quickly. That was all it was.

''Im going out.'' he said and turned.

''Where is Naruto?'' she asked before he could leave.

Sasuke stopped, ''He's fine. I'll be back.''

Sakura watched him leave. Listened to his footsteps disappear out a door and then the house was silent.

Sakura clenched her sensitive teeth and pushed herself up into a sitting position. She reached over and first took the water, sipping slowly until the glass was empty. Then she picked up the plate of apples and began to eat, slowly at first and then she seemed to shove it all down, she hadn't had a proper meal since she woke up at Kalika's and she was starving.

It occurred to her that Sasuke had done something for her...and that made her smile.

x-x-x-x-

Naruto! He saves her life and all she can ask about is fucking Naruto? Sasuke wanted to stab himself with a kunai for that thought. He doesn't even care. Maybe, yes, he expected a 'thank you' but the first thing she asked for was _**Naruto**_, really?

For fuck sakes! What was wrong with him today? Who the fuck cares what Sakura thinks? He only needed them until Madara is dead, and then he'd never see them again. Simple. Easy. Not really.

The fact was, Naruto and Sakura...made him question things that he was much happier never thinking about. They never fucking give up.

Sasuke dropped into a clearing where Suigetsu and Juugo were waiting.

''Sasuke!'' Suigetsu called when the Uchiha came into with and Juugo gave his quiet greeting.

''I see they're still crawling around.'' Sasuke said, referring to the Shadows.

''They found some kind of identification for that girl and now they're searching for her.'' Juugo told him, ''Is she alright?''

Sasuke glanced at him. ''She'll be fine. Where is Naruto?''

''He's in the town over by the fountains.'' Suigetsu said with a smirk.

Sasuke frowned. ''Are you sure?''

Suigetsu let out a laugh that had him clutching his stomach.

''Yes,'' Juugo said, ''He's staying at one of the...Inns.''

Sasuke blinked, his face emotionless. ''Which one?''

''Pleasure Palace.'' Suigetsu said and exploded in fits of laughter.

Sasuke stood, expression completely unamused on the surface.

The name in itself was completely unoriginal for one.

''He's staying under the name Nami. No last name...apparently prostitutes don't need one.'' Juugo said with a straight face but Suigetsu found that especially hilarious as he started at Sasuke's reaction, which was almost well-masked worry.

''Hn.'' Sasuke said and walked off, Suigetsu's laughter and his discomfort echoed behind him.

Sasuke had always avoided Love Hotels. He'd heard some disgusting things from Orochimaru and frankly, he had no business there, so why stray from his goals for something he could care less about? Don't get him wrong, there had been times where he couldn't help but think of sex. He was a man, and there was the occasion where he'd woken up...stiff. But it was a problem he'd quickly fixed himself. Sex had never been high on his agenda, initially he'd thought that he would die in his battle with Itachi, and when he didn't, more goals replaced the previous one.

The girls in Konoha had misinterpreted his statement about reviving his clan. Taking it in a sexual sense, when he hadn't even considered it that way. It simply meant he wanted to restore their honor, the once-great Uchiha name.

x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura laid around, trying to mentally prepare herself for what she needed to do. She threw the blanket to the foot of the bed. Her shorts were burned away to the tops of her legs, she couldn't wear them again; but that wasn't what she noticed first...bandages were tied around her thighs.

''Oh...Sasuke...'' she whispered as she closed her eyes.

What changed? He'd been so ready...so ready to kill her and now he was bringing her ironic apples and treating her wounds. And of course, saving her life...again.

Sakura used a chakra scalpel to cut away both bandages at the same time. They stuck to her raw flesh. Sakura grabbed a point on both the bandages. Counted to 3, held her breath and gently pulled them off. The flesh was jagged and raw...like bloody mince. The material of what once was her shorts was burnt in between the flesh.

Sakura cursed. This was going to be a painful bitch.

She was going to have to wash her hands and find a pair of tweezers or something of the like, that she could sterilize and then she needed to clean out the wound and heal it.

First though, to put off walking she healed her lip and put some soothing chakra into her gums before she attempted to lift her leg. The pain was incredible, but dammit, she was determined. Sakura swung her leg off the bed, the effort had sweat breaking out on her forehead. She caught her breath before she swung the other leg off and paused again, working up the courage to stand. She looked around for something to use as a crutch. No such luck.

''Great.'' she muttered and blew out a deep breath. ''You can do this.'' she told herself and then she stood. Pain shot through her legs and she stumbled forward, placing the weight on the wall. It didn't help much but she refused to give up, stumbling along the wall until she made it to the doorframe. She was panting by the time she finally made it. Outside was a hall with a door opposite her's and two more down the hall and one at the very end that she assumed was the master bedroom. The other end opened up to what she assumed would be a living room or something of the like. Sakura pushed herself to the door in front her. She gripped onto the doorframe but one of her hands slipped, she felt her legs give in but she gripped the door knob and it turned under her grip. What she assumed was a bathroom...was not. It was...Sasuke's bedroom. She swallowed, her eyes drinking in the sight of their own accord. His bed, dark sheets and pillows - neatly made. The floor was spotless. As neat as she expected him to be, but...the walls were cluttered with pages upon pages of information. On the Shadows. On Madara. The page to her immediate right left her cold. It confirmed that Kakashi was a Shadow. Another page had information recorded on Konoha's destruction and that...that Madara was now there. It was now his main stronghold.

There was a list, that she assumed he made first, of people who were alive.

Uchiha Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruto

Haruno Sakura

Hatake Kakashi

Gaara Temari Kankuro - escaped Suna after destruction. Marks Madara's first appearance after war ended.

_**Suna's gone...? **_

Sakura saw the names of the rookie 9 had been scratched out, everyone he could have thought of was scratched out.

Yakushi Kabuto

Madara?

Jiraiya? _**Did he not know? That Jiraiya was...**_

Sakura ducked out of the room. Afraid he would catch her and then she stumbled down the hall to the next door, which was luckily, a bathroom. It was a fairly large bathroom. On one it it held a large bath, and on the other there was a shower, also of a large size. Uchihas...heh, seems they did nothing in small.

From the door, Sakura took hold of the sink and looked into the mirror above it.

She didn't recognize the girl staring back at her. Blonde hair, dirty with old blood, sticking to pale, 'sun'burnt, pasty skin. Thin face, eyes seemed to sink into it, dark rings under them. At least she'd healed her lip. She reached up and opened the cabinet, thankfully moving the mirror away. She found a pair of tweezers easily and maneuvered to the toilet where she sat down on the closed seat and fell into medical mode. She did a Jutsu, sterilizing the tweezers before she began to pluck the pieces of material from both wounds.

One by one, she pulled them out. Sometimes they would stick to her flesh painfully, but she was proud of herself - she didn't cry. Next, Sakura looked through the cabinet for something to clean the wound out with. She couldn't find anything, so she used her arms to lift herself onto the counter next to the sink and laid the leg across it. She let the water run and ran it over the wound as much as she could because it stung the hell out of her. Once it was done, she began the healing Jutsu on the first leg, her chakra didn't have a soothing affect as she had hoped, it hurt so much her toes curled and all her muscles were stiff from holding her form, it felt like she endured the pain forever when she was done. But she wasn't done yet. She had another leg waiting for her.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke stepped into the establishment where Naruto was said to be. He kept his hood over his head and headed straight for the front desk.

''Hi, we aim to serve your every need.'' the girl behind the desk said. She was wearing next to nothing. Bold pink locks fell from her head, obviously fake - they did not match the brown of her eyebrows. She licked her lips and narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better look at him.

''How can I serve you today, my lord?'' they were obviously very in character with this palace theme.

Sasuke walked around the desk and her eyes widened.

''Oh, no, uh...there's no

touching in this side of the palace!'' she stuttered, getting out of her chair and backing up. Sasuke caught her chin and made her look into his red eyes. He searched her mind for Naruto. Anything to tip him off, a characteristic, movement something. Sasuke didn't expect it to be so easy though. Naruto had always been fond of his sexy-no-jutsu, he was an idiot to be walking around in it now, but Sasuke assumed that no one would actually thing twice because Naruto was supposed to be dead right? No one except Madara.

''You will go to...Nami, and you will deliver a message.'' he spoke quickly and quietly.

''You will tell her Team 7 will be having ramen and relaying the words to Ninki at the edge of the forest in a week at nightfall. Not a minute later. Do you understand?''

''I do.'' she whispered, her eyes dull and vacant.

''And when you have finished this, you will forget and have no memory of this event. Understood?''

Before she could nod, Sasuke was gone.

The girl went up the stairs to the third floor, down the hall to room 22 where she knocked twice.

''Nami, open up, its Kiyaku.'' she said, her voice void and empty.

The door opened and a blonde with blue eyes peeked her head out.

''Kiyaku, everything ok?''

''Team 7 will be having ramen and relaying the words to Ninki at the edge of the forest, exactly a week from now at nightfall.''

Nami blinked. Ninki. The song Sasuke wanted them to remember during the chuunin exams...fuck...what were the words again...?

His eyes widened. This isn't about Ninki, it was never about Ninki.

''Ramen?'' Nami asked, drool pooling in her mouth.

''Nami-...did you want something?'' Kiyaku blinked, focus returning to her.

''Uh, no...''

Kiyaku glared and turned away, walking swiftly back to her dress.

Naruto shut the door and thought over the message. A week from today, at the edge of the forest, team 7, day break. Ramen.

No, wait. Nightfall. No...that didn't sound right.

Naruto groaned.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura finished both legs, healed her back while standing with her back to the mirror and healing what she could see, the rest she just sort-of had to feel where it hurt. The chakra she sent to her back and shoulders had a cool effect that she loved. Once she was done, she healed some more on her face, and even if it was still pale the pasty look had disappeared.

Sakura walked somewhat evenly to the bathtub and ran herself a bath, since it had been a while since shes been able to clean herself and frankly, she deserved a long, hot bath after what she'd been through.

That thought made her stop. Her hand clenching the already-opened tap of the tub. Recalling the entire situation had her hyperventilating. Sakura shut her eyes and took deep breaths. She is a kunoichi. She'd protected Naruto. She protected her identity. She was safe. Sasuke saved her.

She repeated it like a mantra until she was calm and then she stripped off her clothes and slid into the hot bath with a delighted moan. She laid her head back and closed her eyes, just beginning to relax when a door slammed open and heavy footsteps echoed down the hall and into the bathroom.

Fuck. She hadn't closed the door.

Sakura kept herself level with the water, she heard clothes hit the floor and then the shower cut on and the glass door shut. Sakura sat stiff, not even daring to breathe, because just a mere few feet from her, Uchiha Sasuke was showering. Naked.

Didn't he know she was in here?

Fuckkkkk!

Ok, think. Think! There must be a way out of this.

The only solution seemed to wait until he would leave the room, hopefully leaving her unnoticed.

Not likely. Sasuke would never not notice another presence - twice.

She wanted to cry from frustration. Why her? And why now when she looked like she hadn't eaten in a long time. Yes, she shouldn't care what Sasuke thought of her but she did...she probably always would.

Sakura bit her lip. Ok, so she was in a bathroom with a naked Sasuke, when else would she get this chance?

Sakura bit her lip and sneakily peaked over the edge. The bathroom had begun to fill up with steam. Geez, how hot did he like the water?

Sakura squinted her eyes, so she could make him out through the steam. His hair was still sticking up like a duck butt even though it was wet, he had one hand against the wall, head seemed to be hung down, his back was to her and the muscles flexed deliciously beneath the pressure of the water, her eyes dipped down to his hips - when he moved! She clamped her lips together and slid down with slow movements, until she was again level with the water, and trying to control her erratic heartbeat.

Moments later, the water shut off and the door opened, there was a rustle of material.

Sakura, even in her state of panic couldn't stop her mind from wandering.

She imagined herself standing up, water dripping down her body impressively, Sasuke would stand, looking shocked for a moment, and then he would approach her with the nonchalance that only he could manage, he would drop his towel and climb into the tub.

''You're thoughts are loud, Sakura.''

Sakura jumped at his voice and then submerged herself with a splash, hearing faintly how the bathroom door shut and wanting to drown of embarrassment.

x-x-x-x-

Dinner was a silent affair, Sasuke had prepared a simple dinner of eggs, scrambled on toast. Sakura had the idea that he could make nothing else, but she was grateful. She needed to start building up her system slowly.

At first, she didn't dare look at him, but she knew that would only prove what she had been doing (that she, of course, shouldn't have been) and she was determined to prove that she hadn't been doing it. So she looked at him, and he was naturally on to her, acting like he couldn't care less. His eyes seemed to dare her to say something, but she gave him the silent treatment, not because of the bathroom incident but because...what exactly did she have to say to him?

Reminiscing about Konoha, the village that he wanted to destroy, that was destroyed just a few days ago? She didn't even want to touch that one.

How was his time with Orochimaru?

How was he doing after...he killed his brother?

Ugh...she was at a loss. So, she did what she was familiar with around Sasuke. She babbled.

''You know what's funny? All three of us were trained by Sannin. Its kinda weird. You were trained by Orochimaru, Naruto was trained by Jiraiya-san and I trained under Tsunade-shisou.'' Sasuke seemed shocked that she had spoken, but she just babbled on about how hard she found training at first but after a while as she actually became stronger, it became easier and she enjoyed it. She told him that she was not second in command, to Shizune, at the Konoha Hospital...or well she was. She told him about work at the hospital and how she loved most working with children and right before the war she was treating a small girl who had cancer. Sakura wasn't sure if Sasuke was listening, but she was mostly just trying to fill the empty silence.

x-x-x-x-

The week mostly passed with Sakura eating and training, trying to regain what had been lost. Sasuke was working on some maps, making more of his notes. Sometimes he would come work outside while she trained or, mostly, he worked inside. The days went by, Sakura would wake up, eat, train, shower, eat, sleep, Sasuke would work while she trained. Sometimes when she would wake up, Sasuke would come in from his training. It was a bit annoying why he wouldn't just train with her but she assumed he had things to hide.

At the end of the week at breakfast, Sasuke spoke to her. ''We're going out today.''

Sakura looked up at him from her plate. ''Where are we going?''

''To get Naruto.'' he said simply.

Sakura couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

''Come with me.'' Sasuke said and stood up, Sakura followed silently as he went down the hall of bedrooms and to the door at the end of the hall. The one she never dared enter. He pushed open the door slowly, his face an emotionless mask.

Sakura hesitated before following, she saw that he was tense.

Sasuke went to the large closet and opened the door. It was divided. One side held woman's clothing and the other a man's.

His parents...

Sakura looked over at him, but he avoided her eyes.

''Pick something.'' he said, she could hear the strain in his voice as he battled to keep it even. She couldn't say no after it was obviously so hard for him to do this.

Sakura hesitated before she tentatively touched the clothes. Uchiha Mikoto was a very stylish woman. Beautiful, from what photos Sakura had been able find.

Mikoto was a Shinobi one of Konoha's finest. Sakura picked out a dress, a deep purple one and skin tight long back pants that was the same material as the previous one, with flat sandals that tied around her ankles that she could easily travel with. Sasuke reached out and touched a dark dress in the closet and Sakura felt as if she was intruding on something personal.

Sasuke took the items from her hands and stared at them, his chest rising and falling slowly and with that same slowness, he put the clothes back in her hands. His hands shook.

''Take what you need.'' he said roughly before he left the room quickly.

Sakura stood there for a second before she allowed the tears to run down her cheeks. Her back was against the closet door and she slid down it, biting her lip as she let herself cry softly, for him...because Naruto was right. Sasuke, no matter what, was still Sasuke and he always had this pain.

_**''its always darkest before the dawn.''**_

heeey! Another update! I am on a roll! Lol!

I love the ending of this chapter, listened to Samidare from the Shippuuden soundtrack while writing it.

Soooooo, not much happened in the chapter but obviously once the team is together things are going to start rolling in a certain direction.

Next chapter...hmm...a little spoiler, Sasuke shares some information

Sasuke and Sakura have a...disagreement. In public.

Naruto is so adorably himself

Ninki?

So, as with all the chapters, this story's title comes from a song, Stand By Me. Can anyone guess the artist? :) its so easy and an awesome song! Give it a listen!

Please review!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	10. Walking Away

So, every 10 chapters I'll be posting a list of songs that I've used as titles. I don't own any of them.

Chapter 1 - With Eyes Wide Shut - Blessthefall

Chapter 2 - Worry About You - Ivy

Chapter 3 - Guilty - Anna Tsuchiya

Chapter 4 - This is How I Disappear - My Chemical Romance

Chapter 5 - Kingdom Come - The Civil Wars

Chapter 6 - Only if for a Night - Florence and the Machine

Chapter 7 - Nothing to Remember - Neko Case

Chapter 8 - Through Glass - Stone Sour

Chapter 9 - Shake it Out - Florence and the Machine

Chapter 10 - Walking Away - ChianoSky

The title of the story is one of my favorite songs Stand by Me by the Brilliant Green. I highly recommend you guys give it a listen :)

anyways, on to the chapter!

Stand By Me

Chapter 10 - Walking Away

_**''I wanna know what it feels like to be haunted by you, I wanna know what it feels like to be wanted by you.''**_

Sakura stepped into, what had become, her bedroom. She laid Mikoto's clothing out on the bed and stripped out of her own rags. First she pulled on the pants, they fit like a dream and seemed to hug her form. She'd picked up some weight in this week, she could still count her ribs, but she'd gotten some meat on her and with all her training, she'll be back to her old self in no time, but she was happy for the fast progress she'd made. She pulled the dress over her head. She had no more bindings for her chest and the awkwardness of asking him was something she'd rather avoid, so she went without.

Sakura smoothed the dress down and admired herself in the mirror. She smiled softly before she reached over and pulled the wig, which she had soaked out during the week, over her head, adjusting it to fit and hide her hair. Once she was satisfied she turned away and pulled on the sandals and out of the corner of her eye, she saw something in the mirror...on the back of the dress was a large Uchiha symbol. Sakura felt herself swallow and tried not to dwell on it. She gave herself a quick once-over, before she stepped out of the room.

Sasuke was busy with his maps again.

''When do we leave?'' she asked.

''Later.'' he answer curtly.

Sakura sighed and went over to the table.

''What have you been working on?''

Sasuke glanced up at her, clearly annoyed, his annoyance shifted quickly as he took in her appearance and she saw a foreign emotion pass through his eyes, and then just as quickly it was gone. ''You'll know soon enough.'' the 'now, leave me alone' hung in the air and Sakura huffed and went into the kitchen, opting for a glass of water. She filled her glass and when she turned, Sasuke was behind her. What the hell? He was well aware that two people didn't fit in here together! Sakura squeezed past him, no part of her torso did not touch him. The moment they connected, Sasuke's eyes met her's, and for a moment they locked. Until she made it past him, the moment - whatever it was - was done, as if it never happened. He was probably playing some mind game with her. Bastard. And then it hit her...he must have felt everything because she hadn't bound her chest.

She covered her face in embarrassment, facing away from him. Not a great start to the day.

x-x-x-x-

They left the house around noon after Sasuke had given her a cape to shield her from the cold, through the front door, where she usually could only use the back door that led out to the beach. They walked a few miles into the forest where Sasuke uncovered a tunnel and mentioned for Sakura to drop in. He followed and led her down a maze of hallways and turns, they didn't speak, a lot of heavy awkward silences existed between them and even though Sakura attempted a conversation by asking him if he enjoyed his training with Orochimaru, he gave her a short and closed off ''fuck no.'' that ended the conversation, until he climbed a ladder up. Once Sakura surfaced she noticed the intense look on his face and he handed her a kunai.

''Aim to kill, or they'll keep coming back for more.'' he whispered and Sakura looked up at him, his eyes were red and the sharingan was spinning wildly. She recognized a presence to her left and leapt after it, Kunai ready to strike.

Behind her, she heard the chirping of Sasuke's chidori but she didn't stop.

Aim to kill, she said to herself and then the Shadow came into view and she felt herself feel anger...hate after what they had done to her.

She charged at him, ducking down at the last minute and kicking his feet out from under him. She aimed to bring the Kunai down on his head but she froze...her eyes wide. Could she really kill? Be a predator? Have so little regard for life when shes supposed to be saving it.

A hand came up to punch her but she caught it and crushed all the fingers that she caught in her fist.

''Im doing you a favor,'' she said and pressed her hand over his heart.

Sasuke knocked her off of the Shadow and stabbed his katana into the it's heart.

He didn't miss a beat. ''Lets go.''

Sakura got to her feet and followed silently.

''In this world, hesitation means death.'' was the last thing he said before they set out on the path.

Sakura watched his back and felt a familiar feeling creep into her heart. Envy. She felt as if time had rewinded itself and here she was again. Thirteen, and watching Naruto and Sasuke's backs as they advanced and she was left in the darkness of their shadows. She clenched her jaw. Why did she keep finding herself here? She had trained under Tsunade for three years! Couldn't she protect herself? Maybe she hesitated, yes, but that did not...make her weak. Sakura bit her lip. One thing about Sasuke - he always succeeded in making her feel weak and useless.

She was a medic-nin! She was supposed to be saving lives not taking them...but- if the Shadows were coming at her with killing intent then of course she'd only be practicing self-defence. But she knew this was more about making a point to Sasuke, she was **not **weak.

Sakura stopped when she noticed where they were. ''What are we _**doing **_here?'' she asked, clearly offended.

Sasuke barely glanced at here. ''We're meeting Naruto.''

''Wasn't he supposed to meet us?'' she asked as she looked around the offending buildings, offering signs like ''Wild girls, 24 Hours!'' and ''Nude - Nude - Nude live girls!''

''Yes, that was the message I gave him but knowing Naruto, he's probably mixed up the message in his head by now.''

Sasuke turned into the street where the Pleasure Palace waited at the very end.

Sakura clenched her jaw. ''You can not be serious.''

Sasuke ignored her and continued to the establishment.

x-x-x-x-

Naruto paced around his room.

Nightfall or daybreak...he might have missed his chance already! Dammit Sasuke! That bastard knew that Naruto wasn't good at memorizing things, and mentioning ramen when it had been so long...that's just low.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Sasuke wasn't stupid of course, he knew that Naruto learned through experience. So he must have known that the blonde would be unable to remember. Meaning that Sasuke would be coming, and Sakura-chan too! Naruto grabbed his stuff and left the room, Sasuke would want to keep a low profile so they'd probably meet him inside. Naruto entered the bar. He heard a familiar voice, sounding angry and then there he saw someone being shoved forward and then...all hell broke lose.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura entered that Palace and Sasuke told her to wait while he took care of something. Sakura narrowed her eyes as he ducked out of the door and she, being as nosy as she was, followed discreetly. He went into the alley next to the building and did a summoning Jutsu.

Sakura saw the large hawk soar up into the sky and she felt a shiver run up her spine. She'd seen that hawk before - with Temari at the Valley of the End when they were hiding form the Shadows.

She saw him attach a scroll to it and send it off before she turned away and went back inside.

He entered, looking as apathetic as ever, walking past the reception and entering what appeared to be a bar. Sakura clenched her fists at her sides. How dare he? Had he been following her...since Kalika's? Is that how he knew about Kakashi-sensei being undercover? Sakura's thoughts sent her over the edge and she stormed after him. He was already half way across the room when she caught up to him, catching his wrist and yanking him around.

''So, how long?'' she demanded.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. What the fuck was her problem now?

''How long have you been keeping tabs on me?'' she clarified and watched his eyes narrow.

''Now is not the time.'' he told her, keeping his voice low and pulling his arm free before walking off.

''Come on,'' she said loudly. ''If you want to know all my secrets just ask, I mean we do know each other intimately since we did try to kill each other.''

Sasuke hesitated, and without looking back at her, her continued on.

Sakura growled and launched herself forward, shoving him hard.

Sasuke stumbled forward, into a large man at the bar.

''Fucker!'' the man yelled, clearly intoxicated and swung a punch, Sasuke - being quick enough, dodged and the punch sent another guy face-first into his drink.

''Oooh, you're gonna fucking pay for that!'' he growled and laughed himself at the first guy, causing them to bump into another guy and soon everyone was fighting someone.

Sasuke appeared in front of Sakura and grabbed her shoulders.

''I told you to let it go!''

''Yeah, well I'm not good at that!'' she spat and then she narrowed her eyes. ''I know how you love making notes, so why don't you make one on how it felt to have your hand around my throat trying to crush the life out of me.'' she said in a deadly tone.

Sasuke glared but Sakura didn't back down.

''Guys, as much as I am enjoying this, we need to go.'' Nami said as she grabbed Sasuke hand that was clenching Sakura's shoulder.

''Whats the password?'' Sasuke asked Naruto, who laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

''Ninki -'' Sakura closed her eyes, trying to remember the exact words, ''It is a good chance when a large number of enemies are making a scene, there are no hide outs even in a quiet place. It is important for a ninja to know the right time. The time when the enemy is tired and has his guard down.'' she recited perfectly.

''Wow, Sakura-chan-''

Sakura had already turned away and left the room.

''What did you do?'' Naruto asked Sasuke with narrowed eyes.

Sasuke didn't give him an answer, he followed simply Sakura's lead.

x-x-x-x-

Once they had returned to Sasuke's safe house, Naruto had gone to clean up and Sakura had begun preparing dinner. Sasuke did Kami only knows what. And at the moment Sakura couldn't care less.

She made a traditional dinner and it was while she was chopping the tomatoes that Sasuke came in, Sakura moved so fast that she didn't even know she possessed such speed, she threw the knife into the opposite wall and in the next second she had Sasuke pinned to the wall.

''If you make one move, just _**breathe **_betrayal then I will kill you in ways you never even thought _**little Sakura **_was capable of.'' she whispered icily. Yes, she was still pissed off at him, but this was serious, this was about Naruto. The fact that he was alive was their trump card.

For a moment, he stared at her, taking in her threat and then in the blink of an eye their positions were reversed and Sasuke had her blocked in with his body. Sakura was prepared for this, until she felt his hand snake around her neck. A terrible reminder. Sakura tried not to show him how it effected her and how many times she had nightmares about it, but she was never good at hiding her emotions.

''I hesitated before, if I wanted to kill you then you would be dead.''

''You're lying!'' she interrupted, shaking her head.

Sasuke just stared at her.

''You...you were trying to kill me. Don't lie to me. You were gonna use my own kunai!'' she yelled, tears pooling in her eyes.

''You know I could have killed you before Naruto saved you, be honest.''

''No...no, you- you couldn't see! Why are you doing this...!'' her tears fell down her cheeks now.

''Don't ever threaten me again _**little Sakura **_we both know that I am in charge here, you shouldn't have seeked me out if you didn't like it. I decide whether you live or die, since that day your life is mine since I didn't take it.''

''Get off me!'' Sakura cried, shoving him off, getting ready to fight him again. ''You don't own me Sasuke, you don't!''

She watched him smirk slowly, sadistically. Sakura froze, wiping at her tears. She'd pushed him too far...

''You were actually the one who promised herself to me. Didn't you say you would do anything for me?'' he asked, that smirk staying on his face.

His sudden change of attitude scared her, and chilled her entire body and she regretted her actions immediately.

Sakura, still narrowed her eyes and swung a fist at him in anger at his sudden cruelty, how dare he bring up that night? Maybe she brought this on herself for bringing up that day. The day she'd tried so hard to forget and then Sasuke had to bring up that night, that he'd left her. He probably didn't like her rehashing the past either, and this was how he retaliated. A wall, so he wouldn't feel anything if he lashed out.

Sasuke caught her fist in his hand and her strength vibrated up his arm and he let out a hiss - not expecting it.

Sakura immediately felt her heart drop.

''Sasuke...I'm sorry, let me-''

Sasuke stared down at her, for the first time hearing her, how she'd dropped the familiar honorific from his name.

''Don't threaten me again Sakura.'' he said, his voice once again emotionless before he left the kitchen.

Sakura fell back against the wall and slid down in, holding her face in her hands. Everything had just become to much, and she felt herself crumble in her hands.

The week with Sasuke, she'd spoken, babbled on like the old days, and he had never spoken to her unless when he had no other choice. And she had been so stupid.

Sakura took a deep breath, trying to sort out her contradicting thoughts.

She'd forced this on him, he own anger and insecurities wanting closure for something unconsciously. Even when Sasuke had made it clear he had no intention of discussing it, she continued to push and push until he retaliated in the only way he knew. He hurt her.

He'd tried to tell her, and he was telling the truth. If he wanted to kill her that day he could have. The possibilities were endless. Chidori. Snapping her neck. Crushing her throat - all could have been done before Naruto came. By pushing her back and taking out a kunai - he was buying time.

She knew, in the back of her mind that he had no interest in her, she was simply tool to call out who he really wanted to fight that day.

Hearing him say it...that he had no real intentions of killing her...it gave her a sense of calm. Yes, she knew if she had continued that day he probably wouldve had no qualms about killing her.

The only reason she continued to push him now...was that she wanted a fight, she was angry that he'd followed her and she wanted to fight with him and she knew he would not discuss that so she'd chosen something else, that would anger him.

Sakura lifted her head. Sasuke was not trying to play any bad guy, she was just portraying him as one, forcing him to be someone who he clearly had been trying hard not to be.

Sakura wiped at her tears. What had she become? Why was she so selfish? The fight made no real sense. Yes, she'd gotten some kind of closure, but why did she have to push him...into that?

Sakura swallowed and stood up. This was not who she was, the world basically ending was no excuse for her to act like a child. She would suck up her pride and apologize, but first she needed to finish dinner.

x-x-x-x-

To her luck, he came to dinner, but he did not look at her once.

Naruto ate his dinner like he hadn't seen food in a year, wolfing it all down and then having an annoying case of hic-ups.

Sakura told him how to get rid of it but had to help him anyway.

She collected the plates and began to wash them when Naruto asked, ''So, what's the plan?''

Sakura saw Sasuke pulled out the last map he'd been working on and rolled it out on the table.

Naruto leaned in to see, Sasuke had marked a certain spot with a red X.

Sakura came over, she could feel Sasuke's eyes on her. She dried off her hands and traced her finger on the lines he drew.

''What exactly am I looking at?'' Naruto asked.

''This,'' Sasuke tapped the X and leaned back in his chair. ''Is a cave,'' he smirked smugly, ''He had no idea that I knew where it was.''

''Whats so special about this cave?'' Naruto asked with a bored stare.

''This is where he would be keeping the tailed beasts sealed away.''

A silence dropped around the room.

''But...shouldn't he have executed his plan by now?'' Sakura asked, and Sasuke shook his head.

''He needs the full moon.'' Naruto said, with a frown. ''He missed it, so now he's waiting for the next one.''

Sasuke nodded. ''And this,'' he tapped the line that Sakura had been tracing, her eyes flicked up to his and for a moment they held before he turned them to Naruto, ''Is the only accessible path there.''

Naruto let out a deep breath slowly. ''You're saying all this because you want to give me a choice...''

Sasuke nodded.

''A choice?'' Sakura asked, worry dripping from her voice.

''He wants to seal the Kyuubi back into me, right Sasuke?''

Sakura's eyes turned back to Sasuke, a desperateness in them.

''Ah.''

''Naruto...'' Sakura whispered she was fully aware that without the Kyuubi, Madara could not complete his plan, but if they did this...''It could kill you...''

''Im already dead to the world, Sakura-chan...'' he said, a sad expression in his blue eyes and then he turned them on Sasuke. ''When do we do it?''

_**''If falling is so easy then why am I crying, its not supposed to be like this...I wanna know my place, come on invade my space - I wanna feel like I'm needed...im needed - by You.''**_

Yup, Chapter 10 done.

Team 7 decides to screw Madara over. Hell yeah!

Anyway! Review! I need to know what you guys think!

Seriously, how am I supposed to update without reviews guys?

I can't write without reviews...I'll become completely unmotivated...and lose my mind -.- or something xD

especially in love with this week's title song! ChianoSky's voice is awesome! And the song is completely Sasusaku!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	11. Wait for Tomorrow

Stand By Me

Chapter 11 - Wait for Tomorrow

_**''They say...that I can't change...without you, those nights I can't sleep, I'm stuck here. Lost in your dreams.''**_

''I...Im gonna head to bed.'' Naruto told them and then he mumbled a good night to both of them before he left the room. Sakura had finished washing the dishes. She knew why Naruto had agreed so quickly. He believes that the state of the world is his fault, because of his failure, and now he's willing to go to all lengths to make sure it doesn't get any worse. But, this plan was risky. Sealing the Kyuubi inside him - mostly, they'll be able to do it without dying as Sasuke had explained later, but then it all fell on Naruto's body. If he didn't accept the Kyuubi then...he would die.

Naruto had shrugged it off. Saying that without the Kyuubi, Madara would never be able to complete his plan.

Sakura, didn't want to even consider losing Naruto an option. She fully believed that he would be the one to stop Madara, no...Team 7 would. And a full Team 7 included all its members.

There was no telling if Naruto would survive, it could only be determined by fate.

Sakura emptied the water from the sink and dried off her hands before she turned and watched as Sasuke concentrated on the map, making more notes it seemed.

''I don't want him to die, Sasuke.'' she said, breaking the silence in the room.

The only thing that made him pause was the strange feeling he got, as his name left her lips, missing the -kun that he'd grown accustomed to.

''Ah.'' he said, of course he knew this, but in the end it was Naruto's choice, and as harsh as it was whether he lived or died - it was a win - win situation for the cause.

''I can't lose him...and neither can you.'' she said softly and Sasuke sighed, they never gave up, before he stood, but Sakura grabbed his arm, the same arm that grabbed her punch before and she sent some healing chakra into it, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and tried to pull his arm away but Sakura had the strength to keep him there.

''Don't be such a child, Sasuke.'' she said and continued healing him.

The silence stressed out between them as she healed his arm gently.

She could feel his eyes on her but she kept her eyes on his arm, until she felt nothing more to heal and then she dropped it, Sasuke didn't move though.

''Im sorry...'' she whispered, without looking at him.

''Hn...''

She looked up at him. ''Hm?''

''I know.'' he clarified.

Sakura closed her eyes and swallowed, she couldn't look at him, but she asked anyway. ''Why were you following me?''

When he didn't answer she looked at him but he had turned his head away.

''I needed to see how you adjusted that woman's Jutsu. The experiments Orochimaru had done on the others...did not end well. The Sakura I knew back in Konoha...would not have adjusted well under it-''

''What do you mean? What happened to them?''

She saw him swallow, his adams apple bobbing. ''Psychologically, they cracked. Nightmares, chakra burning away their systems, completely losing their minds. Most committed suicide, others...needed to be put down. Its a miracle that there seemed to be none of that with you.'' he said, his eyes staring at her in that calculating way.

''Nothing,'' she looked away. ''Mostly things have been the same, physically and mentally.''

''Sakura...you need to tell me if anything is different. I need to know what I'm dealing with.'' he told her seriously.

Yeah, like she was a _**thing **_that needed to be _**dealt **_with. No way she could tell him about entering the Void. Itachi. That would probably send him off the rails...

So far she had noticed nothing else but she was sure there was more to come and that scared her.

''Like I said Sasuke, I'm fine.''

Sasuke glared at her and turned on his heel, practically stomping from the room.

Sakura stared after him. If the Jutsu had so many fucking risks, why would he even consider it? Why not just...let her die?

These thoughts consumed her as she spent the night training in the frigid cold.

x-x-x-x-

When Sakura came in the house was quiet, it was just before sunrise. She was tired, but she still didn't feel like sleeping, her mind was like a hamster on a wheel. On steroids.

She entered the bathroom and shut the door, taking a quick shower before she went to check on Naruto. Leave it to him to actually sleep in such emotionally stressful times.

''Okaa-chan...mooore ramen-tebayo!'' he mumbled and turned over on his side, the drool running down the side of his cheek.

Sakura wondered if it was just a dream or if his mother and father were able to visit him from the Void. Maybe she'd ask Itachi if they could enter dreams?

Sakura smiled and shook her head as Naruto went on about how delicious his Okaa's ramen was. It made her heart ache. She exited his room quietly and looked over to Sasuke's door. It was closed. She wondered if she should check on him, but decided against it. She wasn't ready to deal with more of his moods.

Breakfast seemed a good a thing to do as any so she went to the kitchen and got started.

When the first rays of sun began to peek out, the shower cut on and it wasn't hard to imagine who it was. Naruto wasn't one to be up early.

Sakura was more than apprehensive to deal with Sasuke, their few encounters had been less than pleasant and dealing with him had become somewhat of a pain in the butt.

Her feelings for him didn't soften the blow of how deliberately unbearable he was. It drove her insane, and sometimes she swore he just said things to touch a nerve. Like last night, saying she needed to be dealt with. Asshole.

Sakura looked up from what she was doing, speak -or in this case- think of the devil and he shall appear.

''Ohayo, Sasuke-k - uh, kay.'' Sasuke-kay, really? She couldn't come up with anything better? Fuck.

He gave her a weird look and sat down at the table.

It was a deliberate thing, for her to say his name with the unfamiliarity that she felt when she was with him. The -kun...was too familiar...brought too many bad memories. Honestly, not necessarily bad - it just hurt. Remembering the days when she was happy. The times when she'd be out with Team 7 and she thought that everything was right in the world.

''I'll go wake Naruto.'' she said softly, as she left the room. She hated thinking about things that were irreparable. Like the past. She couldn't heal it. And that was that.

''Oi! Naruto! Wake up!'' she called, knocking on his door.

Silence.

Sakura sighed, and opened the door.

Naruto was in a white vest and some ducky boxers. ''Naruto! Come on, breakfast is ready!''

He gave a snor and turned away from her. ''Naruto,'' she said, starting to get impatient, and walking over to him. ''Get up.''

She pulled the covers off of him and kicked him off the bed gently.

''Gaaaah!'' he cried and sat upright in a flash. ''S-Sakura-chan?''

''We're starting breakfast in 5 minutes! Hurry up!''

''Y-yeah ok!''

He got up, ready to follow her.

''Naruto...put some clothes on.''

''Ne, Sakura-chan, hold up,'' he said grabbing her wrist. ''How's everything? You know...being with Sasuke?''

Sakura blinked, he'd actually thought of that.

''They're...fine, I guess.'' she said with a shrug.

''And are you doing ok?'' his eyes told her exactly what he meant, considering her feelings for Sasuke...

Sakura looked away. ''I try not to think about it.''

''Sakura-chan...''

She turned to him and gave him a smile. ''Its fine, alls fine, ok? I promise.'' she left quickly, closing the door behind her.

So like him, worrying about her instead of his own problems.

Sakura returned to the kitchen and began setting the table.

''You didn't sleep last night.'' he said.

Sakura stopped and looked up at him, was he...no...no way he was concerned.

''In your weak state, sending you out would be a risk and now you're not even sleeping.''

There it was, he needed her for something.

''Im fine, and I'm not completely helpless since I was able to injure you just yesterday.'' she said with a glare.

Naruto fell down in his chair with a yawn.

''Ohayo! Wow Sakura-chan! This looks great!''

''Fuck,'' Sasuke cursed, glaring at Naruto.

''What?'' the blonde asked, clearly confused.

Sasuke shook his head and began to load up his plate.

''What the hell is your problem, Sasuke?''

Sasuke began to eat silently, hoping that if he ignored Naruto long enough he'd just drop it.

''Sasuke!''

''Enough! You're too fucking loud!''

''Stop being such a bastard! I was just thanking Sakura-chan for her effort! Maybe you should try it!''

For a moment, she watched them. The nostalgia hit her so hard she couldn't push away her tears fast enough. Her boys...

''Shut up, she's crying.'' Sasuke said, calmly and continued eating.

''Geez, Sakura-chan, I'm sorry.''

Sakura shook her head and sat down.

''Youre going to Cloud.''

Both Naruto and Sakura looked up at Sasuke.

''What?'' Sakura asked.

''After the sealing, Naruto will be the safest there.''

''What the hell? When the sealing is complete, Madara will be able to sense Naruto immediately! Our best bet would be-''

''To what, Sakura? Do you have any idea how Madara moves? No. You don't. Madara won't be able to sense Naruto until his body accepts the Kyuubi. When he awakens, Naruto should be somewhere where Madara can't get to him, mainly - Cloud.''

''What makes Cloud so special?'' Sakura snapped.

''Stop it!'' Naruto raged suddenly, standing up. ''Stop talking about me like I'm not here! This is my life we're talking about!''

''Madara has been unable to invade Cloud since the war ended.'' Sasuke said as if Naruto's outburst never happened.

Sakura's eyes widened. ''If that is the case...wouldn't Madara attack them hard once he believes Naruto and the Kyuubi might be there?''

''No, they have extensive means to hide Jinchuuriki's.'' Sasuke answered.

''You,'' he pointed at Sakura, ''Have to go meet with the Raikage and explain the situation.''

''Are you really planning on sending her alone? In her condition!'' Naruto demanded, his hands clenching each side on the table hard.

''You can't go with her. For obvious reasons, and I can't go there. The Raikage still wants me dead.''

''Why? You didn't kill Uncle Bee.''

''Maybe not, but I did cause the Raikage to lose an arm. He's probably not too happy about that.'' Sasuke said with a smirk.

''I'll go.'' Sakura said as she continued eating, desperate to avoid a fight between these two that she probably wouldn't be able to stop since she wasn't in top shape.

Naruto tried to argue but she stopped him with a look.

''What will you be doing?'' she asked Sasuke.

Sasuke gave her a side-ways glance. ''I'm going to find a way to contact Kakashi.''

x-x-x-x-

Sakura pulled her hood closer as a frigid wind blew over her.

''Stick to that path I planned out.'' Sasuke ordered.

Sakura nodded. ''I will.'' she said and for a moment she stared at him.

''We'll meet at the designated point in two days. From there we'll head to the cave.'' he instructed.

''I won't forget.''

''I know,'' he answered.

Sakura took a deep breath. ''Well...see you in two days, Sasuke-'' she snapped her mouth shut, cutting off the -kun before it could leave her lips before she disappeared.

Sakura cursed herself for how weird his name always sounded coming from her lips. Subconsciously, she wanted to call him Sasuke-kun. She wanted him to _**be **_their Sasuke from before. But it was impossible for him to stay the same after everything that had happened. So he was Sasuke. She could control whatever feelings she had for him, they didn't control her - not anymore. She wouldn't allow them to blind her any longer either. Sasuke was strong. Dangerous. She always believed that because of the history they all shared - that he wouldn't hurt them. Then he almost killed Naruto. And when they found him again, he tried to kill Naruto again. She found it strange that he didn't attack her. She wanted to believe that it was because of that night, because of what she'd said to him.

That made her laugh. The cold hard truth was - Sasuke didn't attack her because he didn't deem her worthy of his time. At all.

Maybe she wasn't in his or Naruto's league, but she was by no means weak. Soon, very soon. She would prove that to him.

x-x-x-x-

Since Kakashi had taken to training Sasuke more back in Konoha, they had ways of contacting each other. Like, the bird for instance or Pakkun (the least favorite - he was too opinionated for Sasuke's tastes).

There were many ways, but the bird was over used and would most likely draw Kakashi's attention.

Sasuke summoned a small hawk. It gave a soft screech and rubbed its head against Sasuke's hand before hopping up onto Sasuke's fore arm.

It looked at Sasuke and tilted it's head to the side.

''Aaguka, I need a favor.'' Sasuke told it.

''Whatcha need, Sasuke?''

''Find Hatake Kakashi, do not come into contact with him, but make sure he sees you. Areas 1 and 4, start there. After that head to the rest until you find him.''

The hawk screeched in affirmative and leapt off of Sasuke's arm and soared off.

Sasuke sighed. He couldn't head back to the house because he had no idea how to interact with Naruto. Sakura was hard enough with her constant mood swings, and suddenly secretive personality.

He knew something was different with her...why the hell didn't she tell him? He had more experience with this Jutsu than her. Dammit.

Sasuke decided to head to the nearest bridge. Kakashi would know to meet him there.

And when Sasuke arrived, someone was already waiting. By his height and build alone, Sasuke knew he was not Kakashi. With that established, Sasuke unseathed his katana and leapt in to strike the enemy. His attack, however, was stopped by familiar katana.

''That was the right way to block your attack, right, Sasuke-san?''

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and swung his sword again, but it was blocked once again, sending sparks flying.

''Kakashi-san sent me.'' the masked man explain, trying to push Sasuke back and once he realized that was impossible, he jumped back and removed his mask.

He was vaguely familiar to Sasuke. The pale face, dark short hair.

''You are my replacement,'' Sasuke said, suddenly wanting to kill him again for some reason. Which made no sense since those days meant nothing to Sasuke anymore.

''Sai.'' he said introducing himself. ''I wonder what kind of nickname I should give you, or maybe I should just stick with the old one...''

''Stop wasting my time! Get to the point! Where is Kakashi!''

''Kakashi-san is being watched, he sent me.''

''Somehow I don't believe you...''

''Sai! Is Kakashi-sensei ok?''

If Sai's face could get any more pale - it just did. He slowly turned to face the blonde.

''N-Naruto...?''

''Uh, yeah..'' Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

''You fucking idiot! Any one could show up here! I told you to stay put!'' Sasuke snapped.

''How-'' Sai began but Sasuke interrupted swiftly. ''Where is Kakashi? Why would he send _**you**_?''

''Kakashi-san is being watched since his team failed in capturing the ones who escaped Konoha.''

''Are they hurting him?'' Naruto demanded, but Sai shook his head.

''We're gonna re-seal the Kyuubi into me, we need Kakashi in the Jutsu, but if its too risky, you should come.''

Sasuke's eyes widened and his jaw clenched almost painfully. Was Naruto really that stupid to trust this fucking freak? To tell him everything!

Sasuke had to resist the urge to smash his face into a Chidori.

''If you do that you could die.'' Sai said, yes no fucking shit.

Naruto shrugged. ''Its happening in two days from now.''

''I will speak to Kakashi-san, but I will be here. I'm sure if its safe, Kakashi-san will come too.''

Naruto smiled his thanks.

''I should be going now. See you Naruto, Gutless Homo.'' and with that he turned away.

It took Sasuke a second to realize that Sai was referring to him before he launched himself at the fucker. He had no reason to be alive anymore.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's collar and yanked him back. ''Whoa. Let him go...''

Sasuke turned back to glare at Naruto, his eyes spinning red before he forcefully pulled himself free and began walking away.

Naruto chuckled to himself and shook his head before following.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura spent the night half-freezing to death while she complained to Itachi about Sasuke's lack of care, and how he is willing to take this chance with Naruto without blinking. Itachi seemed to think that Sasuke knew Naruto would survive. Sakura, however, wasn't sure what Sasuke believed.

She'd spent the half the next day travelling through the snowy mountains and Cloud waited on the other side.

As soon as she stepped into the border, a kunai flew at her and she ducked just in time, it flew through her hood and it slipped off, revealing her now-shoulder length pink hair.

There was a silence that stretched out, and Sakura wondered what was going on, they're attack obviously had the strategy of exposing her and now that they had, they were probably wondering who she was, it was then that a man appeared before her. She recognized him, he was on Samui-san's team when they came to Konoha.

''You are that Medical Shinobi. The fifth Hokage's apprentice.''

Sakura nodded. ''Haruno Sakura.''

''Yeah...'' he looked her over trying to decide whether to trust her or not.

''I've met you before the war...''

Sakura nodded, she remembered, of course she did. The information he brought that day led her to make one of the biggest mistakes of her life. Or...she wasn't quite sure if she'd made a mistake, but she did regret it.

''Tell me about it.'' he prompted.

''You came to the village with two woman. Looking for information on Uchiha Sasuke, since he'd attacked the eight-tails, your Raikage's brother. You told us that he'd joined Akatsuki after we attacked you to try and protect him. Naruto, Sai and I. I only found this out later but...Naruto allowed one of your teammates to beat him up to protect Sasuke.''

He nodded. ''I heard you might have died, had to make sure you're for real.''

He nodded, ''What are you doing here, exactly?''

Omoi. His name came to her suddenly and as she took him in, he was kind of attractive.

''I need to see the Raikage.'' she said after a second.

He gave a short laugh. ''Youre kidding, right?''

''Its important.''

''It always is, but I cannot allow it.''

''Please, Omoi-san! I have information that could be very advantageous for all of us.''

''Omoi!'' came a voice from behind that. It was a blonde. Samui.

''Raikage-sama wants to see her.'' she turned her attention to Sakura. ''Come.''

Sakura nodded and followed. Slowly the cold began to disappear and the summer heat touched and warmed her skin.

''Why have you come here, Sakura-san?''

''I have important information for the Raikage.''

''There was a rumor that you had died, I see it wasn't true, what of the Hokage?''

Sakura shook her head. ''She hasn't been seen since the final battle.''

''Tch...Madara...not cool.''

They entered the village and Sakura was amazed at how it seemed like the war never happened. It was alive, happy even.

''Raikage-sama made sure that we'd never have to worry about anything.'' Samui explained and Sakura was too shocked to reply.

The Raikage himself had always scared Sakura, he was a large, intimidating man and she knew it was ridiculous, but she'd become convinced that he had fangs...

His office was a large room with windows that held a beautiful view of the village, not unlike Konoha. He stood when she entered, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

''What is your name again?'' he demanded and Sakura took a deep breath, she could not show weakness to this man.

''Haruno Sakura.''

''You were Tsunade's apprentice. What do you want?''

''...A favor, if I may, Raikage-sama.''

''You want to stay.'' he said as if expecting that to be it.

''No. Cloud is the only safe place left. You have means of hiding Jinchuuriki.''

''There are no Jinchuuriki left.'' he growled, as if she was testing his patience.

''No, but-''

''How did you know about Cloud since Madara has taken extra precautions to keep our resistance from the rest of the world.''

Sakura wondered if she could tell him about Sasuke...he seemed easy to anger so she decided that was not her best option.

''Who told you?'' he demanded, towering over her.

''Uchiha Sasuke -'' a deep growl started in his throat and she stuttered to continue, ''but Raikage-sama, its important that you hear me out, Naruto is alive!''

He stopped altogether. His eyes widened.

''Sasuke has found a way to re-seal the Kyuubi into Naruto, and...he has agreed.''

''You want to bring him here so we can hide him.''

''Yes, Madara can't know that Naruto is alive, to execute his plan, Madara will need the full moon to complete his Jutsu, the next full moon will only be next month, and without the nine tails, he won't be able to do it.''

''How can you be sure that Naruto will survive this sealing technique?''

Sakura closed her eyes. ''There's no guarantee. Its up to Naruto's body to accept it, I am hoping that because his body is accustomed to housing it that...it will accept the beast easily but-''

''I will hide Naruto after the sealing.'' the Raikage said.

''You won't be hiding him alone, yeah!''

Sakura spun around, and she felt her knees go weak.

''Killer Bee-sama...you...you...''

He was supposed to be dead. But then again, so was Naruto.

''Im hard to kill, yhay ~''

''Bee! What are you doing here?'' the Raikage demanded.

''She's gonna seal my eight-tails back into me, bro.''

''No! I-''

''I was born to be a Jinchuuriki.'' Bee said seriously and the Raikage watched him for a second before he called for his assistant.

''Get Shee and Darui, now!''

''Whats going on?'' Sakura whispered, mostly to herself.

''We're gonna go, whee!'' Bee answered and Sakura's eyes widened.

Sasuke was gonna kill her. Not only was an escort not part of the deal, but another host was completely way out of what he had planned. Shit. He was gonna lose it...probably.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke had almost had it with Naruto. Almost. The idiot was comment on everything, from the weather to birds to fuck knew what else!

''This road looks so familiar..'' there he went again!

Naruto began to chuckle as he bent down, forcing Sasuke to stop and turn.

Naruto was crouching, his hand touching what seemed to be a permanent crack in the road.

''This is where Sakura-chan punched Sai.'' he explained.

''What?'' Sasuke asked before he could stop himself.

''Yeah,'' Naruto began, encouraged by Sasuke's response. ''Sai was saying shit about you, and I was ready to fight him but Sakura-chan stopped me and said we should work together and then she punched him!'' Naruto laughed as if he gained immense pleasure from the memory.

Sasuke started at the crack in the road for a moment. ''Lets go.'' he said and turned away.

Naruto watched him go before he followed.

Sasuke avoided him as much as possible, they'd spent at least a day together in that house and they didn't speak. Naruto didn't really expect hours having a conversation with Sasuke, since that never happened before, but they'd at least been speaking.

''You know,'' he began and he heard Sasuke's sigh. ''We have to talk some time, Sasuke.''

''I don't intend on connecting any ties with anyone since I will not be returning to Konoha when all this is over, now stop bothering me.'' Sasuke turned and walked away again. Naruto watched him go, was hee serious? After everything? After all the death and all the sacrifice...

Naruto clenched his jaw.

''You really are a waste of all that energy Itachi wasted on you all those years.'' Naruto muttered and he watched Sasuke stop, his entire body tense, and when he turned to Naruto, his sharingan stared back.

''Fuck you, dobe.''

Naruto's eyes narrowed. ''Don't call me that.''

''What did you say?'' Sasuke ignored him and didn't get side-tracked.

''I said - YOU - ARE - A - WASTE - OF - ITACHI'S - ENERGY!''

Sasuke let out a growl as he launched himself at Naruto, his hands circled Naruto's throat but Naruto threw him off, his anger getting the better of him. Sasuke hadn't had enough, and a chirping could be heard, Chidori.

''We already know which is more powerful, but I'm ready to give it another demonstration!'' Naruto jumped back and created a kage bunshin, but he stopped short of creating a Rasengan. A Shadow grabbed Sasuke's wrist and the Chidori was cut off.

''I told you Chidori was not a technique that you use against your comrades.''

''Whatever.'' Sasuke pulled his wrist free and took a step away.

Kakashi pulled off the Shadow mask.

''Kakashi-sensei!'' Naruto called and Kakashi turned to him, his normal mask wrinkled as he smiled.

''You shouldn't scare your sensei like that.'' Kakashi said as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

''Heh! You shouldve known I wouldn't die! Not until I become Hokage!''

''Can we keep this short, we have to get going?'' Sasuke said and Naruto watched Kakashi sigh.

''Where's Sakura?'' Kakashi asked and Sasuke didn't even glance at him.

''We have to meet up with her.''

Sasuke led the way while Naruto and Kakashi conversed in the back. For the most part Sasuke blocked them out.

He hated how they tried to make things like they used to be, when to so obviously weren't. His brother was dead. Sasuke blamed everyone. Irrational as it was.

Sakura hadn't tried to force the past on him at act like everything was ok, she attempted conversation yes, told him what she assumed was interesting facts of things that had happened in his absence. He would block her out for the most part too, but her attitude towards him, her reluctance to let him in, was something that he may actually respect about her.

In the distance, he could make out her pink hair, but what he expected would just be her, turned into a party of four.

''Sakura-chan...no way! Its Uncle Bee!'' Naruto said.

''Killer Bee...'' Sasuke whispered. He had been sure the Hachibi had been extracted before the final battle. He was also sure that Bee was dead, and yet, there he was.

''Whats the meaning of this?'' Sasuke demanded when Sakura was close enough to hear.

''Well...'' Sakura gave a nervous laugh.

''You see...um, can we talk alone for a moment, Sasuke?''

Sasuke nodded curtly walking ahead of her a distance away.

''Explain.'' he demanded.

''The Raikage would only agree if we sealed Bee-sama too...so...''

''So you agreed? Do you have any idea the complicity of the sealing Jutsu! Sealing Naruto would leave us all with little to no chakra!''

''That's why we have Shee-san and Darui-san, they are extremely strong, they'll be able to seal Bee-sama...'' Sakura replied, feeling intimidated by his hateful glare.

''If this fails...its on you, Sakura.'' he said with narrowed eyes attempting to walk past her but she grabbed his wrist.

''Fuck you.'' she hissed, squeezing his wrist until she saw a twitch of his eye.

''Do you really want to fight me?'' he asked, slightly shocked that she was even attempting it.

''Enough.'' Kakashi said, as he came up to them, the entire gang coming up behind him.

Sakura felt slightly embarrassed at the scene they were creating and she released Sasuke's wrist from her grip.

''So, what's the plan?'' Shee asked. ''We don't have much time, I can sense Madara's Guard approaching.''

Darui's eyes, though overshadowed with a bored look, flipped to the woods.

Naruto and Bee were off to the side, knocking their fists together.

''The Bijuu's are sealed within the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Its heavily guarded. One Shadow checks in with Madara's second-in-command every six hours,'' Sasuke explain, taking out a map and laying it out on the ground, he pointed out where the Akatsuki cave was.

''We will cast a large Genjutsu over the entire cave, where we will conceal ourselves from the Shadows, they will not be able to sense us, and in addition stay away from the Statue. Meaning, we will have six hours, to seal both the eight and nine-tails.'' Sasuke finished and then looked around. ''Is anyone here skilled in Genjutsu.''

Sakura closed her eyes. No way, she couldn't step forward. She had some skill, but nothing compared to Sasuke.

Kakashi pushed her forward. ''Sakura knows some Genjutsu.''

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

''Show me..'' Sasuke instructed, a look in his face that clearly showed that he was mocking her.

Sakura put her hands together as if she was molding chakra, and then her eyes widened.

''Sasuke! Behind you!''

Kakashi dashed forward. ''Raikiri!''

Sasuke spun around, Kakashi had just killed the Shadows behind him. He activated his Sharingan and dispelled the Genjutsu.

Sakura had managed to catch him.

''Hatake Kakashi, I was never foolish enough to believe that you would actually pledge your loyalty to Madara-sama.'' came a voice from the trees.

Shee's eyes narrowed. ''We need to split up, our group is too large to escape.''

''We'll kill them,'' Kakashi said, ''Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Bee need to escape.''

Bee laughed and shook his head. ''No way, I'm staying here, thats my say, yeah!''

''Go!'' Kakashi said to his old team.

Sasuke was the first to nod, grabbing Naruto and Sakura and pushing them forward.

A Shadow blocked their path and Sasuke wasted no time in plunging his Katana into it's chest. Sasuke swung to his left, taking the next one out but the one to his right would get a hit in.

''Sakura-chan!'' Naruto called, she was closer to Sasuke.

''Right!'' Sakura nodded, giving an angry cry as she pulled her fist back and brought it to the back of the Shadow's head, he crumbled to the floor, half his skull dented in.

Sasuke turned, giving her a once-over, hiding his shock before he took off, crossing the bridge, his saw the ropes were beginning to give.

''Hurry! The bridge won't hold.'' he called back, as if he needed to. Sakura made it over but Naruto was about half-way through when a Shadow ambushed him.

He turned around, kunai in hand, slashing at the Shadow's face, who dodged, Naruto created a Kage Bunshin, readying Rasengan.

''Naruto! Aim for the heart!'' Sasuke instructed and Naruto nodded, his bunshin grabbed the Shadow as Naruto's Rasengan hit it's mark. That was when the bridge collapsed. Naruto grabbed on to one of the ropes, and with his other hand he held on to on of the wooden planks that formed the walkway of the bridge.

He moved fast, using it as a ladder, he could feel the creaks - it would give any second.

''Naruto! Hurry!'' he could hear Sakura calling as he climbed faster.

He saw her hand and grabbed it, she pulled him up effortlessly.

''Lets go.'' Sasuke said, beginning to run.

Naruto and Sakura looked back, their friends were fighting, but at least it seemed as if they had the upper hand.

''We'll see them at the cave.'' Sakura said and Naruto nodded, following her into the trees.

x-x-x-x-

They put considerable distance between them and the Shadow before they took a short rest in the small clearing.

''We'll circle around and meet them there.'' Sasuke said after a while.

''How do you know so much?'' Naruto asked and Sasuke shrugged.

''I spent a while with Tobi or Madara or whatever the fuck you want to call him. He's not incredibly hard to read if you're an Uchiha.''

Sasuke didn't exactly answer the question and Sakura glared at him. ''How about you try that again and this time you actually answer us?''

Naruto's eyes widened. Sakura had never spoken to Sasuke like that...it was refreshing. He laughed.

''I made it my business to know, I have eyes everywhere.''

Spies. So that was how he knew so much.

Sakura let out a hiss of pain as her hand went to the back of her neck.

''Sakura-chan?'' Naruto asked, stepping closer to her. ''What is it?'' she was holding the cursed seal, her realized. Sasuke stood up in a flash and grabbed Naruto's arm. ''Don't move.''

Sakura let out a scream through clenched teeth as she fell to her knees.

''It hurts...'' she cried. Both hands gripping the back of her neck.

Sasuke felt a tingle in his neck, a strange cold reminder of what used to be there, his dark eyes turning to Sakura in disbelief. Impossible...

''I wasn't sure what to expect when I decided to seek you out, Sasuke-kun...but this was not it.''

Naruto froze...he knew that voice. That husky, slightly hoarse, sinister voice.

It was that moment that he appeared out of the shadows, his long hair blowing in the breeze. He looked as well as ever.

''Orochimaru!'' Naruto screamed.

Next to him, Sakura was rocking back and forth on her knees, both hands clutching the back of her neck.

Orochimaru's eyes were on Sakura, however, a smile on his lips. ''What a pleasant surprise.''

He took a step towards her, but Naruto's growl stopped him. ''Don't even think about it.''

''How is this possible?'' Sasuke demanded through clenched teeth. ''Itachi...he-''

Orochimaru threw his head back, and laughed, it seemed to go on and on.

''I cannot be killed,'' he seethed, anger clear on his features.

Then, he looked back to Sakura. Orochimaru made to go to her but Naruto stepped in front of her.

''I told you-''

''What was her name again? Hmm... Sakura, wasn't it?'' he said, ignoring Naruto.

Orochimaru went to her and Naruto was ready to attack when Sasuke pulled him out of the way.

''Let him get to her. She'll be in worse pain if he doesn't.''

Orochimaru smiled slowly, bending down and putting his index finger under Sakura's chin.

''Don't...dont touch...'' she said weakly.

Orochimaru's hand slipped to her cheek, slowly caressing the soft, cold skin.

Sakura tried to move away but the pain compelled her body to stay.

He licked his lips and bent down, whispering something into her ear, coming closer than necessary.

''Sasuke!'' Naruto growled in disbelief.

''Enough!'' Sasuke snapped. ''Finish it!''

Orochimaru smirked, lifting his head and running a hand down her arm, and back up again, tilting her head to the side.

''You never did pay the proper respect to your sensei.''

When he opened his mouth, fangs grew from his gums and he struck into Sakura's neck, hard.

She terrible scream left her throat as her body shook as she struggled against Orochimaru's hold.

''No!'' Naruto raged, jumping forward, but Sasuke held him back, staring into the distance, looking anywhere but the scene in front of him.

Orochimaru removed his teeth, his snake-like tongue coming out and lapping up the blood from the wounds.

Naruto growled and when he blinked, Sasuke was pulling Orochimaru from Sakura, and then he put Sakura behind him. Naruto ran to them, taking Sakura into his arms.

Her eyes opened hazily and she smiled when she saw him, already beginning to feel the strength returning to her body.

''What the fuck do you want?'' Naruto demanded, intense blue eyes glared at the snake-sannin.

''In due time,'' Orochimaru said, narrowed eyes on Naruto, noticing the whiskered lines have gone missing, and then he smiled. ''Sasuke-kun, first, why don't you tell us a story?''

Sakura saw Sasuke tense in front of her.

''Sasuke, what is it?'' she whispered.

''Tell us about the day of the final battle.''

Sasuke's eyes widened and Orochimaru smirked, his hair swaying in the wind.

_**''So swipe it and take it away, and never, never lie to me.''**_

x-x-x-x-

Okkkiii! An update! Finally! I thought I would never get this done! I originally planned for this to include the sealing but that wouldve just been an overload!

Soooo! Why is Sasuke so shocked? What is he hiding?

About Orochimaru...come on, sorry but I just can't believe he's dead lol -.-'' so here he is.

Please review! Next update...sunday! If i receive enough reviews *wink wink* lol

all thoughts appreciated!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	12. Strange

Stand By Me

Chapter 12 - Strange

_**''A freak of nature, stuck in reality, I don't fit the picture, I'm not what you want me to be...sorry.''**_

''Come now, Sasuke-kun, why so shocked?''

''The final battle?'' Naruto echoed.

Orochimaru's snake-like eyes moved to Naruto. ''Sasuke-kun has another disgusting secret. Are you going to tell them, or can I have that honor?''

Sasuke said nothing and Orochimaru took that as confirmation.

''Before any of the fights began, Sasuke-kun found my old..._**friend**_,'' the word was sneered. ''Kabuto. Killing him would most likely have put victory in the joined army's hand, no?''

A deadly silence had fallen over them and Orochimaru continued.

''Sasuke-kun had a chance to kill him, but he didn't. Kabuto made a statement that the little Uchiha simply could not refuse. What exactly was it that he'd said... _**'Stop! Don't you miss them? Fugaku-sama, Itachi...Mikoto-san?' **_Kabuto told Sasuke-kun here that he had perfected a new Jutsu, that could permanently, and perfectly resurrect them.''

''You hesitated...'' Naruto whispered.

Orochimaru laughed. ''Kabuto has no such Jutsu, and you let him get away. This,'' he mentioned around him - the world. ''Is your fault.''

Sakura's eyes widened. Kabuto had played a big role in Madara's success. As far as she knew, Kabuto had a card up his sleeve that had been realized too late, he'd been powering the White Zetsu army up with chakra he had been stealing from the Bijuu statue. Meaning they were all incredibly strong, having a mixture of all those chakras.

Sasuke whirls around, his glare burning into Naruto's wide eyes.

Naruto had seen that look before..._**''Just shut up for once! What the hell do you even know about it? Its not like you ever had a family in the first place! You were on your own right from the beginning, what makes you think you know anything about it? Huh? I'm suffering now because I had those ties, how on earth could you possibly understand, what it feels like to lose all that?''**_

The worlds roll around in Naruto's head. He'd like to think he understands more now...that he's met them. His parents. But maybe Sasuke will always believe that Naruto is incapable of understanding his pain...the thought unsettled Naruto. His eyes narrowed.

''Its human...'' Sakura whispered and all eyes turned to her. The confusion of Sasuke's face made her hesitate. ''Hesitation...in that situation...is human.'' she said, softly. Only a dull throb was left on the back of her neck.

Naruto's blue eyes watched Sakura for the longest of moments before his head dropped and a ghost of a smile played on his lips.

''Orochimaru,'' Naruto said and when he looked up, determination burning in his eyes.

''If your tactic was to turn us against Sasuke, you've probably lost your touch. That's not going to work.''

Sasuke's eyes widened. ''Didn't you hear what he said?'' he raged. ''It is my fault!''

Sakura's heart sank. He felt guilty.

Naruto closed his eyes. ''Sasuke, I understand, or I think I understand why you hesitated.''

Sakura saw Sasuke's jaw clench visibly.

''Are you that stupid? See me for what I am!'' Sasuke screamed, his eyes moving from Naruto to Sakura.

''I met my parents. They left some chakra behind when they sealed the Kyuubi into me.'' Naruto's hand went to his stomach where the seal used to be.

Sasuke seemed to still, his eyes turning back to Naruto.

''Jiraiya never told you, about the Yondaime and Uzumaki?'' Orochimaru sneered a smile.

Naruto leveled a stare on the creep, snake-sannin. ''He never got the chance to.''

He watched Orochimaru's eyes narrow, thinking over what he had just said.

''I've met them, and lost them.'' Naruto said, turning back to Sasuke. ''So I know what it feels like, and I wouldve hesitated too...''

Sasuke said nothing. For a moment he stared at Naruto before he shook his head. ''You will never understand. Its not the same. They weren't murdered.''

Sakura saw Naruto tense. ''Ero-sannin...Jiraiya...he was killed by Akatsuki!'' he growled and then it turned into a full out scream to match Sasuke's previous tone.

''My parents...Madara...Tobi...hes responsible!''

''They died...'' Sasuke hissed, ''Sealing the Kyuubi into you.''

Sakura watched, as they fought pointlessly. Her heart dropping. Orochimaru, who had previously been preoccupied thinking over Naruto's words, now heard the words loud and clear, the anger in his slits of eyes palpable.

''No! If that fucker Tobi hadn't interfered then my mom would still be the Jinchuuriki! They died protecting me...they entrusted the Kurama to me...that's why...thats why...''

''This is pointless. What exactly was your aim?'' Sakura asked, suddenly feeling power soaring her veins. It left her feeling breathless and empowered at the same time.

''I want a word with Sasuke-kun...alone.''

Sasuke hesitated before he disappeared into the trees, Orochimaru followed.

''What the fuck?'' Naruto made to follow but Sakura's voice stopped him.

''Whats going to happen now...some people may not think the way we do about what happened with Kabuto and Sasuke?''

Naruto nodded, he knew. Of course he knew. People would grow to hate Sasuke, soon they would blame their own situations on him and soon he would be tracked down.

''Naruto?'' Sakura asked when he didn't answer.

''This...will stay between us, Sakura-chan, ok? No one finds out.'' he said, his voice strong and demanding.

Sakura licked her lips nervously. ''No one.'' she agreed with a nod.

It was that moment when Sasuke returned, his face unreadable, but his mood clear - furious.

''Where is he?'' Naruto asked but was ignored as Sasuke began to move on.

The blonde and pinkette teammates shared a mutual look or apprehensiveness before they followed Sasuke.

x-x-x-x-

Soon, they are in the treeline surrounding the cave. Sakura noticed tension in both Naruto and Sasuke, she herself - very stiff. Shit, the time had come. Naruto looked resolved. Not at all fearful like she was, but she hid it well...Sasuke would see no weakness from her. The weird and frankly unwelcome meeting from Orochimaru had left them all on edge, Sasuke more so. She had no idea what this 'word' was that Orochimaru wanted to have with Sasuke, but it had completely soured the Uchiha's mood. If that was even possible since he seemed to have permanent rollercoaster PMS.

''Naruto, Kakashi and the rest of them are about 3 miles west from here. Go rendezvous with them, we will be there shortly.'' Sasuke said curtly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. ''We can all meet up with them together.'' Naruto's blue eyes flicked to Sakura for a moment and she saw worry in his eyes. Was he worried to leave her alone with Sasuke? Or was it that he noticed something about Sasuke's mood that she'd missed?

Sakura frowned but Naruto was already looking but at their other teammate.

''Naruto, this isn't up for discussion. Sakura and I will cast the Genjutsu and meet up with you guys in a while.''

Naruto frowned, seemingly uncertain, he swallowed. ''Sasuke-''

Sasuke whirled on Naruto. His eyes glaring daggers.

Naruto sighed. His eyes went pointedly to Sakura and back to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed, his eyes closing as he shook his head.

Naruto seemed to accept that.

''See you soon, Sakura-chan.'' Naruto said and as he passed her, she swore he whispered. ''Don't take any shit from him.'' before he disappeared.

Sasuke stood, until he was sure Naruto was gone before he moved.

Sakura didn't see or expect it, she found herself pinned to a tree, Sasuke's arm on her chest, holding her in place.

She tried to fight him, but he held both her wrist awkwardly between their bodies, his chakra binding her there.

''Sasuke!'' she hissed breathlessly, not sure if it was because he'd knocked the air out of her or because he was so...close. Oh Kami.

''You fucking liar!'' he seethed through clenched teeth.

Sakura blinked. She had not expected this. ''E-Excuse me?''

''I asked you! I asked you straight about Kalika's resurrection! And you fucking lied to my face!''

Sakura squirmed, feeling herself grow cold.

''Is this about the bite?'' she whispered.

Sasuke stopped, his eyes flipping to hers. ''..what?''

''The pain...in my neck...the bite?'' she pressed softly.

''You...you don't know...'' he pushed off of her. ''Fuck...''

''Kalika gave you a cursed seal. Orochimaru infused it with his chakra.''

Sakura felt the life drain from her face. This wasn't a joke. Sasuke didn't joke.

''What the fuck is that woman thinking?'' Sasuke slammed his fist into a nearby tree and Sakura felt herself wince.

No tears came to her eyes and she was glad for it. No crying.

Fuck, a cursed seal? This was news that she really didn't need right now.

''We don't need this right now.'' he growled.

Sakura nodded numbly. ''Lets not deal with it.''

''You will need to control it.'' he muttered as he paced in front of her and Sakura shook her head. ''No, no way. I want nothing to do with it.''

''You can't just ignore it, Sakura!'' he hissed, grabbing the front of her shirt and pulling her to him none too gently.

''We don't have time for this right now you fool!'' she said and shoved him off with more force than he'd used. ''Lets deal with the Bijuu first, yes?''

Sasuke's eyes narrowed clearly stating that this wasn't over before he nodded one curt nod.

He showed her the seals for the Genjutsu, explained how much chakra it needed and the level of control.

''We only have one shot at this Sakura, try not to screw it up.''

She narrowed her eyes. ''No pressure.'' she said sweetly but the acid dripped from the simple two words dangerously.

Sasuke pretended no to notice and gave her a nod to start the Jutsu, she followed him easily.

Holding her breath, she worried, she had perfect chakra control, so if anything went wrong she would blame him. Genjutsu expert that he was...fuck.

She watched his Sharingan flick around and her heart rate accelerated. Please, please, please...dont let it fail.

Slowly, his eyebrows lifted and he smirked.

She sighed and visibly relaxed. ''Please tell me you had a plan b?''

''You shouldn't have done it if you weren't positive you could do it.'' but he's still smirking.

''Im usually a very lucky girl, Sasuke.'' she says neutrally - ok maybe she wasn't 'usually' lucky but whatever...he didn't need all the details, briskly she walked past him to get to the others. There was no hesitation. Sasuke followed.

x-x-x-x-

They made it into the cave quite easily. The Genjutsu completely concealed them and once they were safe and a seal was placed on the door, they relaxed.

''We have six hours.'' Sasuke said curtly.

''You two,'' he said, looking at the Cloud-nin.

''Shee and Darui.'' Sakura snapped, feeling exasperation in the dozens.

Sasuke gave her a look that clearly said he couldn't give a fuck about their names.

''Will seal the Hachibi.'' he continued as if her 'unwelcome' reaction never happened.

Sakura's fists were twitching, Sasuke was testing her patience and Kami knew she didn't have alot. How dare he brush her off like that!

Shee and Darui nodded.

''You two should be enough, but we will need more over here since the Kyuubi is stronger.''

''We'll be fine.'' Shee said.

''Sakura, induce a force sleep on them both.'' he ordered.

Why was he so bossy! Fuck.

''Sakura?'' he asked expectantly.

Sakura pressed her lips into a thin line and nodded, going over to Bee, who was uncharacteristicly quiet.

''See you soon, ne Bee-san?'' she whispered and before he could answer she poked his forehead and his eyes drooped and then shut as he fell back. She caught him easily and eased him into the place Sasuke mentioned her to.

When she approached Naruto, Kakashi had a hand clamped on his student's shoulder and Naruto nodded fiercely.

''Naruto...its time.''

He turned to her immediately, he blue eyes shining.

''Relax Sakura-chan, seriously, a very important position is waiting for me in Konoha.''

Sakura gave him a confused smile. ''Huh?''

''Hokage.'' he said with a huge grin, it was infectious.

''Well then, Hokage-sama.'' she gave him a small bow. ''The village hangs in the balance of your survival of this very important mission.'' -literally.

''You cannot fail your people.''

Naruto's grin faded and became serious. ''You're right, Sakura-chan.''

For a moment they started at each other, his feelings begging, reaching out towards her despite their friends all around them.

Sakura bowed again. ''Have a safe journey, Hokage-sama, and come back stronger than ever.''

Naruto launched himself at her, pulling her into a bearhug and holding her close. Sakura tensed, in shock before she forced herself to relax and slowly pat his hair, like she does with frightened children at the hospital.

''Come back, Naruto.'' she whispered. ''Never stop fighting. Promise me.''

''Sakura-chan...you know I can't keep my promises.'' he said, his voice raw. They were both aware of everyone's eyes on them.

Sakura could feel Sasuke's dark gaze on her, making her skin crawl with some untamed emotion deep in her belly. She ignored it.

''Promise me.'' she pressed.

''I promise, Sakura-chan.''

Sakura pressed her finger to the back of his head and he slumped against her.

She dragged him to the other side of the statue, avoiding Sasuke's eyes as she went.

''Lets do this.'' she said.

Sasuke hopped up on to one of the hand statues and barked his next order. ''Hachibi will be sealed from the left hand, Kyuubi from the right.''

Shee and Darui moved into position wordlessly and while Sakura and Kakashi both took fingers on either side of Sasuke, he explained the hand seals and chakra dosages. Basically, the statue would draw out their chakra for the sealing of the Bijuu, once the Bijuu's chakra make it out of the statue, it will fight for freedom, and they will have to fight it back while sealing it into the host.

That's why the entire Akatsuki always took part in the extraction, which was obviously more difficult - though Sakura wasn't sure how it'd be more difficult than what they were about to attempt.

Sasuke gave them all a nod...and then it began.

It felt like a pull, but it was more than that...like a thousand small pinches all over her body.

Sakura gasped softly when it began but she held her stance. Naruto lifted up into eyesight. Limbs hung limply, mouth open, lids pulled all the way open, eyeballs rolled back to a scary white. Slowly, the red chakra began to drift out, and the fight began, Sakura ground her teeth together as the pull became stronger and the pinches intensified, becoming painful.

The Kyuubi's chakra was strong, and fought back with a vengeance, pushing their chakra away painfully. Sakura gasped again and she pushed more chakra forward, giving it the last push into Naruto's body. Sakura risked a peek at Sasuke and Kakashi, she could see the concentration and strain around their sensei's eyes, and she was shocked to see a bead of sweat running from Sasuke's forehead down his cheek and she was relieved to see that she wasn't the only one having a hard time.

Once a link had been created between the host and the Bijuu, the red chakra began to flow in a rush and enter Naruto's belly and the pain doubled, like being stabbed all over. Sakura let out a cry through clenched teeth, struggling to hold on..the pain was just too much. Unlike anything she'd ever experienced. ''Kami...''

''Sakura!'' Sasuke hissed in disapproval.

''Sakura...come on!'' Kakashi called and she looked up at him. ''I know you're strong enough for this.''

She closed her eyes and nodded. She could do this, no way they could fail.

She needed to do this.

x-x-x-x-

They endured the pain for 5 hours, until Naruto's seal was closed off and his body dropped to the floor. Kakashi jumped down and caught him. Sakura followed Sasuke down, she was shaking - feeling like she was shivering down to the bone.

To the side, Darui and Shee were seated, Bee lying at their feet.

''Who's meeting us?'' Sasuke asked Sakura and she turned to him, noticing a sheen of sweat on his face. ''Team Samui.''

Sasuke nodded, he activated his Sharingan.

Sakura saw him freeze. His entire body tense.

''Sasuke? What is it?'' she whispered.

''The Genjutsu...its dispelled.'' he said, his voice strained.

''What?'' Sakura hissed. ''What do you mean?''

The was a shuffle outside the cave and without hesitation, Sasuke grabbed Sakura and everyone disappeared into the shadows.

Sakura pulled Sasuke's hand off of her mouth and glared at him. They stilled when the cave opened and a hooded figure strode it.

Sakura felt a chill run up her spine. Somewhere in the cave there was a drip drip of water, Sakura could feel Sasuke's hand on her shoulder -which was a distraction- clench in anticipation. Their chakra was dangerously low, and even though everyone in the cave was probably Jounin level or higher, it was probably going to be tough battle.

Sakura watched, her body tense, as pale hands reached up and slipped the hood off.

What the fuck?...No...

x-x-x-x-

_**''You try to leave me. I don't get better. What's making you happy, is making me sadder...in your golden cage...all I feel is strange.''**_

Oki, new chapter! yuppp :)

Wouldve updated sooner but I got distracted by reading. My friend bought me a trilogy called Fifty Shades of Grey. Lol, I'd never heard of it before and after reading the back it seemed interesting enough, I guess. So I read it.

geez. A lot of sex scenes. And if you look past the creepy BDSM stuff, the story is good too :D

So that's why I only updated today, finished em all.

soooo please review! Thoughts on the chapter? Sasuke?

OMGGG who read the One shot manga that is supposed to go before Road to Ninja!

Sasuke is soooo sweet on Sakura in that one picture! Aww!

Oh right...I got a blackberry. I hate it, but if anyone here wants to invite me on bbm for spoilers lol? 29C5136A

REVIEW! Wahaha

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	13. I Follow Rivers

For Sasuke's birthday I decided to add a little snip from a future chapter. It is christmas time, the coldest one they've experienced in their lives. Naruto is still in Cloud, they are waiting for news to see if his body accepted the Kyuubi or not.

This will happen a few chapters from now, I just wanted to add a little sasusaku :)

_**Sasuke's eyes flicked to the window, movement outside making him still. Small white flakes were falling from the sky. Snow. It gave the night a foggy, hazy look and Sasuke visibly relaxed. There was no threat for the time being.**_

_**His eyes turned back to the flames in the fire place. They pulled him in, they heat and light they cast upon the dark room.**_

_**Sakura's deep and even breathing should have annoyed him, but it had the opposite effect...he found that it soothed him.**_

_**He turned to look at her. She was asleep under a thick blanket. Her body was slightly turned to him, one arm unconsciously laid towards him, palm up, fingers slightly curled up, the other - thrown over her wide forehead, casting a shadow over her eyes and her dark eyelashes. Her lips were parted and she breathed softly. He found himself...relaxed by her presence.**_

_**Sasuke swallowed, his eyes trailing down her arm. Small scars - thin white cuts, some of them he'd put there himself...others she'd gotten in various battles. Her hands looked soft, more of the same scars covered her fingers.**_

_**Sasuke made his decision recklessly and slowly trailed his index finger over her smallest finger. Her hand twitched and his eyes grew wide, flicking to her face, but she was fast asleep. He took a silent breath and trailed his finger over her next finger, he pressed the pad of his finger into her's and she reached out, her hand curling around his. Sasuke frowned and pulled his hand free. She reached out once more before she settled back in. Sasuke knew he should stop and usually he could exercise perfect control over himself, but now he was distracted by her wrist. How could something that looked so small and fragile pack such a punch. The thought amused him but only to a degree, since he'd been on the receiving end of her strength once or twice more than he'd admit. His finger traced the blue veins that were visible through her pale skin. It was surprisingly...warm.**_

_**He moved closer to her face. Watching the almost non-existent movement of her lower lip as she breathed. How strands of pink hair had become stuck to her lips...**_

_**The rosy blush on her cheeks reminded him of the day he'd met her...how he'd enjoyed making her uncomfortable. How she'd squirmed. He was such a brat back then.**_

_**His hand reached out to her, thinking he was going to move the hair from her face...instead his fingertips brushed the fine, feather soft hairs of her thick, long lashes. The softest thing he was sure to have ever felt.**_

Stand by Me

Chapter 13 - I Follow Rivers

_**''Oh, I beg you - can I follow. Oh, I ask you - why not always? Be the ocean, where unravel...be my only, be the water and I'm waiding.''**_

Sakura felt Sasuke shift noiselessly. His free hand going to his katana, the other - on her shoulder - holding her in place.

The cave was dark but she was sure she could make out the silhouette of the intruder, female, slender from what she could tell, long, choppy hair. Sakura was relieved that Naruto was with Kakashi. Shee, Darui and Bee have also disappeared. The cave door was shut tight. Sakura quickly assessed possible exits. Shit. There was no way out. Going under won't be an option because Tobi's seal would detect him of the interference. The whole objective was to do this without him finding out until the time was right. Dammit.

''Sasuke!'' the deep female voice called out. Sakura recognized it immediately.

Next to her Sasuke shifted again and stood up.

Sakura grabbed his wrist. ''Sasuke!'' she hissed lowly. ''This could be a trap.''

Sasuke stared at her, no clear expression on his face before he removed her hand from his wrist and turned back, approaching the girl.

Sakura resisted the urge to follow him she stayed rooted on the spot, ready to leap in at any moment.

''Karin.'' Sasuke's tone held anger and apprehension.

''Sasuke. Suigetsu contacted me, apparently you couldn't do this on your own.'' it was teasing and biting at the same time.

''Your Genjutsu wore off, you were trying to save your chakra for the sealing, weren't you?''

Still Sasuke said nothing.

Karin pushed up her glasses. ''Im supposed to meet with Hatake Kakashi to go over the details of his mission, anyway, after I check on the statue. So, we have exactly 2 hours before the next report needs to be in.''

''2 hours?'' Sasuke demanded.

''He's getting anxious, the closer we get to the full moon. He's also getting more desperate to find Haruno. So I suggest you go back into hiding as soon as possible.''

Karin turned and made her way over to where the cave would open.

''Well? Are you coming? They have been ordered to wait outside until I have finished my inspection. What else to you want me to do for you,'' she muttered 'bastard' under her breath and shook her head.

Sakura emerged from the shadows.

''Lets just get out of here.'' she whispered to Sasuke, Karin gave her a glare before turning away.

''Sakura...do you have enough chakra left for the Genjutsu?''

When she nodded, Sasuke told her not to hold back this time and they set it up again.

''You'll be walking right past them, are you positive this will work?'' Karin demanded.

''It should, as long as we don't disturb any surroundings or make any sounds,''

Karin pursed her lips and nodded. ''After me then,''

When they stepped out of the gave, Sakura could feel the Genjutsu envelope her, she kept her footsteps light on the ground. Sasuke was in front of her, behind Karin - who had dispelled the Genjutsu from her body. Behind Sakura, Kakashi had Naruto on his back, Darui had Bee on his and at the very back Shee was sensing their surroundings and chakra to make sure they made no sudden fluctuations that would expose them.

The moment they stepped into the light outside, Sakura's heart sped up. Shadows stood all around the opening. She'd never seen so many. Hundreds.

Karin stood in front of them, radiating power and superiority - something she'd never seen from the kunoichi. ''As per Madara-sama's instruction I have completed my task, I announce this top secret area 'all-clear and in-order'. From now on reports will be expected every two hours on the hour. No exceptions. I will come here weekly to run a few standard checks, all of you are now responsible for this area. If anything happens, you will be held accountable and will face the punishment of death as our supreme ruler sees fit. That is all.''

As if they were being puppeteered by strings, all of them fell to one knee and bowed.

Karin's face remained emotionless as she nodded once. She waved her arm in an arch in front of her and all other once, they disappeared.

Karin began walking on the path, choosing the grass instead of earth to avoid footprints. They followed her through the woods, until they reached a clearing.

''We weren't followed.'' she announced.

''Hn.''

''So what now?'' Sakura asked, ''You will return to Madara like nothing has changed?''

Karin nodded. ''According to me, nothing has changed. All the Bijuu are still sealed in the statue and I never saw you.'' she shrugged her shoulders, and turned to Sasuke, giving him a nod before she disappeared.

Sakura watched Sasuke remain emotionless. He had more allies then he was letting on.

''Samui's team are at the meeting place about 10 miles east.'' Shee told them.

''We should go.'' Kakashi announced.

''Kakashi-sensei, I'll take Naruto. You should get back,'' Sakura said, Kakashi hesitated and the nodded, wordlessly handing Naruto over.

''You'll be fine, won't you?'' she asked and he smiled.

''Of course, I'll see you soon.'' he patted her head, and then Naruto's. Gave Sasuke, and the Cloud-nin a nod before he too, disappeared.

Sasuke looked over them all. ''Lets go.''

x-x-x-x-

Team Samui was just a few miles ahead and in sight when two Shadows appeared in front of Sasuke, Sakura spun around - Naruto was on her back, covered by her cloak, Bee on Darui's back also covered - two more were blocking them from behind.

Sakura felt tense, her heart was beating erratically fast.

''Sasuke...'' she whispered lowly, her voice strained.

''Sakura,'' Sasuke could see Samui making their way towards them. ''Make the delivery.''

Sakura opened her mouth to argue but Sasuke fixed her with a glare.

''Darui-san, shall we?''

He gave a stiff nod. Sakura went left, Darui went right.

Immediately Sakura heard Shee engaging both enemies behind them, as she made to pass, one of the Shadows moved to intercept her but Sasuke moved quick, Katana swinging right at the Shadow's neck. Sakura's eyes widened and met Sasuke's briefly before she passed, speeding towards Samui.

She saw Darui balance Bee on his back as he quickly ran through a few hand seals before the Shadow could get to him.

''Ranton: Reiza Sakasu!''

Several laser-like beams shot from Darui and into the Shadow. It dropped to the ground in spasms.

Darui passed him and came to a stop turning and preparing another Jutsu. He had to be at his limit already, but he forced it out.

''Suiton: Suijinheki!'' he called and a large wall of water blocked them from Sasuke and Shee, just as she saw Sasuke's katana pierce the Shadow's chest. Even with low chakra he was strong.

Samui had already laid out two scrolls. ''Set him down here! Head on the seal.''

Sakura nodded and did as instructed. Removing the cloak from his body.

''You better wake up,'' she murmured, and moved some hair from his forehead before she stepped back.

Samui sealed Naruto into the scroll and rolled it up as Sakura took Bee from Darui's back and followed the same procedure. Once Bee was sealed, Team Samui took off towards Cloud.

Darui dropped the wall. Shee was leaning down, hands on his knees, Sasuke stood motionless but Sakura could see the fatigue around his eyes.

''We should follow Samui and make sure that they aren't attacked on the way back.''

Sakura nodded and said awkward goodbyes to them. Sasuke said nothing, he barely nodded

Shee and Darui took off after Team Samui and after a beat, Sasuke and Sakura began walking back to the house at a slightly slower pace than they were used to.

x-x-x-x-

They walked in silence, keeping to the shadows. Sakura felt the exhaustion to her very bones. It was a painful sensation, but not one she hadn't felt before.

The sun gave one last stretch of color before it faded, sinking down, and within minutes it was dark. Stars twinkled above them and the moon...the moon was close. It would be full within a week and a half. Had so much time really passed?

She tried to backtrack. How long ago had she awoken to this world? When did she and Naruto escape Konoha, found Sasuke? It all seemed to have happened fairly quickly, but the phase of the moon told her otherwise. She wanted to ask Sasuke but she didn't have the nerve to break the silence.

Shit, they really were cutting it close. More than a month had passed since she'd woken up. Was it November? December? She had no idea of time, and she hadn't really had the sense to check before.

''We'll rest here for the night.'' Sasuke said, his voice heavy with...what? Exhaustion? Annoyance? She wasn't sure.

Wordlessly, she nodded, and looked around for the first time. She'd followed him into a cave.

A fire was out of the question so she pulled her cape around herself tightly, and slid down against the uneven wall of the cave. To her surprise, Sasuke sat down next to her, as close as he could get without actually touching her. He must be cold too, but being him - there was no admitting it.

''I'll take first watch. Sleep.'' he demanded.

Geez, so bossy, she thought and shook her head.

''Ok.'' she whispered, and without trouble, sleep took her.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura looked around, Itachi was nowhere in sight and she actually...missed him. Which was weird in a way, but she'd found that she actually enjoyed spending time with him. He was intelligent and could hold up any conversation. Usually though, they spoke about Sasuke. Itachi was very reservedly proud of Sasuke's...change in attitude since the war ended, and Sakura had found herself smiling at how much Itachi actually cared about his little brother.

Sakura blinked and she was sure she'd heard something...

She stepped through the trees and found herself staring at...herself!

She was standing up, naked, in the bath, and Sasuke was in a towel, that hung of his hips in a sexy way that had her blushing.

Sakura watched the familiar scene unfold. It was her daydream.

Sasuke's eyes though, were hungry as he stared at her...like he was drinking her up in his thoughts, and as if he'd heard her thought he said, ''Are you left thirsty too?'' as if thinking...just wasn't enough anymore.

Sakura swallowed dryly. Holy fuck.

She watched from the side as Sasuke approached...her, she guessed, as she stepped out of the tub and he pulled her against his body.

''Its called a Rythe.''

Sakura spun around.

A woman stood behind her, her blue hair hung loosely over her shoulders and a paper-folded rose was in her tresses.

''Konan...''

A soft smile was awarded to Sakura for knowing her name.

''A Rythe, is a...daydream that connect two thoughts, of two people, the vision materializes here.''

''I-I...dont understand.'' Sakura whispered.

''The intensity of the vision, is what allows the materialization. You and he both shared a similar dream, and so by the intensity of the feelings shared - you are connected so.''

The Rythe disappeared as Sasuke's lips brushed hers and Sakura felt her knees go weak.

''No...that's not possible...he wouldn't.''

Konan gave a soft, free laugh. ''A Rythe wouldn't exist if he didn't.''

''Konan! Oi!''

Sakura saw Konan's eyes soften as...Pein! It was Pein...appeared from the dense trees.

''Yahiko...'' she said and kissed his lips gently. He rolled his eyes and pulled her close, turning his eyes to Sakura.

''Uh, hey.''

Sakura gave him a weak nod.

''Come.'' he said as he pulled Konan away and Sakura turned back to where the...Rythe, had been.

Not. Possible.

She awoke with a gasp, turning quickly to survey her surroundings. Sasuke...was asleep next to her, a small frown between his eyebrows.

Sakura sat back against the wall and forced herself to calm down.

Two breaths in, one out, two breaths in - one out.

Once she'd relaxed, she risked a glance at Sasuke, and once again reinforced the fact that Konan's statement was impossible. Sasuke? Think about her like that? It was laughable. Truly. Impossible. Many things about The Void was still a mystery to her, she was slowly learning new things every time she slept. The Rythe, being one of those things. She was sure there must be a...vulnerability somewhere. Maybe her thought was powerful enough. Had to be. What other excuse was there?

She sighed. Thinking about it was useless. She'd always been aware that this was one-sided and just a twinge of hope would ruin her. She couldn't allow that to happen. There was no hope. At all.

Sakura thought back to the way Naruto looked at her and wished desperately that she could return his feelings...she really did, but her heart wanted Sasuke. It always would. Even if she had accepted the fact that it would never happen.

Once Naruto was in her head, she couldn't stop thinking about it, how he was on her back...almost cold, almost lifeless...almost non-existent heartbeat. Her hand went to her mouth to push back her sob. He couldn't die, Sasuke and Naruto was all she had now...Naruto was so important to her. She'd seen him grow up, mature in front of her...become a strong, dependent ninja. Worthy of the title 'Konoha's Hurricane' and even...Hokage. He was the family...brother, best friend...she'd always wanted. Team 7 was the family she didn't have at home. Her mother never understood, never spoke to her. She was too worried about her, their, status in the village.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei, although in the beginning hadn't really appreciated her or seen her strengths...they'd been there for her. Naruto had always been attentive, had always been there. Sasuke had protected her and Kakashi-sensei had given her purpose.

Naruto though had never changed. Always looking out for her, taking up what Sasuke had left behind.

Now, her tears started.

Next to her Sasuke began to speak, incoherent mumbled words, tumbling from his lips. Sweat covered his forehead and he began to thrash around.

''Sasuke!''

Sakura shook his shoulder, pushing him down on the floor, holding him down, trying to calm him.

''Sasuke-kun...shh...its just a dream.'' she said softly and his eyes shot open. Unfocused, they looked around and landed on her face.

''You're crying.'' his fingers were on her cheek...

Sakura gasped.

x-x-x-x-

A Shadow stormed into Karin's office and she stood up.

''What the fuck?'' she demanded outraged.

''I need to see Madara-sama...I need to speak to Madara-sama.'' he said, hurriedly.

''He's busy,'' she grabbed the Shadow's shoulders and forced him to turn to her.

He fell into a bow. ''I...apologize, my lady.''

Karin's red eyes narrowed. ''Speak.''

''Our team intercepted Uchiha Sasuke with two Cloud-nin and...Haruno Sakura. She's alive! Just as Madara-sama said!''

Karin stiffened. This was...bad. Really bad. That's why he was so eager to see Madara. This information will undoubtedly get him a promotion.

''What did you see...?'' she asked, her tone menacing.

''Haruno was carrying something on her back, and so was one of the Cloud-nin, bodies from what I could tell. I sensed no life, corpses probably.''

''AND?'' Karin demanded, as if waiting for the punch line.

''The bodies were given to more Cloud-nin and sealed in scrolls.''

''You have done well.'' came the voice from behind.

Karin spun around, she forced herself into a bow. Tobi.

''Rise.'' he commanded and Karin and the Shadow rose fluidly.

''Who else knows of this?'' Madara asked and the Shadow answered.

Fuck! Sai was with him and he didn't think to kill this moron! Karin was having a mental freak out.

''You will now be in charge of your squad. Kill your current commander in his sleep.'' Tobi commanded and the Shadow bowed, taking that as his dismissal and leaving.

''Karin, how did your trip go, all is well?''

''Yes, Madara-sama. Everything is in order for your ritual.''

''I need Haruno...'' he whispered urgently to himself.

''Get me my special unit...there is something I need to confirm.'' he said slowly before leaving the room.

Karin watched him go, her entire body tense.

Why the fuck did he need Sakura? She needed to contact Sasuke. Fuck.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura gasped and Sasuke's hand jerked away as if he'd fully woken up now.

Sakura was hovering over him, on her knees next to him.

''Are you ok?'' she breathed and Sasuke glared, Sakura backed off immediately and he sat up.

She watched him close his eyes and breath, as if collecting himself and then he stood.

''Are you rested?''

''Uh...yeah.'' she said, scrambling to her feet.

''Hn, lets keep moving.''

Without a second glance, he exited the cave and Sakura followed. This time the took the trees. Having regained some strength, they traveled faster, using the cloak of night to hide them as they upped their speed critically.

Using the moon's position, Sakura counted the hours and soon it came to 4 hours straight of running, until Sasuke came to a sudden halt, grabbing her against him him and putting a hand over her mouth as her pulled her behind a tree.

Sakura's wide eyes frantically searched their surroundings. All was quiet. Too quiet. No owls, no animals. A silence like death.

''Haruno Sakura. Madara-sama is relieved to hear that you are indeed alive.'' a deep, cool voice echoed through the woods.

Sakura shrank back into Sasuke. Her heart slowing down to a dangerous level. He was here for her?

''Uchiha Sasuke, if you give her to me, Madara-sama has promised to overlook your betrayal and he will allow you free passage in his world.''

Behind her, Sasuke stiffened. Oh Kami...was he considering it?

Sasuke shook his head against her and she relaxed. His ability to read her thoughts, shocking her again. Again? No...for the first time...since the Rythe wasn't...isn't...fuck, she shouldn't even be thinking about this!

She turned her head up to look at him, his Sharingan flipped around, searching for the voice's origin.

The Shadow appeared before them and Sasuke pushed her out of the way, going for his Katana. Sakura stumbled away, only to be grabbed by another Shadow. His hand grabbing her jaw to keep her voice muffled. She bit into his hand. Hard. Tasting the metallic blood on her tongue as she twisted herself around, her knee making contact with his ribs, feeling a satisfying crack, and her fist made powerful contact with his skull. Sending him crashing to the ground. She turned to see Sasuke's Katana overpowering the Shadow's kunai, but he was kicked back, sending him into a nearby tree. The Shadow turned to her and Sakura fell into a defensive crouch, only to have her ankle grabbed and pulled out from under her. She fell to her knees to see the Shadow looming over her, the one on the floor attempting to break her ankle. She went for her kunai as Sasuke's Katana pierced the Shadow's heart and she spun around stabbing her own kunai into the back on the other one's neck, since he was lying face-down. He gurgled disgustingly and Sasuke yanked her up.

''Come.'' he commanded dragging her along.

They moved quickly, jumping through the trees at full speed, until they got to the tunnel. The sky was already lighting up as Sasuke practically shoved her in and then he was dragging her again, he didn't relax until the front door shut and he laid back against it.

Sakura watched him, his pale skin, shining with sweat, the rise and fall of his chest, his parted pale lips. She vaguely wondered how they'd feel...would they be soft. She blinked and caught herself.

Sasuke was staring at her, a frown on his face.

Great, Sakura, she scolded herself, he thinks you're a freak.

Sakura swallowed and turned, heading down to the hall to the bathroom.

She took a quick shower. Forcing herself not to remember the Rythe. She secured a white towel around herself and slipped outside, Sasuke was waiting in the hall. He looked her up and down before he slipped past her and closed the door. She heard his clothes hit the floor and the shower turn on, the water flow changed as he stepped under it. Sakura closed her eyes, no way she was going there again. She entered her room and fell onto her bed. Letting exhaustion consume her.

x-x-x-x-

When she opened her eyes, Itachi was waiting again.

''Naruto...Naruto isn't here is he?'' she asked, suddenly in a panic.

Itachi shook his head. ''No, Sakura, we have to believe this will work.''

She swallowed and nodded.

''Do you know what a...Rythe is?'' she whispered the last part uncertainly.

Itachi nodded, ''Why?''

''Is it possible that its...one-sided, I mean..could it-''

''No. Its impossible. It needs the intensity and emotions of two thoughts or dreams.''

''But...that has to be wrong!'' Sakura shook her head fiercely.

''Why do you insist on denying it?''

''Because it can't be real! He doesn't...he hates me!'' Sakura was close to tears. She couldn't handle hope. Years and years of hope...crushed her. Sasuke crushed her.

''Sakura-''

''Just leave it! I don't want to hear anymore!''

''Sakura, open your eyes.'' he insisted.

''Why won't you let it go?'' she demanded. ''Why do you keep coming to me!''

''Because you are the person who will make my brother feel again.'' Itachi answered simply.

Sakura's jaw dropped. She stumbled back, shaking her head. ''No...no, that's Naruto.''

''No, Naruto will make Sasuke see the truth, see reason. You will make him feel.''

Sakura's head dropped. ''Don't. Please don't do this to me...''

She felt herself being pulled back and then she sat up in bed. Fresh tears on her cheeks.

This wasn't happening. She held her face in her hands. Refusing to think. Just sitting there for Kami only knew how long, until she finally shuffled out of bed and pulled some clothes on. She opened her door and entered the bathroom, washing her face and brushing her teeth. Her eyes were rimmed red, and she she still looked horribly tired. Sakura stared at herself, her hair reached her shoulders and she frowned at the picture. She found a pair of scissors in the bathroom cabinet and picked up a strand of pink hair and cut it. She followed with another, and then another until her hair was the way she liked it.

She felt oddly separated, like she wasn't quite back into her body yet. Maybe she was in shock...damn Itachi.

Inside the kitchen, Sasuke had cooked. He was just about to sit down. He looked up as she entered, his eyes narrowing on her face.

''Eat.'' he commanded in his usual one-word, one-sided conversation style.

Sakura sighed and sat down. She was actually quite hungry.

Sasuke prepared a basis lunch, onigiri, sushi...who knew he could cook? Huh.

It was surprisingly good. She shoved it down quickly and drank a few glasses of water. Still feeling that odd separation...she shook her head and gathered the dishes while Sasuke went outside, sitting on the bench, and looking over the ocean. Thinking, most likely.

She finished the dishes quickly.

What was she going to do? Make him feel? Itachi really lost his mind. Sakura shook her head and dried off the dishes, packing them away, before she went outside to join Sasuke. She sat down next to him.

He looked up at her as she joined him, and she gave him a small smile.

For a while they sat like that, watching the waves pull back, rush forward and crash. A soft, cold wind blowing around them.

''Thank you.'' she said, because it was all she could think of.

Sasuke turned his head to her but said nothing.

''You know, you saved me a lot out there, too many times...and I really am thankful.''

Slowly, he nodded.

Sakura turned, pushing her leg over the bench and sitting astride it, facing Sasuke.

''Why do you think he's looking for me?''

''I don't know,'' he answered and she could tell by the breath he took that he wasn't finished. ''I can't see any reason why, maybe he wants to use you as bait, but I don't see who would fall for that,'' he gave her a side-ways glance, ''No offence.'' he smirked.

Sakura huffed and shook her head. Yeah, whatever.

''You cut your hair again.''

Sasuke had turned to her now, also sitting astride and Sakura paid no attention to it, too caught off by his comment.

''Yeah...'' she said uncertainly.

''You know, I heard a rumor...a long time ago.''

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

''A rumor that you like girls with a long hair.''

Sasuke shook his head and sighed.

''Well?'' she pushed, ''Do you?''

''It never mattered then, either way. I couldn't have cared less.''

She stared at him. He was just being honest.

''Alot of girls grew their hair in the hopes that you'd notice it.'' she said with a glare.

''Like you?'' he countered and she blinked. The realization that he knew, actually remembered that...

''Don't be ridiculous...'' she said slowly.

''Yeah, right.''

Sakura looked away, trying to hide her embarrassed blush.

''Did you ever notice anyone?'' she asked suddenly, unsure of where it came from.

Sasuke glared at her as if it was none of her business, but she had to know.

''What I mean is...do you have...have you kissed anyone?'' she asked, feeling mortified and wired at the same time.

Sasuke was actually shocked and she loved it.

''Maybe.'' he answered in his usual way, which obviously meant that he wasn't going to tell her. Sakura pursed her lips.

''Have you?'' he said, his voice a dull, bored tone.

''Maybe.'' she shrugged and saw him scowl.

Sakura laughed and fell into telling him about Ino and Kiba, ignoring the feeling discussing her friends gave her, and just pushing on, Ino and Kiba, Shikamaru and Temari, and how she hadn't been sure about Neji and Tenten...but Sasuke wasn't listening. He was starting. Sakura didn't stop talking as she watched him. Was he...was he staring at her lips?

She immediately dismissed the thought. No. He wouldn't. Fuck, she needed to get her head out of wherever it was. She was starting to annoy herself.

But the more she spoke, the more she was convinced. Damn. Holy fuck.

She decided to test it. ''And then-'' she threw in something completely random that was bound to catch his attention - if he were listening. ''-Kakashi-sensei fucked...Anko.'' and then she continued talking as if it never happened.

Sasuke gave no reaction. She was sure if she should be pissed that he wasn't listening or- Oh fuck it. She pushed her body forward and pressed her lips to his, her eyes squeezed shut, her breath stopping as a shock went through her at the contact.

Sasuke stiffened.

_**''Heed the message, I'm the runner. He's the rebel, I'm the daughter - waiting for you.''**_

annnnd Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun! Yay! Hope you liked the chapter! Please review! The more reviews I get the quicker I'll get you an update.

Sakura kissed him! OMGGG! His reaction? Hmm...

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	14. Take Me Out

Ok! Heeeey! Yes, another update! I couldn't leave you guys hanging like that...

But seriously...review. I'm dying here! I'll dry up...and spiral and...die -.-'' which means, no more quick updates.

Omk...im in a spiral Aiyaaa!

OK! On to another matter!

So I'm doing my own original manga.

And I'm looking for an artist! Please help guys! Pleaaaase! I'm seriously begging over here!

I want to get it published and everything, and obviously your name will be on it and all. So if you're interested and want more details, please PM or email me?

hell (underscore_) butterfly

Stand By Me

Chapter 14 - Take Me Out

_**''Hatred is blind as well as love, you have to turn hate to love. Get me out...from this world of anger and rage.''**_

Sakura began babbling about shit he couldn't care less about. Why did he care who was seeing who since they were dead and all. Sakura unconsciously licked her lips before she fell into the next couple and Sasuke blinked. He'd never actually looked at her lips before. Full, curved, slightly thicker bottom lip. They were a slight pink, light coral color. Not too much. As she spoke they pouted and curved with her words. No matter how many times Sasuke told himself to look away he couldn't. Fuck.

He wondered if the were a soft and smooth as they looked. He wondered how warm they would be against his own. Which was ridiculous. Kissing was not on his agenda, now. Especially not with Sakura. Where the hell did these fucking thoughts come from? First that very fucking, distractingly sexual day dream about that day she'd been in the bath while he'd showered, a mere few feet away, both of them very naked. He couldn't look at her at all after that.

It had no base, right? Stuff of that nature did not matter to him at all.

Still, he couldn't look away.

She spoke on and on and honestly, he didn't hear any of it. And he didn't regret it either. If he'd been different...better. He would have kissed her right now. Because he could. Just for the feel of it. But he was himself. Anything other than his goals did not matter.

Sakura leaned in with such speed he didn't have a hope of getting out of the way, and then her lips pressed into his.

A tingle, something hot and cold at the same time, went up his spine. A fucking tingle. Shocking his entire body.

Seconds passed and her eyes fluttered open and he saw it in her eyes, she wanted this so much but Sasuke regained his control.

''Sakura!'' he snapped, pulling away with a jerk, but she'd already hopped off the bench and was already walking around it. She paused about half way there and turned to him.

''Your concentration skills need work, _**Genin**_.'' she smirked at him before going inside.

Sasuke stared at the door. That comment was meant to distract him, he knew it, but he couldn't care less.

He took a deep breath and it left him as a very unsteady shudder.

Fuck, she kissed him. Sakura actually kissed him. He wasn't pissed...much.

It scared him.

The thought that his lips felt like they were on fire and his hands were shaking like a fucking weakling, pussy's hands.

And he liked it.

Fuck him.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura practically ran to her room, closed the door and hugged herself, grinning like a mad woman. Oh Kami-sama! She kissed Sasuke. Her heart was soaring in her throat. She spun around the room, containing the giggle that wanted to escape.

It was just her lips pressed to his, but still...so much.

He was probably gonna be pissed but she couldn't care less.

She'd waited all her life for that and it hadn't disappointed, in fact, she'd underestimated the effect it would have on her. Geez, she wished she'd stop shaking like a leaf.

She fell down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Kami-sama.

She hoped she could do that again. Soon.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura made quick work of preparing dinner. She'd set the table and made some tea when Sasuke came in. She risked a glance at him, he was stiff and his face was void of any emotion. Ok...so he was still pissed about what happened earlier. Whatever. She'd expected this.

He sat down and began eating without waiting for her. Sakura took her seat and ate slowly...wondering what the hell was really eating him.

Once his plate was cleared, he set his chopsticks down loudly and Sakura swallowed. Here we go.

''You need to stop.'' he said, an eerie edge to his voice.

''Stop?'' she asked softly, uncertainly.

''Whatever game you're playing at, Sakura. Stop wasting your time. Once Tobi and Kabuto are dead, you will never see me again. Don't hope, don't wish, don't pray. And stop pushing your luck.'' he stood up, his chair scraping the floor and then he stalked out of the room.

Sakura stared at his chair for a while, she wasn't sure how long, before she continued eating slowly. Washed up the dishes, took a shower and crawled into bed.

This was his defense mechanism. She was sure. Even if it was true, he was trying to push her away from whatever was going on in his head. Tomorrow she would...well, she wasn't sure what, but as for right now - she was tired. She allowed sleep to claim her.

x-x-x-x-

Itachi was no where in sight again. Probably wanted to give her space, after he last mental fucking freak out. She sighed and wandered aimlessly, and soon, way to soon, she was pulled from her dream.

She sat up in her bed with a strangled gasp, and was up in the next second.

Sasuke was screaming. It was a terrified scream, and she stumbled from her room and down the hall to his, throwing open his door.

''Sasuke...'' she gasped. He was thrashing around, trying to get away from something.

She pushed herself forward, running to his bed without thinking it through and pulling him to her with one hand while trying to restrain him with the other.

''Sasuke-kun...-'' what could she say, surely she couldn't assure him that everything is ok because...it wasn't, clearly.

''Sasuke-kun...just breath through it...im here...'' and then all together he froze and she knew he was awake.

''Breath...'' she whispered, still holding him to her chest. ''In and out...in...and out...''

Soon, he was following her voice, breathing in sync.

She believed the reason he allowed her this was because his guard was down and he had no will to push her away.

Sakura had no idea what she was doing or why, but she followed instinct.

''That's enough.'' he said gruffly, making no move to push her off, but Sakura sat back, taking her hands off of him.

She didn't ask if he was ok, she felt like it wasn't her place.

''Wanna go train?'' she asked instead, forcing a hopeful face.

''Shouldn't you get more sleep?'' he asked, scowling.

''Not much going on in dreamland for me.'' she said in an offhand manner and shrugged. ''So are you up for it?''

Sasuke watched her for a moment, wondering if he really could train with her before he gave a curt nod.

Her eyes brightened and she grinned.

''Ok! I'll meet you outside in five minutes, ne?'' she hopped off the bed and retreated from the room and entering hers, shutting the door...and the she collapsed against it.

Kami-sama...no...his face...when he'd looked up at her. He'd been trying to hide it...Kami, he must have been so close to tears. She'd never seen that look on his face...so sad and lost.

What had he been dreaming about?

Somehow she needed to know. Itachi would tell her. He had to.

With that decided, she pulled on some training clothes and went outside. Sasuke was waiting against the wall.

The sea looked black in the night and she felt a calm come over her.

''You ready?'' he asked, lifting an eyebrow - his bravado seemed to be back.

''Lets do this.''

He put up a hand. ''Rules?''

''No weapons.'' she said, eyeing his Katana.

Sasuke smirked, like that wouldn't make a difference and Sakura frowned. ''No Sharingan.''

''Sakura, why does it seem like all these rules are only limiting me?''

He was goading her. Fuck.

''Fine, no weapons, no Sharingan, no ninjutsu or genjutsu of any kind.''

''So basically this is strictly taijustu.'' he said and Sakura nodded.

''But we can use chakra.'' she clarified.

''Of course, fucking hell...we wouldn't want to hinder your abilities in the slightest.'' he said sarcastically.

''I'll take whatever advantage I can get.'' she said with an extra sweet smile, taking a step back as Sasuke rid himself of his weapons.

''Lets begin.'' he murdered and disappeared.

Sakura looked around. Above, behind,...he couldn't be under since he couldn't use ninjutsu.

She stilled herself and listened. The rush of the ocean, the icy wind blowing through the leaves. An owl hooting, the slither of a snake.

''Hey! No summonings either!'' she snapped. ''Its ninjutsu!''

Suddenly she felt him behind her and she spun around, swinging an arm at him. It hit him square in the jaw, she heard a curse, if he hadn't grabbed her wrist, she wouldve undoubtedly broken his jaw. Sasuke twisted her arm around, and pushed her into the wall of the house.

''How will we determine the winner, since I already have you pinned within a minute.''

Sakura used her other arm, laced with strength to push away from the wall and into him, her force threw him off balance and he fell back, his grip loosening and she flipped herself over, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to his sides.

''Obviously pinning your opponent does not make you the victor. Unless, of course you can hold it for ten seconds.'' she smirked. ''10, 9, 8,'' Sasuke glared and twisted his palms up to grab her wrists but she pushed herself up and blocked his hands in with her thighs.

''7, 6, 5,'' Sasuke let out a curse and kicked up with his legs, planning to grab her head with his knees but she shot up, using her hands to block her fall, as she flipped away, once, twice, her bare feet hitting the wet sand - keeping her eyes on him the entire time. Sasuke used a hand to flex his jaw and dropped a curse. He began a slow stalk around her with narrowed eyes, as if caging her in. Sakura tracked his movement, dropping into a defensive crouch.

Somehow she knew he wouldn't attack, he was waiting for he to move, to make a mistake.

Sakura launched himself at him, knowing he would dodge at the last minute, she was ready, twisting her foot around and grabbing his shirt, giving it a good yank. Sasuke turned, the force made her stumble towards him, he grabbed her arm and turned her around, pushing her down into the sand, twisting her other arm around too and pinning her down with his knee to the small of her back. Sakura pushed chakra to her legs, intending to lift him up and off her as a smirk spread across her lips. This could really get fun.

x-x-x-x-

They lost track of time and soon the sun was setting. Sasuke had Sakura pinned to the side of the house again, holding both arms above her head, his thighs on either side of hers, blocking her in and his body weighing down on hers.

''5, 4, 3,'' he breathed, and she knew she was going to lose and the only conciliation was that Sasuke was out of breath and seemed as tired as she was.

''2, 1.'' he waiting a breath before he released her hands and dragged them down the wall next to her before stepping away.

Sakura turned around, fully expecting his smug expression. ''Yeah, yeah,'' she muttered and shook her head with an unamused huff.

''Lets go inside. I'm hungry.''

Sasuke followed and just as he closed the door, Sasuke grabbed his wrist and pulled him along to the living room.

''Sakura! What the hell?'' he demanded and she ignored him, making him sit down and sitting herself down on the arm rest.

''Lets have a look see...'' she said her hand going to his jaw.

''Im fine.'' he snapped.

''Of course you are, have you seen your face?''

When he said nothing, she nodded. ''That's what I thought.''

She prodded around his jaw and bit the inside of her cheek.

''Its not bad, lets get the swelling down before I heal it.''

Sakura didn't wait for a reply as she left the room and returned a minute later with a bag of frozen peas and Naruto's forehead protector.

''Here.'' she said, folding the bag under and folding it around, before tying the forehead protector - metal under to hold the bag in place - on his head.

''How long will I have to stay like this?'' he said, clearly irritated.

Sakura rolled her eyes. ''Until the swelling goes down.'' she told him in a voice reserved for stubborn children at the hospital, she almost offered him a lollipop butilities held back, that would not end well.

Sakura entered the kitchen and started dinner, immediately heating up the strove and starting to chop the vegetables.

She threw them into the pan and opened the cupboard, going through various spices. One bottle, was not marked but it seemed to look like the spice she was looking for. Sakura twisted the lid and sniffed. The smell was a bit off.

''Sasuke! Come here for a minute.'' she called and she heard his grumble. ''What?'' he snapped.

''Whats this?'' she held the bottle out to him, Sasuke took it from her and without checking it, he threw half of it into the pan.

Sakura gasped and grabbed his wrist. ''Sasuke!'' she yelled, outraged.

''Don't bother me until the food is ready.'' he said, giving her a dead glare before putting the spice container on the cabinet counter and walking out.

''You,'' she seethed. ''You're such a fucking child! Fuck!''

When she heard no reply he eyed the pan. Fuck him. He'll eat what she gives him. Sakura eyed the door before ducking down and grabbing a bottle of sake. She wasn't sure how old the sake was, but it was probably still fine. She opened the bottle and dumped about half the bottle over the vegetables and spices. Ha-ha-ha, fuck you Sasuke.

She quickly finished the rest of the meal and set the table.

''Oh your majesty! Dinner is served.'' she called sarcastically.

Sasuke entered the room, looking at her as if she was crazy before he sat down and picked up his chopsticks. He took some vegetables first, obviously figuring she'd thrown the ruined ones out, and wanting to give her a big 'fuck you'. He chewed and then swallowed, trying and failing to hide his cough.

He pursed his lips and eyed the vegetables, before taking some more and smirking at her.

Sakura clenched her jaw and took some too. The alcohol was so strong it burned down her throat. Luckily, she could handle alcohol. Tsunade had been her sensei after all.

She took more, fully intending to finish before him, about halfway through her tongue began to feel a strange tingle. She looked up at Sasuke and saw the confusion of his face.

Sakura could feel her head begin to spin.

''Sasuke...-kun...'' her hands shot up to cover her mouth. What the fuck? She had not meant to say that!

Sasuke looked up, blinking rapidly as if the room was spinning.

''Maybe we shouldn't eat anymore.'' she suggested, as Sasuke focussed on her. His eyes flipped to her lips again and his tongue came out to wet his own.

Sakura swallowed.

Her body seemed to move on its own, meeting his halfway across the table, plates and glasses cluttered to the floor as their lips met again. This time, moving against each other clumsily, and slightly uncoordinated. All she knew was. She wanted him closer. He wasn't close enough.

The spice, was burned by their chakra too quickly - within a few minutes. Giving them back their rational thought, and at the same time, their lips froze and the tension cracked.

Sakura kept her eyes shut and her hands where they were. Trying to delay the awkward moment that would undoubtedly follow.

''Are you trying to drug me?'' he growled against her lips.

Sakura pulled away but he held on to her.

''You're the one who was acting like a spoilt brat and throwing an unmarked spice bottle into our dinner!'' she snapped, throwing his arms off of her.

''Kami! Why are you so conceited! Why the fuck would I drug you? Do you really think for a second that I would do that?'' she glared at him, and without giving him chance to answer she stormed off. Sasuke was right behind her though, shoving her door open before she shut it.

''Oh, I get it, Sasuke! Really I do! You're scared of feeling anything and so you'd hurt everyone around you so you don't get hurt.''

''I don't need you trying to analyze me Sakura.'' he snapped.

''That's a real fucked up way to go through life.'' she stepped right up to him, as he towered over her, but she didn't back down.

''You have no idea what you're talking about.'' his tone was menacing.

''No? Ok, how about this, you're afraid to let anyone in because you're scared they'll die on you.'' her eyes went on, they 'like your family' was left unspoken.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his body tensed, a violent rage about him.

''What? Are you going to hit me? Go ahead, get it out of your system, because I can't stand your fucking moods.'' she nodded, egging him on.

''Fuck...'' he cursed and ran a shaking hand through his hair. He couldn't hit her, what the fuck was she talking about?

Finally, his eyes snapped away from hers and without a word he turned to leave.

''Oh,'' she laughed, ''This is so just you, running away.''

He hesitated, his heavy sigh echoed in her ears. The sound of it was, so...exhausted and immediately Sakura felt guilty. She went over to him, he'd removed the bag of peas and the swelling was staring up again.

She cupped his jaw with both hands and a green glow enveloped her hands as she began to heal him.

An almost non-audible sigh left him and she told herself she was imagining it. His eyes were closed as she healed him and for the first time since she'd met him again, he looked...calm.

''Why do we always fight?'' she murmured softly. He didn't open his eyes but before he could formulate an answer she said, ''and if you say its cause I - we,'' she corrected hastily, ''don't leave you alone. I think we're past that. We care too damn much about you. So just stop with the pushing away. Even after what Orochimaru said, we're still sticking by you. We're all in this together.'' she whispered.

After a moment, his eyes opened.

Sakura was surprised he'd let her touch him this long, the healing was long completed. They were standing in a position she'd never have imagined. She even convinced herself that Sasuke...hated her.

Sakura bit her lip, thinking over what she wanted to say and what needed to be said. She couldn't say what she wanted to say...

''Just...try...''

Sasuke paused. ''I don't 'try'.'' and with that said, he stepped out of her grasp and turned away, moving to the door.

With his hand on the doorknob though, he froze.

''Why?''

Sakura cleared her throat. ''Why what?'' she asked, her voice still soft.

''Why did you defend me, when Orochimaru told you what I did.''

_**Because I love you...**_

''Because...I know that if it were me, and I'd lost you or Naruto...I wouldve done the same thing.''

He stood there for a few seconds, and then he closed the door behind him.

_**''You will find your way to heaven, I promise that I'll meet you when you're there.''**_

Yup, an update!

Please review!

And lol I'm really looking for an artist so, if you can draw gimme a shout!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Love you!

And to me new readers! So glad you're enjoying me story (ies XD)

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	15. In the Mourning

Thanks for all the reviews! Love you guys so much!

Stand By Me

Chapter 15 - In the Mourning

_**''You escaped like a runaway train, off the tracks and down again, and my hearts beating like a steam boat - tugging all your burdens on my shoulders.'' **_

''I want to know.'' Sakura said, strength clear in her voice. After the scene with Sasuke, she was more than ready to know. Everything.

''What would you like to know?'' he asked, his expression...grim.

''I want to know...what makes Sasuke who he is.''

Itachi fell silent and Sakura watched him. Wondering if maybe she'd overstepped the boundaries.

She opened her mouth but Itachi spoke, ''I can show you...all of it. Sasuke's truth...and mine. But once its set in motion, I will not be able to stop what you are going to see. There will be no going back, so I will only ask this once. Are you sure?''

Of course she was. She wanted to know Sasuke. More than anything.

''Yes. Show me.'' she said, and Itachi nodded slowly.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling. Forcing all thoughts from his mind. Breathing deeply, in and out. Fuck, he wanted sleep to come so he wouldn't have to think about the scene with Sakura. What a fuck up that had been.

Fuck! What happened to not thinking about it?

He took a deep breath, clearing his thoughts once more. Breathe, in, breathe, out.

Sasuke paused, hearing a rustling somewhere in the house.

Whatever. Probably Sakura.

He settled in, finally feeling sleep come over him when Sakura's scream pierced the silence.

Sasuke was up and out of his room before he'd even thought it through.

''No! Please! No more!'' she screamed as he threw open her door.

''Please! Oh Kami!'' another scream as she shook around in bed. Sasuke froze, she was terrified. He felt like he should leave her to her horrors. It was none of his business.

''Itachi! I can't-'' she sobbed, ''Please...dont show me any...more...''

Sasuke froze for the second time, his entire body tensing almost painfully. He had not imagined that. She'd said...Itachi.

Sasuke went over to her.

''Itachi! Don't- Don't show me this!'' she was sobbing hysterically now and Sasuke grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. He wasn't even breathing.

''Sakura...Sakura!''

Her eyes sprang open and she breathed in as if her life depended on it...and then stared at him, shock evident on her face before it fell into her hands and terrible sobs wracked her body.

''Sakura...'' he tried, uneasiness clear in his voice. He had no idea how to handle this, but for some reason a part of him wanted to run and another part was frozen right here.

He sat on her bed, hands still on her shoulders, unable to retract them, unable to push her away or hold her closer.

God, he was so fucked up.

Sasuke swallowed. Deciding to look anywhere but her...yeah...that worked, but somehow the sounds of her sobs...he hated them.

A wet hand touched his arm, and he turned his head to her, she sniffed, her body still shaking, her tears still rushing down and then she was on her knees and she had him in her arms, sobbing into his neck.

Sasuke tensed.

''S-Sasuke-kun...'' she cried.

He couldn't explain it, but the familiarity that came with that small gesture, the -kun tacked onto his name...was comforting.

''Sakura...''

That seemed to snapped her back to reality and she immediately sat back. Her face pale as she reached up with both hands and wiped at her tears.

''Oh...Kami...im so sorry.'' she said and Sasuke stood, disregarding her apology.

''Im going out.'' he announced, he'd been meaning to meet Suigetsu and Juugo since they'd sent repeated messages about having information.

''O-Oh...ok.'' she nodded and Sasuke was out of the room in the next second, getting dressed, grabbing his weapons and getting the hell out of there.

It was only once he was in the tunnel that he allowed himself to breathe.

Shit. Fuck. Things were getting to personal. Hell, he shouldve seen this coming, and now he was trapped. They couldn't survive this world without him and honestly, he needed them - as much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't defeat Madara without them.

He emerged from the tunnel and headed into the woods.

He thought he was harder and colder than this. He knew they were deranged, in saying that they still cared about him, and he was sure that it meant less than shit to him what they felt. Fuck, he'd miscalculated...by a long shot.

There was no denying it, last night, when Sakura had healed him...he'd been completely vulnerable...naked to her. All his defenses were down...he'd relaxed. Fuck, he hadn't done that in a long time.

He wasn't sure if he hated her for it.

He was in too deep and he couldn't get out. He'd tried pushing her away and yet he found himself just jumping right back in here.

He was unaffected by whatever was in that container, Orochimaru had given him extensive training. Even if it was extremely strong, it had made his head spin, but he'd been in control. The way Sakura had looked at him...even if the spice had effected her...shit, he was the one who'd initiated the kiss.

And then he retaliated. He hadn't been prepared for what he was going to feel. He'd liked it. Again.

But it had been that look in her eyes that had done him in. No one had ever looked at him like that,...not since his mom. He doubted that Sakura or anyone at this point actually loved him, but just they way she looked at him...

Sasuke stopped and fell back against the bark of a tree, rubbing a hand over his face.

''What the fuck is happening to me?'' he had no idea how to explain what was happening to him. Why he felt such compulsions toward Sakura of all people!

He was tired of denying it, but he would still fight it. If there was anything left...

Her eyes when she'd woken up...like some piece of the puzzle finally fit. Her eyes seemed to look right through him, into him. Like Uchiha Sasuke finally made sense.

And then to top it all off, she'd said the exact words he'd said, the words that haunted him. She'd begged Itachi not to show her. As he had.

That would be fine. If she was...what? Repulsed? Disgusted? Traumatized? By his life?

None of it made sense though. How could she know? There was no way she could dream it. Impossible.

But Sasuke wasn't convinced. It had been in her eyes. She knew. She'd held him, not for herself, for some kind of comfort...but for him.

Sakura died and came back, and he was keeping things from him. He also knew that the reason Orochimaru's test subjects had died was because they had terrible nightmares...and he was sure they'd screamed about ghosts.

Sasuke sighed. The longer he waited to confront this, the better.

Now, he needed to meet up with Juugo and Suigetsu to see what they had to say.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura just sat there after Sasuke left. Listening to the sound of her own breathing and hoping it would calm her. No such luck.

She saw it all. In excruciating detail. Every drop of blood, every scream, every cut...all of it. And then there were Sasuke's nightmares. She saw those too.

''Oh, Kami...'' she whispered, burying her face into her hands.

The only way this nightmare would end for him would be for there to be no more revenge. Madara...Tobi, whoever, had to die. Kabuto, too. Then, Sasuke would be free of his struggle. She'd make sure of it.

Sleep was out of the question, she was terrified of entering that nightmare again, and even more terrified of facing Itachi...he'd warned her and she'd acted so fucking brave.

Sakura blew out a breath and pushed the covers from her body and walked to the bathroom in a zombie-fied state. She went through the motions of the shower ritual and then got dressed, the sun was just coming up and she wondered vaguely where Sasuke was.

Sakura stepped outside and began. She would push herself to the very limit. Train herself over the edge, because there was no other way to grown stronger.

x-x-x-x-

''Where the fuck have you been, man?'' Suigetsu demanded. ''We've been calling!''

''I know. I was busy.'' Sasuke replied coldy, leaning against the wall.

Suigetsu stopped and a slow grin spread across his face. ''Nice.'' he said with an approving nod.

''So?''

Sasuke frowned, what the fuck was he on about now?

''How was she? On a scale of one to ten, one being piss poor and ten being...orgasm...tatastic?'' as soon as Suigetsu finished that sentence, he dissolved into water as Sasuke's Katana slid through his torso relentlessly.

''Whoa! Ok, ok!'' Suigetsu threw his hands up with a laugh and Sasuke glared daggers.

''So...shes a touchy subject?''

Sasuke lifted his Katana again when Juugo's voice cut through, ''We're wasting time. Time where Haruno-san is unattended and in danger.''

Sasuke turned to Juugo. ''Talk.''

''Its worse than we feared. He doesn't want her dead, it seems that he needs her for something, as far as Karin can tell. He's desperate to get her.''

Sasuke's jaw clenched to the point of pain.

''Konoha has been rebuilt as his own private fortress, the only thing that he kept is the stone face mountain side...for whatever reason, I don't know. The rest of the city is unrecognizable.''

Juugo skipped a beat before he spoke again. ''Karin mentioned something else...''

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

''The full moon ritual...Tobi is apparently missing one piece, he dispatched a special team to find whatever it is. With the small amount of time left I imagine he's...near frantic.''

''Do you have any idea what it is, Sasuke?'' Suigetsu asked from his seat by the window.

Sasuke shook his head. ''Not much is known about that Jutsu, he was careful not to tell anyone much.''

''So basically we still know nada.'' Suigetsu said with a huff and shook head.

''Also...Sasuke...there's something else...'' Juugo said hesitantly.

''Im listening.''

x-x-x-x-

By lunch time Sakura muscles were screaming and she found relief in that, but from a medical stand point she knew continuing would be a bad idea, so she opted for a short lunch break, but as she stepped inside a shower sounded much better. She was aware that the cabinets held some instant meals and she could quickly eat those before heading out to training again.

Sakura hopped in the shower, did a quick wash and got dressed in fresh clothes before she headed to the kitchen and grabbed some instant ramen from the cabinet, and put some water to boil on the stove.

After she added and dissolved the ramen and flavourant she sat down with her chopsticks and dug right in.

Geez, she hadn't expected herself to be this exhausted. But she was eager to get to a point where she could push herself to that extent and keep going.

The door opened and Sasuke strode into the room, a frown on his face and before she could stop herself she spoke. ''Whaf-'' she chewed and swallowed eagerly before she attempted that again.

''What is it?''

Sasuke stopped his restless moving about and looked at her. His expression debating on the edge, would he tell her - would he not?

''Sasuke.'' she pressed.

''They're dumping the bodies.''

Sakura blinked and frowned.

''What? Which bodies?''

''Madara is cleaning up Konoha...and he ordered his men to dump all the bodies into the ocean. Not far from here.''

For a moment Sakura stood completely still and then she seemed to let out a breath and her ramen dropped to the floor.

''No...''

Sasuke watched her, that uneasiness setting in again, leaving him at a loss.

''Take me there.'' it wasn't a request. Sasuke hesitated, he'd be taking her right into a swarm of Shadows, and they were looking for her.

''What is there to think about? .there. NOW!''

''Come.'' he said after a second and she followed easily.

x-x-x-x-

''Wait here.'' Sasuke instructed.

The smell. In the wind. She could smell it. Bodies. Like the morgue.

She gaged.

''Sakura, answer me.''

''I'll wait.'' she whispered.

Sasuke looked at her for a second longer before he disappeared.

Sasuke had silent killing skills that was up to par, or even exceeded Zabuza.

The only thing she heard was the bodies dropping one after the other. Was it ten? More? She'd stopped counting.

The second he appeared next to her, he grabbed her arm.

''Listen closely, Sakura, nod so I know you're with me.''

She nodded.

''Just one sign that we're in danger, and I'm getting you out of here, are we clear?''

Sakura frowned, but nodded none the less.

''Lets go.''

Sakura dropped from the trees after him and the sight made her knees weak and drop the the floor. Hundreds, only hundreds of bodies were left. Several large empty crates stood the the side.

Sakura grabbed her throat, desperate to breathe.

Sasuke hunched down next to her.

''What do you wanna do?'' his eyes scanned the trees.

''Can...can we bury them?''

Sasuke closed his eyes. She could see the tension in his face, she'd known that he'd wanted to kill all of these people once upon a time.

Slowly he nodded. ''Don't look at their faces.''

Sakura closed her eyes and nodded.

All the bodies were at the far side of the clearing. Near the beach so she had enough space to create a large grave.

Sakura stood up and stepped forward, pushing chakra into her hand and smashing it to the ground. Two lengthy cracks appeared and she forced her fingers into both of them, grimacing as the pinched her fingers shut and then she lifted, pushing more and more chakra in until she felt the ground break free and then she tossed it away.

It was deep enough but not by far wide enough. So she repeated her actions, until she was satisfied with the grave and then she looked at Sasuke. He was watching her closely.

''Will you help me...?''

He nodded.

Sakura turned and lifted one body, carrying it to the grave, but then she stopped. These were her fellow villagers and Shinobi. How could she be so unpersonal. She owed it to each and every one of them to at least look at them, since she'd survived.

Sakura looked down. It was a woman, from what she could tell. Her stomach was swelled. She had been pregnant. Sakura closed her eyes and slid the body gently into the hole.

When she turned Sasuke was carrying two bodies while scanning the trees with his Sharingan.

''We don't have time for you to say a personal prayer to each single one.'' he said lowly. ''Bury them all and do a traditional prayer.''

Sakura wanted to argue but he was right. They wouldn't be safe. So they fell into the task.

She didn't recognize anyone she knew personally, which unnerved her. Had they dumped the Shinobi into the sea before she got here? Mostly these were bodies of normal villagers. A few Shinobi here and there, yes, but still.

When the sun was low on the horizon they finally finished.

''Is this...it?'' she whispered and Sasuke knew what she meant.

''I don't know. Maybe...'' he looked towards the ocean, having the same thought as Sakura.

Without another word they started to cover and fill the grave and it was only full when the moon was high up in the sky.

''What can we use...as...'' Sakura looked around, she wanted a memorial of some sort.

''The tree.'' Sasuke pointed to a tree directly behind them and she reluctantly agreed.

Her finger began to glow with her chakra. In quick fluid motions, she wrote a quick prayer, praying for their safe passage to the far plane.

She hesitated a moment, wondering if she could write more, if she could promise to avenge them...sign her name?

Yes, she could do that. She owed them that, her hand descended but Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

''No, it will only piss him off.''

Sakura bit her lip and nodded slowly. Turning back to the grave.

She bowed, closed her eyes and slowly said her goodbyes to everyone that was lost.

Sasuke stood next to her, Sharingan flicking all around and when she was finished, he was eager to leave.

With one last look...she followed.

x-x-x-x-

Once they'd returned home...

Sakura blinked. Home. Was that what this had become? Home?

It felt so foreign yet so...right to her. Being here with Sasuke. Even if the silences unnerved her, even if they fought constantly.

She hated to admit it. All of it. And yet it was the truth.

Sakura shook her head. She'd taken a quick shower and then prepared dinner as Sasuke showered.

How could she ever get through to him? Now that she'd seen it. That she knew what happened to him, what plagued his slumbers...she thought it an impossible task, and she understood completely: his fear of letting anyone in. He was scared to death of losing it. So he was always on guard. Keeping everyone at bay and himself just out of reach. Even so, a lot of thing didn't make sense to her still. Maybe...it was just her pushing to hard for him to let her in.

Maybe...she needed to step back and just...just what?

Sasuke entered the room and sat down. Sakura set the table and they ate in silence.

She was practically vibrating with the need to know. The have answers. The question eating at her as she eyed him, at the very tip of her tongue, but blocked by reason.

When Sasuke finished, he pushed his plate forward and finally met her gaze.

''Spit it out already.''

She tensed and then it tumbled from her lips. ''What happened the day of the final battle? What did Orochimaru say to you? Why do you hate me? Why didn't you let me die?''

Sasuke stared at her before he stood up. ''You're asking all the wrong questions.'' and then he walked from the room. She watched him pause in the doorway and turn to her. ''I don't hate you, Sakura.'' and the door shut behind him.

_**''and now it seems like the whole world's waiting, can you hear the echoes fading?''**_

On a roll! Next chaper...yikes! Be warned and dont hate! Lol!

Will update as soon as its done!

Review!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	16. Decode

Stand By Me

Chapter 16 - Decode

_**''The thuth is hiding in your eyes, and its hanging on your tongue, just boiling in my blood. But you think that I cant see...what kind of man that you are - if you're man at all. Well I'll figure this one out...on my own.''**_

Two more days passed. Two more days of no news. Zip, ziltch, nada.

It was driving her insane. Was there any improvement to Naruto's vitals? Was his body accepting or rejecting the Kyuubi?

Sakura rolled over in bed. Sleep just wasn't coming tonight, and oh wonderful. The sun was rising. She groaned into the pillow and decided to get up. No use lying in bed when she could be training.

Sakura yawned and stretched before she headed to the door and threw it open, but she stopped half way out.

Sasuke was in the hall, also heading for the bathroom.

His eyes went from her to the bathroom before he shrugged and with a 'this is my house' glare, he entered the bathroom.

Fuck. Not a morning person.

''Yeah! Good morning to you too, Sasuke.'' she called and slammed her door loud enough for him to hear before she flopped back down on the bed. Fuck him, what happened to 'ladies first'?

Well now he'd wait until after her shower for breakfast. Hmph.

But her plan was foiled.

''Im leaving.'' he said through her door a short while later. Sakura scrambled to get up and open the door. He was holding a granny smith apple in his hand.

''To where?''

His gaze told her it was none of her business.

Sakura sighed. ''OK. When will you be back...?''

''Today.'' he said curtly, nodding once and turning away. She listening to his heavy footsteps, until they were out the door. Sakura sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair. Hell.

She shook her head and entered the bathroom.

x-x-x-x-

She made a quick breakfast, putting Sasuke's in containers for him for later before she went out to the beach to train. She pushed herself hard again. The cold set into her bones and she wondered if it was around christmas time yet. It would be her first christmas away from home.

She stopped. What a selfish thought. She didn't even have a home. And she'd just buried her fellow villagers who would never see christmas again.

She closed her eyes and shook her head as a frigid wind blew over her.

Sakura shivered, the wind continued to grow stronger, whipping her hair around her. Her teeth clattered together and she decided to retreat inside until the wind died down.

Sakura shut the back door with a bang and locked it. Then she went through the house, making sure all the windows were locked before she grabbed a blanket and went to the living room. It was around lunch time now. She wasn't hungry, but finally she was tired. Sakura settled into the pillows on the sitting couch and drifted off.

x-x-x-x-

When Sakura surfaced, Itachi was pacing. She watched him go back and forth, an expression of intense concentration on his face. Without bothering him, she sat down of the grass, watching him...worry? Uchiha Itachi was worried.

''Hey...?''

He stopped and turned to her. ''Sakura- you-'' he stopped, his words getting cut off.

Sakura frowned and got up. ''Hey, are you ok?''

''I can't...I can't tell you!''

''Tell me...what?''

His mouth snapped shut again and he let out a whispered curse.

''Something is going to happen. That's all I can say.''

''You-...what? How do you know?''

''I...heard it.'' he grimaced, obviously waiting to say more.

''Well, how about you show me whats gonna happen, I can go back and change it.''

He shook his head. ''You're not dead, Sakura. It doesn't work that way.'' the frustration in his voice became severely palpable.

''You are an anomaly in this world. There's only so much you can get involved in.''

Sakura's face paled. Just how serious was this... ''What is it...? Is it bad?''

''He-'' his voice seemed to be cut off.

Sakura's gut turned with worry. ''Will it happen soon?''

''Within a few hours.'' he confirmed. At least he could say that much.

Sakura went still and cold. Sasuke...Sasuke hadn't returned yet. He didn't tell her where he went...

Oh Kami...please let it not be him. Itachi was this worked up...oh Kami...

Sasuke-kun...

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke returned just as the sun went down. He found Sakura asleep on on of the couches in the sitting room. Had she been waiting for him?

Sasuke blinked and shook his head. He silently dropped the pile of wood on the floor and got a fire going in the fireplace.

In the kitchen, he found the food Sakura had prepared for him and he ate quickly. It was cold, but he couldnt complain since it didnt taste all that bad.

When he returned, he lifted her from the couch, sitting her closer to the fire. Her skin was cold to the touch and he frowned, watching her turn to the fire.

Sasuke's eyes flicked to the window, movement outside making him still. Small white flakes were falling from the sky. Snow. It gave the night a foggy, hazy look and Sasuke visibly relaxed. There was no threat for the time being. He sat down.

His eyes turned back to the flames in the fire place. They pulled him in, they heat and light they cast upon the dark room.

Sakura's deep and even breathing should have annoyed him, but it had the opposite effect...he found that it soothed him.

He turned to look at her. She was asleep under a thick blanket. Her body was slightly turned to him, one arm unconsciously laid towards him, palm up, fingers slightly curled up, the other - thrown over her wide forehead, casting a shadow over her eyes and her dark eyelashes. Her lips were parted and she breathed softly. He found himself...relaxed by her presence.

Sasuke swallowed, his eyes trailing down her arm. Small scars - thin white cuts, some of them he'd put there himself...others she'd gotten in various battles. Her hands looked soft, more of the same scars covered her fingers.

Sasuke made his decision recklessly and slowly trailed his index finger over her smallest finger. Her hand twitched and his eyes grew wide, flicking to her face, but she was fast asleep. He took a silent breath and trailed his finger over her next finger, he pressed the pad of his finger into her's and she reached out, her hand curling around his. Sasuke frowned and pulled his hand free. She reached out once more before she settled back in. Sasuke knew he should stop and usually he could exercise perfect control over himself, but now he was distracted by her wrist. How could something that looked so small and fragile pack such a punch. The thought amused him but only to a degree, since he'd been on the receiving end of her strength once or twice more than he'd admit. His finger traced the blue veins that were visible through her pale skin. It was surprisingly...warm.

He moved closer to her face. Watching the almost non-existent movement of her lower lip as she breathed. How strands of pink hair had become stuck to her lips...

The rosy blush on her cheeks reminded him of the day he'd met her...how he'd enjoyed making her uncomfortable. How she'd squirmed. He was such a brat back then.

He could remember the first time he met her. It was the first day at the Academy back in Konoha. Of course he'd seen her before. The shy girl with the pink hair that hung out with Yamanaka Ino.

They'd entered the grounds of the Academy, he'd seen her look around, for their other friends, when her eyes met his. She'd looked completely shocked, and Ino had noticed them and had grudgingly brought Sakura over.

''Ne, Sasuke-kun,'' Ino said with a little smile. ''This is my friend, Haruno Sakura.''

Sakura's eyes had flipped to his again. Her eyes were...green. Like apples, but not the sweet kind, the sour kind he liked.

''Sakura?'' he asked, testing the name on his tongue. She'd jumped at the mention of her name and blushed furiously.

''I-Its nice to meet you...Sasuke...-kun.''

He'd smirked. ''Yeah, you too, Sa-ku-ra.'' she gasped and squirmed.

Of course, soon after, girls just weren't important anymore. They all faded to the background, became annoyances.

Sasuke sighed. His hand reached out to her, thinking he was going to move the hair from her face...instead his fingertips brushed the fine, feather soft hairs of her thick, long lashes. The softest thing he was sure to have ever felt.

Her lids fluttered but she didn't wake.

He wondered why he didn't care, when she was awake he would never touch her like this, and yet...now that she was asleep...

Her chest expanded as she gave a contented sigh.

He watched her for another heartbeat before he turned away, back to the flames. Forcing himself to forget what he'd just done and repeating that it would not be a repeated offence.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura came awake with a start just as the sun was rising, she breathed in deeply, a strange worry weighing heavily on her.

Sasuke was sitting to her left, watching her with disinterested eyes.

''You're back!''

He nodded slowly. ''I have news.''

''Bee woke up. His body accepted the Hachibi.''

Sakura nodded, trying to ignore the urge to throw up. ''And...Naruto?''

It felt like an eternity before he smirked. ''He's on his way here now.''

She let out a squeal and before she could stop herself she was on Sasuke, squeezing him to her in a powerful hug.

''I was so worried...'' she whispered into his neck, relief clouding her better judgement.

When he shifted beneath her, Sakura froze. As if realizing what she'd been doing. She stumbled away from him but he was up before she took her next breath, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him. For a heartbeat, he stared into her eyes and then his lips met her's...and she was utterly at his mercy. His lips moved against hers, slowly, as if getting the feel of kissing. She'd never been kissed like this, never felt so many sensations at once. His lips moved, pulling her bottom lip between his and nibbling almost gently. She arched against him, her hands finding his hair and pulling him closer.

In another 3 seconds, he pushed her away.

''That...needs to stop.'' he was slightly breathless and she stared at him in shock.

''Then...stop doing it.'' she whispered and then practically ran from the room. Kami, she was...mortified. He kissed her and then he tells her that needs to stop...it made no sense!

She ran her bath as she paced around feeling jittery and trying desperately not to to think of the kiss and yet...oh fuck...Sasuke kissed her. It hadn't been her, or curiosity or some sake or spice...he'd kissed her. It was all him.

Oh Kami, her lips tingled. She stripped quickly and went to the mirror. Her bottom lip was red and puffy from where he'd...sucked on it. She blushed at the thought and shook her head, going over to the tub and sinking in.

_**''That...needs to stop.'' **_his voice echoed in her head and she sunk lower into the tub. He'd kissed her...so he was saying...what?

She dragged a wet hand over her face and shook her head. She'd just confront him when she got out of the bath. She'd corner him where he couldn't run and find out what's what.

She bathed quickly, enjoying the hot water on her skin before she pulled the plug and stood up. She leaned over and grabbed the towel, holding it in front of her body as she set one foot outside the tub - when the door slammed open. Sasuke stood there, looking confused as hell, but his expression changed when he saw her. Sakura gasped her wet foot turning on the tile as she attempted to hide herself, making her turn and slip. The towel fell to the floor below her...but she didn't.

Sasuke caught her.

She was suspended, one foot on the edge of the tub, the other on the floor while Sasuke held her up.

She stared up at him. His eyes stared into hers and then moved down to her lips, utter control in them.

They drifted lower. ''Sasuke..-kun...'' she said breathlessly, unsure if it was a plea or a beg. His eyes drifted from her neck to her chest...her breasts, that peaked and hardened under his gaze.

He let out hiss and then...he was gone! She fell to the floor, onto the towel, her hands hesitantly going to cover herself.

She just sat there for a while, completely confused and...aroused, for the noticeable first time. With a deep breath, she tied the towel around herself and went to her room. Pulling on her clothes in a daze.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke paced around outside, hoping told cold air would do something to this problem.

''Shit.'' he muttered. ''Fuck...fuck!'' what a fucking mess. What the _**fuck **_just happened?

His fingers twitched. He'd felt the scar on her side. God, he hated himself.

But, she was so...incredible.

Nothing like him.

Suddenly, he noticed the air shift and he spun around, hand going to his Katana. His body went cold.

''YOU!'' he spat.

''Nice to see you too.'' Tobi spoke casually. ''Since you stabbed me in the back and all.'' he waved his hand in the air with a shrug.

''Obviously I didn't do a good enough job since you're still here.'' Sasuke said, seriously.

Sakura's scream echoed from the house and into Sasuke's ears and he made a dive to go into the house but Tobi's kunai stopped him. ''Sakura!'' he called. No answer. ''Sakura!''

''Don't worry about her, I'll be taking good care of her.''

''How did you find me?'' Sasuke demanded, his ears ringing. Fuck, Sakura...be ok.

''I've always known you were here. I let you think you were undetected so I could keep you within reach at all times, and once I'd learned you had Sakura...you just made my life so much easier.''

The silence in the house made Sasuke near-crazy.

''I've found him!''

A figure dropped from the roof of the house and stood between Sasuke and Tobi.

It was Hyuuga Hinata.

''Nice job, Hinata!'' there was a bark, and then Kiba joined her, and wordlessly Shino joined them.

''Neji's team are circling from the other side.'' Kiba said, with a grin.

''Hyuuga,'' Sasuke called.

She seemed shocked that he'd spoken, but slowly jumped back to where he was. ''Sakura is alone inside the house, she screamed a few seconds ago...''

Hinata was inside before he finished his sentence.

''Until another time, Sasuke.'' Tobi did his disappearing act and Kiba cursed.

''I thought we had him!''

''Shes not here!'' Hinata called frantically.

Sasuke ducked inside the house and went into Sakura's room.

A Shadow mask lay cracked on the floor...but that wasn't what Sasuke was staring at. There was blood...and scratch marks into the wood.

Kiba pushed Sasuke out of the way and sniffed the blood.

''Whats going on? Where is Madara?'' Neji's voice drifted through the house and Hinata left the room to fill him in.

''Its not her blood.'' Kiba said. A frown on his face.

''What? Where was Sasuke?'' Neji's raged to Hinata and Kiba sighed looking up at Sasuke. Who's face remained emotionless.

''Don't worry, man. We'll get her back.''

''Im not worried.'' Sasuke snapped.

''You can keep the act up if you want, but you can't hide what you're feeling. I can smell it.'' Kiba tapped his nose and passed Sasuke, to join the others.

Neji was shaking his head, pacing. ''What a mess!''

''Whats going on?''

All heads whipped to the door. Naruto stood on the threshold, the whisker-like scars back in place. Looking much like his old self. ''Hinata?...Neji? Kiba?...you guys are...''

''We'll explain everything later.'' Neji said, his voice distracted.

Naruto looked around, trying to figure out what exactly was wrong with this picture.

He frowned. ''Where's Sakura-chan?''

_**''Do you see...what we've done? We've gone and made such fools...of ourselves.''**_

Quick update, yup!

Please review! I received so little reviews for the previous chapter:( why why why?

Aiyaaa!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	17. Enchanted

Stand By Me

Chapter 17 - Enchanted

_**''There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles...same old tired lonely place. Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy - vanished when I saw your face...all I can say is it was enchanting to meet you.''**_

Sakura opened her eyes with a shock and on impulse she began to thrash around. Her arms seemed to be shackled to the ceiling, and her feet were being weighed down, so she assumed they were tied to the floor.

She pushed chakra to her hands and pulled.

''Ahhgh!'' she screamed as the shackles shocked her.

She closed her eyes. The room was pitch black dark as she listened to her harsh breathing.

Her head was still clouded by whatever drug had been administered...the junction between her shoulder and her neck felt severely bruised. The needle...Kami...it was the thickest needle she'd ever seen, and it had been slammed into her.

...

Sakura heard the bedroom door open, and she didn't turn around. Assuming it was Sasuke...she tensed.

He continued to advance towards her, slowly - cautiously. His foot fall coming down as a thud. Nothing like Sasuke's.

Sakura didn't hesitate, she spun around, slamming her fist into the intruder's face. The mask broke beneath her strength and she heard a satisfying crack as she hit skin and bones.

The Shadow stumbled back, he was a monster of a man, towering over her, built out of thick muscle entirely.

Sakura slammed her fist into the mirror behind her and caught a shard before it fell away. Her hand shook slightly, but she focussed of the Shadow.

Where was Sasuke? Was he ok? Was this attack what Itachi had been trying to warn her about?

The Shadow lunged at her and she ducked at the last minute, dragging the glass along his forearm before stabbing it into his thick thigh. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and shoved her to the floor, chest first. Sakura groaned and struggled against him, but he position his knees on the backs of her thighs, his legs blocking hers down. With quick movements, he tied her wrists together with chakra string lines.

He gave a terrible yank and she was up against his chest, his free hand flattened on her stomach.

''You're quite sufficient, aren't you?'' he said gruffly.

''Fuck you.'' she spat, struggling against him again.

His hand dragged off of her slowly as he pulled on her hair again.

''I'd like to see just how sufficient you are on your knees. Think we can do that?''

Horror shot through her, as she tried again to escape. ''Not even in hell.'' she growled.

''Too bad we don't have time, I rather enjoy exercising...control.''

Bile rose in her throat and she thrashed against him again, this time landing a good hit with her shoulder into his chest.

''Fucking bitch.'' he muttered, ''You see this?'' he asked and she turned her head away, determined to defy him. He pushed her head into the direction he wanted her roughly.

Sakura gasped. A needle as thick as a finger...oh Kami...no. Inside the syringe, a yellow solution sloshed around.

''No!'' she thrashed again and he bit into her neck - hard.

She screamed and then the syringe made contact with her neck and her scream just went on until ahead slumped to the floor.

''Sakura!''

''Sasuke...-kun...'' she tried, but her voice was fading.

''Sakura!''

''Sasu...'' her vision dimmed and then she fell into a black, abyss.

...

Sakura flexed her head to the side and groaned. Well, duh, it would hurt, she scolded herself.

The door opened but no light entered the room. Sakura stilled, eyes straining to see in the darkness, her heart freaking out in her chest as the door shut with a bang. Footsteps moved around, but not towards her. Metal sliders slid away and light flooded the room. Sakura's retinas burned and she squeezed her eyes shut, seeing white behind her lids.

''Took you long enough.'' the male voice said, ''Madara-sama has been getting impatient. You've been out for a day.''

A day...? What? How...?

Slowly, she opened her eyes and hissed through clenched teeth as the light still burned.

''Number Two has come to see you. She's in a bad mood, brace yourself.'' there was a satisfied laugh before the door opened.

''Out.'' came the female demand. Footsteps and then the door slammed.

There was silence but Sakura could feel Karin in the room.

There was a sliding sound and Sakura opened her eyes slightly. Karin had closed the shutters, so a bit of light flooded in only so much that they could see each other.

''If I had known...at all...'' she began and pursed her lips, looking anywhere but Sakura. ''I knew nothing of this. I swear.'' she turned away and paced the small room. ''Sasuke's gonna kill me for this.''

''What is it? Why am I here?''

Karin's eyes met hers...and Sakura saw pity. Pity? What the hell?

The door opened and Sakura shrank back.

''Karin, leave us.''

There was no hesitation. Karin bowed lowly before she passed Tobi and closed the door behind her.

He came closer and stopped about a foot from her.

''Officially I thought my original plan for you would be the only use I would have for you, but when I saw you yesterday...I knew you would prove much more resourceful.''

''More...resourceful?'' she tested the words on her tongue. ''I would never help you!'' she said violently, thrashing against her restraints.

''You think you have a choice?'' he reached up, a gloved hand skimming the side of her neck, and then her collarbone.

Sakura's eyes widened as she struggled to get away.

''Don't worry,'' he said, ''I don't intend to take you now, it will be...special.'' he chuckled at some private joke, thoroughly amused with himself.

Sakura spat, right into the hole of his mask. There was a moment of hesitant disbelief before she was backhanded with such force that she could feel the blood running from her lower lip down her chin.

He turned away and she saw him pull the mask away and wipe at his face. Sakura smiled slowly.

Without turning back he went to the door.

''Karin will come and heal your face, we wouldn't want you to look like that on your big day. Or...mine.''

''Big day?'' she whispered.

He turned to her and she had the inclination that he was smirking. ''Of course, tomorrow we're getting married.''

Her breath left her all at once as the door closed and her entire body slumped. He was bluffing. Had to be. Had to be!

Oh Kami...she could feel hot, traitorous tears run down her cheeks.

Why would he do this? Sasuke's words echoed in her head. To lure someone out. But, he was right, who would fall for that? Naruto. But as far as Madara knew...Naruto was dead. So who?

Sasuke wasn't an option, not only was her smarter than that but Madara knew exactly where he was so luring him out seemed stupid. Everyone else...died with Konoha's destruction, but for a moment, Sakura entertained the idea of 'what if'. What if, by some miracle, they'd escaped. Who was important in Konoha? Tsunade-sama, Shizune, the elders? Tsunade had most likely been dead before Konoha's destruction. Madara had no connection to Shizune as far as she knew and that left the elders. How would her marrying him against her will draw them out. The couldn't give a fuck about some Chuunin med-nin. That still left her with nothing.

The door opened and closed and Karin came to her, the same pity in her eyes.

''If I-'' Karin began again. Yeah, if Karin had done what Sasuke (probably) instructed her to do, Sakura wouldn't be here right but, but she knew she was just looking for someone to blame.

''You wanna do something for me?'' she asked and Karin frowned and nodded.

''Knock me out.'' because sleep couldn't possibly come.

''Excuse me?''

''Knock me out Karin, I...'' Sakura faltered and Karin sighed, her hand going to the side of Sakura's neck, to the pressure point there, and when Sakura nodded, Karin pressed into it and Sakura slumped, unconscious.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura awoke in the Void but she had no strength to stand as her legs gave out, she slumped down to her knees. Her fingers dug into the dirt and her tears dripped down like rain. A sob wracked her body and her arms went around herself. This could not be happening. Tobi had to die. She would do it. Fuck Sasuke's revenge. Sorry, but she couldn't care less right now. She had the opportunity. She would take it. But - first things first, she drew in a shaky breath and looked up. Itachi looked down at her, his face ashen, his eyes haunted.

''Can you get a message to Sasuke-kun?''

Itachi noticed the -kun, but he said nothing of it. ''Sakura-''

''Is it possible, can you?'' she insisted.

Itachi's lips pressed into a thin line. ''Sasuke entered the dream state in a nightmare. Its hard to get through to him.''

''Hard? Is it impossible?''

''No.''

''Please...'' she whispered. ''Tell him, not to come to Konoha. Tell him...to forget about me. Tell him to keep Naruto away. Tell him I-'' she cut off and closed her eyes. ''No, that's it.''

''Why are you speaking like this? Like you've resigned to die.''

Slowly Sakura smiled and shrugged. ''Please go to him now.''

''Sakura! Don't give-''

Sakura closed her eyes, tears streaming through the closed lids.

''My fate is signed. I don't want anyone else getting hurt. Please, go to Sasuke-kun now.''

After a second, Itachi nodded.

And Sakura was left alone.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke sat outside, listening as they spoke.

''She stabbed him with this,'' Kiba said, showing them the shard of glass.

He felt the spike in both Hinata and Neji's chakra as they're byakugans activated. Naruto's foot was tapping impatiently on the floor. From the heavy drop of it, Sasuke suspected his heel was tapping.

Sasuke swallowed. If he just hadn't gone after her. What the fuck had he expected to find in the bathroom? Of course she wouldve been naked!

He had no idea why he'd gone after her...after that kiss, his eyes closed of their own accord and he ran a hand through his hair. He knew why he went. He'd had this untamable urge to push her up against the wall and claim her lips again.

When it came to her he had no self control at all. No matter how many times he'd practically screamed at his self conscious that it was all wrong, that it was Sakura. He was ignored. He might as well admit it, he wanted her. He wasn't sure how or why, but he wanted Sakura. It was wrong, fucking wrong, and damn him - he wanted her more. Just her voice, her eyes, her soothing breathing next to him - god, what a fucking sap he was. He closed his eyes, a cool night wind doing nothing to soothe him.

The reality was, she was gone, because he was weak once again. Just like before...he wasn't strong enough to protect anyone that night...just like he hadn't saved his parents. He was still that weak fucker...

''Sasuke.'' Naruto's voice broke his inner-self-hate-cycle.

Sasuke didn't look up at the blonde and Naruto didn't move.

''Lets go to Konoha, now.''

''You heard Neji. They're expecting us. If she was that important, they wouldn't take her there.''

''Right, but you know that guy. He's arrogant. What if he believes we aren't strong enough to break in and take her right from under him?''

Naruto had a point, that was exactly like Tobi.

''We need more information.'' and Sasuke hated the reality, hated himself for all of this.

''Why weren't you with her? Why were you out here?'' Naruto asked, there was no blame in his voice. The fact, to Naruto, that Sasuke was outside was mere, unlucky coincidence.

Sasuke stood up, and without looking at Naruto he went inside and slammed his bedroom door shut.

Sasuke sat down on his bed. Fuck, he was tired. Tired of everything. Just another time he'd wished Itachi hadn't spared his life.

He was sure sleep wouldn't come to him, as he closed his eyes and evened his breathing...and too soon, sleep claimed him.

It started off with him, walking through the streets of the Uchiha district. Yeah, he knew this dream well.

He was in the body of his younger self. It was dark and he felt the red eyes stalking him. Heard the screams as a masked man slayed his clan. He came up to his family home, opened the door and stepped inside.

''Ka-san, Tou-san...'' he said in a shaky voice as he removed his shoes. ''Im home.''

No answer.

Something was different though. The usual family portrait on the wall...was changed. It was the Team 7 photo. Except it was different. They were all older and it seemed to be taken recently. Weird.

Sasuke ignored the feeling gnawing at his heart.

''Sasuke!''

Sasuke stopped and listened. He was sure...that sounded like his brother, but like he was speaking through a can.

Sasuke listened and when no sound came, he continued with the dream.

He saw through the kitchen window that it started raining outside.

''Sasuke-kuunnn!'' Sakura screams had him tripping to get to her, he ran as fast as his small legs would carry him.

''Sasuke-kun!'' her scream seemed to come from everywhere. Why couldn't he get to her? He shoved open every door he could find.

''Sakura!'' he called back but was answered by silence, that's when those double doors to his parents' bedroom seemed so gigantic. He swallowed, hesitantly padding over and putting his hands on the doorknobs. As expected he froze.

Move...move...move!

He shoved the doors open and the scene exploded into his vision. The masked man was holding Sakura. One arm over her shoulders, the other across her ribs.

Her feet didn't touch the ground. Her eyes looked hazy as if she'd been drugged.

The moment she saw him, horror crushed her features. She shook her head, mouthing the word 'run'. Tears ran down her pale cheeks and she shook her head.

Tobi chuckled. A dark, sadistic sound.

Adrenaline shot through Sasuke and he stepped forward. A cut appeared on Sakura's cheek. He frowned and took another step, and blood ran from the corner of her mouth.

''Sakura...!'' he called, but he seemed so far away from her.

Tobi took a step forward. Into the moonlight from the window and Sasuke narrowed his eyes, taking another step and that's when the drip drip started. His eyes darted to the floor. Blood. A thick puddle collected on the floor. Sasuke looked up, Sakura's shirt was covered in blood to the side...where he'd felt the scar.

Suddenly Tobi dropped her to the floor and she didn't even block the fall, he took out a kunai and brought it down on her.

''Sakura!'' Sasuke leaped but he was suddenly pulled back and out of the room, the door shut, blocking and muffling Sakura's scream.

Sasuke thrashed, feeling bigger, older now.

''Sasuke! Calm down! Its just a dream!''

It took Sasuke a second to process the voice. It sounded like Itachi...so rational, so calm. He relaxed.

''I don't have much time,'' Itachi began, speaking quickly, his voice still sounded like he was speaking in a can.

''Tobi has Sakura, and tomorrow, he intends to marry her.''

Sasuke turned, staring at Itachi. ''Marry her? That's insane. This isn't some creepy romance novel.''

''He intends to lure someone into the open, I have no idea who exactly. But listen Sasuke...Sakura wants me to deliver a message to you.''

''Deliver a message? How did she see you?''

''We don't have time for that. Sakura wants you to stay away from Konoha. She wants you to forget about her, you and Naruto.'' Itachi finished with a frown.

''So what you're saying is...'' Sasuke began with a tired sigh, ''Go to Konoha and do exactly to opposite of what she wants.'' Sasuke smirked and shook his head.

''Pretty much, yeah.'' Itachi actually returned the smirk.

x-x-x-x-

When Sakura opened her eyes again, it was her 'big day'. Whoop dee fucking doo. She'd noticed the pain in her lip and neck had disappeared and she was on her back, lying down. Still in a cell, her wrist and ankles were bound.

''Good, you're awake.'' came Karin's voice.

''Yeah, that's great.'' Sakura said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

''Get up,'' Karin instructed, ''I need to get you ready.''

''Im fine the way I am.''

''Do you want to get hurt? Kami, just get up.'' Karin pushed Sakura into a sitting position and Sakura noticed her glasses were off and she was in a towel.

''Youre chakra has been blocked so don't try anything please.'' Karin cut her bounds and dragged Sakura up.

''Take off your clothes, we need to get you clean.''

Sakura turned away and with a resigned numbness, she stripped and folded her clothes neatly before pulling a towel on. She followed Karin down a hallway and up some stairs. Karin unlocked the door and stepped onto a soft, antique red rug. Sakura followed and Karin locked the door behind them.

Dread flooded Sakura, she knew this place.

''The...Hokage Mansion...'' she breathed.

''Madara is staying here.'' Karin informed her, walking past her and to the left through another door and then the were outside. A natural hot spring that Tsunade had never used before, as far as she knew.

Karin dropped her towel and eased herself into the water.

''Get in,'' the voice instructed and Sakura dropped her own towel, wafting into the water and closing her eyes. She kept her mind numb, but unwillingly it drifted to the last time she was naked...Sasuke dark eyes drifting over her body. Suddenly she felt like crying. The thought of how she would never see him again. The thought of never finding out why he needed to look at her in such a sexual way...

She dropped slid down, submurging herself and trying to drown the feelings that she would never explore, that would die with her in the next few hours.

Suddenly she felt arms hands on her shoulders and she was being pulled up.

''Oh, geez, please don't cry on me.'' Karin muttered and then she whispered, ''You need to stay strong.''

Sakura nodded slowly.

''Good, you done getting clean?''

No, not really. But Sakura nodded.

With a sigh, Karin got out and wrapped herself in her towel, Sakura followed.

They went inside and Karin led her upstairs.

''He's not here, is he?'' Sakura whispered and Karin shook her head as she entered another room, on the door of the closet hung a spectacular kimono. White, shiny silk. Pink cherry blossoms embroided to the hem. Pale pink around the obi. She eyed the head gear. A Tsunokakushi. He wanted her to be obedient. Fuck him.

Karin waved her over to the vanity table and mirror, pushing her to sit down.

''Lets get you painted.'' Karin said, picking up the white paint and starting to paint Sakura all over.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura stood in front of two large doors, Karin to her left, holding the kimono up.

After a brief absence, Karin had returned, looking beyond smug and helped Sakura dress before leading her down here.

Sakura swallowed, a part of her was scared to death. What fucking reason could he possibly have for marrying her?

The other part, was excited...and chance to kill him...and it was that part that pushed her forward.

''You have nothing to worry about.'' Karin murmured next to her and Sakura whipped around to look at her, Karin had a secret smile and a smugness shined in her eyes.

Whatever. Sakura couldn't deal with her right now.

The doors opened and the strings of a shamisen began to play slowly. She immediately recognized the song. 'Sakura'. How fucking original.

She took a step into the room and froze. Behind Tobi was Kakashi, without his Shadow mask, his eyes watching her gravely.

She swallowed and went forward, her eyes going from Shadow to Shadow, as the stood along the walls. As she passed one, his head dropped and their eyes met. Impossibly dark eyes stared back at her. Sasuke. She passed him and disbelief washed through her. No, impossible. Itachi wouldve gotten to him, he couldn't be here. No. No. It wasn't Sasuke.

She reached Tobi and Karin removed her veil, before stepping back.

Sakura drowned out the ceremony, staring at a stop on the wall and pointedly away from him, her eyes void of all emotion. Dead.

The ceremony ended and he took a step towards her, she saw Kakashi stiffen from the corner of her eye and then Tobi bent, pushing his mask up to reveal his lips. Sakura swallowed her gag reflex as his lips descended on her's, pushing them on her and moving in a demanding way. Her eyes went to the Shadow she'd noticed earlier, his hands were clenched into fists, the Shadow next to him was gripping his wrist.

Tobi removed himself from her pulled her to him. ''She will come. You are indeed very useful.'' he whispered, his lips brushing her ear before he slid his mask back into place and grabbed her hand, she yanked it away from him and he took her wrist dragging her from the room.

She will come? Who the fuck was he referring to? So, she was right. He was trying to lure someone out...but who? No one alive who would come for her was a woman.

In the next room they were greeted by people she'd never seen before. Throwing rice at them and cheering.

Fuck, he really went all out. She noticed Sai in a corner, he did not look up.

Tobi led her to a table and they were served, a band began to play and the dancefloor was covered. Sakura did not touch her food. She stared dimly ahead.

Tobi did not speak to her but Kakashi took her hand and squeezed, also staring at his plate, but not eating.

''Im going the bathroom.'' Sakura announced, getting up, and not waiting for an answer she walked off.

''Where are you going?'' a Shadow demanded, following her.

''Back the fuck off.'' she muttered, speeding up.

''I asked you a question!'' he demanded and Sakura made it to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

''Open the door!''

''Fuck off! I want to pee!''

Silence followed and she opened the tap, splashing water on her face, desperate to get the make up off. She rubbed her hands over her face until she felt skin and then she grabbed the towel, drying it off before she stood to look in the mirror. Her face was clean but something was -

''Sasuke!'' she gasped and he put a finger to his lips, shaking his head. She opened the tap wider before she spun around and fell into him, crying quietly into his chest. Pouring her anger, frustration and anguish into him. After a long hesitation, Sasuke's heavy palms landing on her back, not moving, just resting there.

''Why did you do this?'' he whispered so only she could hear.

''Im going to kill him.''

Sasuke didn't reply. He only shook his head.

She held onto him for a while longer before she lifted her head and looked into his eyes. ''Despite everything that's happened between us...Im so glad I knew you, Sasuke-kun.''

He stared at her, very aware of what her words meant. Of course he wouldn't allow it, and yet, he leaned down and for the first time, both of them fully aware of what was about to happen - their lips met. Sasuke's lips moved against hers with a very serious, needing and intimate urgency as he pulled her close. Sakura forced her tears away as her fingers found his hair. He groaned softly, his arms crushing her chest to his, crushing her in a hug.

She wished she could stay in this moment, in the safety of his arms forever, just like this with him in an endless loop.

A knock at the door separated their lips, but they stayed locked together.

''You've been in there long enough!'' called the Shadow.

''Would you just fuck off?'' Sakura said back.

The doorknob began to turn and Sakura sighed.

''Im coming.''

She looked back up at Sasuke, reaching up and trailing her hand down his cheek.

Then, she stepped away from him and left the room, and as the door shut behind her, she looked up. Tobi was waiting.

''Its time.'' he announced.

Sakura fell back against the door. Suddenly wanting nothing but to go back inside but Tobi grabbed her wrist.

''Come.''

He pulled her along, up the stairs of the Kage Mansion and all the way to the master bedroom.

Inside, two attendants waiting. The one, a young girl of about 15 came to her pulling her to the side of the bed and beginning to strip the layers off of her. The other girl, took off his close.

The fear crawled up into her heart and began to eat at it. Suddenly, she wished she'd told him, wished she'd said it to Sasuke. Told him how much she loved him.

She looked away from him and out of the window, into the night, as the last layer of her clothing being stripped. She stood naked now, as she resisted the urge to cover herself and run.

''Its been some time, but I'm sure I haven't lost my touch.''

Fuck. You.

''Blindfold her and leave.'' something covered her eyes and then she heard the rustling of material. Footsteps. The door opening and closing. There was a pause, and then his footsteps approached her.

Don't. Do not cry. She scolded herself harshly in her head.

''She still hasn't come. Maybe she believes you are strong enough to handle this. I'm surprised and,'' he paused and she could feel him coming closer. His lips brushed her ear, back and forth, back and forth. ''Im very pleased.''

His ungloved hand brushed her neck, down her collarbone, down her chest, his lips kissing the path his fingers made.

Sakura swallowed and she felt something warm slide down both her cheeks.

His finger brushed the swell of her breast, he paused, his hand cupping her squeezing her roughly. Sakura ground her teeth together, and turned her head to the window again. Trying to block him out.

Something sliced through the air.

''Get the fuck away from her.''

Tobi chuckled. ''You surprise me.''

''Get the fuck away, _**now**_!'' Sasuke growled and Sakura sagged to her knees, relief soaring through her as she pulled the blindfold off.

Tobi put his hands up. It was too dark to see his face as he reached up and pulled his mask down.

Sasuke cautiously stepped towards Sakura, ''Put this on.'' he said and she took what he offered, pulling his larger shirt over her head and then he grabbed her hand, pulling her up and dragging her with him to the other side of the room.

''You really think you can escape?'' Tobi asked, pulling on his clothes.

''I know I can.'' Sasuke said, brimming with the Uchiha confidence she loved so much.

''Sakura, she did not come after all. You have lost your usefulness. I will find another sacrifice.'' he said, his voice eerie in the silence and then he disappeared.

Sasuke froze, looking around, trying to sense the bastard.

A presence appeared behind them and Sasuke spun around, just as Tobi's hands landed on Sakura's head and then he twisted.

A terrible crack filled the room as Sakura dropped.

And then the world seemed to stop.

_**''This is me praying that this was the very first page, not where the story line ends. My thoughts will echo your name...until I see you again.''**_

No, I can tell you guys right now, this is NOT the end. Relax. Review. Next chapter up tomorrow hopefully so hold out until then ;)

Trust meh! This is shocking lol.

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	18. A Drop In The Ocean

Stand By Me

Chapter 18 - A Drop in the Ocean

_**''A drop in the ocean - a change in the weather - I was praying that you and me might end up together. Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert...but I'm holding you closer than most, cause you are my heaven.''**_

Sasuke climbed out of the window by the bathroom and was grabbed by Naruto.

''Whats going on?'' the blonde demanded, shaking him.

''She says shes gonna kill him.'' Sasuke told him, all emotion drained from his voice.

Naruto closed his eyes, slowly shaking his head. ''We can't let her do it. Not alone.''

Sasuke watched Naruto for a second. They really were a team, weren't they? Team 7.

Slowly, Sasuke smirked, ''Lets do it.''

Naruto nodded again, both turning to take off when their collars were grabbed and yanked back, they both fell back, landing on their behinds and looking up at the green pullover with the symbol on the back, and the twin blonde pigtails.

Naruto's jaw dropped and Sasuke shook his head.

''T-Tsunade Baa-chan!''

Tsunade turned around and grinned at Naruto.

''How...youre alive...?'' he whispered.

''Of course I am.'' she scoffed, taping the diamond-shaped seal on her forehead.

''Now,'' she said, tapping her foot on the ground. ''Tobi wants me for something. If he knows I'm alive, he must assume you're dead,'' she nodded to Naruto. ''and you resealed the Kyuubi, you just couldn't give the kid a break, could you, Uchiha?''

Sasuke shrugged. ''He agreed.''

''Naruto, I would prefer if you stayed out of this and let Sasuke save my foolish student, but I'm dreaming aren't I?''

Naruto grinned. ''Of course I'm not trusting Sasuke to save her on his own. I'm gonna kick Tobi's ass.''

''It'll be better if he doesn't find out about you yet, so...only jump in if you're needed and its unavoidable,''

''Sure thing, Baa-chan.''

Naruto was still staring at Tsunade in wonderment, as if he just couldn't believe it.

''Oh for God's sakes Naruto! Go get Sakura!''

Naruto jumped up and Sasuke followed.

''Shikamaru will meet you on the west border, at sunrise. Do not be late.''

Naruto and Sasuke nodded and Tsunade disappeared.

''Naruto, go up to the window and stay there. I doubt I'll need assistance, but if it comes to that, get your ass in there immediately.''

''Gotcha!'' Naruto gave a thumbs up and began to climb the building out while Sasuke slipped the mask back on and went inside.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke's eyes couldn't move away from Sakura's lifeless body. His heart had stopped beating, and he couldn't breath.

A rush of pure evil chakra hit him and Tobi actually gasped and grabbed him at the throat.

''What the fuck did you do!'' he screamed right into Sasuke's face, and then he delivered a kick to Sasuke's abdomen. Sasuke flew back and hit the wall, rebounding and sliding down the wall.

A hand of red chakra shot inside, smashing the window to pieces and slamming into Tobi, sending him flying into the opposite wall.

Sasuke snapped out of his daze and his eye bled, ''Amaterasu!''

The black flames hit Tobi's lower leg and he let out a howl, quickly putting out the flames with his own eye, but the damage was done. He couldn't use that leg until he had it healed. Sasuke stood. Clenching his Katana in his hand. To his left, Naruto growled and launched himself at Tobi, but suddenly he froze, Tobi used his Sharingan and Naruto let out a violent growl, frozen on the spot.

Sasuke ran at Tobi, swinging his Katana, Tobi's kunai came up, ready to block, but Sasuke's hit dipped at the last second, cutting into the raw, burnt flesh of Tobi's leg, Tobi attacked with his Kunai, slashing Sasuke's cheek just as he jumped back. The distraction ultimately released his hold on Naruto because the beast roared.

The door was kicked down, a dozen Shadows drawing the Kyuubi's attention and it launched itself at them. Their screams filled the air and Sasuke re-focussed on Tobi.

Behind him, there was a feminine moan and both he, and Tobi froze, on a slight movement in the corner of his eye, Sasuke's head whipped behind him. Sakura was pushing herself up onto her arms. A dark aura surrounding her.

''Sakura...''

Her head whipped up at his voice. Half of her face was covered in beautiful spirals and vines that seemed to have thorns. Her eye whites were all black, except the color, which remained green. The cursed seal activated!

''Sasuke-kun, you're bleeding.'' her head turned to the side. ''Who hurt you? Who was it?'' she demanded and then she laughed sardonically. ''Ironic, isn't it? That I'm the one saying that to you this time?''

Sasuke was too shocked to speak, he watched her stand and then move her head from side to side. A slow smile spread across her face. ''Hey, fuckface.'' she said pointing at Tobi. ''Im gonna fucking kill you.''

x-x-x-x-

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she fell to her knees, pulling at her hair as she screamed. No, no, no! She couldn't...couldn't...

Oh Kami...I am dead!

''Sakura!'' Itachi called, but she couldn't stop screaming. ''Sakura!'' he reached to grab her shoulders, but instead - he fell through her.

Sakura stopped and turned to him. ''W-whats happening to me?''

''You're not dead, Sakura.''

''Im not-'' she froze her eyes going wide. Through her right eye...she saw Sasuke and Tobi and that fucking room and through her left, she saw Itachi.

Sakura blinked, watching as she went forward through her right eye, it felt absurd, like she was watching something in the first person. She went passed Sasuke, the shock and relief on his face made her heart swell, and then her leg lifted and she delivered a kick to Tobi's head. He grabbed her leg and twisted, a pain shot through her and she bent, grabbing her ankle.

''Sakura? What is it?''

''The- The cursed seal...is controlling me.''

Sakura could feel herself laugh, then she bent down, grabbing at his burnt flesh and digging her fingers into it. Tobi groaned in pain, lifting his fist and punching her in the face.

Blood ran from her nose and she whimpered here. On the other side, she laughed sadistically and wiped the blood away.

Tobi stood, grabbing her throat and slamming her to the ground.

She coughed and struggled beneath him as Sakura grabbed her throat on this side.

''Cant...breathe!''

''You will kill me? Dont make me laugh!''

''No! I will!''

Sasuke's Katana came down but Tobi disappeared, Sasuke looked around the room, he seemed to have run away. So like him.

''Sakura...look at me.''

She felt herself smirk. ''Above you.''

Sasuke's head whipped up as Tobi came down, kicking Sasuke in the face and bringing a kunai down into Sakura, she dodged the deadly hit, and it came down into her thigh.

''Fuck!'' she screamed, and again, the her on that side gave no reaction.

She twisted around, kicking him in the abdomen and sending him through the wall.

''Sakura-chan?'' her head turned to the doorway, Naruto stood there his eyes flicking from red to blue slowly. ''Sakura-chan!'' he ran over to her but she pushed him away making to go to Tobi but both Sasuke and Naruto caught her wrists.

''Sakura, calm down. Come back to us.'' Sasuke said and she could feel herself relax to his voice.

''Sakura-chan...come on.'' Naruto whispered, and her body slumped.

She became solid in the Void.

''Am...I still alive?'' she whispered to Itachi.

''You're fine.'' Itachi told her. ''Everything is fine...''

x-x-x-x-

Naruto and Sasuke made it to the border before sunrise. Sasuke had Sakura in his arms, ignoring Naruto's unguarded, confused glances.

''What the hell happened?'' Shikamaru demanded, dropping down from a tree.

Kakashi, Sai and Chouji behind him.

''Unforeseen circumstances.'' Sasuke answered vaguely. ''Short story? Tobi knows about Naruto and the Kyuubi.''

''Tsunade-sama is going to have a fit.'' Shikamaru said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Naruto shrugged. ''Sorry...I had no choice.''

''Lets just get back before reinforcements arrive.'' Shikamaru told them, and they followed him through the thick forest.

They leapt through the trees for about six hours, Sakura didn't stir once but she mumbled in her sleep, giving Sasuke the assurance he needed. She was ok. The relief he felt was so great it shocked him.

''Check point.'' Shikamaru muttered , leaping down.

''Yo,'' Shikamaru waved and the image faded. A Genjutsu. Tenten stepped through the barrier.

''Hey, Shikamaru! Chouji!...Naruto!'' she blinked and the grinned. ''Oh, and Kakashi-sensei too!''

''Sasuke-kun!'' Ino stepped through the barrier, ''Sakura! What happened?'' the blonde came up to them.

''We fought Tobi.'' Naruto said and Ino's eyes widened, looking back to Sakura. Worry deep on her features. ''Sakura...'' she whispered.

''Tsunade-sama is expecting you first thing.'' Tenten told them waving them through. ''Go on ahead.''

They stepped through the barrier and then a while later through another and then into a small village.

''T-Tsunade-sama is furious.'' Hinata said coming up to them.

Sasuke turned to Naruto. ''Take her. I'll deal with the Hokage.''

''Sasuke-''

''Just do it.''

Sasuke turned, and followed Kakashi and Sai towards Tsunade's office.

''F-Follow me,'' Hinata gave him a small smile.

''These a-are all empty, s-small one-floor apartments.'' she told him.

''I...prepared this one for Sakura.'' Hinata walked up the steps to the glass, wood-rimmed doors. She pushed them open. Naruto followed her down a small passageway that opened to a open-plan kitchen on one end and on the other a bedroom space, a double bed stood to the side and on the other side, a door that led to the bathroom. Naruto laid Sakura down on the bed.

''Hinata,'' Naruto began softly and she took a step forward. ''Im so glad you guys are alive.'' when he looked up, tears swam in his blue eyes.

x-x-x-x-

''What happened, Uchiha!'' Tsunade half-screamed.

''Tobi snapped Sakura's neck and Naruto lost it.''

Tsunade's face paled her jaw opening and snapping shut.

''She had a cursed seal. It activated upon her death. She's alive.''

Tsunade sat down and took some sake from her desk, drinking right from the bottle.

''The cursed seal! How?''

Sasuke shrugged, ''You should ask her.''

''What a mess...'' she muttered. ''We need to get Naruto back to Cloud. He needs to learn to control the Kyuubi again...but later.'' she shook her head.

''Uchiha, get out of my sight. I can't deal with this now. Report back tomorrow, Kakashi, report.''

Sasuke took the dismissal eagerly, stepping out of Tsunade's office and passing her assistant and pig duo. The day had just started and the small village was alive, everyone already up and around.

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. What he needed was some time alone. To think all of this through. He could agree with Tsunade on this - what a mess.

Sasuke hopped onto a nearby roof, and hopped on to another until he got to the edge of the village. The sun was out today, despite the cold bite in the morning air. He sat down on the dead grass, not caring if it stuck to his clothes and let out a breath as he ran a hand through his messy hair. He allowed himself to breathe. Itachi, Sakura, Naruto. He didn't give a fuck about Tobi. He regretted not killing him, every part of his being wanted to go back and slaughter that motherfucker. For everything he'd done...killing Sakura and manipulating him...Tobi's death was already written, for killing the clan, but this just made his death all the more painful.

x-x-x-x-

Naruto sat by Sakura all day, only getting up to take a quick shower. At lunch time Hinata stopped by, bring lunch for them both before she left again.

Late afternoon, Sakura stirred, coming awake with a jump.

Naruto grabbed her hand. ''Hey, its ok, Sakura-chan.''

Sakura blinked, turning to the blonde.

''Hey, Naruto.''

He grabbed her into a hug and she returned it. ''Im ok.'' she whispered.

''I don't know what I'd do without you, Sakura-chan.''

''Im glad you made it out ok, too.'' she told him and he pushed away, staring into her eyes. Something in his gaze changed, and Sakura felt uncomfortable in his sight.

''Im...'' he leaned in, brushing his lips against her's and Sakura jumped. ''Naruto- no.'' she pushed at him and he went easily.

''I know you want it to be him.'' Naruto said, getting up and Sakura followed him, limping slightly. Luckily she'd only been wounded in one leg. ''Naruto that's-''

''You don't see him here, do you Sakura-chan?'' he paced around.

''He never even came to see how you were! When are you going to see what's right in front of you? Why do you keep holding a candle up for someone who is probably incapable of love?''

''Naruto. Because _**I **_love him, I have always loved Sasuke!'' she yelled back, feeling frustrated and helpless at the situation.

''Well...this is awkward.'' Sakura's head whipped to the voice.

Ino and Shikamaru stood looking shocked, Sasuke behind them, his eyes met hers, burning into her, before he shook his head and left. Naruto stormed after him.

After a beat Sakura's knees gave way and Ino grabbed her. ''Easy, Forehead.''

''You're alive...'' Sakura whispered, pulling Ino into a hug. For a second, pale blue eyes widened before the blonde smiled and returned the hug.

''Glad you're ok too, Shikamaru.'' Sakura said and he looked uncomfortable, smiling slightly and scratching the back of his neck.

''Uh, you too Sakura.''

''Lets look at your wounds, ok?'' Ino asked and Sakura nodded.

''Hey, you pervert! Get out!'' Ino snapped and Shikamaru sighed.

''See you later.'' he muttered, and left.

Sakura allowed Ino to heal her wounds in silence and Ino made quick work of it, healing neatly, leaving no scars. The had to break the ankle back into place and heal it after, but that was the worst of it.

''So, are you going to tell me what happened between you and Sasuke-kun or do I have to go into your mind and see for myself?''

''Happened? Nothing happened.''

''Riiight, and that's why he was clutching you so close to his body like he's some kind of alpha male douchebag trying to protect his woman.''

Sakura stared at Ino. ''What...the...fuck, Ino?''

''I swear I'll go into your mind, Sakura. Don't push me.''

''Ugh! Fine...we kissed.''

''You...kissed.'' Damn, Ino sounded...intrigued.

''A few times, but that's it. I swear.''

Ino eyed Sakura, as if she was trying to see into Sakura's very soul, and then decided to believe her. ''Thats...boring. You were staying together long enough, I expected some erotic adventures.''

Yeah, right. Sakura ignored that.

''You seem happy.'' Sakura said, smiling at her friend, while on the inside, her heart constricted painfully. Kami, first the scene with Naruto...and the Sasuke hearing her confession. He would probably never speak to her again. He probably thought she was some crazy fangirl...oh Kami.

''I am.'' Ino answered with a secret smile, hiding a blush that Sakura didn't notice.

x-x-x-x-

''Whats your problem now?'' Naruto demanded, glaring at Sasuke who had taken a seat on the floor, leaning against the wall.

''She just said she loved you, what are you doing here?''

''Love...?'' Sasuke's tone was baffled and disbelieving.

''Fuck, Sasuke, yes - Love. Its not such a difficult concept. Not like its the fucking Tooth Fairy or some shit.''

Sasuke's head hit back against the wall, looking completely bemused.

''Is it such a shock to you that she still loves you?'' Naruto asked.

Sasuke's eyes flipped to Naruto. ''I wouldn't exactly say she loved me before. She was 13, what did she know of love?''

''Enough to know she felt it. You didn't see her after you left.'' Naruto returned.

''Why are you suddenly such a match maker? You love her, don't you?''

Naruto closed his eyes and stayed silent, taking a few deep breaths. ''I want her to be happy and I want you to be happy. Its as simple as that.''

Sasuke fell silent, watching the sun dipped down, fighting to stay up.

Sasuke pushed himself up. ''I'll take care of it.'' he said.

''You're going to her?'' Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded.

''Good...that's...good.''

Sasuke passed him, heading down the street.

Naruto watched him go, he was sure it was that moment that his heart broke.

_**''Still I can't let you be, most nights I hardly sleep. Don't say what you don't need from me.''**_

Yup, another update! Already working on the next one, *ahem*

anyway!

Reviewwww!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	19. Here With Me

Ok! Yes, this is rated M - which means violence...and whatever else M entails. You are warned. Lol.

Stand By Me

Chapter 19 - Here With Me

_**''I am what I am, I'll do what I want...but I cant hide...I wont go. I wont sleep, I cant breathe - until you're resting here with me.''**_

Sakura watched the last rays of sunlight disappeared, as she continued to feel miserable. Could she have been more stupid? Couldn't she have said 'I care about Sasuke.' instead of...what she had said.

Geez, this just couldn't get any worse. She held her face in her hands, but the tears of her heartbreak just wouldn't come.

She let out a sigh, a light tap brought her out of her self-pity for a second as she looked up. Sasuke was at the front door. Looking away from her.

Sakura could feel herself begin to tremble as she took slow hesitant steps towards the door. She pushed the door open and without looking at her, he stepped inside and closed it behind him.

Sakura backed up, dread filling her as she stepped back into the room.

He looked around, anywhere but her, his eyes seemed emotionless but there was a twinge of something there, something she couldn't decipher. And that scared her.

The silence stretched on as he stared out of the window. Night had fallen.

''Sasuke...'' she whispered and finally his eyes met her's.

He swallowed. ''Sakura.''

Sakura's heart stopped. His eyes held resolve, and pity. Fucking Uchiha Sasuke, pitying her?...She could feel her eyes become wet with tears.

''This,'' he mentioned between them. ''Has to stop.''

She closed her eyes, allowing her tears to fall. It didn't matter anymore, did it? He knew who she was, her crying wasn't going to change that.

''Emotional entanglements will only distract me from my goals.''

Sakura's eyes widened. _**Emotional entanglements?**_

Her lips parted in a soft gasp. Emotional...he felt something.

Even if everything was a complicated, confusing mess. He felt something.

Yes, usually emotional entanglements were described as simply going along with your emotions and losing perspective where you're unable to discern what you're doing, but it was understandable, since she was sure this was confusing for him, and terrifying - letting someone in.

''You know, Sasuke-kun.'' she said, wiping her tears that still wouldn't stop as she approached him. Sasuke tensed and stepped back, but his back hit the wall and Sakura felt like the odds were in her favor...and so was Uchiha Itachi. He truly was never wrong. 'You will make him feel.'

''You really piss me off sometimes.'' she stopped in front of him, and he stared down at her, nothingness in those dark pools.

Sakura pulled him down to her lips, he fought her, but she had the strength.

''Stop fighting it, feel something,'' she mumbled against his lips as she closed her eyes. ''Feel me, Sasuke-kun.'' and then she kissed him.

He resisted for a second, before his will left him and he returned her kiss with fervor, his arms going around her ribs as his tongue tentatively entered her mouth. Uncertain at first, until her tongue met his, a shock of a thrill going through them at the contact, and Sakura let out a soft moan, pulling him closer as their tongues began a slow stroking of sensation. Following instinct, his hand skimmed her ribcage, up...just skimming the swell of her breast, before he stopped, unsure of what he was doing.

''No,'' she gasped breathlessly, ''Don't stop, touch me, Sasuke-kun...feel me.'' she whispered in a loud, breathless voice against his lips as her hand trailed down his chest, to his arm and the on to his hand.

''Please...'' she whispered, putting a hand over his and leading him up.

Sasuke's fingers ran over her breast with interest, feeling her as his breathing increased. The only layer was the shirt he'd given her, he could feel her nipple harden in his palm.

Slowly, he cupped her and squeezed. Sakura gasped and her hips bucked into his, creating a most delicious friction that Sasuke hadn't expected. He could feel himself twitching in his pants. The sensation had them both pausing, staring down at each other, breathless and flushed.

Sasuke looked into her eyes, there was no uncertainty, only...what he assumed could be...love.

His free hand went around her head, as he pulled her to his lips, kissing her with deeply, as his other hand trailed from her breast, and around her waist, pulling their hips together once more, grinding himself into her. Sakura moaned, her head falling back of its own accord. Heat pooled low in her belly and there was a slow, aching throb between her legs.

''Sasuke-kun...'' she whispered, unable to catch her breath as she rocked her lips into his. His head fell into her neck, a low groan escaping his lips.

He continued rubbing himself against her, his lips running up and down the side of her neck in sync with his lips and soon he was rock hard ready for attention.

Sakura could feel his erection, hot and heavy on her stomach. An ache shot through her and she could feel how soaked she was and so ready for him.

''Oh, yes...'' she gasped as he increased his speed drastically, desperate for a release. ''That feels...ahh...''

Sasuke paused. ''Sakura- I don't think-''

She reached up, cupping his face and bringing it down to hers. ''Don't think.'' she kissed him again with a searing intensity. Sasuke growled, hands going around her waist and trapping her against his hardness as he lifted her feet from the ground, taking her the few feel to the bed, stopping just at the edge and with clumsy hands he pulled the shirt off and tossed it away. His eyes went down to her breasts. His hands reached up, grabbing her rosy peaks and rubbing them between his thumb and index fingers. Her head fell back and she sighed deeply. Sasuke had the sudden urge to feel her against him, he ripped off his shirt, tossing it aside as he slipped one arm around her waist and pulling her against him. Her chest met his and his erection twitched as her nipples scraped his naked skin.

''Fuck...Sakura...'' he groaned and her hands went to his pants giving them a violent push as she pushed them down his thighs. They dropped to the floor and her eyes went down to his black boxer briefs. His erection straining against the material. Sakura swallow and looked back up at Sasuke. ''Let me take them off you.'' it wasn't a question, more like a request and fuck, it felt good to know that she wanted to same thing.

''Yes,'' he answered, his voice deep and husky.

Sakura bit her lip and she hooked her fingers into her waistband, lifting it over his hardness and pulling it down, letting it drop.

Her heartbeat sped up at the magnificent sight of him.

Kami...she...she, what did she want, need from him?

Her breath left her and his arm went around her, pulling her against him, and his hard erection rested against her naked skin.

She shivered at the contact. She wanted...that...inside of her.

''Sasuke-kun...I...'' she whispered, pressing a wet kiss to his chest with parted lips.

''I know.'' he groaned and pushed her down onto the bed. ''Fuck, Sakura, I know...'' he breathed over her ear as he hovered over her. His hands grazing down her sides and onto her hips, he shifted down and looked up at her, Sakura nodded and he pulled her panties off completely, carelessly throwing them to the side.

A thin patch of pink hair covered her and Sasuke, took a breath before spreading her legs. She was wet and glossy, and...strangely beautiful to him...down there. He swallowed, he'd heard of what men did to woman...using their mouths to taste them and make them feel good. His erection gave a jerk and Sasuke groaned, dropping his head onto her stomach. ''Sakura...have you...ever?'' he asked, his breath fanning over her skin.

''No...'' she whispered, fear suddenly striking her...but somehow she wanted this more than anything still.

''Have you...?'' she dared to asked.

Sasuke pressed his wet forehead onto her chest when he moved up, he shook his head, his hair tickling her breasts. She breathed a sigh of relief as she allowed him to lay in the cradle of her hips. His hot erection against her thigh and so...so close to where she wanted it to be.

She could feel the strain in him as he moved, positioning himself, the head at her entrance. Sasuke let out a strangled breath, and then with a powerful thrust, his pushed himself all the way into her. Sakura hissed, clenching her eyes shut, as unwilling tears poured from them. Kami, it hurt. So fucking much.

''Sakura?'' he asked, sounding...shocked.

Sakura gave a shaky smile and opened her eyes.

''Just...give me a minute.'' she whispered and closed her eyes, focussing chakra to where it hurt.

The warmth of her chakra around him made him jump and Sakura felt the pain ebb away until there was only invasion.

''Sakura...'' he groaned. ''Its...so tight.''

''Move...'' she told him.

Sasuke knew what sex was. It was this. Well, that's what he knew until he'd walked in on Orochimaru, only once. It had made him want sex less. What he'd seen had been a tainted thing. Ugliness that had made him sick. But this was different. This made him feel...something epic.

Sasuke pulled out the friction was...amazing, making him feel like he was about to explode. Their ragged breaths filling the room loudly. Sweat bloomed on his body, slick against her's.

''More...'' she begged, clutching to him. Sasuke pushed back in, slowly, and Sakura cried out. He pulled out again, moving faster now, and Sakura's hips bucked into his, meeting him at every thrust, allowing him to enter her deeper.

''Sasuke...Sasuke-kun...Sasuke-kun...'' she moaned, each louder than the previous, as she felt herself build up.

Sasuke bent down, pulling her nipple into his mouth, needing something there, as he sucked on it.

''Ah! Sasuke-kun!'' she cried, bringing her legs up and locking them around his waist.

Sasuke lifted his head as she arched against him, and then he captured her mouth again, her arms went around him, her fingers burying into her wet hair, as she tensed and shook beneath him. He thrust into her hard and she came undone beneath him, arching her head back, as she gave a hoarse cry. Sasuke pulled out as she squeezed him and when he pushed back into her, his orgasm slammed into him, his head fell into her neck and he bit into her as he groaned, the tension in his body finally smoothing out as he emptied himself into her.

When he came down, Sakura was holding his head, stroking his wet hair. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to the skin he'd bitten into and she sighed deeply. Sasuke felt exhaustion creep over him, but he pulled out of her, feeling a loss at the heat the was around him, before he rolled over, pulling her to lie in his arm.

Sakura lay with him, listening to his pants become deep and even as he slept, before she allowed herself to fall under.

x-x-x-x-

Naruto walked around the small village aimlessly until he found himself back where he started, his heart heavy in his chest. He had no where to go, and yet here he was.

''N-Naruto-kun...''

He turned, seeing Hinata come out of what appeared to be her apartment.

''Would you...like to come inside?''

Naruto watched her, letting his head dropped.

''Yeah, please...''

Hinata smiled, holding the door open for him and he walked past her. She saw the pain on his features and her own heart ached for him.

''Sit down over here, y-you must be hungry...''

Naruto shook his head. No, not really.

''I-I'll be right back.'' she said anyway.

He heard her moving in the kitchen and a minute later, a delicious smell assaulted his sensed and Hinata emerged with a bowl and serving tray.

''Hinata...'' Naruto felt like he couldn't breath, their eyes met and despite her blush she gave him a sad smile. He swallowed, ''Ramen...''

Hinata set chopsticks down on his tray and sat on the floor next to him, with her legs tucked under her.

Naruto slowly picked up his chopsticks, the pain in his heart now feeling entirely different. He began to eat slowly, it was home made and he wondered when she'd prepared this.

''I-I made it...I-'' her head dropped. ''I was h-hoping you would come by.''

He nodded, and continued to eat. No one had made him ramen before, especially for him...he knew that his mom wouldve but this, he had to acknowledge it, Hinata had done something for him, something caring, something that she knew he would love.

He looked up at her, ''Hinata,'' she looked up at his voice, her cheeks flushed, ''Thank you...so much.''

Her eyes widened. ''N-Naruto-kun...'' she smiled. ''Y-You're welcome.''

He continued to eat until the bowl was empty and Hinata got up to take it away. He heard her washing up and then slowly, she returned.

''Naruto-kun...'' she whispered, unsure of where to start.

Naruto stood up, needing to move. ''Sakura told me she loves Sasuke...I always knew it...and somehow,'' he shook his head and she knew what he meant. ''I sent Sasuke to her.'' he admitted, sliding down against the wall opposite her.

Hinata sat down, leaning against the wall.

''N-Naruto-kun...you...just let Sasuke-san go t-to her? Don't y-you...'' Hinata paused, her eyes finding the ground. ''Love her?''

Naruto's eyes widened and then he looked up at her. Hinata couldn't hide it. She looked heart broken.

''I can't make her happy. I want both of them to be happy, and if they make each other happy, and won't stand in their way.''

Hinata watched him with a strange gentleness. ''W-What about...your happiness?''

Naruto have a hard smile, shrugging. He had no answer for her.

''You know, N-Naruto-kun.'' she began softly. ''During the war, when y-you saved me..., do you r-remember that?''

Naruto nodded, an interest bubbling up inside of him.

''I...I always seemed to...be chasing after you, never touching you, b-but always just out of reach...and I m-made a decision. T-That the next time I saw you...I would be walking next to you.'' she confessed.

''T-that...I would be walking n-next to you...holding your hand.''

Naruto's eyes widened.

''Let...'' he head dropped and she seemed to be building up the courage to say everything. ''Let me be there for you this time.'' she looked up, a shaking hand reaching for him.

''Hinata...'' Naruto looked at her outreached hand, and slowly lifted his own into hers, and before he could stop himself, he pulled her to him, and she fell into him.

Naruto just held her, needing the comfort she so willingly gave. Hinata reached around him, hugging him as he whispered a soft thank you...and the strange closeness he shared with Hinata right now, slowly numbed that ache in his chest.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. The bed beneath her was still warm but Sasuke wasn't there. The shower came on and the bathroom door opened. Sasuke stood there dressed in his boxers, their eyes met and Sakura's face flushed as she looked away, smiling shyly.

''O-Ohayo...Sasuke-kun.''

She heard him come over and the bed dipped. An awkward silence followed. ''Yo.'' he greeted and her heart skipped a beat, as her eyes went up to meet his.

''Sasuke...'' she breathed his name and pushed herself up, her lips meeting his in a slow kiss as he dipped her down.

''Sakura...wait.''

Immediately, she stopped, looking up at him. ''What...?''

Sasuke sat up, running a hand through his hair. ''I lied.'' he said and Sakura's heart dropped. Sakura pulled the blanket up to her chest. ''Lied?'' she whispered.

''That day when you came to me, and told me you were abandoning Konoha, and you wanted to join me...''

Sakura felt her heart drop, as her hands clenched the blanket tightly.

''I knew it was bullshit. I don't know why it pissed me off as much as it did...that you would lie to me.''

''What...what are you saying?'' she whispered. She had no idea why she was whispering, maybe she was afraid what they shared would shatter.

''If Naruto hadn't saved you...I want to tell you I was going to stop, that I wouldve hesitated. But I don't know. I could have really killed you.'' he closed his eyes, squeezing them shut, his self hate swelling up with a vengeance.

''You were going to...why...did you lie?'' her voice broke and she bit her lip.

Sasuke's eyes met hers. ''I wanted you to trust me. I want you to.''

Sakura covered her mouth with her hand, she didn't want to cry.

Sasuke ripped the blanket from her, his hand going to her side a stroking the scar there slowly.

Sakura swallowed, as she felt herself calm. ''You killed me.'' her hand went to his as he stilled, trapping his hand to the horrible scar. ''You...did this to me.'' there was no hate, no accusation in her statement. Just truth.

Sasuke opened his mouth but Sakura shook her head. ''I know, I've always known. The wound, the burns on the side...Chidori Nagashi, right?''

Sasuke looked away, the confirmation she needed.

''What happened? Why didn't you let me die?''

''I was so angry, Sakura...at everyone and everything, and when you got in my way...I just couldn't control it.'' he paused, running a hand through his hair. ''I tried to block out what my brother wanted for me. All I wanted was to get to Tobi, kill him and die in the aftermath.'' he admitted easily. ''It was what I'd always planned, but when you crumbled in front of me, after putting up such a fight...I just...fuck, its like the part I was blocking out and the part I'd left in Konoha...suddenly I just hated myself more and I couldn't stand myself.''

He looked so tired, it was like the confession took so much out of him.

''I just couldn't let you die. I can't explain it. I'm not going to tell you that I loved you so much that I couldn't live without you, because that would be a lie. I just didn't want to lose anyone else I cared about. I knew that I needed you. Once I realized that, I took you to Kalika and then...I joined the battle, fighting with Kakashi and the Hokage. We tried to get to Naruto...but-''

He broke off and Sakura leaned in, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, bringing him back to the present.

''Thank you...for telling me the truth.''

He swallowed, looking somewhat nervous.

''What is it, Sasuke?''

''When did you see my brother?''

Sakura's eyes widened and she looked away.

''Tell me.'' he demanded and she sighed. ''When...I go to sleep, I see them, people who died.'' she admitted.

''Itachi came to me...we meet often.'' she said softly.

''Does...does he say anything about me?'' When she looked up at him, he looked so lost and so young.

She smiled ''Mostly, you're all he speaks about.''

Sasuke's eyes widened.

''He's so proud of you.'' she told him honestly.

''I think im becoming the person he always wanted me to be.''

''I think so too.'' she whispered. Suddenly feeling close to tears. She'd never seen him like this. Like such a small boy, seeking acknowledgement from his big brother.

Sasuke closed his eyes. ''I still hate Konoha...I can't forgive them.''

''I know, Sasuke-kun.'' and she did. She understood.

''As for right now, there is no Konoha.'' she told him with a smile. Sakura believed all he needed was time. In time, he would be able to come home, she would do everything she could to accomplish it.

x-x-x-x-

Tobi was batshit furious. There was no other word for it. First, the person he needs desperately, doesn't come. His captive escapes. Sasuke fucks him over, again, he loses the Kyuubi and to top it all of, his second in command has been playing for the other side all along. He really thought was using her hate for Sasuke to his advantage.

''Madara-sama, I have what you asked for.'' came the voice of one of his soldiers. Tobi turned, the soldier had a girl in front of him. She was bruised and bloody. Good, he couldn't handle any more set backs.

''On your knees! Bow!'' he shoved her down, forcing her to her knees as Tobi came forward, he grabbed her chin roughly.

''So, you are the Kazekage's sister.''

Temari fought against his hold, breaking free, only to be grabbed again, Tobi's masked face coming close to her's.

''Yes. You will make a perfect sacrifice.''

_**''I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be - until you're resting here with me.''**_

Firstly, thanks so much to all my reviewers. I never imagined this kind of response, so thanks, love you all so much.

Yup, a planned little present.

Thoughts? Review!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	20. Kuroi Namida

Here's the song listing :)

*Highly recommended download for all of em :)*

Chapter 11 - Wait for Tomorrow : Blessthefall

Chapter 12 - Strange : Tokio Hotel feat. Kerli (I got a review for this title! Yeah, love this song too! So beautiful :D)

Chapter 13 - I Follow Rivers : Lykki Li

Chapter 14 - Take Me Out : Anna Tsuchiya as Nana - Black Stones, from NANA

Chapter 15 - In the Mourning : Paramore

Chapter 16 - Decode : Paramore

Chapter 17 - Enchanted : Taylor Swift

Chapter 18 - A Drop in the Ocean : Ron Pope

Chapter 19 - Here With Me : Dido

Chapter 20 - Kuroi Namida : Anna Tsuchiya as Nana - Black Stones, NANA

Stand by Me

Chapter 20 - Kuroi Namida

_**''To live just how I am now, without changing - what is it that I need? If you can't even believe in yourself...what are you supposed to believe in...? The answer's too close; I can't even see it **_

_**Kazari tsukenai de kono mama no watashi de ikiteyuku tame, nani gave hitsuyou? Jibun saw shinjirezu nani wo shinjitara ii no? Kotae wa chikasugite mienai. **_

_**- -''**_

Naruto entered Tsunade's office, Kakashi, Sai, Sakura and Sasuke were in the office.

Sasuke and Sakura were standing close together, not touching but they may as well have been. He swallowed and went over, standing next to Sasuke.

''So what's the plan?'' he asked.

''I need to go meet up with my informants.'' Sasuke informed then and Tsunade's eyes narrowed, but she nodded. ''Fine, but Sakura goes with you. I find it hard to just jump right in and trust you, Uchiha.''

Sasuke's jaw clenched, his eyes narrowing to meet Tsunade's.

''Sasuke, you must understand where Tsunade-sama is coming from.'' Kakashi said, ''I know you don't trust her either.''

''I will not take orders from Konoha's Hokage!'' Sasuke snapped. ''I am not a Shinobi of Konoha and she has no authority over me!''

''What?'' Tsunade roared, getting up out of her chair with such force that it fell back behind her.

''Sasuke-kun!'' Sakura gasped, as his hand went to his Katana.

''No!'' Sakura reached for his arm but Naruto was in front of Sasuke in the next second, grabbing his skirt.

''Tsunade Baa-chan _**is not your enemy**_.'' he growled, glaring at Sasuke.

''Sasuke-kun, I'm coming with you because I want to. Even if you refuse Tsunade-shisou.'' Sakura said, coming around and attempting to pull Naruto off.

''I know you hate Konoha, but Tsunade Baa-chan is Hokage in Konoha, but here she is our leader and this is not Konoha.''

Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him and turned away, making to leave the room, but he paused at the door, turning to look over his shoulder. ''Are you coming?'' he asked and Sakura nodded, following him out of the office.

Tsunade swore and sat back down. ''That fucking brat.''

''Well...considering everything, that went...well.'' Kakashi said and Tsunade threw him a glare.

''Naruto,'' she said. ''You need to return to Cloud and train with the Kyuubi again.''

Naruto hesitated. ''I think I should stay.''

''The further you are away from Tobi on the full moon the better. Hopefully, we'll have another month until he needs to try again.''

Naruto opened his mouth but Tsunade put up a hand to silence him. ''This is not up for discussion, Naruto. This is a direct order. Also, I'm sending a team with you.''

''No way, Baa-chan! I can't let you do that! You need all the Shinobi that you have here. I can't let you waste their power on me. I can protect yourself.''

Tsunade sighed, because once-again, he had a point. ''Fine. No team, but an escort, one,''

A compromise. Naruto couldn't argue with that. ''Fine.'' he nodded.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura followed Sasuke silently. He hadn't said anything since the scene in Tsunade's office, she knew he was seriously pissed off and she could understand, but she also hated the situation.

Sakura swallowed and put it out of her mind for now. Her hand went to the back of her neck to the cursed seal. ''Sasuke?'' she asked softly.

''What?'' he snapped turning his head to her. Once he saw her hand on the cursed seal he sighed. ''What?'' he asked again.

''I...why did the cursed seal...Revive me?'' she asked awkwardly.

Sasuke frowned and looked away. ''I think...Kalika liked you, as far as I can tell. The cursed seal seemed to be a fail safe, in case you died, it would activate and the dark chakra would revive you.''

Sakura blinked, she'd never gotten that vibe from Kalika, but she nodded. ''I see...''

''Orochimaru seems to think that Kalika used the cursed seal to stabilize her resurrection technique.''

Oh. This was news, but then again, Sasuke never was very forthcoming.

''You'll need to learn to control it.''

''No, not gonna happen.'' Sakura said, finality in her tone. ''Don't even try, no-fucking-way, Sasuke.''

Sasuke sighed, shrugging and that ended that conversation.

''Sasuke-kun, there's something else though, that I need to mention. I know how you feel about Konoha, I do...but what happened back there, I really understood what you said, but Tsunade-sama...is my shisou, and my leader. I hate being put in a position where I need to choose a side, so...if-''

''Why? Because you're afraid you'll choose me?'' he asked with a smirk and Sakura fell silent, because yes...she was. Sasuke looked back at her with a frown as if he hadn't been expecting that but he said nothing.

They continued on in silence and Sakura's mind -being over active today- drifted to the events of the previous night. Honestly, despite healing herself, she was still a bit sore. Sasuke's size had exceeded expectations, she completely underestimated him, she'd by no means imagined him being small but she was still pleasantly shocked. She'd underestimated him in a lot of things. When she'd told him to stop fighting what he was feeling, she honestly hadn't expected it to lead to that...Kami, he'd made her feel amazing. She really wanted to do that again. She wondered if he...enjoyed it as much as she did. He sure seemed to have been, but you never knew with him. The thought of asking him sent a deep flush over her face.

''What is it?'' Sasuke asked, noticing her expression.

Their eyes met and held for a second as exactly what she was thinking registered in his eyes and their heads whipped away at the same time. Completely embarrassed. Oh, geez.

They came to the clearing, Sasuke's informants had yet to arrive. Sakura looked around feeling awkward and embarrassed. She'd heard sex was supposed to take away the embarrassment and awkwardness. Clearly not.

Sasuke leaned against a tree casually, but she saw a flicker of annoyance in his eyes, probably directed at his informants who were not as punctual as his expectations held.

Sakura leaned on the same tree next to him. She could feel the heat radiating off of him and seeping into her skin, dispelling the bite of the cold air. He was so close that if she moved, they would brush against each other. Sakura's thoughts took a frustrating, yet sill completely pleasant turn. Kami, how she wanted to feel his lips against hers, that tongue mingling with her's sensually, his body...moving against hers. She heard his sharp intake of breath and her head whipped to him, red eyes were staring into her's. The Sharingan, could not possibly read thoughts. She'd never heard anything like that...and yet, here he was...staring into her eyes like that, like he knew what she was thinking. Sakura swallowed loudly and licked her lips, watching as Sasuke's eyes flicked down to them and leaned in.

''Well, well, well, I'm not right often but when I am, its this good.'' Suigetsu laughed and Sasuke and Sakura separated almost instantly.

''No, no, don't stop on our accord, I wanna see where this leads.''

''Shut the fuck up, Suigetsu.'' Sasuke snapped, running a hand through his hair, only causing Suigetsu to laugh harder.

''If you guys are done, we have trouble.'' Karin snapped, not even acknowledging Sakura as she stepped into the clearing.

''What is it?'' Sasuke asked, just as two more figures stepped into the clearing. Sakura waited for a third, but it never came.

''Gaara...Kankuro..., why isn't Temari with you?'' she whispered, taking a step towards them.

''We got separated. When we finally heard her screams...when we got to her...they'd beat her so bad.'' Kankuro was pulling at his hair he opened his mouth but nothing came out and he turned away.

''They distracted us and...took her.'' Gaara finished.

''What does Tobi want with her?'' Sakura demanded, turning to Karin.

''The same thing he wants you for.''

Sasuke turned to Karin. ''How long have you known this?''

''Why did he take her?'' Kankuro demanded.

''Relax Sasuke, I did some digging while Tobi was distracted.'' she eyed Sakura and shook her head. ''He needs a living sacrifice for the Jutsu, one for each Bijuu. It had to have been someone close to the Jinchuuriki. He only needs one for the Kyuubi now, not that it matters since he's missing two Bijuu and the full moon is in two nights.''

''He wants to sacrifice me...?'' Sakura whispered.

''Not gonna happen.'' Sasuke said, clearly dismissing it.

''What else?'' Sasuke demanded.

''Orochimaru wants to see you.'' Juugo said and Suigetsu scowled.

''Fuck him.'' Sasuke said, shaking his head.

''We're going, Sakura.''

''Gaara and Kankuro should come with us. He is the Kazekage. Tsunade-sama will give him and his family refuge.''

Sasuke shrugged. ''Whatever.''

''Sasuke, Orochimaru said that he wanted to change the deal you made, he wants what he originally did, he said that due to 'recent events' you would understand.'' Juugo said and Suigetsu snorted, ''Whatever that means.''

Sakura saw Sasuke tense, his jaw clenching. ''What?'' she whispered.

He hopped up into a tree and Sakura followed with Gaara and Kankuro in tow.

The traveled in silence for a while. Sakura's thoughts turning into a mad cycle. Sasuke made a deal with Orochimaru. That day when he approached them, when he wanted a 'word' with Sasuke. Fuck, it was all too much, just when she thought she was beginning to trust him something had to come and screw it all up.

Sakura had enough. She dropped down onto the forest floor. Sasuke's curse reached her ears and he dropped down. Gaara and Kankuro followed suit.

In a curt tone she told the Suna-nin directions and they, sensing the two needed a minute, nodded and went forward.

After a brief silence filled with Sasuke's glare, Sakura closed her eyes, her tone tense. ''Why are you still keeping me in the dark?''

''Drop it.'' he answered after a beat, his tone flat.

Frustration made Sakura's throat tight. ''I thought you wanted me to trust you?''

She wasn't playing fair, Sasuke thought, bringing that up. Something he'd told her when his walls were involuntarily lowered.

''This has nothing to do with that,'' he said simply, ''This has nothing to do with you.''

Sakura could feel her hands shake in anger. She bit back her nasty retort and spun around, slamming her fist into the tree behind her, it cracked and crumbled, falling in on itself and Sakura pushed it away with a finger, letting it fall in the opposite direction. Her breathing low and harsh in her anger.

Sasuke was at that moment glad he was a moving target. A cloud of dust floated around them until it dissipated.

Their stares held, neither wanting to relent.

''Did you know he was alive? Were you playing us all along?'' she asked.

''Fuck, Sakura, .''

''Answer me!'' she half-screamed.

''Yes, I knew he was alive, ok?'' he growled out, ''but I wasn't playing you. I don't know why I did that...-''

Sakura waited for him to continue. His eyes narrowed, silently begging for an explanation.

''I was just beginning to get you guys to kind of trust me, I didn't want you to think I've been in contact with him...because I haven't been.''

''But you made a deal with him? What do you want me to think!''

Sasuke's eyes went dead. ''We're not discussing that. Lets go.''

''No,'' she said stubbornly. ''Im not going until you tell me.'' Childish? Yes. Effective? She hoped so.

Sasuke turned to her fully his eyes narrowed. ''Sakura...-'' there was a warning in his tone.

Sakura glared at him, and then she flopped down into a sitting position in a very un-lady like way. Firmly stating that she wasn't going anywhere.

''Sakura, we are going back now, one way or the other, either you come willingly or I can carry you. Its up to you.''

Ha! Not fucking likely.

''I chose none of the above.'' she sneered and squared her shoulders.

Sasuke shrugged and approached her and a slight fear shot through her. He wouldn't...

Yeah. He would. Sasuke leaned down and made to grab her but she slapped his hand away. The action shocked him momentarily. Slapped his hand. What the fuck.

His eye twitched as he went in again, this time taking no chances as he dived right in. Sakura fought him off, which resulted in a sort of wrestling match. Sasuke above trying to get a strong enough hold to lift her, while Sakura evaded him and made attempts at shoving him off.

''Sasuke! Get _**off**_.'' she groaned, if it was another situation she may have been laughing, but making deals with Orochimaru was not laughable, absurd but not funny in the least.

He didn't give up, getting a hold of her hips he pulled and she twisted, causing them to tumbled over. Sakura sat awkwardly on his hips trying to get her bearings as he tried grabbing her again. ''No-'' she grabbed his wrist. ''Sasuke! Enough!'' and then she became dead weight.

''Sakura-'' he huffed.

''Tell me.''

''Not up for discussion.'' he drawled, now apparently bored.

''If you don't tell me, I'll find Orochimaru and ask him _**myself**_.'' it was a completely absurd statement, she knew she'd never do such a thing, but he tensed beneath her, and suddenly, she was on her back, Sasuke hovered over her in the most intimidating way, his eyes burning.

''You will stay away from that man.''

''Then tell me.''

''No, Sakura. NO.''

Sakura pushed at his shoulders. ''Then I'm going to do it. I warned you.''

Sasuke pushed her down. ''Goddammit Sakura! Just let it go!''

''Why are you so intent on hiding it!''

''Because I won't let him have you!''

Sakura went utterly still beneath him.

''He...wants...me?'' she whispered fear and disbelief in her voice.

She'd seen the lengths he would go to, to get what he wanted first hand during the Chuunin Exams years ago. When he'd wanted Sasuke.

''Sakura-''

''Why?''

Sasuke seemed hesitant.

''Why, Sasuke?'' she pressed.

''Experimentation.''

Sakura's eyes widened and her breath left her. ''Because of the resurrection and cursed seal?''

Sasuke nodded.

''I won't let him get you, Sakura. Trust me.''

''What deal, then?''

Sasuke shook his head. ''Don't worry about it. I won't let him near you.''

The look in his eyes told her what she wanted to know though she hoped it wasn't true. She was sure she knew what Sasuke had bargained something Orochimaru had wanted from the start.

His body.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke and Sakura moved on a while later, Sasuke was glad that Sakura finally dropped the matter, but Sakura was frightened. She was afraid of the answers to come. It scared her, how far he would go to protect her. If Orochimaru didn't want him anymore and now had his sights on her, what will he do about a vessel? Unless...no. She wasn't near perfect enough. There was nothing special about her, not like she had a bloodline-limit or anything. Well...she was the first one to survive Kalika's resurrection Jutsu and have the cursed seal. Although she had no interest of ever relying on it.

A few feet forward, Gaara and Kankuro were waiting.

''Uh, guys?'' she asked.

Kankuro eyed Sasuke, Gaara at least had the good sense to have some tact.

''Just wanted to be close in case you needed us.'' Kankuro said and Sakura smiled, ''No need, if Sasuke wanted to hurt me, I would be dead already.''

Sasuke scowled, but he knew it was the truth.

''Lets go.'' he snapped, taking off. Sakura sighed and followed.

x-x-x-x-

''Kazekage, we have living arrangements set up for you.'' Tsunade said when they entered her office.

Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba were there. Naruto was probably just hanging out, giving Tsunade a hard time from the looks of the sake bottle. Shikamaru and Kiba were giving Tsunade their reports.

''Gaara!'' Naruto greeted, going forward, fist extended, knuckles forward.

Gaara gave a small smile and knocked knuckles with his friend. Naruto shook hands with Kankuro.

''Whats up?'' Naruto asked after inspecting their expressions.

''Madara has Temari, he intends to use her as a sacrifice.'' Gaara told them, his voice strained.

Sasuke saw Shikamaru pale, his body went completely tense.

''What?'' Tsunade barked out, looking around the room for an immediate explanation. Sakura stepped forward, retelling the information, carefully omitting the part about Orochimaru. She wasn't sure whether to tell Tsunade or not, but if she did, they would have to be alone.

''So, that's why he originally wanted you.'' Tsunade mused. ''The full moon is in two nights. He won't be able to get the eight and nine tails within that time. Until then-''

''What about Temari!'' Shikamaru asked suddenly, coming forward.

''Rescue and extraction is too dangerous, Shikamaru, you must realize.'' and as Tsunade said that, she hated the reality, Gaara and Kankuro said nothing, so they must have known it too.

''If it was Sakura or Naruto or Shizune you would have sent someone in immediately!'' Shikamaru slammed his hand down on the desk, the sake bottled rattled and Tsunade reached out with narrowed eyes to steady it.

''We need all the Shinobi we have here, Shikamaru.'' Tsunade said, she understood where he came from but...it was just too dangerous.

''Then you can spare one, send me.'' he said, straightening up.

''Shikamaru can't go alone.'' Naruto said, but Tsunade fixed him with a glare. ''Don't even say it. You are not going anywhere near that place. That is final.''

''He won't go alone.'' Kankuro said, Gaara nodded in agreement. ''We're going with him.''

Tsunade sighed.

''Give me a few hours to think of something. Sakura,'' he said turning to her. ''Where were you held?''

Sakura swallowed. ''In the basement of the Kage Mansion. He's transformed it into some kind of holding cell.''

''Would he be keeping her there?''

''Maybe, but if Karin is right, and he has a sacrifice for each Bijuu he might be keeping them together. The ANBU interrogation cells seem like a secure place. They have the chakra restraints to keep them at bay.''

Shikamaru nodded, of course, the ANBU cells were secure and secluded.

''Since Konoha doesn't have its own correctional facility. The ANBU interrogation cells are a good bet or the cells below the Hokage Tower.'' Sakura concluded.

Sasuke stared at her, he'd always knew she was smart but somehow he was shocked to see Sakura in full mode. Seeing her as the Hokage's apprentice, seeing the Hokage nod and agree. It was something he wouldve never expected.

Shikamaru nodded again. ''I'll need a few hours.''

Tsunade sighed. ''I guess there's no forbidding this. Fine.''

The Nara left the room in a rush, clearly going to create a plan. Temari was coming home.

x-x-x-x-

Temari's blue eyes opened , she felt weak...she hurt all over. Summoning strength on will alone, she pulled at her arm. Restrained.

Her head slumped against her chest. She wasn't sure how long she'd been here. Every hour felt like an entire day.

Kami, the shock and desperation on the faces of her brothers burned her, but they were smart, they wouldn't come after her, and for that she was...grateful.

She would die, it was inevitable, and somehow she felt like there was something that she still needed to do.

_**''Black tears flow, inside of me there is nothing else - just sadness. I can't even put it into words, my whole body is releasing pain...and I can't face it all on my own.**_

_**Kuroi namida nagasu, watashi ni wa nani mo nakute kanashisugite. Kotoba night sae nara nakute, Karadajuu dark itami dashite...Taerarenai hitori de wa.''**_

Update! Yupz!

Review!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	21. With Me

Stand by Me

Chapter 21 - With Me

_**''I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go! These words are my heart and soul...I'll hold on to the moment you know, as bleed my heart out to show - and I won't let go!''**_

Ino, Sakura and surprisingly, Tenten and Hinata were all in her small apartment. She had no idea where Sasuke was at the moment. He'd left Tsunade's office with Naruto long before her and when she returned, the girls were waiting her out. She'd never been especially close to either Hinata or Tenten. She'd been on missions with Hinata, but never with Tenten, not that she disliked the girl, quite the opposite, she'd healed Tenten a number of time and she'd found the girl to be kind of funny, she'd enjoyed their short conversations, up until this one. More on that later.

''Ino, tell me what happened in Konoha?'' it had been bothering Sakura, though she hadn't had a chance to ask anyone as of yet.

Ino nodded and fell in to the story. ''Tsunade had been in communication with my dad since the war ended, though of course, she was assumed to be dead. She'd told him to wait it out since they needed more information on how Madara planned to move. The day that Konoha was attacked, a group of Jounin disappeared with the Shadows. Initially my dad had assumed it was Tsunade, but why would she only rescue a handful of Jounin?''

''She wouldn't.'' Sakura answered immediately.

''Exactly. So, anyway, just at the last minute Katsuya appeared and she told us to jump into her body, as in _**into,**_'' Ino shivered, ''No offence to Katsuya, but it was disgusting. Many of us made it inside though, and she began to glow with chakra as she shielded us from the explosions...we still heard it though, the screams of those who didn't make it. Its not something we like to remember. When it was done, Tsunade reversed-summoned us here. And that's it, I guess.''

''What about those Jounin?''

''Tsunade has dispatched a team to find them though, no one has said it but...we're assuming they've betrayed Konoha.''

Sakura's eyes widened and she shook her head.

''We can't actually tell now who left and who died. So we can't assume anything yet, but if the team finds out what we fear, they'll officially be branded traitors to Konoha.''

Fuck, Sakura hadn't heard anything about this, she hadn't expected it either. The thought of anyone betraying Konoha seemed...impossible. All its ninja were loyal. Jounin? Kami. She just couldn't believe it.

''Now that that's done, can we just all acknowledge the elephant in the room,'' Tenten said from her spot, leaning against the wall. Here we go..

''Or, rather the 800 pound gorilla.''

''What?'' Sakura asked, frowning.

''I, for one, think its pretty obvious.''

Ino rolled her eyes, she of course, knew exactly what Tenten was referring to and Hinata's face was on fire. So they'd obviously discussed this.

''Usually, I'm all for giving people privacy, but there's not much to do and I'm bored, so - are you fucking Uchiha Sasuke?''

Sakura's jaw dropped and a small blush appeared on her face. ''A-Am I WHAT?!''

''Oh, god, forehead, stop acting like such a prude. Answer the question. Are you and Sasuke-kun doing the dirty?'' Ino waited expectantly for an answer and everyone in the room, including Hinata, leaned forward.

''I, uh-''

''Oh my god, she is.'' Tenten said, awed by the revelation.

''Forehead! You let him deflower you!''

''Ino! PIG! Shut the hell up!''

''Relax, Sakura. We're all gonna be doing someone at some point.''

Sakura turned on Tenten, ''Enlighten me.''

''Who me? Neji and I have been doing it since before the war.''

Hinata seemed to choke on her own spit and Ino slapped her back a few times.

''And I know Ino and Inuzuka have been spanking the metaphorical monkey.''

Ino groaned. ''No-such-luck. Kiba is being especially annoying. I mean, we've kissed a few times, but he always stops before things get heavy, and then he says its a mistake, can you believe it?''

''K-Kiba-kun said that you...um,'' Hinata stopped and looked down at her hands.

''That I...? What?'' Ino pressed.

''Really h-hurt him.''

Ino pursed her lips. ''He really needs to get over that.''

Sakura wanted to ask more but Ino turned back to her, ''So how'd it happen?''

Sakura groaned. ''Ino, no.'' she whined.

''Come on, forehead. We don't get girls time often, and when we do, we get to speak about sex. So spill it.''

''Ino, this is personal.''

''that's the point.'' Tenten said with an enthusiastic nod.

''Im...not ready to talk about it yet.''

''You guys have been staying together _**forever**_.'' Ino nagged.

''We only did it last night.'' Sakura confessed.

The room fell silent. ''Sakura, oh fuck, are you ok? How are you doing?''

''Kami, Ino. I'm fine, more than. I have to make dinner, so please.''

Sensing her embarrassment, they left with a few snickers and Sakura, very relieved, went to make dinner.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke entered Sakura's apartment, and the smell of soap hit him, clean and fresh in the air.

Sakura was sitting on the bed, rubbing a towel through her hair.

''I, ah...wasn't sure if you would be back...there's some dinner in the fridge...'' she said quickly, nervously.

Sasuke nodded and entered the kitchen, he ate the meal quickly and took a quick shower. He mulled over Sakura's behaviour. She'd been quiet since his admission about Orochimaru. She hadn't looked at him since and that bothered him severely for some reason.

Sasuke sighed and dried off before he dressed and stepped back into the room. He watched the lump of her body beneath the blankets until they moved.

''Are you coming to bed?'' she asked, turning to look at him before she turned red. ''Or, uh, you don't have to...you can sleep on the couch. Whatever works.'' she quickly turned away. Was that what she was worried about now? Sasuke sighed, shaking his head and eyed the couch. Not happening.

Sasuke lifted the blankets and got into the bed, lying down on his back. Sakura turned around to face him.

''I won't let him get you,'' she said so softly he hoped he'd imagined it.

''Sakura-''

''Don't. No 'Sakura this, Sakura that'. Ok, I'm not letting him get you.'' she scooched closer, pressing her forehead against his arm and curled into herself. After a moment he lifted his arm and pulled her into his side. Sakura was tense for a second before she relaxed into him. She pressed her lips to his chest before she dropped her head onto it and soon, she drifted off to sleep.

x-x-x-x-

Shikamaru knocked twice on the Sand-nins' door. A second later, Gaara opened it and stepped aside to let him in.

''Ah, Shikamaru.'' Kankuro greeted, looking up from tweaking his puppet.

''I've just come from the Hokage, we're all clear. Though, I have a question. How pissed off are you?'' Shikamaru asked, taking a seat on the floor.

''Are you kidding?'' Kankuro asked, his eyes narrowed. ''I'll have his fucking head.''

''Good because I don't think I can just let this go.''

''What do you mean?'' Gaara asked, moving away from his spot by the window.

''I didn't mention this to the Hokage, but I want to fuck him over. That is, only if you guys are in.''

''You don't have to ask me.'' Kankuro told Shikamaru, beginning to pack his puppets away.

''What did you have in mind?''

Shikamaru took a small black bag from his pouch. Inside were small red pills, only a bit bigger than your average soldier pill.

''Chakra shots. Made by our Akimichi clan.'' Shikamaru explained. ''Not only are we getting Temari out, but were also letting all his other sacrifices out. This,'' he held up the pill, ''will give them an unbelievable rush of chakra no matter how malnourished or dehydrated they are.''

''So, we're letting them all out?'' Kankuro smirked slowly. ''That's gonna set him back a fuckload.''

Shikamaru nodded.

''Suppose we do this, what about time frame, how many soldiers will we be facing, our numbers, have you considered all of this?'' Gaara asked.

Shikamaru nodded. ''Your absolute defense will give us the time we need. It will have to be an in - out thing. If you use your sand to create an impenetrable wall, while the three of is free the sacrifices and escape, it should work. If you created it with the utmost density, it should take them a while to get through it, in that time, we can escape through the tunnel system. Considering the structure of Konoha now, Sakura drew a map of the idea of how Konoha has been rebuilt. From there we'll be able to escape through the forest of death, I'm hoping you guys still have a general idea of what it looks like?''

Gaara and Kankuro nodded. ''More or less.'' the puppet-user replied.

''Good. Gaara, I understand you have an a few instant kill abilities?''

''Ah,''

''How many of one can you do at the same time?'' Shikamaru asked.

''If its something like Desert Coffin, one. I can use Sand Hail on a large spectrum of enemies, its usually used as a distraction but if I manipulate the structure of the technique, I can create bullets. Its an undodgeable technique with a high success rate.''

''That will work out just fine. From the information Sasuke gave me, we should aim every attack to be a quick one-hit-kill. Can you guys manage that?''

''Of course.'' Kankuro answered.

''On our approach, Gaara will take the lead, and Kankuro will cover the rear. I will be taking out odd enemies. Once we enter the ANBU cells, Gaara will take the rear while both Kankuro and I will be taking the front until we reach the interrogation cells.''

''When do we leave?'' Gaara asked.

''Immediately. I'd prefer we get this done tonight.''

''Then lets get this show on the road.''

x-x-x-x-

Sakura opened her eyes. The room was still dark. Sakura was on her back, Sasuke's heavy arm over her chest, his leg thrown over her thighs...and...oh Kami, he had a massive erection laid over her hip. Ok, don't think about that. She reminded herself that she is a medical professional, and men regularly woke up with erections, she knew this, and that the excitement she was feeling was merely hormones. A little voice reminded her that yes, that was the point. Hormones. Being aroused was what it was all about.

_Oh, fuck, Sakura! Calm down! He's asleep you pervert! _

She turned her head to Sasuke, he had a peaceful expression on his face, totally relaxed in his sleep. Too cute. She grinned like an idiot, suddenly feeling happy despite her - and his - problem downstairs.

''Stop staring at me.'' he mumbled, his expression unchanged.

''Im gazing.'' she corrected with a giggle.

''Same thing, its creepy.''

Sakura huffed and turned to him, Sasuke groaned and scowled, sitting up suddenly.

''Im going to go take a shower,''

''Wait I wa-'' Sakura cut off, unable to actually ask him. Sasuke was staring at her, waiting for her to continue.

His eyes held no clue of what she wanted. Kami, was he that dense?

''What is it, Sakura?'' he asked impatiently.

Sakura's eyes flipped to the tent in the blankets before she looked away.

Sasuke cleared his throat. ''Im going to shower.'' he was up and into the bathroom in the next second, the door clicking shut with finality.

Sakura eyed the small clock. 4am. So early, but she couldn't focus. Sasuke didn't want to do it with her again. He'd made the pretty obvious. He was probably in there taking care of it himself. Had he hated their first time together that much.

Sakura felt her cheeks wet, she reached up. She was crying? What the hell? She began to furiously wipe at the tears but the wouldn't stop. Eventually she crawled under the blankets and crawled into herself, crying soundlessly as the rejection squeezed her heart painfully. After everything she'd done for him, after she'd given him her first time so willingly...but maybe...she just didn't please him sexually, although she was sure he'd finished that night. (luckily the anti-contraception Jutsu that was required of medics - for their importance during times of war - was still active, it stayed active for six months)

The only thought that kept plaguing her was the fact that he would rather help himself than be with her.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke stared down at his problem. This had become a more frequent problem since the war ended, or more accurately since Sakura had moved in with him, even more so after what they'd done, he'd become...Naruto! Fuck, sex was on his mind permanently! He just had to force his eyes away from her, lest she knew what was on his mind. He'd woken up twice during the night with this very problem pressed against her, whenever he'd rolled away, the slightest touch made him want to bury himself inside of her, but he couldn't just take her. She'd of course noticed his problem just now, and fuck hadn't that been mortifying. She just couldn't get her eyes away from it quick enough. Sasuke got into the ice cold shower. That would just solve his problem in no time. And it did. He dried off and dressed again, stepping out of the bathroom, his eyes landed on her form. Curled in on itself. Guilt swarmed in him, guilt, fuck, what was happening to him?

Sasuke sighed inaudibly and crawled back into bed. Sakura turned away from him and a flash and he frowned, pulling her to him but she fought him.

''Whats wrong with me?'' she snapped, sitting up but not facing him.

''Sakura-'' Ok, not what he expected.

''Answer me.'' she demanded.

''I don't know what you mean...''

''Oh that's brilliant, Sasuke. You're fine with me laying at your side, but when its anything else you'd rather take care of it yourself.''

''Excuse me?'' To say he was confused would be an understatement.

''Is there something wrong with me? Clearly. Because you'd rather take care of the problem than letting me, um,'' she lost her steam and looked away, ''do it.''

''What the fuck are you talking about?'' he was angry now, Sasuke hated beating around the bush, he enjoyed being up front and bluntness more than anything in conversation.

Sakura stared at him, disbelief on her face and then she fell back, head hitting the pillow as she laughed, he wasn't sure if she was crying or was crying from laughing so hard but she scowled and grabbed her shoulders. ''Sakura-''

''Why are you touching yourself while I'm in bed waiting for you?'' she asked and then her eyes widened, ''That didn't come out right, what I mean is, why are you, uh, jerking off?'' she paused again, ''Oh fuck, that didn't sound right either. Can we just sleep and I'll bring it up again during daylight hours?''

Sasuke, realization dawning on him, nodded slowly and pulled Sakura into his side again.

She feel asleep fairly quickly and Sasuke was left to ponder her ramblings. Basically, she was pissed - er, upset about...what? She thought he was in the bathroom masturbating. Fuck. Ok. Not that it had much to do with her, or maybe it did, he hadn't decided yet, but why was she so upset? If he wanted to do...that, he damn well could, but probably not something the girl you were...with wanted to know. Was that what it was? Was he _**with **_Sakura? Fuck. His entire body tensed as he realized that was the deduction Sakura would have made, hell that any normal person would make. Then again, Sakura wasn't putting any pressure on him, she'd quickly corrected himself and given him the choice not to share the bed with her, and he'd chosen to. He couldn't honestly say he wanted this kind of attachment, but would that mean he'd have to give her up? He knew he wanted her, wanted to protect her on a level he would consider unnatural, and fuck, he'd admit how much it scared him...how important she'd become to him, she was someone he'd considered -back in Konoha- a nuisance yes, but one of his few friends. Which only consisted of her, Naruto and yes, Kakashi. But after he'd left Konoha, left them behind, he'd grown accustomed to not letting anyone close enough to earn that title. It was only after the war that he'd realized how quickly they'd broke down the barriers and crawled back into those old reserved spots, but Sakura had changed in so many ways. She wasn't a girl anymore, she'd matured and she could hold her own against him (mostly). And as if by some cruel fate of nature, his body had the most unbelievable reaction to her. First it had been the realization that he needed her, and so he'd taken her to Kalika. Then, he'd followed her under the rouge that he was checking on the Jutsu that Kalika used, but really he was watching _**her**_, how she'd changed, how she spoke. He'd really always seen her as the 13-year old that had prayed for his attention. But she wasn't.

Then, he'd come into contact with her, seen her up close with his own his eyes. So broken, tortured by Tobi's men. Bloody and ruined. He'd felt anger, the need to avenge rising up once more, but he'd curbed it. This was Sakura. Not anyone he loved, not someone important that he needed to go that far for. Fuck, he was in a permanent denail over everything. He'd met her anger for him, for leaving, for everything he did. She was hurt by his actions yes, but she channeled it to him in anger and sarcasm. Of course it was around that time that his hormones had decided to make their unwelcome appearance. If it wasn't nightmares, it was sexual dreams about her. He'd woken up with a hard-on more than often, ok - every morning since she'd moved in. Usually they had been few and far in between. When it did happen, Karin would leer at him with sex eyes and he would ignore her, any 'accidental' touch or her part would on serve to make his thoughts of anything remotely sexual die down, where as with Sakura it made it twitch with a need to find relief, and for her to give it to him.

Though, up until before the war ended, sex had been something that he'd consider very low on the list, somewhere below returning to Konoha and above kissing Na- yeah he wasn't going into that.

He'd only had a few encounters with sex in his life, yes, he'd learned about in the school like all the other prospective Shinobi at the time. While the girls had been blushing and giggling and the guys had been boasting and grinning at the thoughts, Sasuke - had been bored. Sex hadn't sounded appealing at the age of 11. Once he'd hit 13, he'd found Kakashi's orange book lying open, and on the specific page the main character was having one of his many sexcapades. Sasuke, admittedly, had read the scene from start to finish, it had been written in expert detail, but Sasuke doubted that Jiraiya had ever had this much experience. Though, to tell the truth, the scene was appealing. Until, Kakashi had cleared his throat and offered to lend the book to his 13-year-old student. Sasuke declined. Within 12 months, he'd had his next encounter. He'd walked into Orochimaru's meeting chamber, the snake sannin had not noticed his presence, he'd been too immersed on the woman beneath him. Sasuke had seen her before, she was an Oto villager, worked in the small drug store. She'd seemed to be enjoying herself, he couldn't imagine why though...at the rate she was bleeding she wouldve been dead soon. Orochimaru's harsh grunts and pants had filled his ears as he slammed into her roughly and Sasuke had practically ran from the room, needing fresh air. He'd fallen to his knees and emptied his stomach until all the was left was dry leaves. Kabuto found him outside, and had laughed and told him that that was what sex was. Although Sasuke had strongly doubted that, he'd decided he wouldn't face that soon, it didn't matter much since he was resigned to die during his fight with Itachi. Things didn't turn out that way and Karin had propositioned him more than he wanted to remember.

The day Sakura had been captured, watching her sleep had for some reason made him feel...raw. Alone. When she'd thrown herself at him, held him in her arms, her warmth had flooded around him and when she retreated - he needed more. Before he could stop himself, he'd kissed her, but of course, being who he was, he'd pushed her away, and as soon as she left he'd hated himself for it, and for a while he'd held himself back, until he'd thought 'screw it', and went after her. A small part of his mind had warned him that she'd be naked. He'd still thrown the door open, she'd been shocked and had tripped and he'd moved without thinking. Once he'd realized the towel had dropped, it had been an effort to keep his eyes up, but he needed to see her, she the difference in what he knew to what was in front of him. She'd been so different. So...appealing. The need to be with her had hitten him strongly and he had to get out of there; needed space to think.

She'd been gone in the next second, and despite Naruto's presence the raw feeling had returned. He wasn't sure how he felt about Itachi telling him Tobi was going to marry her, but he knew it was more than anger. Far more.

He'd forced Karin to sneak both him and Naruto in, they stood during the ceremony. He'd been the one who'd lectured Naruto before-hand, to keep himself under control no matter what happened, they didn't need a scene. Instead, when Tobi had kissed Sakura, it was Naruto holding him back. If it wasn't for the blonde, Sasuke wouldve launched himself forward without thinking. The disgust in her eyes was the thing that had Naruto clenching his wrist painfully until he relaxed. Sasuke had waited in the bathroom, knowing the it was where Sakura usually retreated to, and she had come and he found himself holding her, and when he kissed her, he just couldn't get enough, he _**needed **_her, he hadn't needed anything but revenge in his life and this was something so different. Seeing Tobi touch her though, put his present problem into prospective. Seeing her with someone else was something he couldn't deal with. Losing her was something he didn't want, and yet saying they were together made him feel trapped. Actually pitting a label on it, scared him, because that made her something tangible...something that could be taken from him.

Sasuke sighed and looked down at her. She looked peaceful enough he shifted beneath her and she frowned, pushing herself closer and snuggling into his side unconsciously. Even if her soul probably want present, her body still seeked some kind of comfort from him. Could he really believe it? That she loved him? She'd confessed it to him years ago. That she loved him more than anything and that if he'd stayed, she would make everyday more bareable. He'd disregarded it as the ramblings of a desperate fangirl that didn't want him to leave, and yes on some levels she was that, but...she was also his friend at that stage and he knew she meant what she'd said, but surely their time apart had changed or at least made what she'd felt less. He couldn't believe it when she'd told Naruto that she still felt that way about him because 1. He was seriously fucked up, who could love him? and 2. She couldn't still feel that way, after everything he'd done. For fucks sake, he'd tried to kill her and succeeded and she'd known about it!

Sakura, who's the most open book of a person her knew, was either a complete mystery or just stupid and despite that he couldn't leave her alone. And with that thought, he drifted off.

x-x-x-x-

''Where have you been?'' Sakura asked, hands on her hips, tone exasperated. Briefly, she wondered how she'd become so relaxed around him.

Itachi shrugged, smirking, that only pissed her off more. ''I've been dodging Deidara for a while and Kami, he's persistent! What the hell does he want?!''

''I just wanted to give you some space after you had a blanket party with my little brother.''

Sakura's jaw dropped, closed and opened again - like a fish. ''Did you...just say 'blanket party'?''

''Saying you received swollen goods just seemed to blunt and crude, not really my style.'' and then he laughed, the humor was lost of Sakura as she desperately searched for something to throw at his head.

''Or, maybe just a classic, did you guys 'get it on'?'' he made quotation marks using his fingers and then chuckled at the joke.

Sakura let out a growl. ''Im- Im! Ugh!''

Suddenly, it dawned on her that Itachi was teasing her, but he was so carefree.

''I decided to spice up your dreams since Sasuke,'' he cleared his throat awkwardly.

''Sasuke, what?''

''He's dreaming some stuff worthy of Jiraiya's Icha Icha.''

Sakura's eyebrows shot up. ''Oh...''

''Not sure if a female lead with pink hair would appeal to the fans.'' Itachi mused and Sakura glared, not dignifying that with an answer, and then what he'd said dawned on her. ''He's dreaming about me?'' her cheeks flamed.

Itachi smirked, ''Of course, was I right or not?''

''You were right I guess. He...feels something for me, though I'm not sure what, anyway what's up with you?''

Itachi lifted an eyebrow in question.

''You're...acting different.''

He nodded. ''Sasuke's happy, in a way, or getting there. He's come a long way, and I'm proud of him. I told him that no matter what he decided, that I would love him forever and him not choosing Tobi, choosing to find a way out of the darkness, makes me know there's hope for him, yet.''

Sakura nodded and she felt that familiar pull.

''Go easy on him, this is all new to him.'' was Itachi's passing words as she felt herself get sucked back.

She didn't open her eyes but the first thing she noticed was movement. Sasuke was moving or more accurately, he was rubbing his erection against her. Rubbing off against her.

''Sasuke.'' she snapped. He froze. So, he was awake.

''...''

''Well? Say something, since clearly you can jerk off, and rub off against me, but you won't have sex with me?''

Sasuke had stopped breathing next to her.

''Sasuke-'' she started, cutting off and taking a deep breath. ''So...its me? You don't want me?'' she whispered.

''Fuck, Sakura that's a bit dramatic-''

''Dramatic? Dramatic! You haven't seen dramatic and-'' she stopped again, because it dawned on her that he hadn't denied it.

''Why are you doing this?'' she sat up and buried her face into her hands. ''Why give me hope at all?''

''Sakura...'' she felt him sit up, ''Look at me.''

''Fuck you.'' she mumbled.

''I'd like you to, but look at me first.''

Sakura turned to glare at him. ''You want me to fuck you? You think that's what I want?! You think this is a joke?''

Sasuke sighed, clearly frustrated now. ''Fuck, Sakura, tell me what you want then?! Because I'm out of ideas here.''

''Oh, are helping yourself rank higher than I do. Man, your just full of great ideas.''

''I didn't fucking masturbate, Sakura! Would you stop assuming shit and listen to me!''

She snapped her mouth shit. So this is what Itachi meant. Sakura sighed, of course the older Uchiha was right, this was new to Sasuke. Wow didn't she feel like a bitch.

''Sasuke?''

He glared at her.

''Do you want to...do it with me or someone else?''

He nodded. ''You.''

''Do you want to make love right now?''

Sasuke frowned slightly, make love? Was that what she wanted?

''I do.'' he said slowly.

Sakura pulled her shirt off, revealing a pale green bra and white panties, yes she knew she hadn't really 'dressed for success' but Sasuke didn't seem to mind. He was silent for a second. ''I want you, Sakura.''

She stared at him and then nodded, Sasuke was on her in the next second, his mouth claiming hers.

x-x-x-x-

Shikamaru, Gaara and Kankuro circled Konoha after sunrise. They entered through the Forest of Death and to their luck, none of Madara's Shadows werent anywhere near the forest so they used a few hours to test the boundaries, to see how far they could travel into the village. Turns out they we're only guarded the village in itself, not the bordering training grounds. Which worked out just fine for Shikamaru. They stayed within in confines of the forest for they day and when the sun set, they moved.

They stuck to the shadows as they entered the village, masking they're signatures completely. They made they're way to the ANBU holding cells. The interrogation cells were on the third level down. Two guards were stationed at the doors and Gaara make quick work of them, using Desert Coffin to take them out. They opened the door and right off, three were inside. Shikamaru caught them in Kageyose no Jutsu, and while Gaara used a rain of sand bullets on one of them, Kankuro used his puppet to trap the Shadow and hit him with multiple swords while Shikamaru killed the last one with several tendrils of stabbing shadows. They moved on quickly, Gaara smashed through the thick doors with a powerful wave of sand before they moved down the stairs. Gaara took the rear as planned. They ignored the first two floors and headed straight down. They heard Gaara taking out Shadows with his Sand Hail, they heard the Shadows drop. They made to the third floor and when Shikamaru kicked the door open, they were met with one Shadow. He tossed Kankuro the bag of medicine and drew a kunai, leaping into the fight. His attack was blocked and he swung another, and in a familiar movement, it was blocked. Kankuro went past as Gaara created the wall. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed as he swung another attack and it too was blocked, he jumped back as a shadown jutsu emerged from his enemy. He evaded it, but no more attacks came.

They stood there in silence, it seemed to drag out until Shikamaru's anger and disbelief surfaced.

''...Dad?''

_**''I know what I didn't have, so I won't let this go...cause its true - I Am Nothing Without You.''**_

_**well another chapter! Review!**_

_**Zana-Lee**_

_**xoxo**_


	22. Zoom Into Me

Stand By Me

Chapter 22 - Zoom Into Me

_**''Is there anybody shouting, what no one can hear? Is there anybody drowning, pulled down by fear? I feel you - don't look away.''**_

Temari woke when she felt herself being lifted. Two masked men held her arms as her legs dragged along the floor, out the door of her cell, down the hall. She tried to fight them off but she couldn't, she had no idea why, she just couldn't summon the strength.

She did manage to open her eyes a fraction. The room was all white and very bright.

''Secure her in the chair. We'll get some information out of her before Madara-sama sacrifices her.'' came a male voice.

They lifted her into a cold steel chair and strapped her in.

''Whats your name?'' the man demanded.

Temari made no effort to answer.

''Wake her up for fucks sakes! Wake her and give her a shot of Curare*!''

Temari felt a sharp prick in the crook of her elbow, and slowly the haze around her consciousness faded.

''More!'' the Shadow ordered. ''I don't have all day.''

Temari felt the needle press in deeper and she awoke suddenly.

The Shadow straddled a chair in front of her, leaning his arms on the back of it. She stared at him, her lids half open.

Suddenly, she snapped his fingers in front of her face repeatedly and she yanked her head back, just an inch, she could feel a numbness setting into her body, but her mind was alert.

''Nice reaction. Real nice.'' he said with a nod.

''Now, lets begin shall we?''

Temari already knew she wasn't going to cooperate, so she closed her eyes. Not happening, fucker.

''We both know the only reason you escaped the destruction of Suna was because Madara-sama allowed it. What we wanna know is, how exactly did you escape? How did the nin from Konoha escape?''

She knew the answer to the first question. Their family had a secret bunker below Suna, they'd hid there and then accessed the tunnel system.

The second question? As far as she knew only Uzumaki Naruto and Sakura escaped. She had no idea how though.

''Give her a dose of truth serum.''

Temari pursed her lips as the drug was administered.

She felt a haze, but she had no chakra she burn it away.

''Now, how did you escape Suna?''

Temari managed to sputter something unintelligible.

''Fuck. These fucking Shinobi. Prepare a dose of Anectine*.''

''How much?'' another asked.

''Just...over the recommended dose.''

Temari could feel her heart speeding up.

''How did the Shinobi escape Konoha?''

''I...dont know...'' she muttered.

He watched her for a moment, his masked face tilting to the side.

''Give me names. Who survived?''

He could see her frown in an attempt to stop the words.

''Haruno Sakura, Gaara, Kankuro, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke...''

''Where are they?''

She said nothing, her eyes squeezed shut tightly. He stood up, slapping her across the face.

''Give it to her.'' he said with a curse; leaving the room with the slam of the door.

Temari felt the prick in her arm again and then hell came over her. First, there was an unbelievable pressure on her muscles as if water was rushing into every part of her body. And then there was a pressure on her chest, and her lungs began to get heavier and heavier. She tried to breath, but her chest felt to heavy to expand. She tried to scream but nothing came. She tried to thrash around but a drug had paralyzed her.

A panic came over her with a raw intensity. She knew she needed to stay calm, if she panicked her air supply would deplete faster, but right now she couldn't bring herself to calm. She felt her tears wet with her tears as she again tried to thrash and scream. Her endless scream yelled in her head, until darkness overcame her.

x-x-x-x-

Shikamaru remember the first time he saw Temari. It had been during the registration for the Chuunin exams. All the girls he knew, either became ninja to impress a guy or were ninja trying to get a guy. Same thing to him really. He had interest in none of them. Take Ino for example. She starved herself and took excessive care of her looks, used expensive shampoos and shit, for what? She was a ninja. Eating was required to get strong. Wasting your money on girly things was a waste too, because you could be buying weapons and things you actually _**need**_. Then, he saw Temari. She hadn't even spared him a glance. But then again, he was used to that. Sasuke usually had the attention of all the females in the vicinity. Except, Temari wasn't looking at the Uchiha. She had a large fan next to her, a finger stroking over it while she'd spoken to the guy next to her, he had a thing next to him, covered in bandages. Her brother, Kankuro.

During the fights, she'd faced Tenten, and he was surprised to find that Temari was quite good, at Chuunin level already. And she'd won. It was then that he'd noticed himself watching her. Though, he'd dismissed it as nothing more than curiosity. Then they were chosen to face each other in the final rounds, and he was once again reminded of her strength. He'd needed to come up with a strategy to beat her, which was not something he needed to do often (mostly since he was so lazy).

When the match was finished, his father had given him a looked filled with slight pity. One he hadn't cared to understand really.

And then the next time came that he saw her, she'd saved his life, it had of course, come with her smart mouth and sarcasm, but he'd learnt to deal with those.

Once Konoha and Suna began setting up a treaty, Temari would usually act as Gaara's proxy, bringing and taking the revised peace treaty. As if by some strange fate, he was always assigned to watch her. In that time he'd gotten to know her. Overbearing, yet blunt. She liked making crude remarks, but knew when things needed a serious or soft edge. She spoke her mind, without a care of what people thought of her. She loved reprimanding him. 'look alive.' or 'stop looking like a dead fish' were her favourites over the years. He'd gotten used to the comments. Her way of being affectionate, probably. Ino and Chouji had teased him about a crush he never had. Asuma probably understood better, he just slapped him on the back and that was it.

No, he'd never gone through the crush stage, and maybe the look of sympathy his father had given him after his fight with Temari in the Chuunin exams did make sense. Because the moment he got to know Temari, all bets were off. He'd lost his rational reasoning. He'd always wondered why his father had married such a troublesome woman. Now he knew, it wasn't something you could stop. It ran in the family. Of course, him being himself, he'd fought it, chosen to ignore it. Until the day of the final battle.

Temari had come up to him with one of her usual comments and he'd looked up at her and before he knew what he was doing, he pressed his lips to hers. And that was it. Shikamaru watched the emotions play across her face, his heart racing. Wondering why he'd waited so long? What exactly he felt for her. It wasn't a crush because he loved her. Temari had been shocked before she recovered. ''Is there no better way for you to have done this?''

''Mendokse.'' he muttered and then he pulled her to him and kissed her, holding her to him, hearing her breath rush, feeling her hands in his hair. Her lips moving eagerly against his as he explored her mouth with his tongue.

And all too quickly it was over.

x-x-x-x-

''...Dad?''

''Shikamaru.'' Shikaku replied, dropping the mask.

''What the hell is going on...''

''I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, son. Madara-sama-''

''Madara-sama!? Madara-_**sama**_? What the _**fuck, **_dad?''

Shikaku's features hardened.

''Mom's looking for you.''

''You shouldve known better. You should have protected Yoshino.''

''Where were you dad? If you hadn't left, mom wouldve been safe.''

''Madara-sama said you wouldn't understand how the world works. Its too soon for you.''

''Are you saying...you betrayed Konoha? YOU!?'' Shikamaru raged, as he began to circle his father. Shikaku watched with mild interest.

''You're too naive, Shikamaru.''

''Yeah? Fuck you.'' Shikamaru said, but the betrayal in his eyes was palpable.

As get neared the corridor, Gaara yanked him back and created another wall of sand.

''What are you doing?!''

Gaara's eyes looked years older than he was. ''You shouldn't fight your father.''

''Can we get a move on here?'' Kankuro asked, entering the next room. Shikamaru nodded, deciding to focus on the mission. He headed into one of the rooms after getting a pill from Kankuro.

He knew this guy. He was from Kumo.

Shikamaru shook his shoulder. ''I am Nara Shikamaru, a Chuunin from Konoha. You're from Kumo, no? Eat this.'' Shikamaru pushed the pill into the guy's mouth and he bit down. After a second his eyes opened. ''Motoi.'' he introduced himself.

Shikamaru nodded and released Motoi from his bounds.

''Temari? Oi, Temari! Wake up!'' Kankuro sounded near frantic.

Shikamaru was up in the next second, meeting Gaara halfway into the next room.

''Shes not responding!'' Kankuro said, shaking her.

''Temari?'' Gaara called, going closer. ''Pick her up, Shikamaru. Kankuro needs his hands if we're gonna escape.''

Shikamaru nodded, lifting her up. She was cold to the touch, but breathing.

''Lets go.''

The others had already escaped through the tunnel system and with Kankuro leading they crawled inside, Gaara sealing it up with sand and they crawled through to the other side.

Outside though, came the reason why it'd been so easy. The other would-be sacrifices were frozen in place. A hundred, maybe more, Shadow were waiting.

''Set down the sacrifice and face your punishment.''

Kankuro was cursing, Gaara's face was set in a scowl and Shikamaru clutched Temari closer.

''If you do not set her down she will be splattered with your blood. You decide.''

Shikamaru mentally went over their options. None of them ended well.

Shikamaru saw a flash of orange and an army of Narutos charged in with random battle cries.

''Gatsuuga!'' Kiba yelled and a bark echoed thereafter.

They noticed Sasuke too, his sword catching the light of the moon now and then.

''Dynamic Entry!'' called Rock Lee, sending a Shadow flying.

Kankuro dove right into the battle, using a puppet to send explosive tags into the chaos. Gaara created Sand Hail and Shikamaru took off towards the Forest of Death with Temari on his back. Two Shadow blocked his path and Shikamaru stopped in his tracks. Setting Temari down wasn't an option. Shit. He twisted her over so she was hanging over his left shoulder, before taking out a kunai. He threw the kunai at them and they dodged, but of course it had an explosive tag around it that was set to go off when it passed and/or came into contact with a heat signature.

''Bubun Baika no Jutsu!'' A large hand knocked them away and Shikamaru saw Chouji, the Akimichi gave him a nod and a smile.

''Thanks Chouji!'' Shikamaru took off again, making for the training grounds.

Chouji covered him. Soon, the whole team had broken away from the battle and was right on their heels. He could hear them following while taking out enemies.

''Shikamaru, we're going through the Forest of Death, we know the area better and we'll be able to shake them!'' Kiba said, as he came up to Shikamaru on Akamaru's back.

Shikamaru nodded. ''That's what I was planning.''

He wasn't so sure though. If Madara had Konoha Shinobi on his team, they may be in trouble.

Once they all made it to the Forest of Death, they could hear the numbers behind them dwindling. Sasuke sent a large fireball at them and Gaara used the surrounding ground to send a large wave of sand at them.

It was smooth from there on out, until they reached the border. Five Shadows were waiting. Shikamaru was sure his father was among them. He gave Temari to Kankuro. ''Go ahead. We'll catch up.''

Kankuro took his sister, but hesitated. Gaara gave him a nod and Kankuro took off. Chouji and Rock Lee followed to cover him.

There was a second as Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto stared off at the Shadows. And then the attack began. Shikamaru dodged the shuriken and sent a kunai at his attacker. He could hear Kiba and Akamaru making an attack to his near right. The man he was facing wasn't his father. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or not.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura paced around the small hospital. Sasuke, Naruto and some of the other guys took off to cover Shikamaru's way home. Not only did Tobi want Naruto, but most likely he wanted Sasuke dead for what he'd done too. They were strong. They were capable. They were her teammates, her family. Oh Kami...

''Sakura.'' a hand on her shoulder stopped her. ''Both Sasuke-san and N-Naruto-kun are both capable ninja.''

Sakura pursed her lips. Hinata was right, of course, and it calmed her down a little. She nodded. ''I know.''

Sakura sat down. Her heel began tapping on the ground impatiently. One thing Sakura hated was sitting down, doing nothing, when things needed to be done. Fuck, she was going to go crazy. She'd wanted to go with them but Naruto had said she needed to be here at the hospital, ready to help them if need be. She wanted to be out in the battlefield. How dare they leave her behind...again.

''Sakura...'' she looked up and Hinata was holding a cup out to her.

''Tea,'' she explained.

''Thanks Hinata.'' Sakura managed a smiled and slowly sipped her tea, at least she was doing something.

x-x-x-x-

Naruto was in a tree, gathering chakra for his senjutsu. He had three clones fighting for him, which would buy him some time since his opponent would have to figure out who is the real one. He felt the familiar heat around his eyes and he knew that he'd entered senjutsu mode.

''You've become quite good, Uzumaki Naruto.''

Naruto wheeled around and came face to face with someone familiar. Someone he'd seen before.

Morino Ibiki.

''From the look on your face I can tell that you recognize me, good, we don't have much time.''

Confusion crossed Naruto's face.

''Tobi's Guard is made up of Jounin and ANBU from all of the hidden villages. Some, he'd recruited during the war, other, more loyal Shinobi were taken during the destruction. Of course, they would never betray their villages. Tobi used a Sharingan technique to place them under a Genjutsu. A seal in their minds will lock away any rational thinking, turning friend into foe.''

''How are you able to-''

''Im one of the best interrogators in the world. I work with these things everyday. Its easy to notice something out of place and disable it.''

''How can we disable it?''

''Without knowing how you'd be wasting your time. Bloodline-limit users will be able to locate and disable it. Sharingan and Byakugan.''

Naruto nodded.

''None of our Shinobi came willingly. You must tell Tsunade-sama.''

Naruto nodded.

''Times up.''

Naruto's clones disappeared and so did the Ibiki in front of him.

He jumped from the hidden protection of the tree and met Ibiki's eyes through the mask. An almost minute nod passed between them and then a scream came from their right.

Sasuke had impaled his enemy with a Chidori-electrified sword. He tossed the guy off carelessly and appeared at Naruto's side.

Ibiki looked around, the only Shadow left besides him was the one facing Shikamaru. The masked man jumped away from Shikamaru and gave Ibiki a hand signal and then they disappeared.

x-x-x-x

Sakura stepped out of Temari's hospital room, closing the door behind her and facing Gaara and Kankuro. She noticed Naruto and Sasuke lingering down the hallway.

''What is it?'' Gaara asked, noticing her reluctance.

''Im so sorry,'' Sakura began, her voice thick with emotion. ''Temari is in a coma.''

She saw the life drain from them but she continued anyway, ''Its a psychologically induced coma. The interrogation drugs were top class and accompanied with the strain her mind was already under, it had no choice but to shut down.''

It was Gaara who answered, but she was sure it was only because as Kazekage he was expected to act calmly in situations such as these. ''When,'' he cleared his throat. ''When will she wake up?''

''I've only heard of cases like Temari's. They're very rare, but...'' Sakura stopped, her throat tight. ''In all the cases, the brains of the patients...stopped functioning completely. Within a few days.''

Kankuro collapsed, sliding down the wall and onto the floor. Gaara just stood. Completely still.

''You-'' Gaara began and Sakura nodded. ''I'll try everything I can, I will not give up on her.''

''Can we go in and see her?'' Kankuro asked, his voice rough.

''Yeah,'' Sakura stepped aside. They entered the room and shut the door behind them.

For a moment she stood there, listening to the silence around her before she fell against the wall, covering her face with her hands. A shudder went through her. She couldn't let Temari die, she just couldn't. Temari hadn't given up on her, she'd searched until she'd found Sakura.

Sakura owed her, she needed to save her. Tsunade had always warned her no to get too personal on a medical case, but right now, personal was just what the situation called for.

''Sakura.''

Two large, warm hands covered her wrists and pulled her hands away from her face.

Dark eyes stared into her's. ''Sasuke...''

She stepped towards him and pulled herself into him, burying her face in his chest. Sasuke was still for a moment before he put his arms around her shoulders. And for a while they just stood like that. Together.

_**''When you can't breath, I will be there..Zoom into me.''**_

x-x-x-x-

Oki, took a lily break, but I'm back! Hope yu liked this chapter! Please review!

Next chapter up soon!

Anectine - succinylcholine, a strong muscle relaxant that makes one feel suffocated and drowning. The person feels terror at thinking he is dying.

Curare - to paralyze the body.

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	23. Leave My Body

Stand By Me

Chapter 23 - Leave My Body

_''I'm gonna be released from behind these lines, and I don't care whether I live or die.''_

Sakura had mulled over Temari's case for hours, she hadn't followed Sasuke home as she'd promised. She became distracted by what medical files she could find. All generic coma cases. No clues. She'd worked with coma cases before, at the hospital, but Temari's case was rare and severe. Back in Konoha, during her training, she'd studied this type of coma. In Konoha there had been 4 cases, none of the patients survived. Within six days it had become clear that their brains had shut down and in the two days following their bodies had deteriorated fast. Various methods had been tried, everything from a shot of adrenaline directly to the heart, powerful bursts of chakra to the brain to reactivate mind functions -which had gained a minimal result- and even shocks to the heart. Nothing worked. In theory, all of those should have worked, but then again, Sakura had no idea what kind of trauma all of them went through that led to their comatose states. With Temari, she guessed it was due to the interrogational drugs and extreme strain/stress. The drugs would be out of her system by the afternoon, which meant Sakura had until then to come up with new theories. Shizune and Tsunade were good places to start.

x-x-x-x-

''Report.''

''Just before we got out, I met someone. I have a message for you, Baa-chan.'' Naruto said, strangely serious.

''What happened?'' she asked, leaning forward, a frown on her face.

''I met that guy; Ibiki.''

Tsunade sat forward, urging Naruto to continue.

''Tobi's forces are made up of Jounin and ANBU from all the villages.''

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, not missing the way Naruto had said it. Firstly, all the villages meant Konoha too, and secondly high level ninja - It was worse than she'd suspected.

''Ibiki said that some of them were recruited during the war and others were selected before the villages were taken out.''

Tsunade's eyes widened and Naruto hurried on before she could get the wrong idea. ''Most of them were...manipulated.''

''Manipulated...how?'' she asked.

''Some kind of Genjutsu. A seal in their minds.'' Naruto nodded to himself, he wasn't always good at explaining, but Tsunade seemed to understand.

''I can see how Ibiki broke free...'' she murmured.

''He said that only someone with a bloodline limit can see and turn the Genjutsu off.''

Tsunade cursed, knowing that the team she'd sent out was now mostly useless.

''I'll have to call the team back.'' she said, ''but tomorrow. We don't want to draw any attention here tonight.'' she said, not missing the way Naruto tensed.

''You'll be pleased to know that the Uchiha brat came in earlier to inform me he'll be part of the guard tonight.''

Naruto's eyebrows rose. ''I'll have to keep an eye on him.''

''No, I've decided that you won't be out tonight, you'll be here.''

Naruto rose from his chair, ready to make some kind of protest but Tsunade shook her head. ''This is not up for discussion, Naruto. I'm fairly confident that Tobi won't even find this place. If anything should happen we'll deal with it from there, but for the time being - the plan is that you'll be here.''

''I don't like this.''

''You don't have to. Tomorrow, we'll discuss new teams, one of which will escort you to Cloud to begin your training with Killer Bee.''

There was a knock at the door and Tsunade called an 'enter' command.

Sakura pushed the door open and gave Naruto her usual smile and greet. He muttered a reply and ducked out of the office. Sakura stood, awkwardly, for a moment, not sure how to react. She closed the door behind her and took a seat.

''Shishou, I wanted to hear your thoughts on Temari's condition.''

Sakura ignored the knowing look in Tsunade's eyes.

There was a pause before Tsunade fell into it, ''Sakura, in my life as a medical ninja, I've only dealt with this once, and that's saying something. With the little time given in these cases, there isn't much time to test all the possible theories - without of course setting the patient through enormous strain. In theory, everything that has been tried should have worked, I have two thoughts about that, one - the shocks may have been two weak and two - the radius of the shocks or bursts didn't reach far enough. As you may have realized in all the cases, some kind of controlled shock was used. The adrenaline having been, yes, a thrill for the entire system, spread too fast as far as I can gather.'' Tsunade sighed, ''These, of course, are just more theories. I apologize for not having something more concrete.''

Sakura shook the apology off with a small smile. ''Shizune said mostly the same things.'' Sakura gave a slight shake of her head. ''Im not ready to give up. Somehow, I just have to save Temari.''

Sakura stood up, and paused, ''Its the full moon tonight.'' she said, as if it just came to her.

''It is.''

''Will he come tonight? For Naruto? For me, Temari?'' Sakura asked, her back to Tsunade.

''I...doubt it.'' Tsunade said, ''It will take him considerably long to get any of you - possibly the entire night. It would be...rational for him to wait another month.''

Sakura nodded and moved to the door, dread squeezing her heart. With a hand on the doorknob she said, ''I hope you're right, Shishou. We both know he's not a very rational man.''

x-x-x-x-

For Sasuke, the day passed by in a rather boring fashion. He'd sat in Sakura's apartment most of it. Everytime he stepped outside the villagers would practically trip over their own jaws when he passed, and as much as he ignored them - they annoyed him. Naruto - surprisingly - hadn't dropped by. Could he be ignoring Sasuke? The Uchiha wasn't sure why Naruto would do that. Naruto didn't seem the type to be bitter about what had happened between Sasuke and Sakura, and admittedly, Sasuke still wasn't sure what he planned on doing about what was happening between them and for the moment he was simply going with it. A strange notion for him, yes. It did unnerve him that he hadn't - and wasn't planning this through. For the first time in his life - since he'd lost everything - he wasn't planning something he was involved in, it was refreshing and it also scared him. He'd told himself that he would just see how things turned out, and that it did not change his ultimate decisions - he would not return to Konoha. Never.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura had been around the hospital a million times by sundown. She'd surveyed all her options, and none of them seemed plausible. A nurse had entered her office and given her the dreading news that Temari's vitals had given a slight drop and for a while after she left, Sakura sat there - trying desperately for something, anything to cross her mind, as the room darkened.

The door opened right before the sun went down and she met the intruders dark eyes.

''Hey,'' she said softly.

''Im going to join the patrol.'' he told her, not because he think she needed to know, or anything, but so she wouldn't not-know where he was. Yeah, made sense.

She didn't react the way he suspected, though.

''Good. I'm glad you're going.'' she said with a smile and then stood. ''Don't get me wrong, I'll worry - but I know how capable you are.''

Hesitantly, she placed her hands on his chest and slid them up to his shoulders. He didn't stop or encourage her, but his eyes had a mischievousness burning in them. Sakura stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his, softly and tentatively at first and then Sasuke drew her in, heating her up and deepening the kiss. Sakura's hands grabbed his hair as their bodies connected and a slight shock went through her as it always did. His body moved against her's earnestly, neither really knew what they were doing, but they knew what felt good on pure instinct.

Suddenly, with her hands in his hair, something occurred to her, the reason his hair stood as it did. He was Lightening based.

Sakura pushed away, her eyes wide. ''I need your help?''

Sasuke frowned, and Sakura grabbed his arm, pulling him out of her office and down the hall. Sasuke felt a warmth go over his hand. ''Sakura...'' he hissed and tried to pull free as she turned into Temari's room and locked the door behind them. ''I can't have you pulling free while I'm busy Sasuke. Please, relax.''

Sasuke tried to resist, but with Sakura's strength he was pulled across the room and to Temari's still form. Sakura got onto the bed effortlessly and straddled Temari's waist.

''Sakura, what are you-'' and then he felt it, his chakra, being pulled from him. Not a basic chakra, Sakura was chanelling his nature element.

''Stop! Sakura, you don't know what you're doing!'' he snapped, trying to pull free again, but somehow he was stuck.

Sakura braced her hand on Temari's sternum just as a tremor shook her body, Sakura yelped, but quickly shut her mouth. Beneath her, Temari began to twitch and Sakura had no time to feel happy, the pain was immense, like she was electrocuting herself. A scream worked its way through her clenched teeth as her tears ran down her face.

''Sakura, stop this, right now!'' Sasuke sounded faraway and...panicked?

A sob wracked through her, blood dripping from her gums down onto Temari's hospital gown, mixing with her tears.

Temari was twitching still, they needed more juice. With a groan, Sakura yanked more power.

''Sakura!'' Sasuke reached forward, grabbing her wrist, sparks rose from her arm, her hair lifted and her face paled. Temari began jolting beneath her and Sakura's head fell back, a sob screaming from her throat. It was then that the flashing began. The ceiling turned into a blue sky and back again, as it changed again, she noticed someone familiar. Itachi, he was looking past her, his face tight with shock. She flashed back to the hospital room, she was sure she wasn't breathing and then just for a moment - she crossed over.

''Itachi?'' she said hoarsely.

''Sasuke...'' he whispered and Sakura turned to look next to her. Sure enough, he was there.

''Nii-san...''

and then everything began to blur, she felt like everything was spinning.

''Whats...happening?'' Sakura whispered into the clearing.

''Sasuke!'' Itachi snapped, ''Shes dying!''

Darkness took her then and her body slumped onto Temari, who attempted to catch her.

Sasuke blinked, his hand finally free and grabbed Sakura from Temari easily. That's when everything became chaos.

The door burst open and three nurses ran in, one gave Sakura a look.

''Get Shizune-sama!'' she snapped, coming forward and reaching out, placing two fingers on Sakura's pulse.

''Shes not breathing...'' she said and then turned, ''set her down on that bed.''

Slowly, Sasuke looked down at Sakura. Her face was pale, blood ran from her parted lips and her cheeks were wet with tears.

''Uchiha-san!'' the nurse yelled, just as the doors were slammed open again.

''Sasuke-san, give her to me.''

The Hokage's attendant was holding her arms out, she gave him an assuring smile but her eyes were alarmed. Sasuke went past her and put Sakura on the empty bed.

''Thank you, Sasuke-san.'' she said and then turned to another nurse, ''Get him out of here.''

Shizune pulled Sakura's shirt apart and took two white bandages from the nurse, sticking them to Sakura's chest.

''Please come with me, Uchiha-san.''

''No.'' he pushed her away.

''Clear.'' Shizune said and Sasuke couldn't see around her but Sakura's body jerked upward. He heard everything, but none of it processed.

''You need to leave, Uchiha-san, now!''

The nurses spoke and Shizune nodded. ''Clear.'' she called again, and Sakura gave another powerful jerk.

''Come with me.'' someone took Sasuke's arm and pulled him from the room. He tried to pull away. ''Sasuke, Sakura wouldn't want us to see her like that.'' Kakashi said, his face looked pale.

''Don't.'' Sasuke said, pushing Kakashi away. His eyes didn't leave the scene in front of him. The same kind of gravity kept him here. The gravity he'd felt that night, when he'd been pulled to his house, his heart hammering as he called for his parents. He knew - he saw Kakashi's hand - but he did nothing to stop it, and he welcomed the darkness. He knew it was what a coward would do but...he just couldn't do this. He hated feeling this again.

''Come on, Sakura!'' was the last thing he heard as the darkness claimed him.

x-x-x-x-

When Shizune stepped into Tsunade's office a few hours later into the night, she hadn't expected Naruto there, her face was tense as she set the folder in front of Tsunade, who frowned and flipped it open. For a moment, Tsunade took in her student, her eyes were red as if she'd been crying. Shizune rarely cried.

''Temari's awake?'' the blonde grinned, deciding now was not the time to ask. ''Sakura's done it!''

Shizune opened her mouth to speak, but instead shut it, remembering Naruto in the room.

''Shizune, please go and let the Kazekage and his brother know.'' she paused, ''And relay the information to Shikamaru too, that boy has been tense since they returned.''

''..Hai...Tsunade-sama.''

''Is there something else?'' Tsunade asked, warily, her eyes flicking to Naruto who was watching, eyebrow high.

''Read the file, Tsunade-sama.'' Shizune said, her eyes downcast before she left the room.

The ANBU guarding Tsunade's office pointed her in the Kazekage's direction and she immediately took off towards the south borders.

x-x-x-x-

Tobi paced in front of the Statue. Shikaku stood silently off the the left.

''How many?'' Tobi asked. ''How many have you recovered?''

''We lost the sacrifices for 5 of the beasts.''

Tobi cursed, the hissed word filling the cave.

For a long while they stood in silence and then Tobi spoke. ''I'll commence with the Jutsu anyway.''

''You know that if you do this, the infinite tsukuyomi will be impossible.'' Shikaku said slowly, unsure if Tobi would retaliate.

''I'll find a way around it.'' Tobi's voice was strained, but somehow doubtful.

''You cannot lose site of your ambition, Tobi-sama. The infinite tsukuyomi will bring what we all seek. You cannot be blinded by the Uchiha's lust for vengeance. The bigger picture will be enough revenge.''

For another while, Tobi stared up at the Statue, before he turned to Shikaku, ''We're leaving. Begin preparations to invade Kumo immediately. I want the Raikage's head on a platter!''

Shikaku bowed low as Tobi passed and followed him out of the cave.

''Yes, Tobi-sama.''

_''Im losing blood, I'm gonna leave my bones and I don't want your heart - it leaves me cold.''_

Oki, short chapter, yes lol sorry. I've been a bit busy but I'll try and have an update by friday for you :) depending on reviews of course lol! Which reminds me - Thank you guys! Wow all the reviews 3

And I absolutely love when someone new reads the story and review almost every chapter, love you, sankyu!

So...chapter by friday?

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	24. Spirit Indestructible

Stand By Me

Chapter 24 – Spirit Indestructible

_**I am a Spirit Indestructible, a heart that loved me once before, a body that's a miracle. I am a Spirit Indestructible, a heart that was made pure, unbreakable and that's for sure, unshakable so give me more. **_

Sakura opened her eyes, wherever she was, it was bright all around her, but the light didn't blind her. She was sitting in a small wooden boat, tethered to a shore that she couldn't see. All around her it was dark and foggy. There was no sound except her breathing and the water gently caressing the boat.

''Hello?'' she called and her voice echoed all around her. There was no reply.

Sakura swallowed her fear and scooted forward grabbing the rope and pulling, trying, to get back to shore. She pulled about three times when the rope began to unravel. Panicked, she pulled faster, the boat rocked behind her as she yanked it forward. In the distance, she could make out the shore, but the closer she got, the closer the rope got to breaking. Tears welled in her eyes, tears of frustration and panic. She realized that this was some kind of in-between. If the rope broke - she'd be lost. She didn't want to be lost.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke awoke a few hours later; he kept his mind blissfully empty - something he'd mastered doing a long time ago. He got off the hospital bed easily and made his way down the silent halls. There was almost no movement in the building. Which meant Tobi hadn't attacked yet, if he even would. Sasuke assumed the Hokage would make arrangements to move Naruto after the full moon. Things were certainly going according to Sasuke's plan. The re-seal of the Kyuubi had been a success, although he hadn't bargained on the eight-tails, it sure worked in his favor. From the position of the full moon, which he'd seen from a window, he could tell it was more or less 1 - 1 and a half hours away from midnight. Which meant that it would be highly unlikely that Tobi would still attack. He had no idea of this village's attack power, obviously because of that there was no way he could estimate how long it would take. Sasuke figured that the ritual Jutsu would have to be done in the time when the moon at it's highest. Tobi had missed his chance, if he was planning an attack he would have done so at nightfall, then he would have had plenty of time. Sasuke stepped out of the doors of the small building. He noticed ANBU surrounding the parameter, concealed in the night and then more obviously, Kakashi stood guard.

His old sensei did not look his way, but Sasuke knew Kakashi must have known he was there. For a while they stood in silence.

''I was surprised to hear you'd volunteered your services.'' Kakashi said, and Sasuke had hoped to relax, but instead he tensed. Kakashi had avoided the subject.

''Hn.''

''I fully expected an attack tonight, but it seems Tobi won't act as we hoped.''

''It doesn't look that way.'' Sasuke agreed and they fell into silence once more. The cold wind howled around them and when it quieted down, Kakashi spoke, ''She's ok.''

Sasuke, to Kakashi's surprise and even more so - his own, let out an audible breath of relief. Kakashi actually turned to Sasuke to make sure he'd heard right.

Sasuke closed his eyes to avoid whatever look Kakashi was planning on giving him.

''According to Shizune, Sakura will wake up in the morning after her body gets some rest.'' Kakashi continued and Sasuke gave a curt nod.

''I think its time we acknowledged the giant white elephant, why don't we?''

Kakashi actually turned to Sasuke, looking as shocked as Kakashi could.

''Everyone's too fucking scared to bring it up, so I will. Tobi is Uchiha Obito.''

Kakashi let out a breath and shook his head. This was a subject he was not willing to discuss. This was his business.

''Why haven't you done anything?''

''I've tried. Obito has chosen his path.''

''And that's it? What happened to all those lectures about friends and scum?''

Kakashi turned back to Sasuke. ''The difference here is, you still cared. Obito has no reason to.''

Sasuke stared at Kakashi, several questions on his tongue. ''Where am I stationed?'' he asked instead.

''Area 5, west of here on the border.''

Without another word, Sasuke took of in said direction; he couldn't really force Kakashi to do anything about Obito. He had no idea what had happened between the two Shinobi, and frankly - he couldn't care less, as long as Kakashi stopped Tobi, Sasuke couldn't be bothered. Naruto would agree, that Tobi was Kakashi's responsibility, because of all the years Naruto had nagged on Sasuke to return - he couldn't say much different.

Even Sakura would agree. Sakura.

Now, that he had the time to actually think about it, what Sakura had done, had been impulsive yes, but it was also incredibly clever. Except for a fault of better execution, she'd impressed him. Using herself as a catalyst or filter of his chakra, and also being able to tap into his nature chakra, is something he'd never expected of her. Sakura had always been smart, he'd known that, but Sasuke had never imagined she'd be smart enough to be seen as an asset. Someone useful to him. On more levels than one. He still hadn't allowed himself to think over what had transpired in the hospital room. That thought that he may lose her was weighing on him heavily, but now that he knew she was fine, he may as well allow himself the thought. He'd seen Itachi. Wherever Sakura's consciousness had taken them, Itachi had been there. He could have denied it, if Itachi hadn't recognized him. Any doubts he could have had about the effect of Kalika's Jutsu and the fact that Sakura may be able to communicate with the dead, was gone now. Kalika's Jutsu worked, in his opinion, because the cursed seal collected the excess chakra that the previous subjects could not handle.

Which meant that the cursed seal had some incredible power. Sakura, being _herself_, refused to use it. That aside though, Sasuke wondered more about the other effects of Kalika's Jutsu, from what he remembered, the others suffered emotional and physical instabilities. Sakura hadn't shown any of these signs as of yet, he wondered if that was because of the cursed seal or if it was simply, her. That remained to be seen.

x-x-x-x-

''Tsunade-sama, there's something you should see.'' the ANBU said evasively, very aware of Naruto in the room.

Tsunade nodded reluctantly and followed the masked man from the room. That was all Naruto needed he sneaked to the desk and searched around for Shizune's report. The way Shizune had acted bothered him immensely. He lifted the file and without the time to scan, flipped to the last page.

_**Temari was successfully awakened, but as result Haruno Sakura's heart stopped. Uchiha Sasuke was forcibly removed from the room by Hatake Kakashi. Uchiha Sasuke's involvement in Haruno Sakura's condition is yet to be seen-**_

The door opened and Tsunade stood in the doorway, a scroll in her hand.

''I just can't leave you alone, can I?'' she snapped, shutting the door behind her.

''What is this?'' Naruto growled, his eyes flipping from blue to red, the file shaking in his hands.

''Calm down and I'll tell you the full story.'' she told him, taking the folder from Naruto's angry hands.

''Breathe, Naruto.''

Then he did. Slowly. Every fiber in his being wanted to rush out that door and find Sakura. Find out that she was fine, but he stayed.

''Sakura succeeded, as I knew she would, but her means were...unconventional. Somehow she found a way to channel not only Sasuke's chakra, but she tapped into his nature element.''

Naruto's eyes widened. ''Sakura-chan...did what?''

''Its not impossible, but its rare for anyone to have that ability, and as far as I knew Sakura didn't have such an ability. I have no idea when she came across it, but I think she wasn't aware of it.''

''So...she chidori-ied Temari?'' Naruto asked, his face a bit more pale at the thought.

''Essentially, yes. And it worked.''

''Why didn't she just ask Sasuke to do it?''

''A direct Chidori would've killed Temari, so Sakura filtered it through herself. The shock then caused Sakura's heart to stop. Shizune managed to get a pulse back up. Sakura's fine.''

Naruto slumped into his chair wearily.

''More importantly, tomorrow you're heading to Kumo.''

''So soon?''

''The sooner, the better, Naruto. You'll need an escort with you, and thanks to Ibiki's information, I've assembled a few teams to send out. Once the previous team returns, the others will head out.''

''So Sasuke's gonna help, I take it?''

''I haven't spoken to him but I suppose he will if I send Sakura out.''

Naruto closed his eyes briefly. ''I don't doubt Sakura-chan's ability-''

''I do.'' Tsunade answered and Naruto's eyes flew open.

''That's why I plan on giving her more training. Her team will depart a week later. This suits the Kazekage, since he has some things to attend to before heading out.''

''Sakura-chan and Gaara...on the same team?'' Naruto seemed oddly bemused by the idea.

''Yes, Sakura is a strong close-range fighter, while the Kazekage is long-ranged. Along with their Bloodline-Limit user, Uchiha and then a scout - Sai.''

Naruto grinned and Tsunade had the distinct idea that Naruto was aware of something she didn't know and sure was sure that if she asked he wouldn't tell her.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura opened her eyes. For the first time in months her dreams had been black. She found that she missed the Void, even if for one night.

Once her eyes focused, she knew she was in a hospital room. The sky outside the window was just lighting up. She pushed herself into a sitting position and the intense sting in her chest and arms was no surprise.

She pressed a glowing-green hand to her sternum and the warmth filled her and the pain subsided.

''You're crazy, you know that.''

Sakura slowly turned her head to the voice.

Temari sat on the bed opposite her's. The blonde was pale but all-in-all, she seemed healthy. Her legs were dangling down from her sitting position.

''You could have died, Sakura.'' she continued.

''You came for me, when I was alone and everyone else had given up hope.''

''Gaara's orders.'' Temari said with a small smile.

''You asked to go. I know. I couldn't let you die, I owed you.''

''Probably. It was still crazy.''

''I won't argue with that.'' Sakura began to heal her arms and where ever else she found pain.

''Thank you.'' Temari said, slowly, but clearly.

Sakura nodded and managed a smile.

''Think you can discharge me? There's someone I'd like to go see.''

Sakura hopped off of her bed, stumbling on the first few steps, before making it to Temari's bed and giving her a quick exam.

''You seem to be doing fine. Just come back in for a check-up tomorrow and if you feel anything strange, come find me immediately.''

Temari nodded. ''You should probably go see the Uchiha. Hatake Kakashi had to force him out of here when you were...''

Sakura blinked slowly and nodded. ''I'll go now.''

Temari nodded and left the room, wearing only her hospital gown.

Sakura looked down at herself. Her shirt was torn and her clothes were crumpled but it was just early enough for her to make it to the apartment without being seen. She left through the window and hopped along the roofs until she got to the apartment. She leapt down and opened the front door. Her senses told her that she wasn't alone and she upped her guard as she walked into the room. Sasuke was sitting on the bed, he looked up as she entered and for a moment Sakura stood on the edge, unsure of whether to go forward or leave. She knew full well what she'd done and even if she couldn't bring herself to regret it, she felt horrible for what she'd done to him. He sat in a familiar way, legs spread slightly, forearms resting on his thighs, his dark, brooding eyes stared up at her.

Tentatively, she entered further; she sat down, her legs tucked underneath her. She set her hands on his knees and met his eyes slowly.

''Sasuke-kun...I...'' how was she supposed to apologize.

''I am angry, Sakura.'' his voice was cold and hard.

''I'm sorry, Sasuke. I don't know what else I can say.'' Sakura said, her lips pressing into a thin line.

''You could have died. I have told you, I don't know why, but I need you in my life. I refuse to lose anyone else Sakura.'' the rawness in his voice made her look away.

''I'm sorry...'' she whispered, and she was sincere.

''Despite that, what you did was reckless and foolish and impulsive, but incredibly smart. You have skills that I never imagined, Sakura. You have impressed me.''

Sakura's eyes darted back to him and narrowed. ''I'm not someone you can use, Sasuke. Either you care about me or you don't.'' she got up and Sasuke stood with her, towering at an impressive height. ''I won't be an object to you, Sasuke.'' t

''I never said you were.'' his eyebrows shot up.

''Don't you dare treat me like that.'' she snapped and turned away. Her fear was not unfound. Sasuke had a reputation of surrounding himself with useful people and discarding them when he thought they were no longer useful.

''Sakura,'' he said, grabbing her shoulders. ''Calm the fuck down. It's rare that I tell anyone that,''

Which was true, but she still didn't look at him, ''I'm not saying that you're strong. I'm saying that you are skilled. There's a difference.''

''Oh, great, you're saying I'm weak but somewhat skilled.'' she snapped sarcastically.

''For fuck sakes Sakura! Will you shut up?!''

Sakura's mouth snapped shut and she looked up at him.

``You will take me there again. '' he said, his voice an authoritive murmur.

''Excuse me?''

''To see him. You will take me there tonight.''

''I-I can't, Sasuke. I don't know…''

''Don't make excuses. This is something I need.''

''This isn't just about you! I almost died that's the only reason you crossed over with me. It's not something I can just magically do again!''

''But you will try, for me? ''

Sakura stared at him, slightly terrified at the cold calculation in his eye, but it was the desperation there that convinced her.

''Ok, Sasuke-kun. We can try. '' her voice was no more than a whisper and she was sure he could hear the fear in it.

x-x-x-x-

Hinata stepped into Tsunade's office, she wasn't sure why the Hokage had requested her, and whatever she expected it surely wasn't this.

''Good, you're here.'' Tsunade said. ''I have a mission for you.'' Hinata nodded and Tsunade began to explain the situation and the information Ibiki had given them.

''The Byakugan will be able to locate such a seal.'' Tsunade said and Hinata nodded.

''Firstly, Naruto will leave at sundown, and you will escort him.''

Hinata's eyes widened.

''You, and your team will make sure he arrives in Kumo successfully. They are expecting him.''

''M-My team?''

''Yes, you will act as team leader and your team will consist of Kiba, Ino and Kankuro.''

There was a knock at the door and Tsunade called for them to enter. Shizune entered followed by a group of Shinobi that Hinata recognized. ''Hinata, you will return to be briefed fully before you leave.''

''Good, thank you all for coming.'' Tsunade stood and once everyone was settled she relayed Ibiki's information once more.

''The special team will return today and you will be sent out in four-man-cells, you will break the seal on those who have them, and the rest you will kill.''

The Shinobi in the room nodded in unison.

''Team one; your leader will be Hyuuga Hinata. The members will be Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino and Kankuro of Suna.''

Ino pursed her lips and looked over at Kiba who purposefully ignored her. Sakura looked down to hide her smile.

''Team two will consist of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai and the Kazekage. The team leader will be Sakura.''

''Me? Shishou...?''

Tsunade gave Sakura a look that said they would speak later.

''Team three will consist of Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru, Temari of Suna and Akimichi Chouji. Kakashi will be the leader there.'' after a nod from Kakashi, she continued.

''Team four will be Hyuuga Neji's team, Tenten, Shino and Rock Lee will be his team mates.''

After a nod from Neji, Tsunade continued, ''Team One will leave at sundown, Team Three will depart at sundown tomorrow, and Team four and two the days after that separately.'' she paused for a second, checking the time. ''The team leaders will return at noon for a briefing. Team Two will stay behind, everyone else is dismissed.''

The Shinobi moved from the room quickly and efficiently. Sakura stood in the middle of the room with Sai, while Gaara stood off to the side near Tsunade's desk and Sasuke stood leaning against the wall.

Once the door shut, Tsunade sat down and Sakura stepped forward. ''Shishou, with all due respect, I don't doubt myself, but I know that leading this team-''

''I doubt you.'' Tsunade said, shocking the entire room. ''That is why Team Two will be departing last.''

''I..dont...'' Sakura began but Tsunade put a hand up.

''Sasuke, if he had been a Shinobi of Konoha, would have been team leader, but only for his bloodline limit. From what I have seen, yes - he is strong and he is a very tactical and foreseeing fighter, but he is selfish, and independent and has no sense of team work.'' Tsunade's tone wasn't insulting, she was simply stating a fact, and although Sakura mostly agreed, Sasuke's team work skills had always lacked, he was someone you could count on.

''Of course, I consulted with the Kazekage, and he was the first to point out your obvious leadership skills to me.''

Sakura saw Gaara nod to Tsunade, but she was still a bit taken aback. She and Gaara had never been close - which was obvious since he'd tried to kill her during that specific Chuunin exam. After that, they'd barely had a conversation or spent any time together. She'd healed him during the war and it had been a silent, awkward affair. His clear 'thank you' was the only spoken thing she could recall, except for the obvious medical things. Ok, and then there was the fact that he'd sent Temari to find her after Konoha had retracted their request for her search. Maybe, Gaara, as the Kazekage had been aware of her skills as a medical shinobi, that was all she could think it to be.

''Sai, of course, will be acting as scout, having more responsibility would burden him.'' Tsunade pointed out.

''Sakura, I do not doubt that you have the skill to lead, what I doubt is your strength.''

Sakura looked down, she had no idea what to make of that. Tsunade was clearly telling her that she was inadequate for this in some ways. Although, Tsunade herself had trained Sakura, so what does that mean?

''That is why, Team Two will be leaving last. It will give me a few days to prepare you.''

Sakura's eyes shot up, meeting Tsunade's smile.

''Gaara will stand-in at the briefing. You, my student, will come with me.'' Tsunade stood and mentioned for Sakura to follow her, the pinkette caught Sasuke's eye, he looked...bored, as she passed. She gave him a nod and closed the door behind her.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura followed Tsunade silently through the trees and they stopped right before the small village border.

''If you are to undertake this, Sakura. I want you to be ready.''

Sakura nodded. ''More training?''

''Yes, but first, the matter of the contract.''

''A contract?''

''Yes, you'll need to sign it.''

Tsunade bit her thumb, ''Kuchiyose No Jutsu.''

Katsuya appeared in a puff of smoke. ''Tsunade-sama, I have brought it, as you requested.'' from Katsuya's body, a large scroll dropped to the floor.

Tsunade thanked her and rolled the scroll open.

''A contract...and summoning contract?'' Sakura couldn't keep the sheer awe from her voice.

Tsunade smiled and nodded before explaining how Sakura was to sign it. Sakura nodded, signing it eagerly as she knew both Naruto and Sasuke once signed similar ones.

Tsunade rolled up the scroll and returned it to Katsuya.

''You may go, thank you.''

Katsuya disappeared and Tsunade turned to Sakura.

''The summoning technique of slugs can be used as a medical technique, offensive and defensive. The seals are Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey and Ram.'' Tsunade moved her hands in the respective seals as she explained, she explained the amount of chakra needed to the detail because of Sakura's excellent control.

''You have eight hours until nightfall. I believe by that time you can master this. I will return then and move on regardless of the success of this technique.''

Sakura nodded slowly.

''Do you have any questions?'' Tsunade asked.

''No, I think I'll be fine Shishou.''

With another nod, Tsunade squeezed Sakura's shoulder and returned to the village.

By the time Tsunade returned, it was well after dark, and a little before the eight hours would be finished.

''Well done, Sakura.'' she said upon seeing Sakura's work. ''Let's move on.''

x-x-x-x-

Hinata was dressed in full shinobi gear, as was the rest of her team. Naruto, however, was dressed in his usual orange jumpsuit. Kiba looked slightly out of place without his leather jacket.

''Don't you think that your jumpsuit may attract unwanted attention?'' Kankuro asked, an amused undertone in his voice.

''What? This? No, I didn't think of that.'' Naruto said indignantly, huffing.

''No surprise there.'' Ino snapped, shaking her head.

Kiba threw her a side-ways glance, frowning.

''We should get moving.'' Hinata said, effectively ending the conversation.

Everyone turned to her, awaiting her instructions. It unnerved her a bit - being the leader, but she would give it her all.

''We'll move at full speed, using the trees as cover. We'll rest every three hours.'' Hinata took out her map, her hands were shaking the slightest bit and she swallowed back her nervousness.

''Here,'' she pointed, ''Here, and here.'' she set her fingers on the map as she spoke. ''Are blockades. Tobi i-is expecting us to move N-Naruto-kun. I-I've decided that we'll move so-'' she dragged her finger over the map, indicating the path.

''So instead of the roads, we'll avoid the land all together and take the water around?'' Kankuro nodded, impressed. ''It's a good plan, but it will cost us another day.''

Hinata nodded. ''Y-Yes, but...going through a blockade will attract too much...attention.''

''I agree,'' Ino said, ''We need to stay off their radar for as long as possible, at least until Naruto is safely in Kumo.''

''I think we should split up here.'' Naruto said, tapping the spot on the map. Team One gave him looks that varied between 'idiot', 'what the fuck' and 'no way in hell' and then Hinata's shock.

Naruto sighed. ''I'm strong enough to make it to Kumo on my own, once we've reach the shore, we'll be entering dangerous territory.''

''All the more reason for you to stick with us.'' Kankuro said and Hinata nodded in agreement. ''That will be the most critical stage, if we make get you through there, then you'll be in Kumo. No reason to spilt up.''

Naruto opened his mouth but Kiba elbowed him in the ribs. Hard.

Naruto coughed and glared at Kiba who grinned. ''Just shut up, idiot. This isn't up for discussion.''

Hinata rolled up the map, seemingly satisfied with the plan and placed it back in her backpack.

''The formation?'' Kankuro asked and Hinata was relieved he'd brought it up, she'd forgotten about it. For a second, she thought it over.

''Kiba-kun, I think you should take the lead.'' Hinata looked at Kankuro who seemed satisfied. ''Next will be Kankuro-san, Ino-chan, Naruto-kun- no...f-first N-Naruto-kun and then Ino-chan and I will follow lastly with my Byakugan.''

So, Kiba hopped on Akamaru and took off for the woods, Kankuro right behind them. Naruto followed with Ino behind him and then Hinata, Byakugan ready.

Hinata was glad she'd swapped Naruto and Ino. Having him in front of her would be too much of a distraction.

x-x-x-x-

''Tsunade-sama! I...can't...'' Sakura hissed. ''How am I supposed to-''

''Focus!'' Tsunade snapped. ''It's about focusing your chakra to a point. Once you have enough chakra focused, you can begin the seal.''

''You keep saying that shisou, but-''

''Sakura, this is not the type of training I can be actively involved in. You need to accomplish this on your own. You have all the tools at your disposal. Think about what I've told you. Think about my abilities. I cannot help you any more.'' Tsunade turned and walked away. She knew that Sakura could do this, she just needed to think it through and find her spark.

Sakura watched Tsunade go and slumped against the tree, wiping the sweat and grime from her forehead. Tsunade had given her until tomorrow noon to finish the first step. They couldn't move on without it and Sakura was yet to make any progress. She turned her head up to the night sky. She knew she needed to do this. She needed to get strong. There was no other option.

x-x-x-x-

The next morning, right after breakfast, Team One had reached the water of the ocean. During the trip there, the team had been on full alert and had missed a few near-fights, but now that they'd reached the water, the team, still-alert, had calmed down just a little. They adapted a square formation, with Kiba and Ino at the front and Kankuro and Hinata at the rear with Naruto in the middle. They hurried across the water. Hinata decided it would be better if they could cut the extra day in half, and hopefully reach Kumo sooner. Her main priority was getting Naruto there safely.

Hours passed, and they still hadn't encountered any enemies. When the sun went down, and they'd almost reached the shore, Ino spoke up, ''Something is wrong.''

''I agree.'' Kankuro said.

''Kiba, Ino, p-please go ahead and scout the shoreline.'' Hinata instructed and the two Shinobi disappeared. Kankuro and Hinata flanked Naruto as they stepped onto the beach.

''All clear.'' Ino said, Kiba appeared a moment later with Akamaru. ''Clear.''

''Resume the first formation.'' Hinata said, and when they had, the team began moving. This time, they were more alert than before, but they hadn't needed to be. Once they'd cleared the trees, they realized exactly why they hadn't been attacked. The enemies were at the Kumo border.

''I-Ino...'' Hinata breathed. ''Go. Go now. Tell Tsunade-sama. Tell her that...Tobi is attempting to invade Kumo.''

Ino gave a nod and turned away, running back towards the water at full speed.

''What are your orders, Hinata-san?'' Kankuro asked.

Hinata closed her eyes. ''Kankuro-san, Kiba-kun - you two push them back, I'll get Naruto-kun to the Raikage.''

''Hinata, you sure?'' Kiba asked.

She nodded and grabbed Naruto's elbow, she began steering him back towards the beach.

''Hinata- I have to go help.''

''No Naruto-kun you don't! Let Kankuro-san and Kiba-kun handle it, ok? You are m-more important than this!''

Naruto fell silent at her outburst and allowed her to lead him across the water. Once they'd reached the border of the hidden village some hours later, they were stopped.

''Konoha Shinobi?'' the Kumo guy asked and Hinata nodded.

''Prove it.'' he said, his eyes narrowing and Hinata activated her Byakugan.

The Kumo ninja gave a nod and peeked around Hinata.

''N-Naruto-sama! It's Naruto-sama! He's alive!''

''Uh, hey.'' Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck. ''We need to get in to see the Raikage.''

''Yeah, he's been expecting Konoha Shinobi...I just never imagined...''

''Please, let us through.'' Hinata said and the Shinobi nodded.

''Omoi-sama!'' the guy called and said Shinobi made an appearance.

''Oh, its you.'' Naruto said.

''Yo.'' Omoi said. ''Bee-sama has been waiting for you.''

Naruto nodded. ''Take me to him.''

''Sure, kid.'' and Omoi led the way. Hinata activated her Byakugan and stayed close to Naruto, as Omoi led them up the mountain and then inside of it, through some secret passage into the village. There, they were met by another Kumo Shinobi, who took over from Omoi and led them to the Kage tower.

No one spoke on the way and the entire village was so tense, you could taste it in the air.

''Hinata, I'll be fine from here on.'' Naruto said and Hinata turned to him. ''N-No.'' was all she said, following the Shinobi up to the Raikage's office. The moment they reached the top of the staircase, some kind of explosion shook the building. Hinata's Byakugan caught something to their left, and at the end of the hallway she noticed Killer Bee, coming towards them. Bee bumped knuckles with Naruto in passing and both of them took off towards the sounds of the fight.

''N-Naruto-kun!'' Hinata yelled as she followed.

The door of the Raikage's office had been blown right off.

Inside, the Raikage was facing off against five Shadows. Shee and Darui at his sides.

''N-Naruto-kun, please...we need to get you out of here, and Killer Bee-sama too.'' Hinata begged.

Naruto's blue eyes turned to her, as if deciding what to do. ''Bee, lets go. Old man Raikage is strong. He can handle this.'' and just then, the Raikage took a Shadow's head clear off and Darui gave a 'whoop'.

Bee nodded. ''Yo, I know just where to go!'' he said and Naruto grinned, following him out of the room.

Bee led them out to the clearing where he used to train.

''Don't we have to train on the turtle island again?''

'Not this time, yo.'

Naruto's eyes widened and he grinned at Bee's obvious excitement. Things were about to get interesting.

Okiiii no excuse. Or there is, several. But im not gonna make 'em. Just know, I bought a new laptop and get ready for some updates! Of course monthly or sometimes every 2 weeks depending on how much time I have.

What training is Tsunade giving Sakura?

How is Sakura going to help Sasuke enter the Void?

Where is Bee taking Naruto, and how will he make contact with Karuma?

Next chapter up between Christmas and New Year, since I'll be off work by then!

REVIEWWWW!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	25. When It Rains

Stand By Me

Chapter 25 – When It Rains

_**And when it rains, on this side of town it touches, everything.**_

_**Just say it again and mean it,**_

_**We don't miss a thing you made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole.**_

_**And convinced yourself that it's not the reason your don't see the sun anymore**_

"He wants to come here, to see you."

Sakura told Itachi, because she honestly couldn't hold off on it any longer. The sun was blazing in the Void and it seemed hotter than normal, and even if he hid his emotions well, she could tell he was just a bit annoyed.

Itachi closed his eyes. He'd expected this, from the moment he'd seen Sasuke enter the Void with Sakura for that brief moment. He'd known this would come. Yes, he'd been shocked to see Sasuke, but mostly the shock was from the change in his little brother. Sasuke looked much older than he did when Itachi last saw him. In the eyes yes. But also physically, it amazed Itachi at how quickly Sasuke was growing up. It stirred a sadness inside of him, that he wouldn't be able to see it.

"It could kill you. You barely survived this time."

"He's so adamant…I just don't know how to convince him that I can't…."

"I can't give him the answers he seeks."

Sakura turned to face the older Uchiha. "What answers exactly?"

Itachi shook his head. "Sasuke will never be satisfied. He craves the entire truth. I cannot give it to him."

"Then…who can?" Sakura asked softly.

"It's not about who can, but who Sasuke believes can."

x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto and Hinata raced through the woods and snow behind Bee. Naruto watched her move out of the corner of his eye. The way her hair flew forward and then back as she landed and jumped on each branch. The determined look of her feminine features. The slight purse of her lips. Her clenched, pale fists.

Naruto let out a breath and focused in front of him. Hinata's mission had been completed, she'd delivered him to Killer Bee, but why hadn't she returned to the battlefield? Not that he would've let her go alone, it was far too dangerous now, but any shinobi would've gone by now. He knew that Hinata had stayed because she cared about him, and yeah he cared about her too – of course he did. They grew up together. But – then again, so did he and Sakura…and yet, the things he felt when he looked at Hinata were a complete opposite from when he looked at Sakura. Sure, there was care and a strong protective urge...but with Hinata. It was different. Where he'd always sort of known he was in love with Sakura, the feelings for Hinata came as a bit of a shock. Where Sakura had always been a flurry of passion, Hinata was a silent blaze, one that had crept up on him so suddenly and had seemed to warm him so quickly.

After she'd confessed how she felt, during the fight with Pain…he could honestly say he never had a clue. Somehow, Naruto had always thought that Sakura would either eventually return his feelings or not. There was no Plan B. He'd just never seen anything else, except of course, death. Hinata, though, had opened an entire new world to him. One where this war would be over, one where he could possibly love her more than anything. One where he would have fulfilled his promise to Sakura, and Sasuke would be home. Team 7 would meet up for Ramen at least once a day (where he would have to take a break from his Hokage duties) and eventually, Sasuke would see Sakura and they would get married. He would marry Hinata. He could see that. Even Kakashi would get married, and the cycle would start again. A cycle where their kids would grow up with parents. Where no one has to be alone. That was a future Naruto dreamt of.

"Naruto-kun? What is it?"

"Huh?"

"You've been…staring." Hinata said, her cheeks flushed and a small, shy smile on her face.

Naruto gave a slight cough that seemed to turn into a nervous laugh. When he managed to look away, Bee was looking back giving him a thumbs up and mentioning to Hinata's chest.

Naruto began to choke on his own spit, his face beet red.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called, putting a hand on his forearm. Yeah. That didn't help.

x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura woke with a slight groan at the sun shining on her still-tingling forehead. Her training was only in three days and she was exhausted, to the bone tired, but she had learnt a lot and in her heart she knew she was getting stronger.

This was her last day of training. Tomorrow she would rest and the day after that they would set out. Itachi's words stayed with her, even now though and training took a back-seat in her mind. Sasuke was still not content. She'd know that but she had hoped that some progress had been made. Sakura dragged a hand over her face. She would not feel like a failure. She was not 13 anymore, Sakura was doing anything and everything she could to make him happy – or at least peaceful-. If that wasn't good enough then maybe Itachi had chosen the wrong girl for this. She couldn't help feeling that Sasuke only wanted to use her now, to get to what was really important. Sakura let out a heavy breath and scolded herself for allowing the situation to get to her.

"Oh good. You're up." Tsunade said. "Let's get started."

Sakura got to her feet and attempted to hide just how tired she was, but of course her mentor saw right through it. "Would you rather stop, Sakura?" Tsunade teased with a mocking smile as she cracked her knuckles.

Sakura gave a huff and smiled. "Nope. Im good, Shishou. I can definitely do this."

Tsunade nodded. "Alright. Give it you're all and don't hold back."

"But…Tsunade-sama…I-"

"Or, we can discuss the topic of a pregnancy scan, since im fairly certain you and the Uchiha brat have been having unsafe sex." Tsunade held her hands, mentioning as scales so Sakura weighed both options.

Sakura blanched at the idea, her face a deep red. She groaned as she rushed at Tsunade swinging a punch that Tsunade dodged easily.

"Im disappointed Sakura! Come on!"

x-x-x-x-

Ino's hair was matted to her forehead with sweat and her lungs were on fire but there was no way she could stop. There was no time for rest, not even to cut off all her hair in her frustration. Her feet throbbed with every step and it felt like her destination wasn't getting any closer, but she needed to hurry, she needed to go faster. Because the battle she'd seen wasn't something she could easily believe…it seemed like Kumo was…losing, but that was impossible. Ino squeezed her eyes shut. She needed to believe in them, in Kumo, in Naruto, Kankuro, Hinata and...Kiba. If she didn't believe then there was no hope. And they couldn't survive without hope. Ino pushed herself faster. If only she could summon something! Anything useful! Then she could notify Tsunade about the situation, but there was nothing more she could do and she was about to be even less helpful.

Three Shadow appeared very suddenly, blocking the path forward. Ino skidded to a halt and clenched her jaw.

"You're in an awful hurry," one said, cocking his head to the side.,

"Yeah, don't you know about the speed limit?" the one in the middle teased.

Ino went through all of her techniques and assessed her chakra. None of the possible scenarios ended well.

"Where are you from?" the last one asked, his voice hard. "Kumo?"

Ino just stared at him. She could feel her heart slowing down and her mind clicking into action. _What would Shika do? Think, Ino, think!_

But she couldn't, she just wasn't him. She'd always knew she didn't have his tactical and analytical abilities, hell, not many did, but for now that didn't matter. What mattered was her survival. What she needed was to minimize her enemies down to at least two using the least amount of chakra. She made a quick mental list of all the possible abilities she could use, but all of them would expose her as a Konoha kunoichi, considering the nature of her abilities – its origin wasn't difficult to figure out, and should she die in this battle it would be discovered that some of Konoha's shinobi escaped. She couldn't allow that to happen. There was one jutsu that her father had been teaching her before the war, but it would suck up too much of her chakra. Enough to delay her trip to the camp, but what other choice did she have? If she didn't use it, she wouldn't even be making it back at all.

"I asked you a question, kunoichi. I suggest you answer me. I might just go easy on you."

Ino took a deep breath and then she pushed everything, her survival, her entire future, on a whim. "SHINRAN ENBU NO JUTSU!" she yelled, focusing all of her energy on the enemy. Their bodies seemed to go rigid as they all reached for their weapons. Two of them yelled protests as the began to attack each other. The third stood still, his masked face still staring at Ino, kunai in hand. Ino pushed more charka out at him, but in a second, she knew. Something was wrong. He came forward in a slow, stalking, predatory way.

"You're from Konoha." He chuckled. "The Yamanaka Clan, if im not mistaken."

Ino took a step back. What the hell was going on? How could he divert a jutsu of that level?! She felt herself tense when he stopped, just a few feet away. Through his mask, she could see it. His eyes. She'd never seen it, but she was sure – this was the Rinnegan.

Ino went cold all over.

"Im a very luck man, Yamanaka, to have come across you. Do you know what I do? I enjoy making traitorous girls like you scream."

It was then that Ino made the conscious decision to run. Every fiber in her body was gravitating away from this man, but she couldn't move. She was caught in his stare, inside his Rinnegan, and even when he came forward and began to tie her wrists together she still couldn't regain control of her body. She was caught in the Rinnegan's spell. He pulled around her writs so tightly that the blood rushed freely down her hands. Ino gave a little whimper that turned into a yelp as he shoved her to knees.

"Now, im going to ask you a few questions, and you're going to answer me. If you do I'll end it quickly. Deal?"

Ino said nothing, she tried to send chakra through her system as he spoke, but it had no effect. Behind them, the two Shadow had finally killed each other, crumpling in lifeless heap.

"Are you a Konoha kunoichi?"

"No, im a samurai from-" her words were cut shot by his senbon, pressed right between her eyes.

"Are you a Konoha kunoichi." He said again.

"Im a samurai." She answered, her voice a little shaky.

With a flick of his wrist, the senbon shot into her head. Ino screamed, her voice echoing through the woods.

x-x-x-x-

"This is it, Hinata."

Hinata nodded reluctantly, her mission was to deliver Naruto to Killer Bee so they could start their Bijuu training. She'd done more than was necessary, what was asked of her, but she was reluctant to leave.

"I'll create a Kage Bunshin to take you back to the village," Naruto assured her, but he felt the dread her face was showing.

"Hinata," he began, not really sure what to say or how to assure her. "We can do this. I can defeat him. This time for sure. It's a promise."

Hinata's eyes widened and then she gave him a small smile. "I believe in you, Naruto-kun."

He grinned and after a moment, created his bunshin.

"Lets go, Hinata." It said and after one last look at Naruto, she turned to follow his clone.

"Uh - - Hinata!"

She turned back to Naruto quicker than she would've liked.

"Uh," he began awkwardly. "Would you like, I mean, when all this is over, would you like to meet me at Ichiraku sometime."

"M-Meet you at I-Ichiraku?" she asked, a slow blush creeping up her cheeks.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, you know for ramen…dinner…if you like to."

Hinata just stared at him, her heart was beating so fast she could hardly speak, let alone breathe. She was having trouble staying on her feet.

"I mean, its ok if you don't wanna, I just meant-"

"No! I…I'd love to." She whispered.

"What? I cant hear you?" he said, a frown on his face as he came closer.

"I-I'd love to, N-Naruto-kun." She said, holding her arms out so he wouldn't come any closer or she just might faint.

"Oh!" he laughed, "Well that's good then." He nodded, unsure of what to say next. Behind her, his clone was making smoochy-faces at him and Naruto glared daggers before his eyes found Hinata again. He wouldn't kiss her, not yet anyway. He'd never been kissed, or kissed anyone (NO, THAT DOESN'T COUNT). Plus, Hinata just might pass out on him. So Naruto grabbed her outstretched arms and pulled her into him, his arms went all around her small frame. Hinata squeaked and stuttered his name. "It's a promised. Believe in me." Everything was dead silent for a few seconds, he could feel the heat in his face when he let her go and looked down at her.

The words 'wait for me' seemed romantic in his head, but no way he was gonna quote Icha Icha. It was way too soon for that. Not that he even read Icha Icha…

"Can we get moving already?" the clone complained and Naruto coughed. "See you soon. Ichiraku, don't forget."

Hinata shook her head. "I wont."

Naruto watched her leave, before he sighed, his heart light in his chest and went to join Bee.

x-x-x-x-

The sun was setting in the distance when Kiba stopped. "Someone should have been here by now, Ino would've…." He cut off, his fists clenching tightly at his sides.

"You don't think…" Kankuro gave a string of curses. "We cant leave, Hinata-san isn't back yet."

"Fuck it, I'm going!" Kiba growled.

"Kiba you-" Kankuro began but Kiba shook his head. "Don't let anything happen to Hinata." The moment he finished speaking, Akamaru was at his side, leaning down so Kiba could get on him and then they were running, following Ino's scent in the air.

The scent of the ocean muffled the smell, but for Kiba, everything about Ino was permanently etched into his senses. He could smell the faintest traces of her, lingering in the night air. They would probably only reach her within a few hours. If she wasn't moving, but his gut told him a horrible story. One he tried to ignore, but as a shinobi the possibility stayed with him as he and Akamaru raced over the ocean. It nagged at him, how he'd ignored her once she'd discovered his feelings. Even if what she did was inexcusable, she'd made it quite clear that she was willing to be with him, and if his stupid pride just hadn't gotten in the way…

Kiba clenched his jaw. "Faster, Akamaru!" he growled and Akamaru barked back at him, clearly his annoyed way of telling Kiba that he was going as fast as he could.

"Im sorry, buddy. Its just…Ino…" Akamaru gave a small whine. They had to find Ino. They just had to.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura lay half-asleep. Fully aware of the figure hovering over her, and for a while she was able to ignore it, but honestly, how long was he planning to just stand there?! Sakura pursed her lips. "Can I help you?"

"You're awake. We need to talk." He said matter of factly.

"I was actually sleeping, Sasuke."

"Yes, past tense, Sakura." He actually sounded impatient.

Sakura sat up and gave him a dead glare. "Just what the hell is it?"

Sasuke stared at the wall behind her, his face its normal emotionless mask. "Be honest. Is it possible for me to see Itachi."

"I don't know. I almost died last time…and I honestly cant think of another way. I don't know if you'd want to try that again, but-"

"Don't be a fool, Sakura." He said, his voice tense as he shook his head. He didn't sound disappointed in her, and a part of her was furious that she felt relief at that.

"It doesn't matter. I can find what im looking for on my own. Don't worry about it."

"But, Sasuke!" she wasn't sure what she could say but Itachi's words came to her and she had to say something.

"_Sasuke will never be satisfied. He craves the entire truth. I cannot give it to him."_

"_Then…who can?" Sakura asked softly._

"_It's not about who can, but who Sasuke believes can."_

Sasuke's eyes snapped to her, his gaze sharp…and he words, protests died in her knotting stomach.

Sakura crawled back under the covers. "Nothing, never mind. We should get some sleep. Our team leaves in the morning."

Sakura could feel his eyes on her for the longest time, before he stood up and entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Sakura covered her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut. Who could possibly give him any information, who would know that much? Obito and possibly Madara. But no, she would never entertain that thought. The thought of another betrayal, and then there was Orochimaru. She hadn't forgotten the day he'd taken Sasuke off into the woods. Where they'd spoken alone. She wasn't sure which one was worse, but surely they all had information that Sasuke would find useful. Sakura turned onto her back, staring at the ceiling, each scenario in her head more worse than the one before it. Sometime later, Sasuke emerged. From the corner of her eye she could see he was naked, but she couldn't look, her body was rigid and her throat tight, but the temptation was there. Sasuke pulled on some pants and crawled in next to her, his thigh pressed against hers. She could feel his heat seeping into her skin. They lay side by side in silence, they air heavy, both having something to say but neither having the will too. Soon, Sasuke's breathing became even and Sakura turned to him and crawled herself into his side, and after a brief, uncertain hesitation, Sasuke put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

x-x-x-x-

"Where are the other shinobi?" he asked, his voice calm but laced with an undercurrent of excitement.

"Probably hiding out at your mom's house." Ino said in a hoarse voice. The blood on her cheeks had dried some time ago, but she was realistic. Her wounds were serious. They were bleeding out at an agonizing pace.

His punch resulted in a dull crack in her cheek. "Im marring your pretty face, aren't you going to scream?" he teased.

Ino gave a satisfied laugh. He said he loved the screams, and no matter how difficult it was, she'd managed to keep quiet.

"Have you been hiding out in Kumo?" he snapped, positioning his kunai over her chest. He ditched the senbon some time ago, and had been using other weapons, shuriken, kunai, wire, the list had become so long she'd stopped keeping track.

"Samurai don't involve themselves in shinobi affairs." She told him seriously, closing her eyes and letting her tears fall. The Shadow growled and drew back the kunai, Ino mentally screamed at her limbs to move. The kunai entered her chest, crushing through her breast bone. Ino lost all of her senses in that moment. The first thing she heard was her strangled gasp, then the blinding pain and suddenly – a rush of chakra awakening every part of her. Behind her back, she wiggled her fingers….and they moved! Her entire chest was numb and she couldn't breathe, it didn't seem like a good sign but that didn't matter. Ino fell back, on purpose, onto her back and at the same time she reached for her pouch, extracting a kunai and slashing at her bounds. The tip on the kunai cut into her skin but managed to cut through the wire. "Get the fuck up," he snapped impatiently, grabbing her shoulders and hoisting her up. Ino waited until he was completely bent over, when his guard was the most down and then she staggered forward with all of her strength. Drilling her kunai through his ribs, and hopefully into his heart. He yelled something she didn't hear and then she shoved her back, his blood splattering over her as she fell, her back hitting the tree in her descent.

"GATSUUGA!" Ino knew somewhere in the darkest corners of her mind that she was imagining it. Imagining Kiba's voice. Imagining the two large nin-dogs attacking the Shadow. The dog snapping at the Shadows throat. The blood.

Her vision was becoming dark and blurry at the edges.

"Ino…"

She could just make out Kiba's figure above her, the blood around his jaw, Akamaru at his side, whining loudly and nudging at her.

"Oh God, Ino, please." His voice broke at the end she could feel his hands, so gentle and unsure, trying to help her in some way. Ino sent the command for her lips to move, but they were numb. The command from her brain never reached.

Ino let out a gurgled breath, she could feel her blood, hot and wet, running down the side of her face cold, clammy face.

"Ino, look at me, come on…" his voice shook as he begged, but it sounded more like a prayer.

Ino's felt everything slip away and the last thing she heard was the loud, heart wrenching howl.

x-x-x-x-x

Okiiii guys, ending it here. Decided to update tomorrow, on my birthday as a gift to you all, but what the hell! Here you go lol! REVIEWS are appreciated!

Annnd I've included a preview.

Preview of Chapter 26

"Sakura!" Shizune called, coming towards the main gate.

Sakura looked between her teammates uncertainly before she went over to Shizune, who stood just out of earshot.

"Yes, Shizune-san?"

"Tsunade-sama would've come herself but she was pulled away, so she asked me to come." Sakura noticed the lines of tension around Shizune's eyes. She'd worked with Shizune long enough to know that she was keeping her emotions at bay.

"Is everything alright, Shizune-san?"

Shizune shook her head. "No, Sakura…Im so sorry."

Update in February!

Zana-Lee

Xoxo

Follow me on twitter for hints about the next chapters and update schedules! Zanaxleex


	26. Halcyon

Stand By Me

Chapter 26 – Halcyon

When Sakura arrived at the encampment's gate, she was surprised to find her team already waiting for her. As soon as she came into view their eyes seem to catch her and lock on her form. All of them were dressed in shinobi garb, the pants and vest combo. The clothes bore no affiliation to any village. She wore the same, but what surprised her was Sasuke. He was dressed as they were. Sakura stared at him, but decided not to say anything that might just make him change his mind. "Glad you finally joined us, Ugly." Sai said and Sakura saw Sasuke's dark eyes flipped to Sai. Sakura gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, sorry for being late."

"You're not." Gaara said and then nodded. "I see that you're training went well."

"Someones coming." Sasuke said, lowly nodding in the direction of the encampment.

Sakura could see Shizune coming towards them.

"Sakura!" Shizune called, coming towards the main gate.

Sakura looked between her teammates uncertainly before she went over to Shizune, who stood just out of earshot.

"Yes, Shizune-san?"

"Tsunade-sama would've come herself but she was pulled away, so she asked me to come." Sakura noticed the lines of tension around Shizune's eyes. She'd worked with Shizune long enough to know that it was a sign that she was keeping her emotions at bay.

"Is everything alright, Shizune-san?"

Shizune shook her head. "No, Sakura…Im so sorry."

"Sorry?" Sakura heard her breath catch.

"Ino," Shizune closed her eyes and swallowed. "Kiba just brought her in. Sakura," Shizune paused, "I'm so sorry."

Sakura felt herself go numb. She opened and closed her mouth several times, but couldn't form any words. What Shizune was saying did not make any sense at all, what she was saying meant – no. It was madness. Ino couldn't be...she just-

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, he'd come up to them.

Sakura swallowed. "Where is she?" Sakura asked stiffly.

"At the hospital, but Sak-" Shizune said but Sakura was already rushing past them, running at an impossible speed, she could hear Sasuke calling out to her, but she just couldn't stop. She crashed through the hospital doors, her face wet with tears.

"Where?" she breathed, staring at the nurse who was passing. She pointed down the hall, her face a mask of pity.

Sakura turned, running down to the room at the end of the hall, its door slightly ajar.

Sasuke slid into the hospital after her. "Sakura! Stop!" but she didn't. She crashed through the door. Her eyes found Kiba first, he looked as if he was there, but his eyes were bloodshot and vacant. His face wet with new tears.

"Ino?" Sakura called. She felt Sasuke come up behind her, he tried to hold her back but she shook him off. "Ino?" she stepped into the room. "Come on, Pig. This isn't funny." Sakura whispered. "Please..." it was on Sakura's next step that Ino's face came into view and Sakura let out a whimper, she stopped dead. She knew the swelling would go down but it was obvious, even from where she was standing that Ino's chest would never move again. She lay eerily still and cold. Sakura's knees seemed to give under her and she fell, but she never made it to the floor. Sasuke's arms circled around her, holding her up as she sobbed, shaking against him, and finally she squeezed her eyes shut, turning her head into Sasuke's chest. He wasn't looking at Ino, but his eyes were staring out of the window. A far off look in them. "Sasuke-kun..." she cried. "I..."

His eyes flipped down to her and Sakura seemed to stop crying altogether. She grabbed Sasuke's wrist, pulling him along to Ino's bed. Sakura placed a hand on Ino's chest, it was cold even through her torn shirt. "Sakura-" Sasuke began but she had already started pulling his nature chakra. "Sakura," Sasuke snapped, "Stop it. She's gone." he tried to rip his hand from her grip, but she held on. "Sakura!" he grabbed her chin and turned her to face him. "She's gone, Sakura."

"There must be some way," Sakura could feel her heart beat speeding up, "We can take her to Kalika!" her voice shook with desperation.

"Sakura," Sasuke shook his head. "Don't."

"But Kalika can-"

"She's been dead too long."

Sakura's shoulders seemed to cave as the powerlessness set in. She could see Ino, burned into the insides of her eyelids. Ino, tying a red ribbon through her hair. Ino, teaching her how to arrange flowers. Ino who had been her friend all this time, no matter how they pretended otherwise.

Her hands shook as she turned back to Ino, a green glow enveloping them as she began to heal the swelling on her friend's face. Sakura could barely see through her tears, but she managed. Neither Sasuke not Kiba spoke as she healed Ino. Sakura healed the swelling that would have become bruises, the cuts that Ino could have healed herself. Sakura bit down on her lip so hard it began to bleed sluggishly as she broke Ino's fingers back into place. Once she was done, she took a cloth from the cabinet and wet it in the sink, and the began to wash the dirt off of Ino. Down her arms and legs, over her neck and face. All over until she was clean. Sakura's lips twitched into a small smile as she cut the tie from Ino's hair and began to comb through it with her fingers. Slowly, until it was smooth.

"There," Sakura murmured. "It's not exactly how you liked it, but this is the best I can do for now." Her tears dripped down on to Ino's face and she wiped them away quickly. "Sorry. I'm getting all emotional." Sakura made herself step away, and with a lot more effort, she turned her head away too. She went over to Kiba, kneelng in front of him.

"Kiba," she said and his eyes flipped up to her's.

"Did you take care of them? Did you avenge Ino?"

"They're in pieces." he answered. His voice empty.

Sakura closed her eyes. "That's all I wanted to know." she reached out and took his hand. "Get some rest Kiba. Give her a chance to say goodbye."

Kiba squeezed his eyes shut and Sakura saw more tears roll down, tears he was trying to hide.

Sakura got up and turned to Sasuke. "Let's go."

He nodded once and she followed him from the room without looking back.

x-x-x-x-

"My lord, we have broken through their first defense barrier."

Madara turned to the Shadow. "Good. How long until we break through the next?"

"We estimate another few hours, but it will be done."

"Do what ever you need to. Kumo will fall before the next full moon. I want the Raikage, alive."

"My lord, we've already sent Shadow in to take him out."

"Call them back. I will take care of him myself."

The Shadow nodded and pushed himself to stand.

"And another thing," Madara said, "Stop the search for Haruno. Bring me Hyuuga Hinata instead,"

The Shadow nodded and retreated from the room.

x-x-x-x-

Team Sakura had set out from the encampment with a new set of orders. Defend Kumo. The order had been sent out to all the teams. They rushed through the trees, hopping from the branches at full speed.

Sakura saw Sai drop down from his summoned bird. It exploded into ink as he did.

"The first patrol is up ahead." he informed her.

"What are your orders?" Gaara called.

"We'll break through." Sakura said, loud enough for them to hear before she dropped down from the branch. She could hear the thumps behind her as they followed.

This patrol was why Ino had to go around. This was why she died.

"You," the Shadow called. "What are you doing out here?"

Sakura stepped forward and threw her hood off.

"Haruno Sakura...?!"

"Sakura!" Gaara hissed under his breath but she disappeared.

"Fuck," Sasuke drew out his katana and rushed forward. The Shadow drew out a kunai and their blades clashes, sending sparks flying. Sasuke slammed a fist into the Shadow's mask, it cracked and crumbled away. The Shadow twisted his kunai away and slashed again, but Sasuke swung his katana, "That is the incorrect way to block my katana." he said. "Sharingan!" the Shadow seemed to be tapped in his gaze and then he let out a groan and slumped to the floor.

"Homo, I brought you another one." Sai dropped another Shadow at Sasuke's feet.

"Oh, you can't call him 'Homo', since he's banging that Sakura chick." Suigetsu said, from where he was leaning against the tree.

Sakura hopped down from the branch, holding another Shadow in a head lock.

She ignored Suigetsu's previous statement. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Feisty," he said, "I like that in a woman."

"Suigetsu," Sasuke said in what Suigetsu had always referred to as his "authoritative voice".

"I have something for you." Suigetsu pulled the scroll from his bag. "Read it or don't read it, but I would suggest that you didn't."

Sasuke grabbed the scroll from Suigetsu and rolled it open. His eyes skimmed over it and Sakura saw something change in them. He refused to look at her as he put it away, into his bag.

Sakura looked away. "Sasuke, finish on the rest of the Shadows please," she said. "We have to keep moving."

Gaara appeared then, with two more Shadow, who both seemed to be on the verge of passing out. He dropped them at Sasuke's feet. Sakura saw Gaara staring at Sasuke, she saw the warning in his pale eyes. Sasuke looked down at Gaara nonchalantly, before he bent and continued working on the Shadow.

"You can go, Suigetsu." he said, his tone bored. Sakura swallowed and she saw Gaara turn to look at her, wondering if she, too, had noticed Sasuke's shift.

Suigetsu huffed and slipped back into the trees quitely, just as he came.

Sakura watched as Sasuke finished on the Shadow. He dropped the Rock Jounin of the ground and turned to look at her, his eyes as empty as they had been when he'd tried to kill her.

"Can we go?" he asked.

"Sure," she said tightly.

She handed one of the Shadow a scroll. "Someone will meet up with you at these co-ordinates."

The female Jounin looked close to tears as she nodded and thanked Sakura.

"Let's go."

They traveled until the moon was high before Sakura suggested they rest for the night. No one objected so they set up a small camp. Sasuke hadn't so much as looked at her since Suigetsu's unwelcome arrival. Whatever he'd given to Sasuke had set him off, and not in a good way. Sakura watched him arrange his sleeping bag, but something told her he didn't have sleeping in mind. And didn't involve her either. "I'll take the first watch." she said.

"I will." Sasuke said, there was something intimidating in his gaze, Sakura didn't flinch – she couldn't. "No," she looked right into his eyes as she said it. "I'll be fine."

He didn't seem angry at her refusal. He shrugged it off as if he didn't care and turned back to his sleeping bag.

Sakura felt Gaara's gaze on her but this was her problem. She would handle Sasuke – if he needed to be handled. She would be lying if she said she took watch just because of Sasuke. She wanted to avoid sleeping altogether. If she fell asleep, she'd go to the Void, and even if she knew Ino was...gone. Facing her there would just be too final.

Sakura chose a spot near Sasuke's sleeping bag, where she could watch him. As he settled into his sleeping bag, she could feel his glare on her and her lips twitched into a smile, one she knew he could see but she couldn't seem to care.

The night sounds were all around them, and Sakura relaxed. She knew it was when the sounds stopped that she needed to be worried. She sat quietly playing with her kunai, swinging it around her fingers until even Sasuke's breathing evened out and he seemed to have finally fallen asleep. Tomorrow they would arrive in Kumo, and she knew she needed to rest, but she couldn't risk it. Not tonight. A part of her wondered what she would do if Sasuke deserted them again. Would there team be fine? Generally speaking, yes, but then again – Sasuke and his Sharingan were the core of their team. The main question was...would she be fine? Sakura felt her hands clench into fists. She bit down on her lip, no – she wouldn't be ok. She knew she'd gotten too used to the idea of him being around, but she honestly needed him now. She'd already lost Ino, but somehow his betrayal would be worse than him dying, because she knew she couldn't forgive him again.

Hours later, Gaara had woken up and asked her to take over but Sakura had shaken her head.

"You need some rest, Sakura."

"I'll be fine, really. Go back to sleep, Kazekage-sama, please."

Gaara seemed as if he wanted to protest, but he sighed instead and said, "Just, Gaara is fine." when he turned away, Sakura saw Sasuke move and her eyes turned to him.

"Go back to sleep." she whispered.

"Take your own advice." he narrowed his eyes. "Why are you being stupid?"

Sakura smiled. "Just go back to sleep, please, Sasuke," she paused and murmured the -kun.

Sasuke stared at her and then shook his head, before settling in again.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura sat at a near-by stream the next morning, filling their water containers. She hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night after being on watch the entire time. She wouldn't go as far to say that she was exhausted since she pulled many all-nighters at the hospital, but she was more tired than she expected to be.

"Ugly," she only heard his approaching footsteps after he spoke, Sakura didn't have the energy to correct the nickname, "Ohayo, Sai," she said and took a sip from her water contained – mistake.

"Sakura, what does "sex" feel like?"

Sakura spat the water out in an embarrassing spray and turned to Sai, her cheeks blazing, wondering if she'd heard him right and from the expectant look on his face – yes, she had.

"Sai...what?"

"I heard the fish face say that Sasuke-san had been "banging" you. I derived this as a proper synonym for intercourse."

Sakura was still staring at, her eyebrows high on her forehead. Sai was waiting for an answer and Sakura didn't know how to give him one. Banging was a strong term since it implied an ongoining thing, as where she and Sasuke hadn't done it more than two , if she went into the actual _**feeling **_of it with Sasuke. She was sure it was a lot better than what other girl experienced. I mean, it was Uchiha Sasuke – everything with him turned out to be an experience. Mindblowing or not, which it definitely was.

"Sakura, you're spacing out." Sai waved a hand in front of her face.

"What's going on here?"

Sai turned to Sasuke with a bored look on his face. "I was just asking Ugly-"

"for his water container." Sakura interrupted, showing Sai's bottle into his chest – hard.

She didn't look at Sasuke as she tossed his bottle over her shoulder, he caught it a second later.

"Where's Gaara?" she asked turning to Sai.

She saw Sasuke's eyes narrow from the corner of her eye.

"Back at the camp site." Sai answered and Sakura nodded, "we move out in five minutes." Sai nodded, going on ahead to let the Kazekage know.

Sakura picked up her water container and stood, but something behind her made her freeze. A glint, a shimmer of sun on a kunai. She turned around, her eyes immediately landing on the weapon n his hand. Sakura looked up at his eyes, and his eyes looked right into hers as he came closer.

"Sasuke-"

"Shut up." he snapped, his eyes narrowing.

"Is this about-"

her voice cut off mid-sentence as he lifted the kunai.

Hey guys!

Expect another update for March!

But first -

I've been writing a novel! Please support by linking my page and giving it a read :)

pages / The – B – Sides / 379669108797381 ? ref = hl

without the spaces~

and also don't forget to review this fic!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	27. Act Like a Man

Stand By Me

Chapter 27 – Act Like a Man

"_If I told you I'd done terrible things, would you keep all my secrets? Forgive all my sins? Don't you know that heroes don't always win? _

_So I need you to act like a man."_

Sakura watched the kunai leave his hand, her eyes still locked on his, and for just one horrible moment – she felt that cold reminder on her throat. The imprint of his hand that would probably never leave her. He hit never came, instead – she saw a body drop from one of the trees. Sasuke shoved her back and she saw him draw his katana and jump away just as an explosive tag swished over her head. She hit the water hard and almost immediately it swallowed her up. Sakura drew a kunai and kicked herself to the surface, but she never made it. A black gloved hand of a Shadow grabbed her shoulder just as she was about to surface and held her down. Sakura struggled against his hold, her air leaving her in a rush of bubbles. Even through the gloves, his nails seemed to dig into the skin on her shoulders, she felt the moment he drew blood and then she made herself relax. As quickly as she could manage, she reached up and grabbed his wrists and with a definite crack – she snapped them. The moment after she felt the crack, Sakura forced herself up and onto the surface of the water. Her body wracked with coughs, but there was no time to breathe, the Shadow had decided to use his legs, kicking at her repeatedly. With fatigue finally gaining on her, Sakura's reflexes were delayed, and he managed to get in two kicks before she retaliated. She'd dropped her kunai somewhere in the water so she drew another, blocking his next kick and slashing through his ninja sandal. He jerked back, and aimed another kick, higher than before and before Sakura could block another Shadow lifted her and threw her back. Sakura skidded along the water, throwing her kunai as she went. The Shadow caught it and used it to slash his comrade's neck, and then he turned it on Sakura. Sakura watched the Shadow sink into the water from the corner of her eye. The other one was coming at her with an incredible speed, slashing her kunai at her. She dodged, sending a kick into his ribs, Sakura grabbed her kunai before he flew back. He drew a shuriken mid-air and tossed it at her, Sakura threw her kunai – hitting it before it hit her, but somehow he'd hidden a shadow shuriken! It slashed through her thigh and Sakura hissed through clenched teeth, as she looked down to asses the damage. Why hadn't the adrenaline hit? The zero sleep and disappointment of the previous night was nagging on her, drawing her down. All her new training was useless if she didn't have the energy to use it. Her thigh was bleeding heavily, the slash had been deeper than she'd hoped. Sakura looked up, drawing another kunai as she did, but he was already there – his fist connecting with her face full-on. Sakura let out a cry of surprise and pain and she staggered back, blood pooling in her mouth, and running from the corner of her lip. Sakura spat it out and rushed at him, she drew back her left hand, and the moment he focused on it – she hit with her right. A very satisfying crunch signaled that she broken his ribs. Sakura drew back another punch, it hit the side of his mask, sending it crashing down, and leaving his jaw at an odd angle. Sakura reared back to deliver the finishing blow but he reached out and grabbed her wrist, and it was too late when she realized his other hand was in front of her chest – a dangerous green glow about it. He was a medical ninja too.

"It's over." he said and then a blade plunged through his chest. Sakura watched his eyes go wide and then dim as the life faded from them. The blade slashed out as quick as it entered and the Shadow dropped, revealing a furious Sasuke behind him.

Sakura slumped to her knees. Her eyes closed and her muscles still tight. That attack, it had been the attack that she'd used back before Konoha's destruction, when she and Naruto were attempting to escape. She drew a shaky breath and reached a hand out to heal her thigh. It was the moment when she could feel the skin knitting together, that Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to her feet roughly. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he demanded.

Sakura just stared at him. How could he, of all people, even ask her that?

"You could have died! Why didn't you just take care of them?!" he screamed.

Sakura noticed that Gaara and Sai had finally arrived but she couldn't look at them, she couldn't look away from Sasuke.

"I don't know," she shook her head, "I was tired. It won't happen again." she had no idea why she was apologizing, but for some reason she felt like a child being scolded.

"Tired?" he asked incredulously.

"It's hard to get any sleep when I'm afraid you'll run off again. But – oh wait, you did. You assumed I was asleep when you decided to sneak away? I was faking. You would have realized that if you'd trusted me less...or maybe its that you just don't care."

All the emotion wiped from Sasuke's face. Like a wall had slammed down between them.

"I followed you, and so fucking predictable that you'd meet with _**him**_." she spat.

Sakura stared up at him and his hands tightened around her shoulders. For the longest time, that was what they did. Sakura's stomach turned painfully and her hands shook at her sides.

"Say something," she whispered, it was more of a plead. He didn't speak, it was like a barrage of thoughts were moving through those dark eyes, but he didn't share any of them. Her hand reached up, clutching his shirt in her fist.

"When is it?"

He swallowed, his adams apple bobbing, she could see the pulse in his throat fluttering. "What?"

"When are you leaving?" she could feel tears burn her eyes but she forced them away. She couldn't be weak, couldn't show him how much of an effect he had on her.

His hands dropped from her shoulders, but Sakura yanked him closer. "If you want me gone, you should just say the word, Sakura."

Even in his cold, hard tone, hearing her name fall from his lips as it always had felt like a whisper of a touch. "Leaving..." she said softly, very aware that Gaara and Sai were watching and not caring in the least, "Would be your decision, because its what you want. Not me."

A muscle next to Sasuke's eye twitched, but other than that he gave no reaction. She wanted to ask him to stay, but the words wouldn't leave her mouth, now that she could actually lose him...she was frozen.

Not for the first time, she wished Sasuke could just speak, could just say exactly what he was feeling, exactly what he was feeling. She felt that maybe he wished the same thing in that moment.

Sasuke's hands reached out, but paused half way. His fists clenched,and then dropped to his sides before he could touch her. Sakura gasped softly and shook her her. "Please," she whispered, "Don't...don't go again."

The moment she blinked, thick tears rolled down her face. Her throat was constricted and she couldn't seem to breathe. She'd completely forgotten their surroundings, all she knew was that – he couldn't leave. They needed him. She needed him. On their side.

The moment Sasuke closed his eyes, closed himself off from her, she stilled. Her tears stopped, her heart even stopped beating. It had been different before, losing him. Because back then she loved him but she never truly had him. Now, she'd like to believe he loved her, even cared. "Nothing is as it seems Sakura. I made a decision long ago, I don't plan to turn away from it." she had no idea what he was talking about, but it sure as hell sounded like a goodbye.

Sakura dropped her hand to her side. This was it. The end. Sakura stared at him, as if attempting to memorize him, memorize Uchiha Sasuke. Her crush, teammate, friend, lover. The way his hair brushed his face in the soft breeze. The way his thick eyelashes seemed so soft against his pale cheeks. The Uchiha arrogance that was plain in his jawline, cheekbones and nose. The curve of his lips and where they'd been. Sakura desperately wanted him to open those dark pools, and when he didn't, she let her head drop and her eyes flutter to a close, and on her next breath...his heat seemed to disappear from her.

Sakura wasn't sure how long she stood there, somehow it felt like hours when she heard her name. It wasn't Sasuke's voice. No, it was Gaara. She felt a hand on her shoulder and her eyes opened, she looked up into his pale eyes. Sakura didn't cry, she wasn't sure what he was expecting, but she felt empty. She'd lost them both now. Ino and Sasuke. Ino, was easier to accept. She'd left, but she'd fought with everything in her to stay. Sasuke didn't even go that far.

Sai was there too. She could see the worry in his eyes.

"Im fine." she said and when both of them continued to stare, she rolled her eyes. "Im _**fine**__._" she stressed and slowly, uncertainly, they nodded.

"Lets move out. We've lost a lot of time."

x-x-x-x-x-

"Why isn't Kiba back yet?!" Hana growled at Kankuro, who was slightly afraid of the older girl.

"I don't know."

"That Yamanaka girl has got him so whipped!" she muttered under her breath. "Gonna get him killed." she dived back into the battle then. Kankuro could see that the Shadow had the advantage. Their chances were slim at best. Kumo would fall, it was only a matter of time. Ally or not, Kankuro knew it was time to find Gaara, he needed to be protected. Kankuro looked over at Temari, her team had arrived during the early hours of the morning. Unlike him, she was fully invested in Konoha and it's Shinobi. Don't misunderstand, Kankuro would fight with them and trust them with his life, and they could do the same, but it was the same for both sides. If it was their leader or him – they would choose the Hokage, as he would choose his brother. It was that simple, but Kiba's scary-ass, but hot, older sister was right. Where the hell were they? Hinata had returned a long time ago, and thrown herself into the battle but Kankuro could see her distraction. They were all wondering the same thing. Either Kiba and Ino had been delayed or...they had to assume the worst. A kunai connected with one that had been throw at him and Hinata moved into the spot between him and the enemy.

"Any sign of Sakura's team?" she asked, letting an explosive tag fly.

"Not yet," he answered and he thought it was about time for him to go and see where Gaara was. Kankuro looked over at Temari and it was when he turned back that he saw the Shadow plunge the syringe into Hinata's neck. She let out a terrible scream, and that was when he went into action. Kankuro swung his puppet up and at the Shadow, who saw it coming and dodged the attack. Hinata's body slumped down, the syringe losing it's grip and slipping from her skin. It crashed to the ground, shattering on impact. Kankuro pulled the chakra strings back and then propelled the puppet forward. It went at an incredible speed. Its arms shooting poisoned senbon out that the Shadow couldn't all possibly dodge. Many of the senbon hit home, and before the Shadow could fall, another puppet caught him, closing him inside of it and then Kankuro let the blades slide inside.

He went over to Hinata, she seemed to be unconscious, but alive.

"I can take her to get treated," a medic said, she was holding her hands out, as if to take Hinata from him. Kankuro's eyes narrowed. "I can get her there."

The medic smiled, "Wrong answer." and then she moved to attack, but it never came. She blinked, the smile fading from her face. She seemed to be frozen.

"Kankuro!" Temari called, rushing over. The Shadow had been caught in Shikamaru's jutsu.

"What happened?" Temari demanded when she reached him. Kankuro quickly ran through what had happened and Temari stared at the remains of the syringe.

"The obvious thing would be that they're after Hinata."

"Just what we need," Shikamaru said, moving his eyes back to the "medic". "We need to get Hinata into Kumo. She'll be safer there,"

"I disagree," Kankuro said, "Here we'll be able to keep an eye on here, make sure they don't get her."

Temari shook her head. "No, we'll be too distracted here, all of us won't be able to watch her, and it only takes one moment of distraction."

Kankuro blew out a heavy breath. "Can you take her somewhere safe?"

Temari didn't hesitate. "I can." she lifted Hinata up and nodded and her brother. "Drop the distraction. I know you're worried about them, but I don't want you getting killed."

Kankuro gave a nod as Temari positioned Hinata on her back. "I'll keep her safe," she told them, and as Shikamaru and Kankuro flanked her, they made towards Kumo.

x-x-x-x-x

"We can rest here for a few hours," Gaara suggested, but it sounded like a command. Sakura shook her head.

"No we can still-" but Sai silenced her with a hand on her shoulder. "Just a few hours."

Sakura looked between the two of them stubbornly before she sighed.

"Since you're the only one who didn't get any rest, I suggest that Gaara and I split the watch in two hours each before we set out again." Sai said and Gaara nodded in agreement.

Sakura kept her eyes on the ground, this was about her. Her lack of rest had made her a liability to her own team. Some leader she turned out to be – not to mention losing the core Kekkai-Genkai user of their team. Way to go, Sakura.

She swallowed her apology and crawled into her sleeping bag. Stubbornly, she clung to awareness, tried desperately to stay awake, but she failed and feel into darkness.

The feeling of falling soon turned into a powerful pull as she was yanked into the Void. In the blink of an eye, the darkness became day and Sakura took a deep breath to steady herself.

"You stupid bitch."

Sakura's eyes snapped up to sky blue ones.

"I-Ino...?"

Said girl gave a dark grin.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Itachi was lurking behind Ino, looking frazzled and annoyed. Mostly annoyed.

"I should be asking you that," Ino said, jamming a finger into Sakura's face.

"We've been over this." Itachi said impatiently.

"You shut up back there." Ino snapped, and then nodded to him before mouthing '_hot_' to Sakura, whose jaw dropped and then quickly snapped shut – because yes, she'd noticed too.

"Why haven't you moved on?" she asked.

"I have no idea, but heeey – you and Sasuke in a steamy shower scene! I saw that! _Nice_."

Sakura slammed her hand into her face and dragged it down.

"Why didn't you tell me you and tall, dark, and handsome-sama did the deed?!"

"Ino, this is important-"

"And then you just let him leave?" Ino tacked on and Sakura paled.

"I..." her voice died.

"Sakura," Itachi began and Ino threw him a glare but Sakura moved past her, "I need someone to be serious about this."

"Why?" she asked Itachi.

He opened his mouth but he couldn't speak it. "I'm sorry."

Sakura closed her eyes. "I've failed you."

There was a moment that there seemed to be a dead silence in the air and the Itachi spoke. "Nothing is as it seems."

Sakura looked up at him slowly. 'That's what he said."

"Have a little faith in him. I know he doesn't deserve it, but it is completely in your power to give it to him."

Sakura nodded after a beat and Itachi looked up at Ino, "You should talk to her, she's been...lost."

"Why hasn't she passed on?"

"She is still holding on to life, and someone is still clutching to her."

"Kiba..." Sakura whispered.

Itachi nodded. "Their tie needs to be severed, or she will be stuck here. Forever."

"I'm right here, you know? I can hear everything." Ino said, coming closer. "And whats so bad about staying. I like it here, and Sakura will come to visit." her eyes fell on Sakura. "Thank you. For what you did."

"Healing you? It was nothing..."

"No I don't mean that – and it wasn't nothing. I meant...letting me go. I felt so much lighter when you did."

"Won't you feel even better if Kiba lets you go too?" Sakura asked.

"No." Ino shook her head. "I need Kiba, and Kiba needs me." her eyes lit up. "He's fallen asleep." she pulled Sakura into a hug. "I'm gonna see how he is."

"Ino-" Sakura began, but the blond was gone.

Sakura looked up at Itachi.

"She can't stay. She doesn't belong here." he said.

"I know."

"I better handle it."

"You?" Sakura asked.

"Your hands are full, aren't they?" he asked. "I wouldn't wish this permanent stasis on anyone."

x-x-x-x-

Sakura awoke some time later. The short four hours were up but the sleep had done wonders. She felt more alert than she had in a while and she was ready.

"This is the final stretch," she told them. "Be ready to jump into battle as soon as we reach the target."

Gaara and Sai nodded.

"Once we reach point B, I'll circle and make sure that Madara hadn't sent reinforcements while you go ahead and join the battle."

"Alone?" Gaara asked, "I don't think that is the wise-"

"With all due respect, Gaara. This has been the plan all along. I can handle it. I assure you."

He seemed to back off at that. "We have five minutes to re-supply. I'll get the water. Make sure we have everything."

Sai and Gaara nodded and Sakura headed to the stream with their containers. She refilled them quickly and reached into the stream to wash her face and arms. Sakura caught Gaara's reflection in the water and met his pale eyes. "I never asked you."

"Asked me what?"

"Why you recommended me, as team leader?"

"You are a strong, capable kunoichi-"

"Really?

Gaara sighed, his eyes closing and breaking off their contact. "You healed me, during the war. I have come to respect you and care a great deal about you, Sakura and honestly, I owe you a apology."

His eyes opened and met her wide ones, Sakura caught herself. "uh, apologize?"

"I hurt you. During the Chunnin Exams. I never...told you how truly sorry I am."

"I don't hold it against you, Gaara. We're cool."

He nodded. "I didn't tell you any of this because I expect anything from you. I realize what is going on with Sasuke and I...respect that, Sakura." he gave her a small smile and then his reflection disappeared from the water.

So, by _care a great deal _he meant **care a great deal**. To say that Sakura hadn't seen it coming would be an understatement. Her cheeks burned as she picked up the water containers and carried them back. She handed one to Gaara, who took it easily. Was it just her – or was the air between them loaded? Probably just her. She carried Sai's container over the clearing to him.

When she arrived, Sai handed her a book.

Sakura gave him a confused smile and turned the book over. _How to pick Mr. Right. Help! I'm stuck in a love triangle. _The cover read.

Sakura scowled. "Look, Sai, I really-"

"I thought it would be appropriate, since both the Gutless Homo and the Kazekage are in love with you."

Sakura's jaw dropped, a- because Sai had read the situation perfectly and b- because Gaara was in perfect hearing distance.

The book shook in Sakura's hand. "Thank you, Sai." she said through clenched teeth and looked back down at the book.

_A Spin Off to Make-Out Tactics – by popular demand._

Sakura's expression softened and she stuffed the book into her bag. "Let's move out."

x-x-x-x-

Team Sakura reached point B by nightfall and the split up with no parting words. Sakura went west, intending to make a quick circle of the perimeter, to ensure that Madara wasn't hoping to block them in. The woods seemed eerily clean of Shadow. It's almost as if Madara was assured of this victory. Sakura clenched her fists and sped up, she was eager to see the battle. They couldn't lose Kumo. It was their last sign of hope. Without it, everything would be lost. Her heart felt so heavy that she needed to stop and catch her breath.

"Sakura,"

She let out a yelp and spun around.

The dark figure stood in the shadow of the leaves, but she knew his voice.

"Sasuke."

He stepped into the moonlight and he kept coming closer until he was against her, and even then he went until she was pressed against the tree.

His dark eyes stared into her's. Burned into her's.

Sakura, despite her anger and sorrow, felt herself heat up under his intense gaze. Sasuke reached up, and pressed his fingers into her lips and then dragged them down, down her chin, down her throat, down her chest – igniting a fire under her skin. He stopped right over her heart. "Do you trust me?" he whispered, his voice rough.

"Yes," she whispered. She knew it was crazy, but she did – then again, right at this moment – she would do just about anything for him. Sasuke's hand seemed to be shaking as he dragged it back up to her throat and then around to the back of her neck. Sasuke pulled her up and her feet arched her up of their own accord. Their lips met. Desperation and heat shifted between them, Sasuke's nails dug into her neck subconsciously and Sakura's arms twisted around his shoulders, pulling him against her. Sasuke's free hand reached down, gripping her thigh and lifting it to his lip. Sasuke let out a groan as their hips met and her held her even closer. "Sakura," he hissed softly, trailing kisses down her jaw and into her neck. Sakura arched into him, her skin felt like it was on fire, under his touch, his caress, his lips, his tongue. She was so hot, everywhere. It was almost painful, but she wanted Sasuke to touch her until it hurt. To love her until her hurt.

Ok sooo an update!

I was just waiting for this weeks chapter of the manga! It went exactly like I'd hoped! SASUKE LOVE lol! He's so awesome! KYAAA, I'm still in a fangirl frenzy.

**Ahem** anywayyy, I'm back on a writing schedule so, depending on the amount of reviews=when I update? SO REVIEW!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	28. Until it Hurts

Everyone, I can't apologize enough. I lost sight of what was important in my life for a long time. But, I'm back. I haven't abandoned you guys or my stories. I've decided to finish Stand by Me first, and move through my other fics as I go along. I'm planning a Monday update schedule. Meaning, depending on when this one goes up, you'll receive a new one the following Monday.

Ok, here we go lol.

Stand By Me

Chapter 28 – Until it Hurts

"_Undress these beautiful lies,_

_Blind me with animal eyes,_

_Carve your heart into mine, carve your heart into mine._

_Brush me with venomous lips,_

_Tear me to passionate strips,_

_Stir up the beast inside, stir up the beast inside._

_Take me for all I'm worth,_

_Touch me until it hurts."_

It had been two weeks since Sakura had met Sasuke in the woods outside the battle for Kumo. Two weeks in which she'd loved him, lost him and hated him. Or maybe the hate was directed at herself. For loving him, trusting him enough to let him have this power over her that would allow him to betray her so horrible. In doing exactly what he'd promised he wouldn't.

Sakura heard the heavy footfalls echoing on the walls outside her room and she stilled, knowing exactly who it would be on the other side.

"Ah, Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked away, bile rising in her throat. She forced the shake out of her hands by clenching them tightly, refusing to show him any weakness.

"Come now," he said with a tut-tut-tut of his tongue, and then she felt a cold thumb on her chin. Sakura reacted, pulling a fist back and punching up, coming up empty once again due to the weight on her wrist. Chakra Shackles.

"Don't touch me." She sneered, still very boldly looking away.

"Is this any way to treat the man that's keeping you safe?"

"Keeping me safe?" she mocked, her voice dull and void of any emotion. "Maybe captive would be a better term." And finally, she turned her glare on his snake-like eyes. Orochimaru.

He seemed wholly amused by this, smiling sweetly at her, his hand reaching out again, this time managing to cup her cheek before she smacked his hand away defiantly.

"Orochimaru-sama." Came the voice from the doorway and Sakura's head snapped up. Kalika.

"Team B is ready to move out, shall I deploy them?"

"No." Orochimaru snapped. "Wait for me." He stood, and with one last look at Sakura, swept out of the room.

Kalika's hand reached out for the door, but instead she scratched the back of her neck, a very conscious action, before she pulled the thick metal door to a close. Sakura listened to her footsteps echoing down the hall and disappearing before she relaxed.

Her chains rattled on the floor as she turned over in the cot. Her back to the door, but again, a deep sleep wouldn't come to her. Because she didn't deserve the peace of the Void. This was her prison. Chained by the Uchiha himself. And it had been her own fault. She'd gotten in too deep…trusted too much.

-FLASHBACK-

Team Sakura reached point B by nightfall and they split up with no parting words. Sakura went west, intending to make a quick circle of the perimeter, to ensure that Madara wasn't hoping to block them in. The woods seemed eerily clean of Shadow. It's almost as if Madara was assured of this victory. Sakura clenched her fists and sped up, she was eager to see the battle. They couldn't lose Kumo. It was their last sign of hope. Without it, everything would be lost. Her heart felt so heavy that she needed to stop and catch her breath.

"Sakura,"

She let out a yelp and spun around.

The dark figure stood in the shadow of the leaves, but she knew his voice.

"Sasuke."

He stepped into the moonlight and he kept coming closer until he was against her, and even then he went until she was pressed against the tree.

His dark eyes stared into her's. Burned into her's.

Sakura, despite her anger and sorrow, felt herself heat up under his intense gaze. Sasuke reached up, and pressed his fingers into her lips and then dragged them down, down her chin, down her throat, down her chest – igniting a fire under her skin. He stopped right over her heart. "Do you trust me?" he whispered, his voice rough.

"Yes," she said lowly. She knew it was crazy, but she did – then again, right at this moment – she would do just about anything for him. Sasuke's hand seemed to be shaking as he dragged it back up to her throat and then around to the back of her neck. Sasuke pulled her up and her feet arched her up of their own accord. Their lips met. Desperation and heat shifted between them, Sasuke's nails dug into her neck subconsciously and Sakura's arms twisted around his shoulders, pulling him against her. Sasuke's free hand reached down, gripping her thigh and lifting it to his lip. Sasuke let out a groan as their hips met and her held her even closer. "Sakura," he hissed softly, trailing kisses down her jaw and into her neck. Sakura arched into him, her skin felt like it was on fire, under his touch, his caress, his lips, his tongue. She was so hot, everywhere. It was almost painful, but she wanted Sasuke to touch her until it hurt. To love her until her hurt.

He was intoxicating, powerful, enigmatic, an untameable addiction. The feel of his lips, wet and warm on her neck, dragging down, lower and lower. His hands, over her sides, hips, thighs, fingers digging in almost painfully, as if he didn't want to let her go. As if he wanted nothing more than to be inside her, and Sakura in her deepest, shameful heart would have let him have her, despite everything that happened. His betrayal slipped deeper and deeper into her mind, into the darkest corner until all that was left was what she was feeling now, in this moment with him.

That was when the explosions sounded. Sakura hadn't heard anything, but the ground beneath them shook violently. Sakura's head, which had been moved back to give him access, slowly turned. Smoke. Black, heavy smoke was rising from the battlefield. And fire. Her senses came back to her in a rush and she stiffened, her instinct screaming that this had been him. Keeping her here, for whatever reason, was to distract her. The last shinobi resistance was on that battlefield!

"What have you done?" she screamed, shoving him away so hard that he stumbled back. Sasuke face was still and clear of emotion as he stared at her.

"What was necessary."

For a moment, Sakura was so outraged that she actually thought she might attack him but then she turned, sprinting towards the battlefield. Sasuke wouldn't let her. Of course not. He appeared in front of her, sword drawn.

"Don't make this more difficult than it has to be, Sakura,"

Sakura made a feral sound, almost a growl, low in her throat. How dare he?! Her friends were dying on that battlefield!

She screamed his name, the tears in her eyes spilling over as she rushed at him. Chakra laced her punch as she hit forward, but he wasn't there anymore. Sakura spun around, glaring into his dark, dark eyes and finally, truly, feeling her heart break.

"Your emotions are a weakness in any battle. You can't win against me, Sakura."

"Don't fuck with me!" she screamed, grabbing his shirt and yanking him towards her, but Sasuke leapt back. Sakura sent kunai flying at him and Sasuke slashed them away with his katana easily.

"Sharingan." It was said in such a clam way, that Sakura almost hadn't heard him and she had no time to look away. Her eyes widened and were trapped in his. Sakura felt her knees give in and she dropped to the ground. Sasuke stepped towards her quickly, his eyes narrowed as he stared down at her.

"Fight me…you coward." She said weakly, staring up at him.

"I wish you'd never gotten involved, Sakura." He murmured, a cold hand reaching out to brush the cursed seal on the back of her neck. "Sleep." He commanded, Sharingan spinning and Sakura gave him one last hateful look before her lids closed.

-end flashback-

She'd woken up hours later, away from the battlefield with Orochimaru staring down at her. Sasuke hadn't returned to wherever she was. Or if he had been, he certainly hadn't visited her cell.

Sakura opened her eyes, staring at the manacle on her wrist. The stone in it had a green glow, meaning it was sucking her chakra as she was producing more. If only she could get them off, then Sakura was certain she could break her way out of this place. Sakura reached up, cringing as the chains made a horrible scraping sound against the floor and slid her hand over the cursed seal at the back of her neck. The last place Sasuke's fingers had brushed. For a moment, Sakura saw Kalika at the door. Touching the back of her neck. Sakura's eyes narrowed and she pushed herself into a sitting position. Had Kalika been sending her some kind of message, was the cursed seal the key to her escape?

Sakura had refused to activate it because that had been the reason for Orochimaru's insistent visits. Idly, Sakura wondered how she would even go about turning it on, when a soft knock sounded on the door before it was pushed open.

Elani smiled and came inside with a platter of food. "I've brought some dinner."

"Thank you," Sakura said, out of habit alone and Elani set the platter down on the small table within Sakura's reach. The girl gave a bow and turned to move out of the room, "Elani, wait a moment."

"I'm not supposed to talk to you," Elani whispered.

"I just have one question."

Elani paused and Sakura took her opportunity. "Has anyone ever broken out of these shackles?"

"Yes. Orochimaru usually put them on anyone who survived getting the cursed seal." She said and the scurried out of the room.

So that was the key, to activate the seal.

The lock slid into place and then Sakura heard Elani's soft whisper. "Don't eat the soup."

Sakura's eyes slid to the platter, she reached out, plucking the soup up and bringing it to her nose. The smell was delicious, but Sakura couldn't pick up on anything strange. Sakura threw a drop into her palm and set the soup back on the platter. She pushed chakra into her hand and right before she felt the familiar heat, the shackle sent a shock through her. Sakura gasped, almost spilling the soup, but she grabbed her wrist with her free hand and tried again. This time, ignoring the shock and focussing more and more chakra to her hand, the manacle was set to absorb everything but the more she forced, the more small bursts escaped through until finally, the soup turned purple. She flicked the substance onto the floor. It was a sensory type technique that Shizune had taught her, originally meant to identify poisons, Sakura had adapted it to expand over drugs as well. This, it turned out, was a sleeping agent of some kind. Which meant Orochimaru didn't want her to activate the seal just yet. But why? Why would he want to delay what he'd been pushing for two weeks?

Slowly, the answer dawned on her. He wasn't here.

Sakura smiled, a trickle of a hope rising in her chest. This was it. If there was ever a perfect time to escape, it was now.

x-x-x-x

Naruto stared at Bee's back. It had been two whole weeks and he hadn't heard anything. Not from Baa-chan, Sakura or even Sasuke. No one had contacted him to tell him how the battle went. Bee denied hearing anything, so a part of Naruto automatically wanted to assume the worst. Maybe after Konoha's destruction, a part of him had become paranoid. But he had never been good at sitting around and waiting for the enemy to come to him, so this was torture. He rubbed a hand down his face. No matter what he did, he couldn't shake the feeling inside of him. That something happened. While he was stuck here.

"Naruto," came the growl from inside him, and it was almost enough to make him calm down.  
>"Kurama? Do you feel it too?"<p>

The fox was quiet for a long time before he spoke. "That sinister chakra is close."

Naruto tensed.

"The feeling we had was not that something happened, but rather, still coming."

Naruto looked up, his eyes meeting Bee's. Both of them realized it at the same time. Madara was coming to where they were.

"How did he find us?" Naruto demanded, "This place was supposed to shield us."

Gyuuki spoke through Bee. "It was. Somehow he's found a jutsu to see through the barrier."

"Killer Bee-sama, Naruto-sama," one of the shinobi guarding them stepped forward, "If he is really coming here, we should get the two of you to safety."

"No," Naruto pushed himself to his feet. "I say we meet him and settle this once and for all. This time, for sure," Naruto clenched his hands into fists.

"If he's found a jutsu to see through even this barrier there will be no more places to hide." Gyuuki said and then turned to the shinobi. "All of you need to clear out. You'll only be in the way if we get serious." He left the part where Madara would probably kill them as hostages unspoken.

"W-We'll find the Raikage and report this immediately."

Bee waved them off and Naruto turned to him. "Why did you allow that?"

"Because there's a chance my brother is already dead."

x-x-x-x-

Sakura braced herself, she knew she only had one possible shot to see if this would work. If it didn't…she would have no alternative but to cooperate with Orochimaru. But she wasn't ready to admit defeat, not yet. With a deep breath, she forced chakra along her spine, up, up, up. Shocks began to vibrate through the shackles, shaking through her. But she'd felt worse – channelling Sasuke's Chidori had nearly killed her. Her chakra finally reached the cursed seal. Sakura felt a heat spread over her neck and for a moment nothing happened. And then everything went dark. She could feel her legs moving, getting up, the shackles falling from her and when she reached the door, her vision began to light up and Ino was in front of her. In the Void, but she wasn't asleep. This was so different than it had been the previous time. Something was wrong. Sakura let out a cry, curling in on herself as waves of pain wracked through her.

"Sakura? Are you ok?"

"No!" she whispered, panic gripping her heart. Sakura covered her eyes with a shaking hand, and continued staring into nothingness. She could feel her legs move, her arms deal out punches, her chest rattling with laughs. This wasn't supposed to happen. The pain intensified the longer the cursed seal stayed active. Sakura coughed, tasting the blood in her mouth.

"Sakura!" but it wasn't Ino's voice. It was Kalika's. A hand grabbed the back of her neck, slamming her down onto the ground. Something cold spread over the seal and Sakura could feel herself calming down. The cursed seal slowly twirled back into itself, the cold of Kalika's suppression snapping it into place. Sakura moved her hands from her face. Ino was staring down at her with worried eyes.

"What are you still doing here?" Sakura whispered.

"Where have you been?" Ino shot back.

"I don't know. I've been having dreamless nights." Sakura waved a hand, "Ino, you don't belong-" before Sakura could finish her sentence, she felt it, the familiar pull.

"I'm waking up," was the last thing she said before she was yanked back into her body.

When Sakura opened her eyes, Kalika was standing over her. "This is worse than I thought."

"What is?"

"The cursed seal was fully compatible with my jutsu, and worked wonderfully when your own chakra systems stilled, but alone – it's completely incompatible with you."

Sakura swallowed. "What does that mean?"

"It means," she sighed, helping Sakura into a sitting position, "that we need a plan B."

"What was Plan A?"

"The cursed seal I gave you is immensely powerful. Rivalling even the Uchiha's. But your chakra is completely mismatched with it. When the seal is activated, your chakra and the seal's chakra are essentially fighting for dominance. I assume," Kalika said, tapping Sakura's diamond-seal on her forehead. "that it has something to do with this."

"Most level 2 cursed seals have some…Sharingan resistance. The plan was to have you reach level 2, and hopefully aid Sasuke in trapping Madara."

"Trapping him? With what?" Sakura asked, knowing he had the ability to move through anything.

"A barrier, designed by that brat himself. It's supposed to deactivate any Sharingan used within its limits."

"Is that why he brought me here?" Sakura demanded. "Couldn't he just have spoken to me?!"

"That's not it. Sasuke learned something about our enemy," Kalika said darkly, "Something that makes our situation – the situation in the entire world so much worse."

To Sakura, that meant nothing. There was nothing that could make her forgive Sasuke. Not this time.

"So? What will you do now? Are you planning to keep me here?"

Kalika lifted an eyebrow, "No, do what you like."

Sakura stood. "I guess I should thank you,"

"Please, don't. Just try not to get yourself killed,"

Sakura turned away, rushing into the forest. "I can't promise that." She said, knowing Kalika couldn't hear her, because for the first time, she wasn't running after Sasuke. This time, she was going straight for the person she should have gone after in the first place.

x-x-x-x-

Naruto looked over a Killer Bee. "Dead…?"

"Kumo is lost." He said, the rap tune in his voice falling away. "Madara invaded Kumo, not to capture it, but to kill the Raikage and he would only let Kumo go over his dead body. I suppose that's what makes my big bro so cool."

"That old man…" Naruto said, unwilling to believe it.

A chuckled snapped both the Jinchuuriki's heads up. Madara stood just a few feet in front of them. The wind blew through his cape, fluttering it around his legs. He stood close. Close enough to kill even.

"That old man…is dead," he said it with so much pleasure that Naruto began shaking with anger. "And soon, so will you be. The full moon is coming. I can't fail again."

"I won't let you win! Not again!"

"You don't have a choice. Uzumaki Naruto, you will be an annoyance to me no longer," Madara paused, looking over them. "Now, which one of you will go first?"

Naruto clenched his fists. _**Get ready, Kurama.**_

"I suppose both of you think that rushing in together will be wise."

"Let's go, Naruto!" Bee yelled, taking off and Naruto was right behind him.

Madara gave a laugh, allowing them to advance, before he formed quick hand seals. "Katon: -" he was cut off by the ground breaking away beneath them.

The three of them were thrown back and for a moment, Naruto struggled to get his bearings, pushing himself up. Dust rose up around them, making it hard to see but it began gradually blowing away.

Madara's laugh was loud and daring. "Wonderful! This is perfect. You've finally come to me."

Naruto looked up to see twin pigtails blowing in the wind. "Baa-chan…."

"Who's dead?" came the growl from behind them and Naruto spun around.

The Kage had arrived.

They came forward, creating a barrier between the Jinchuuriki and Madara.

Tsunade helped Naruto up. "You've done well, Naruto. You will be a great Hokage."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Baa-chan-"

The Hokage leaned down, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Go, Naruto, to the Valley of the End. We will hold him back for as long as possible." She gave him one last smile before turning back to the Kage.

Naruto and Bee stood still, watching them once again, take a stand.

"GO, BEE, Naruto!" the Raikage yelled, and Naruto took that reluctant first step back and then another, until he was running, his eyes still behind him, on Tsunade's back. On Gaara. The Tsuchikage, Mizukage and Raikage. He clenched his teeth, finally looking forward.

The final battle was about to begin. This time he wanted to do it right, he didn't want anyone to die. Yet, somehow, he couldn't shake the horrible feeling that Tsunade's words had been a goodbye.

That's it for chapter 28. In my original planning for this story, it was only about 28 chapters, which later changed and then changed again. I've finally settled on 30 chapters. So this fanfic will be finished in the next few weeks.

Please let me know what you guys thought, I was a bit worried the entire time while writing this that it would be really horrible…-.-

Reviews are loved guys :D

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	29. My Blood

Stand By Me

Chapter 29 – My Blood

'_That feeling that doesn't go away just did._

_And I walked a thousand miles to prove it._

_And I'm caught in the crossfire of my own thoughts,_

_The color of my blood is all I see on the rocks._

_As you sail from me.'_

Sakura snuck into Konoha in the dead of night. She'd seen the changes before, briefly, but they still struck her. The changes Madara had made couldn't have been more different from how Konoha had been. But she couldn't think about that. Not now. This time, for sure, she would kill him, as she had originally planned. Her feelings for Sasuke had gotten in the way and she knew now that he had been right all along. Feelings were a weakness. If she hadn't felt the way she did about him, if she hadn't held back because she'd wanted him to be her first, Madara would be dead now.

"Report,"

Sakura flattened herself against the wall. Around the corner, the Shadow had grouped. Returning from the battle won at Kumo.

"I have what Madara-sama requested."

"Bring the sacrifice forward."

Sakura heard footsteps and held her breath, peeking around the corner just as the unconscious body was dumped onto the ground. Her heart stopped. The girl who was slumped so frailly on the ground…was Hinata.

"We managed to secure the Suna girl as well. The two were together."

"Did you capture any Jounin?"  
>"No, the Hyuuga boy was our target, but he got in the way when we tried to secure the sacrifices and we needed to put him down."<p>

What? Neji? He couldn't mean Neji. Sakura swallowed. First Ino and now Neji. She had foolishly believed that all of them could survive this together, but it seemed that fate had decided against them. The thought was enough to depress Sakura.

"Commander!" another Shadow had joined them. "There's an intruder!"

Sakura froze, ducking back into the safety of the cover of night, as she listened. "What?!"

"Only one sir, entered the barrier not too long ago,"

"Spread out! Find and kill on sight!"

Sakura swallowed. She was sure she'd passed through the barrier like Tsunade had shown her, but somehow they knew she was here. Sakura weighed her options. Running seemed the safest bet, or at least the one with the highest survival rate. But Sakura didn't care about that. All she cared about was doing what she came here to do. She would have to fight her way through. Sakura braced herself and stepped out of the shadows.

x-x-x-x

Naruto and Killer Bee rushed through the trees. They headed for the Valley of the End, as Tsunade had told him. But Naruto had to force himself to stay on course. Every part of him wanted to turn back. To fight with them, but he couldn't. This was what he needed to do. For everything to work out, they had to reach their destination, and the Kage had to keep Madara there for as long as possible. Naruto wiped a hand down his face and when he opened his eyes again, he slid to a stop on the branch.

Below them, in the clearing, thousands of white Zetsu were marching. Naruto wasn't sure where they were going, but he knew Madara was with the Kage. So the person behind this must be…

"Kabuto."

Bee nodded. "I'll take care of things here, yeah! You go on ahead, bakayaro konoyaro!"

Naruto stared at Bee. "Old man Bee…"

Bee nodded, holding out his fist to Naruto. Naruto took a deep breath, refusing to believe that this was another goodbye and again avoided the urge to stay behind. Naruto knew that he needed to move forward no matter what. He slammed his knuckles against Bee's. For a tense moment they stood like that before both leapt away, not looking back and pushing forward. Naruto went on. He needed to get to The Valley of the End, this time, he promised himself, things would be different. If he lost again, it would be the end. He would really die and all that would be left is Madara.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura never made it. Hands ripped her back before the light hit her. Sakura thrashed around just as the hand came up, closing over her lips.

She knew who it was within a breath. The way his body seemed to unconsciously meld with hers. His hands, all too familiar on her, around her.

"Sakura," he hissed into her ear, his lips brushing her skin. "I swear, if you make a sound, I'll kill you right now."

Sakura stiffened and his hands tightened around her. But all she could think about was her mission. She needed to kill Madara now. The only way to do that would be to sacrifice Sasuke as a distraction. To push him into the light, but Sakura knew the only reason she wanted to do that was for revenge. To make him feel just a bit of what she had.

"Don't try anything." He warned, his lips brushing her again and Sakura hated to admit how it distracted her. "I knew you would come here. Clearly I was too late to stop you."

He knew? Had he come to save her? Somehow the thought wasn't reassuring at all. "He isn't worth a suicide mission, Sakura. He isn't even here."

For a moment, Sakura stood defiantly. Not willing to believe him, but she knew Sasuke wouldn't lie about this. She stilled and slumped against him. Shadows were coming closer and closer and Sakura felt Sasuke's hand slip from her mouth, down onto her throat and then he pressed down on the pressure point in her neck. Sakura's vision dimmed and then everything went dark.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura knew that she shouldn't have been surprised. The Valley of the End was where she opened her eyes. Now, the wind was rustling through her hair uneasily, her green eyes in a steady glare and Sasuke on the other side of the waterfall, staring back at her with empty, dark eyes.

Neither spoke, there was no need. The rush of the waterfall would have been too loud for them to hear each other anyway. Sakura was still angry. Furious at him, because this time it had been different. He hadn't betrayed Konoha or Naruto, he'd betrayed her. Personally. It stung deeper than she would have liked to admit and seeing him now – it took everything in her to control her emotions. They were swirling inside of her, and Sakura wasn't sure if she wanted to attack him or break down. He didn't make any move to come to her, he simply watched her in the most unnerving way. The last time she'd seen him felt like a forever ago. That time where he'd made her feel the most intense winding up of her life. But it didn't matter. She wondered senselessly if she still loved him. If he was worth any more. Sakura thought back to the first time she'd seen him after the war. When he'd come for her so unexpectedly. Killed the people who had been hurting her and even treated her wounds. She wondered if there was two sides to Sasuke. A side that she loved and a side that she couldn't possibly stand. She'd given him everything she could have possible given him. She'd opened her heart fully, trusted him wholly and he had done exactly what he told her he wouldn't. He'd given her to that monster. Sakura wouldn't have denied him if he'd asked her about the cursed seal. That was the part that hurt the most.

Sakura felt her eyes tear up. She knew that she couldn't live in a world without him, but she couldn't live with him as he was now.

Slowly, she took a step towards the edge, ready to jump over.

"Sakura-chan!"

She spun around. Naruto had arrived.

Her eyes went back to Sasuke, the words still on her lips.

This was how it was always going to be, wasn't it? Them on one side and him on the other. Sakura told herself that it was ok. That by now, she was used to it. Used to Sasuke being Sasuke. But she knew that wasn't an excuse anymore. It couldn't be. She couldn't justify what he was doing with the same words that always used to comfort it. Because it wasn't enough. Not anymore.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Baa-chan said to come. What are you two doing here?"

"Ask Sasuke." She murmured.

Naruto's blue eyes went to Sasuke, who still hadn't moved.

"What happened? Is your training complete?"

"Yeah, we made it in time," was all Naruto said.

"Naruto…this is it, isn't it?"

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded. "But, it isn't the end, Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked away, "I believe in you. You can do this. Not because you promised anyone. But because I believe with everything that you are strong enough."

"Sakura-chan…..thank you."

She smiled up at him and then turned to look at Sasuke again.

"Stay here for a bit, there's something I need to do."

"Sakura-chan, you don't-"

Sakura put her hand on his arm. "I have to do this," and then she went up to the statue and leapt across.

Sasuke met her half way, but neither spoke, and Sakura didn't have the will to look at him.

"Sakura-"

"Just tell me why."

"I can't."

Sakura smiled bitterly. Why had she expected anything more than that? Because she'd stupidly thought that maybe he loved her?

"I don't do anything without a reason, I'm brutally efficient." Sasuke said and Sakura immediately recognized her own words. Ones she'd said to him in a cutting anger.

Finally, she met his eyes. But it still wasn't enough. Sakura put her hands on his cheeks and slowly she kissed him.

"I love you," she murmured, her lips brushing his. _For whatever it's worth._

"Only death can bring change in the world, Sakura."

She pushed away from him, fighting every fibre of her being that wanted to look at him.

"SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE!"

Sakura's eyes sprang open, finding Naruto across the way, and seeing someone between them.

Madara.

Sasuke moved quicker than she'd ever seen him, shoving her behind him. Katana in hand.

"It's truly a sad day when an Uchiha betrays his own," Madara said, landing gracefully.

Sakura saw a flash of orange behind Madara. It turned into a sea of clones.

Madara give a dull sigh and suddenly something seemed to explode from him with such force that it knocked both Sasuke and Sakura back.

Sakura hit the ground hard. Sasuke on top of her, as if he was trying to shield her from the flying debris.

She groaned and Sasuke pushed himself back up. "Susano'o…" he breathed and Sakura pushed herself up to look past him.

"But that's…."

"I knew it." Sasuke cursed lowly. Shoving himself up and sprinting back towards the waterfall.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called, pushing herself to her feet and taking off after him.

Sasuke ran at full speed, kicking himself off the edge and going down.

Sakura stared down after him. Naruto was holding his own against Madara's Susano'o, but it was an ultimate defence, and she hoped desperately he could break through. With a deep breath, she leaped, dropping down after them. She rushed right in and she swore Madara gave a laugh when he saw her. Susano'o's arm slashed at her and Sakura jumped back, her eyes moving over it. She was no expert, but to her eyes there were no weaknesses in it. No way she could break through with brute strength. One thing was clear, Sasuke would have to lead this battle. He knew both the Sharingan and Susano'o. Silently it was decided between them.

"We need height!" she called to them, and she saw Naruto nod in agreement. She watched both him and Sasuke bite their thumbs before she bit her's.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" they called in unison.

"Interesting." Madara said. "Come."

The tree of them went forward and as Sakura was fighting, she tried to recall the war. She wondered if the masked Madara had ever used Susano'o. But she couldn't remember, and at the moment, it didn't matter. In this moment, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were together. Fighting together as if they'd never been apart. And to Sakura, that was enough.

Sasuke circled Madara, Amaterasus exploding over Madara's Susano'o, as if Sasuke was testing its power somehow. The Eternal Mangekyo blazing in his eyes as he went around, analysing every possible thing. The snake moved through the water lithely, and Sasuke attacked with precision. Every move set to some kind of goal. Madara, though, wasn't even breaking a sweat yet. Sasuke's chakra began to swirl around him. His own Susano'o coming to life in a bright haze. Sasuke paired Susano'o's arrow with his Amaterasu. Naruto was supporting Sasuke, knocking Madara's attacks back, while collecting enough chakra to enter Sage Mode. Soon, Sasuke came to her and it was Sakura's turn. Right off, Madara blasted a Katon attack at them and Sakura jumped down, slamming down into the water and creating a powerful wave. The fire hit it head on and it erupted in a ball of steam, hissing away. Sakura hopped back onto Katsuya, as Sasuke fired another arrow at Madara. This time, though the arrow pierced the armour if only by an inch. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Katsuya shot acid from her mouth, it hit Madara's Susano'o dead on. The chakra around it seemed the fizzle and burn away before Madara secured the breach within a second. Sasuke's eyes flipped to Sakura who was staring at the place where the acid had hit, she was whispering intensely to the slug.

Naruto stood, his eyes transforming under the effects of Sage Mode. Quickly he created a Rasen Shuriken and shot it at Madara. As Sasuke predicted, the Jutsu would have no effect. He also suspected that Naruto couldn't use his Bijuu mode at all, since Madara could control the Kyuubi.

Which meant only that Naruto was at a disadvantage in this battle. But somehow, Sasuke knew that Naruto would find some way around it, he always did. He needed to, for Sasuke's plan to work. But that would have to wait until later. Sasuke had an idea that might give them an opening to attack.

x-x-x-x-

Tsunade stared up at the sky. She could feel the life slipping from her, finally, mercifully. The pain had dulled a while ago leaving only a dull sort of remembrance that it was there. It had been so easy for him. Even the combined strength of the Kage hadn't been enough to bring a single man down. Even if that man was Uchiha Madara. Vaguely, she wondered how her grandfather had done it. How they had gotten that impossible godlike strength. The clouds, white and fluffy-looking rolled by thickly. Slowly, Tsunade felt her eyes get heavy and she wondered if this was really it. Was she really going to die?

"Hokage?"

Tsunade didn't need to turn her head, because she couldn't and also because she knew who it was.

"Are we going to die?" Gaara asked.

Tsunade huffed and the action is painful. "Probably. Yes."

He fell quiet and Tsunade closed her eyes, but the darkness didn't come – instead, she saw him. Not Dan, not Nawaki. Jiraiya. She saw the way he looked at her, the way he smiled. The few times she'd allowed him to innocently touch her. The heat of his hands on her back, shoulders, arms. The way she wouldn't admit it rose goosebumps on her arms. Out of everything, he had been her biggest regret. Because she had caused his death, because she had never been able to admit to herself that she'd been in love with anyone other than Dan. And she hadn't been able to save both men. A part of her had always believed she would die before him. So she could keep on lying. So she would never have had to admit anything. His death had been a turning point for her, a realization of all the regrets she had. Tsunade always wondered if he had any regrets. But she imagined that he didn't. Other than never telling Naruto the truth, and maybe a regret for herself. Eventually, tears rolled down her cheeks before she could stop them. Why did he have to be the last person she thought about? She'd resolved never to think about him, because even now, he was the only man who could truly make her cry.

"I think I…cared for her." Came the Kazekage's voice again.

Like her, he had also been thinking the same things. Is this what death was? Summarizing your life's regret?

"Who?"

"Sakura."

Tsunade felt herself smile. "It would have never worked."

Gaara falls silent again and Tsunade opened her eyes once more.

"I always knew that." He said. "This feeling…isn't really something you can stop."

"You're not alone in that." Tsunade told him. "I guess it's easier…letting go when you're aware of the stakes."

"Not really."

Tsunade gave a low laugh, causing blood to fill her mouth.

Next to her, the Kazekage gave a horrible cough. "I hope…" he says weakly. "That Naruto becomes a wonderful Hokage,"

"He will," Tsunade said hoarsely, slowly, painfully turning her head to Gaara. He gave a shuddering exhale. His body stilling completely.

Tsunade stared up at the sky. Yes, Naruto would make a wonderful Hokage. The greatest one. Tsunade could see him, in her mind, leading the shinobi world into a time of peace. She could see him as a great leader, a Jinchuuriki. A Namikaze and an Uzumaki. She felt herself smile. And one last time, Senju Tsunade closed her eyes. "Uzumaki Naruto. I'm betting on you." And then she, the Fifth Hokage of Konoha let her last breath leave her.

x-x-x-x-

As Sasuke had told her through his Sharingan within but a second, Sakura told Katsuya to attack again and then she jumped from the slug's head, pushing as much chakra as she could into her fist. She could do this, she had to. She only needed to break through. Sakura aimed her punch at Susano'o. Right where Madara was waiting, but she never hit. Instead, she went right through. Madara reached out casually, his hand circling her throat and Sakura let out a cry.

Naruto and Sasuke froze, their bodies stilling completely.

"Do you know why I wanted to kill you, Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura's hands went around his wrist, squeezing as hard as she could, but her strength seemed to have no effect on him.

"Because to her, you are like a daughter."

"Obito. That's enough." Kakashi's voice came from behind Madara, his kunai raised to Madara's back.

"Obito?" Madara laughed sarcastically, throwing Sakura aside like a dirty rag. She hit the water hard, skidding along it until she sank down.

Madara ripped the mask off and tossed it aside.

"It's not…" Naruto whispered.

Sakura pushed herself out of the water, her eyes finding Madara's face and then going to Sasuke's. He knew. She wondered for how long, but at this point – to her it hardly mattered if it was Madara or Obito, as long as the man died, things would change.

"What have you done with Obito?" Kakashi demanded and again, Madara laughed. "He's probably dead in the same place where I found him. He turned out to be rather pathetic." Madara turned to Sasuke. "Somewhat like you."

"Of course, he was useful for a time. You played your part perfectly, Hatake Kakashi," Madara turned to said man. "Obito's love for the useless girl was holding him back."

Kakashi's hand tightened around the kunai, his Sharingan spinning. "What are you talking about?!"

"I orchestrated the entire thing. I knew she would try and be a martyr. Konoha seems to be full of those." Madara's eyes flipped to Sakura. "Shall we get this battle started? It's always more fun after someone dies." He's in front of her in a second, Sakura only has the time to feel her eyes widen when Madara's kunai appeared in her vision.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cries but Sasuke gets there first. "Chidori!" Sasuke slammed it into Madara's back, over his heart, just as Naruto yanked Sakura away.

Madara turned quickly, grabbing hold of Sasuke's extended arm, there was a blank look on his face as he pulled the Kusanagi blade from Sasuke and slammed it into his chest.

There was a quiet moment around the clearing, and then blood splattered from Sasuke's mouth. Sakura stared, everything inside her stilling.

"_**Sakura-"**_

"_**Just tell me why."**_

"_**I can't."**_

"_**I don't do anything without a reason, I'm brutally efficient." **_

"_**I love you," **_

"_**Only death can bring change in the world, Sakura."**_

Sakura's scream pierced the air around them.

Naruto was running towards the young Uchiha, Kakashi was rushing towards Madara and Sakura fell to her knees, sinking into the water, a white hot heat exploding from the back of her neck.

x-x-x-x-

That's it for this chapter. Only two left after this. Chapter 30 and then the Epilogue.

New Chapter on Monday!

Read and Review please! Let me know what you guys thought!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	30. Winter Sleep

Here's the song listing :)

*Highly recommended download for all of em :)*

Chapter 21 – With Me : Sum41

Chapter 22 - Zoom Into Me : Tokio Hotel

Chapter 23 – Leave My Body : Florence and the Machine

Chapter 24 - Spirit Indestructible : Nelly Furtado

Chapter 25 – When It Rains : Paramore

Chapter 26 – Halcyon : Ellie Goudling

Chapter 27 – Act Like a Man : ChianoSky

Chapter 28 – Until It Hurts : Francisca Hall

Chapter 29 - My Blood : Ellie Goulding

Chapter 30 – Winter Sleep : Olivia Lufkin inspi' Reira from NANA.

Stand by Me

Chapter 30 – Winter Sleep

'_Will you hold me now? Hold me now, my frozen heart._

_Kiss my lips and maybe you can take me to your world for now._

_I can't be alone right now._

_Will you hold me now? Hold me now, my frozen heart._

_Please make it all go away._

_Am I ever going to feel myself again?_

_I hope I will.'_

Kakashi dodged left, his feet skimming the surface of the water and sending splatters of it flying. He knew that fighting right now was a mistake. His mind was far too scattered. The revelation of Rin, Obito and himself and Madara's plan, how he'd ultimately manipulated Obito. And then he'd had to watch Sasuke go down. It seemed almost too easy for Madara. For Kakashi, all this meant was that he was nothing more than a failure. He'd failed Rin. He'd failed Obito and now, he'd also failed his precious students. The kunai in his hand was a little shaky, but he held his own, even if all he was doing at the moment was defending. He could see Naruto holding Sasuke up in his peripheral vision. Sakura, though, was nowhere to be seen. The Susano'o swung its curved blade around in an arch, Kakashi snapped to attention, narrowly dodging the attack, but Madara was ready, appearing behind Kakashi, blasting huge flames from his mouth. Kakashi dropped down, letting the water swallow him entirely. He didn't completely escape the attack, the water stung the burns on his arm lightly but he paid no attention to it. There was something in the water not far from him. He could just barely see the dark shape, rising slowly, but with purpose to the surface.

Sakura.

Kakashi kicked forward trying to reach her, but he didn't make it. Sakura surfaced and he pushed himself up just as she disappeared from his vision.

Kakashi reached the top, lifting himself up.

"-kura-chan!" he heard Naruto's cry. Kakashi's head whipped to the side.

Sakura's fist connected with Madara's chest, just as he tried to dodge, and he was sent backwards, flying back faster than Kakashi had ever seen, his back hitting his own statue. A crack split up the side of it and Madara pushed himself to his feet, his eyes on Sakura's face.

The seal on her forehead was glowing, her face covered in tattoo-like spirals.

Sakura kicked off of the water, and as she did her skin changed color. A light grey tone covered her and wings exploded from her back. Not claw-like wings, but more akin to sharply pointed demonic wings.

Kakashi's Sharingan told him the seal on her forehead was burning out. He wasn't sure what that meant, but from the look on her face – so unlike herself – he knew it couldn't mean anything good. What happened to Sasuke must have set her off in the worst way. Kakashi refused to look, refused to acknowledge that Sasuke might be dead.

The blue chakra of his Susano'o had already covered him by the time Sakura reached him. One of the arms reached out for her, but Sakura jumped back, before charging right back in.

"Sakura-chan! No!" Naruto screamed just as the blue hand gripped onto Sakura's head. She made no sound, but even to Kakashi it looked horribly painful. Madara lifted her up. Sakura kicked around roughly, the wings on her back flapped wildly as she tried to escape.

"Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken!" Naruto yelled, letting the jutsu fly. It flew right through the arm holding Sakura up, the chakra withered and seemed to dissolve. The wings held her up, her eyes moving over her enemy. The whites of her eyes were completely black, and the rest enveloped in the same green they always were. The seal on her forehead wasn't gone yet. Kakashi charged forward, he needed to stop her. If anyone needed to survive, it was Sakura. In some strange way, she needed to live. Because Rin couldn't. Kakashi refused to let another girl in his care die. He clenched his fists and charged forward.

x-x-x-x-

Temari opened her eyes to a blurry vision. But she knew exactly where she was. Back at the cells in Konoha and for some reason, all she could think of was Gaara. She had no idea why of all times. But she did. She remembered what had happened when the explosions had hit. Almost instantaneously they had been surrounded by Shadow. Her, with Hinata in her arms. Gaara had arrived, Shikamaru at his rear, and Hinata's cousin supporting them. But somehow, in all the confusion they'd lost each other and the Shadow had taken them.

"You're awake."

Temari turned her head. The Hyuuga girl was in the cell with her, but the look on her face scared the Suna nin. There was a sense of hopelessness there as her pale eyes stared at the ground.

"What happened?"

"Neji-nii-san is dead. I watched them kill him as he was trying to get to us." Hinata told her. "An explosion went off and he tried to protect us from it…but…but…" tears fall from her eyes and Temari pushes herself up.

"Hinata, was it?"

"Y-Yes."

"We don't have time to grieve. We need to escape first." Temari said, looking around as she got to her feet. Four walls of stone. No door. One small barred window at the very top of the back wall.

At least they weren't underground. So breaking the wall seemed like their best bet out of here.

"It's no use." Hinata whispered. "Can't you feel it? They're out there right now. Fighting. Against Madara."

"All the more reason-"

"Don't you see? The outcome of this battle means the future for all of us." Hinata nodded to the window. "The outside is swarming with Madara's men. We won't make it ten feet. We just have to sit here and wait for Naruto-kun to win."

Temari looked at Hinata's face again, and she realized she'd been wrong – it wasn't hopelessness in the Hyuuga girl's face, but worry. Not over the battle, but over the guy she loved.

Temari slid down against the wall. Hinata was right. They could only wait.

"Kankuro, Gaara, Shikamaru," she whispered. "Kankuro, Gaara, Shikamaru."

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked softly.

"I don't know." Temari whispered, her eyes closed tightly. "But it helps."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata began with a smile. "Hanabi, Otou-sama, Kiba-kun and Akamaru, Shino-kun, Kurenai-sensei." the most important people in her life. She felt that saying their names did help. It was like a silent prayer for them to survive.

She wasn't sure if it worked, but it made her feel just a little bit better.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura hit down into the water, creating a wall between them before she jumped back to where Kakashi and Naruto was.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you have any Jutsu that will break his concentration, or disturb his chakra." She asked, but her voice was utterly different. Somehow, her tone matched Sasuke's. The one he'd gotten after defeating Itachi.

"Yes." He answered quickly.

Sakura turned to Naruto, the water was dwindling down quickly now. "If he couldn't use Susano'o, would you be able to defeat him on your own?"

Naruto nodded, his blue eyes determined on Madara's form.

"Kakashi-sensei. Once the jutsu is cast, you should leave. Go to Obito. That's where you need to be right now."

"Sakura, no-"

"This is the way it needs to be. We don't have long now. Once this seal burns out…my power will be gone, and…" she paused. "We just need to do this quickly." Sakura turned to Kakashi. "Ready, Kakashi-sensei?"

To cast the jutsu? Yes. To leave them? He wasn't sure if he could. A part of him needed to go to Obito, to see if he was still alive. Kakashi wasn't sure if he could kill Obito, at one point he was sure it needed to be done. But now, he wondered if killing his friend was really the answer. Now that he knew they'd all be used and manipulated to Madara's will. Kakashi looked at Naruto, who had never given up on Sasuke – not even in his darkest moments and he felt ashamed. The moment that he'd found out that the masked man was Obito, he'd immediately resolved to kill his old friend and took that burden on his shoulders, even after he'd stopped Sakura from trying to kill Sasuke. Kakashi wondered if Minato would have done what he had. But Kakashi knew Minato would never have resulted to killing his own student. Yes, Minato was a wonderful shinobi. He followed the rules and did what needed to be done, but Kakashi couldn't see Minato ever going after them with killing intent.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura snapped, the wall of water finally having fallen.

"My, Kakashi, you seem distracted. Are you wondering if Obito is dead?" Madara taunted with a rumbling laugh. "He shouldn't have long now, by my estimation he'll be dead by nightfall."

The sun had already started going down.  
>"Now, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, stepping in front of him so Madara couldn't follow the jutsu.<p>

"Kinsei Hakai no Jutsu!"

The sound wave exploded around the clearing, Naruto grabbed at his ears, the chakra at his feet giving out, but Sakura was unaffected mostly. Thanks to the cursed seal. She dived into the water and used her wings to propel her forward. She had less than two minutes to do this. She made it to him in eight seconds and launched herself upward, appearing inside his Susano'o. Her hands had the glow of blue chakra as she slashed at him. Her hit went through his armour and blood splattered from his chest.

Sakura saw him flinch and the strain in one of his eyes. That must be the eye that held his Susano'o. It just had to be.

The sound was fading and she could see him regaining his bearings. She needed to do this in one swipe. Madara reached out for her blindly and Sakura dodged, the warm heat of Susano'o's chakra searing her skin. She pressed on, launching herself at him again, this time aiming for his face. Madara saw her coming and groaned, pushing himself away from her but Sakura, at the last moment, changed her Chakra Scalpel into a precision needle that she could extend at will. And then she slashed over the left side of his face, all the way up to his forehead. There was no chance of missing. Madara lifted his leg and kicked, his foot hitting her abdomen and time was up. The chakra of the cursed seal was sucked back and she could feel the heat of the seal draining from her forehead. She left Susano'o chakra, its sword swinging out and slashing over her chest and stomach before it faded.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried, catching her. "You did it."

Slowly, she gave him an unsteady smile, her vision fading and her body had already started to feel numb. "It's up to you now Naruto."

Madara was crumpled, his hand over his eye. His ultimate defence was no more and now they stood a chance. Now, maybe, they could win.

Naruto turned away from Madara, rushing Sakura away from him. He leapt up onto the cliff side, and the moment his feet hit the ground, Sakura saw the form on the ground and even through her blurry vision, she recognized him. She always did.

"Naruto…I-"

"Just stay here Sakura-chan, someone will come. Tsunade-Baa….someone will come." He repeated, setting her down next to their team mate.

"You two take a rest, ok?"

Sakura kept her eyes on Naruto's face, unwilling to see Sasuke just yet.

"I'll wrap this up quickly."

He stood and disappeared. Sakura let out a staggering breath. She couldn't face this yet, even as the life drained from her, she didn't want this. Of all people, she couldn't lose Sasuke. Really lose him. It was one thing to never see him again. Because that was a choice. Losing him like this meant that he would be gone forever. Maybe she'd see him in The Void, but what kind of relationship would that be. Sakura thought of all the time she'd wasted. Wasted doubting him, not believing in him. Being angry and pushing him away. No matter what, she'd always loved him. Despite her faults and his. Even in his worst moment. And now he had to go and get himself killed protecting her.

"Why?" she asked out loud, her voice shaky.

Sakura held her breath, waiting for some kind of answer from him. None came. And she felt something inside of her die. Her heart had already been broken. But this – was different. This was it. The end. The end of Team 7 and the end of her epic love with the boy she'd always wanted.

Eventually, and with great effort, Sakura used her last bit of strength and she turned to Sasuke, lying on her side. Her eyes fixed on his chest, desperately looking for movement but all she saw was blood. Slowly, her eyes drifted to his face. Some might say that he was sleeping, and that he actually looked peaceful, but Sakura had been a med-nin long enough to be able to tell the difference between someone that was sleeping and someone that was actually dead. His skin was always pale, but never this slack. This still.

Sakura let out a horrible breath, and she felt something wet trickle from her lips. She wasn't meant for the cursed seal after all. It had used her up. Her body felt numb, like she couldn't move her limbs, but she was also in excruciating pain, every breath rattled her. She wondered if she would die here with Sasuke and found that she wasn't bothered by it. Sakura felt like she had no regrets, save one. And he was dead next to her. So it didn't matter anymore, but all she wanted was to say it to him one more time. To say it and mean it, to have him hear the words. He didn't even have to say them back. She just wanted him to _**know**_. That he wasn't alone and that he always had her, even when he didn't want her.

Slowly, she reached a shaky hand up and began to sluggishly wipe the blood from his lips and chin. She clenched her teeth against the horrible pain when she moved. It was barely wet but she managed to get some of it off of his face.

Sakura heaved herself forward with one hard push, landing half on top of him, her face next to his and then she put her arms around him and cried. Sakura sobbed hard though clenched teeth and she felt her body shake. In the back of her mind she knew her body was going into shock.

"I love you." She whispered. "Just so you know. There may have been moments where I didn't trust you, but I never stopped loving you."

_**You are everything to me.**_

The words never left her. Sakura's vision dimmed and slowly, the world around her went dark.

x-x-x-x-

Something, somewhere exploded.

Hinata's head whipped up, towards the window.

Temari jumped up, lifting herself up to see outside. "What is it?" Hinata asked, too afraid to hope.

"I don't know. I can't see anything, but the Shadow are gone."

Hinata's immediate thought was with Naruto. Had he succeeded? Was it over? But something told her that this wasn't Naruto. Something else was going on, but now that they actually had a chance to escape…

"Should we try to get out of here?" Temari asked as if she'd read Hinata's mind. Slowly, Hinata nodded.

Hinata activated her Byakugan, scanning around them while Temari felt along the walls and found it to be solid. All around. With no weak points. Hinata confirmed this with her eyes, but they weren't ready to give up. Not yet.

The ground beneath them shook as the wall began to lower itself. Hinata and Temari both fell into defensive stances. The wall revealed two dark silhouettes, one stepped forward and into the light.

"Shikamaru…" Temari breathed. Wordlessly, he held a hand out to her. She didn't hesitate. She slipped her hand into his.

"What's going on out there?" Temari asked him as Kiba went into the cell to get Hinata, who was listening eagerly for news of Naruto.

"The Kage launched an all-out attack before they went after Madara." Shikamaru explained. "We were set to start the attack five minutes ago."

"Where is Madara?"

Nara shook his head. "Not sure. Either fighting the Kage still, or….if he's defeated them. He's fighting Team 7."

Hinata took a step forward. "What are the chances he's fighting N-Naruto-kun…?"

Shikamaru's eyes shifted away. "Pretty strong." He flicked a cig from the pack into his mouth and Temari grabbed it from his lips with a glare, flicking it aside.

"We need to go and help them!" Hinata said, moving past them but Kiba grabbed her arm. "There's nothing we can do now but follow the mission and believe in them."

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut and stood still for a long moment. "What can I do?"

"Use your Byakugan to free the Shadow from the Genjutsu Madara placed on them," Shikamaru instructed. "We'll cover you."

Hinata nodded stiffly, and the four of them took off into Konoha.

x-x-x-x-

The battle for Konoha lasted well into the night, the shinobi forces had actually been split between Konoha and Kumo, to end as many Shadow as possible with the Hyuuga family on the front lines. Sakura had only heard about this two weeks later, she'd woken up in Konoha hospital. It had been said that she would either die or never be able to use chakra again as a result of the cursed seal, but Tsunade had defied all odds and eventually Sakura had made a full recovery. As she'd laid there, at The Valley of the End, where she was sure she'd die, she'd seen flashes of a dark head and a pig and eventually she'd seen Sasuke. Not in The Void but in a dream.

"_**Only death can bring change to the world, Sakura." he'd said again and Sakura stared at him. "It didn't have to be your own." She whispered, green eyes clashing with his dark ones. "What am I going to do without you?"**_

"_**I never planned to live this long." He told her. **_

"_**Had this all been part of your plan? To be killed by Madara in the final battle? Had you sent me to Orochimaru so I wouldn't find out?"**_

"_**So you wouldn't give me a reason to live."**_

_**Sakura began to tremble then. "I would've tried to make you happy."**_

_**Sasuke's eyes closed, a breeze blowing his hair over his face. "Aa."**_

"_**Don't do this." She begged.**_

"_**Only death can bring change to the world." And then he was gone.**_

Kakashi, it turned out, hadn't left them during the final battle, he'd sent a clone to find Obito with his ninja hounds. When they'd found him, he had nearly been dead, but managed to speak to Kakashi and used the power of his Rinnegan to cast Rinne Rebirth, reviving everyone who had been killed during the war and aftermath, including Ino, Neji and the five Kage. But not Madara and Sasuke. Maybe Obito had planned it that way, but no one could really ask him since he'd died the moment the Jutsu was completed.

A week after the war had ended, a memorial had been held for everyone who had died as a result of Akatsuki's existence. In Konoha, a statue had been built in the training grounds, and Sakura had found herself there the moment she could walk. Her hands trailed over the smooth, cold surface until she found his name. The truth about the Uchiha massacre had been revealed and Sasuke had been named a war hero. Naruto was still in the hospital, recovering by that time. Sakura visited often enough. Had hadn't cried for Sasuke, not in front of her. Sakura cried the first time she'd gone to visit. Naruto held her in his arms.

"I was so horrible to him." Sakura had cried, thinking of the last time they'd really spoken.

"Sasuke did what he did to protect you. He played the villain just like his brother did."

"I wish he hadn't."

"Me too, Sakura-chan. Me too."

After the cursed seal had burned out completely, Orochimaru's lingering chakra died out and the seal disappeared, cutting off Sakura's connection to The Void and Sasuke, forever. She told herself this was for the best, but really – it wasn't.

Sakura didn't know what to do with herself, within two months she had been ready to resume her duties at the hospital, but Tsunade had advised against it. She had told Sakura she was depressed, which was ridiculous. Sakura told herself she was fine. No matter what anyone else had said. Ino and Kiba got married six months after the end of the war. She was pregnant, but only Sakura knew that. By that time, Sakura still hadn't been allowed to return to active duty.

Soon after, Naruto had officially started his Kage training under Tsunade and he had invited Sakura, Kakashi and Sai to Ichiraku to celebrate. In the end their entire Genin group had shown up, Team Gai, Yamato, Konohamaru and even the Kazekage himself, along with his siblings. Somewhere during the night, Sakura had felt Gaara's eyes on her. She had given him a small smile, and she wasn't sure what he'd seen there, but he had simply inclined his head and moved his eyes from her.

"Sakura-chan! I did it! I'm gonna be Hokage!" Naruto sang, sloshing Ramen broth onto the floor as he did.

Sakura smiled at him before pulling him into a hug. "S-Sakura-chan…!"

"I'm proud of you, Naruto. I always knew you could do it."

He pulled away a little to grin at her.

"Plus, you're really making history here, the first Hokage to still be a Genin." She joked, "I can see it now, Konoha's Hokage taking the Chuunin exams." And for the first time, Sakura laughed.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, but found himself laughing simply because she was.

He thought that maybe, just maybe, they could find some kind of happiness without Sasuke. If only he'd known that Sakura was thinking the exact opposite at that moment.

x-x-x-x

Sorry about no chapter last week, it was my birthday so things were a bit busy. The Epilogue will be up next Monday and Stand By Me will be completed. At some point, I'll reupload all the chapters after checking spelling and grammar and all that but I doubt I'll change anything of the story itself.

Thanks for sticking by me all this time! Love you guys! See you next week for the final chapter.

I've started on a new story called Dark Paradise, if anyone wants to check it out, it is, of course, SasuSaku!

Read and Review please! I'd love to know what you thought.

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	31. Epilogue

Stand by Me

Epilogue

"_**I am nothing without pretend,**_

_**I know my faults – can't live with them."**_

Day after day Sakura worked in the hospital. Days turned into weeks and weeks eventually, turned into a year after the war. After he had died. And Sakura just couldn't look at anything the same again. Konoha just wasn't the same anymore - it wasn't home. But she stayed, for whatever reason. Maybe for Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sai and all of her friends. Maybe because this had always been her home, and his. Even if he didn't want it. Life without him, really without him, had been hard. Even Naruto had changed, very subtly. He had become a bit more serious, more as Sakura had found the Fourth Hokage to be. He and his father had both suffered through loss.

Konoha had returned to normal, or at least a normal that everyone could accept. But Sakura couldn't and it had taken her this long to realize that.

She found herself in Tsunade's office, the Hokage's brown eyes on her and to her luck - Naruto wasn't there.

"Tsunade-sama, I would like permission to leave Konoha and to hand in my resignation as a Shinobi of the Fire Country."

"I know you would come, eventually." And she had. After the death of Nawaki, she had Dan, and when she'd lost him – Tsunade had felt like she'd truly and utterly lost everything, and staying in Konoha – the place where both Dan and Nawaki's dreams had been so alive…it nearly drove her crazy.

Sakura said nothing. She awaited Tsunade's answer.

"I was the same, Sakura. After Dan died." The Hokage paused. "Very well. I will grant you leave, but I refuse your resignation. You remain one of the best medical-ninja that I have seen, and for that reason I cannot allow you to resign."

Sakura licked her lips nervously. "What will this mean for me as a shinobi going forward?"

"Well, if the Fire Country ever goes to war again, you'll be expected to fight. Other than that, if Konoha needs your help, we can ask and you will be free to say no."

"You seem...ok with my leaving, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade gave a rueful smile. "You need time to heal and to let go, and I know you can't do that here."

Sakura looked away. "Thank you. For everything. I don't have the exact words...but-"

"Sakura, you don't have to thank me. I'm so proud of what you've accomplished."

There was a moment of silence. "There's a small town, near the beach at the border. They've sent word that they're in need of medics. I was going to send you on a six month mission. If you would like, I can reply for something permanent?"

"That would be great, thank you, shishou." Sakura turned and headed for the door.

"Have you told Naruto?" came Tsunade's voice.

"Not yet."

x-x-x-

Two weeks later, Sakura left Konoha. She didn't have the nerve to tell Naruto that she'd decided to leave. Instead, she'd told him it was an extended mission. He believed her. But Sakura couldn't find it in her to feel guilty. She walked away from the place she grew up, the place that she'd once called home. Sakura stepped out of Konoha's gates, out of the protective barrier and finally out of Konoha's borders – and finally, finally – she felt free. The weight of Konoha, of Sasuke's death seemed lighter the moment she was away from it all, but Sakura stopped. She turned back, her eyes looking over her old land, and in the distance – the Kage Mountain. And with one last deep breath, she turned away, and left.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura had bought a small apartment about two blocks away from the hospital where she would be working. It wasn't as big as the hospital in Konoha, but that was to be expected. Slowly, Sakura got into the habit of things. She worked shifts at the hospital, and even made friends with her co-workers. She still had nightmares and sleepless nights, but they didn't bother her nearly as much as they did before. They didn't stop her life from going on.

Six months came sooner than she'd thought it would. And the time came to tell her friends that she wouldn't be coming home. She wrote to Ino, and Kakashi and Sai and eventually she had to do it, she wrote the letter to Naruto. It had taken her three tries before she felt that maybe, just maybe – he might understand. And she sent the letters before she could regret it. For days after, she expected Naruto's visit. Demanding she return to Konoha – or at least to talk, but he didn't come. But she did receive a letter in return. He'd told her that Kakashi and Tsunade had stopped him from coming, and that he respected her decision to leave. He'd only wished she'd felt like she could talk to him first. He'd said that he would miss her – and that he would visit. His letter left her in tears and soon, he did visit. She showed him around, gone to the beach with him and they'd eventually said their goodbyes. Before he left, Naruto told her that the date for his induction to Hokage had been set, and formally invited her, and Sakura couldn't refuse. She'd returned to Konoha on the day and left the next. The next time she'd gone back was about two years later – for the Hokage's wedding to the Hyuuga Heiress, and as he'd promised, the Hyuuga clan ways were changed. This time, Sakura had stayed three days before she left. She didn't see Konoha as home anymore – just a place that held the people she loved.

For years, Naruto had visited, bringing Hinata along, and then their children, but soon the visits became less and less as Naruto got busier as the Hokage. He'd started off writing exciting letters, but they, too, became less and less until it was Hinata writing them, apologizing every time for Naruto's schedule. Ino wrote too, talking on and on about her five unexpected children. Kakashi never wrote, he checked in a lot before or after missions. Sai was the same. And soon, her six month "mission" turned into six years. A total of eight years after his death. Sakura decided it was time to let go…of him. She would wake up and think that if Gaara showed up on her doorstep and asked her…but she could never finish the thought. And eventually gave up on it. Because he never would. And she didn't want him to, and sooner or later – it happened. A patient asked her out. Yes, she'd been asked out before – but this was the first time that Sakura had said yes. Her coworker, Kotoko, had insisted Sakura take it. He seemed like a good man, floppy brown hair, dark green eyes and not bad looking. Sakura had given in after his third attempt to ask her out. He'd taken her out to dinner. The food was good and Sakura had made the night without comparing him to Sasuke. Partly because there was nothing to compare – but she wouldn't admit that to herself.

She'd been prepared to say goodbye outside her apartment building, but just as she was about to say goodnight, he'd pushed open the door and ushered her inside. On the way up the stairs, his hand had been on her back, dangerously low but still high enough for it to be safe. From Sakura's wrath.

It was the moment he'd leaned in for a kiss that Sakura froze. She'd become as still as a statue as his lips moved over her's, Sakura had pushed him off a second later. "I don't think this is going to work out." She told him, her voice tight and then she'd entered her apartment and closed the door behind her. Sakura didn't see him again.

x-x-x-x

The following Friday, Kotoko decided to drag Sakura out with her to a local bar. The girl, Sakura had noticed that night – had a drinking problem. Which wasn't uncommon in their profession. Their shift had ended close to midnight and Sakura had two drinks before she decided to call it a night. Kotoko had waved her off, happily on her fifth drink and Sakura stepped out of the bar and into the cool night air. And stood right in front of a shinobi she thought she'd never see again.

Suigetsu.

He was grinning, sharp teeth proudly on display. Sakura stilled, her eyes moving over him, his hand over his shoulder on the hilt of his sword in a casual pose.

"Yo," he greeted with a nod. Sakura bit the inside of her cheek and it took her a long moment to greet him back. "Hi." She said stiffly.

It streets were quiet now, only the music from the bar faintly hearable through the doors.

"What are you doing here, Suigetsu?"

"Just passing through." He said, a bit sarcastically and pulled a water bottle from his belt and took a slurp.

"Cut the crap."

He laughed. "I knew I liked you for a reason."

"Suigetsu." She snapped impatiently.

Slowly, he grinned. "Just checking up on you for an old friend."

"What? Karin finally decided that we're best girlfriends and wanted to see how I was doing?"

He said nothing, he just had that same smile on his face.

Sakura swallowed. She'd never imagined that she would ever see him again. Or any of Sasuke's Team Taka. But here he was, Sakura was sure she would have been as shocked if it had been Juugo or Karin. Because Sakura and those three only had one friend in common, and he was dead.

"Sasuke asked you to check up on me before he died." She said it, not really expecting an answer.

"Well, something like that." He said, tilting his head to the side. For a moment, they simply watched each other before he turned.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Leaving." He told her, looking over his shoulder. "My task is done." And then he walked down the street to where three dark figures were waiting. One was most definitely Karin, the other Juugo, and then there was a third one. Tall and hooded and Sakura felt dead hope rise up inside of her. An impossible, dreaded, killer of a hope that she knew would break her. She took a shaky step forward and the hood moved towards her and she froze. Sakura would swear over and over again that she saw a flash of red before they disappeared. One second they were there – and the next, they were gone. Sakura took a step to where they were, and then another, before she stopped herself.

"Stop it," she said out loud. "Do not do this to yourself." Sakura took a step back and then she turned away. "You saw his body. He's dead." And then she ran, as fast as she could, rushing through the small village all the way back to her building. She exploded into her apartment, slamming the door shut behind her and fall back against it, breathing heavily. When she opened her eyes something seemed to click together for her. It was 3AM. Which was impossible. She'd arrived at the bar close to midnight. She couldn't have stayed there for more than thirty minutes, and her talk with Suigetsu hadn't even been for ten minutes. So, how? How had she possibly lost all that time? Sakura didn't want to think of it – but only one thing seemed optional. The flash of red. Sakura slid down against the door, leaning her face into her hands.

"He'd dead." She whispered heavily. "Don't. Don't do this to yourself."

But she did. Sakura stood, wiping her tears before going into her bedroom and pulling on her travelling clothes. Shizune had come to them in the forest that day – at the Valley of the End. And Shizune connected to Tsunade. It wasn't much to go on, but right now, for Sakura, it was enough. She left within the hour and set out back to Konoha.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura had told herself to turn back many times, but she never did. She walked in through Konoha's gates right before nightfall, with the Hokage waiting for her at the gates.

"Sakura-chan! This is a surprise."

Sakura smiled tightly and nodded. "I had to see Tsunade-sama."

Naruto nodded. "Medical stuff, huh?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"I'll walk you to the hospital."

"An escort by the busy Hokage himself?" Sakura joked, nudging him with her elbow and Naruto flinched but laughed good naturedly.

They caught up on the way there, and Sakura tried to ignore the anxious knotting in her stomach. Naruto, it turned out, was a wonderful father – he adored his children. One didn't have the Byakugan and was the spitting image of her father, but both his sons had gotten their mother's jutsu. When they arrived at the hospital, Naruto insisted Sakura spend the night at the Hokage mansion – if only to see Hinata and the kids and she accepted before he went off.

Sakura took a deep breath before entered the Konoha hospital. Now, its size shocked her after being used to smaller spaces. The nurse at the front desk greeted her and told her where she could find the head medic.

Sakura headed up the stairs to the administrative floor, where Tsunade's office had always been. The door was closed and from beneath the door, Sakura could see that the lights were off. She knocked twice, loudly and listened. Something moved inside and she heard Tsunade grumble. The light flipped on and then the door was ripped open so hard it nearly came clean of its hinges. The fifth, who had been ready for some kind of angry snap, stilled. Her face going from anger to shock.

"Sakura?"

"Shishou. May I come in?"

Tsunade smiled slowly, before pushing the door open and going back to her desk as Sakura followed, closing the door behind her.

"So, to what do I owe this surprise visit?" Tsunade asked, folding her arms together on her messy desk.

"Is there a possibility that Sasuke-kun is still alive?" Sakura said, her eyes steady on Tsunade's face that seemed to smooth out immediately and stay blatantly emotionless.

"You saw his body, Sakura." There was a hint of impatience in her tone.

"I did. But it's possible, isn't it? It's in his character. It's something he would do." Sakura insisted, her eyes pleading desperately with her shishou.

Tsunade held her eyes for a moment before looking away. "Yes," she said finally, "It is possible and entirely in his character to fake his death." And then Tsunade's eyes moved back to Sakura's. They were hard – clearly stating the subject was closed.

Sakura nodded slowly, letting the information seep in. "I see. Thank you shishou." And then she turned for the door.

"Even if it's possible, Sakura. You can't spend your life looking for someone who wants to be invisible."

"I know," Sakura said softly, and then she left, closing the door behind her. But she didn't leave – she leaned on the wall next to the door and closed her eyes.

That was as much of an admission as she was ever going to get, and if it meant anything – it meant that Sasuke was alive. The thought was almost unbearable.

Tsunade cursed loudly from inside the office and Sakura heard something shatter against the wall. Soon, she left the hospital.

x-x-x-x

Sakura returned home the next day with a strong resolve. If Uchiha Sasuke was alive – and he loved her – he would have found her years ago. But he didn't. And life went on. She had assumed life would be easier, knowing that he was alive. It wasn't. In fact, it was harder. It had been easier for her to accept he was dead, than for he to accept that even after everything that happened – Sasuke had chosen to forget about her. Suigetsu's visit stayed at the back of her mind for a very long time and nearly another year passed and Sasuke didn't come, and Sakura nearly gave up that he ever would. Until that night.

"Sakura-san! Come on, just one drink." Kotoko complained on another Friday night late shift.

"Not tonight, Kotoko-chan." Sakura told her as she was gathering her things.

"But next week for sure?"

"We'll see." Sakura laughed and Kotoko huffed and complained that Sakura was no fun. "I'll see you on Monday, Kotoko-chan."

"Hai, hai." Kotoko said in mock anger and waved Sakura off.

The walk to her apartment was short, and the full moon lit up the streets. Sakura walked up the steps and to her apartment door on the third floor. It was unlocked. Sakura's hand hesitated on the doorknob before she threw the door open.

The apartment was dark and she couldn't see a thing. The curtains were closed in the main room. Sakura tried the light switch. Nothing happened. She stepped inside, throwing her bag in the corner and closing the door behind her. She knew her way around well enough not to bump into furniture. Sakura stayed deathly quiet, listening – but there was no sound. Softly, she padded over the carpet. Feeling her way forward, until her hands hit something solid – not a wall – a chest.

Hands gripped her wrists and yanked her closer. Sakura fought, lashing out, but she was restrained easily – pinned to the wall.

"Sakura." He breathed into her ear and Sakura sagged, her legs giving in, but he spun her around. His mouth slanting over her's. His hands moving over her, pulling her closer, into him.

Sakura was crying as she shoved him away and through her bedroom door. Moonlight shone in from the window and finally she saw him. He was older, in a very noticeable way. And fuck, still so, so beautiful.

"Sasuke-kun…" the words didn't leave her mouth, but her lips shaped his name. He stepped towards her again and Sakura held out her hand, tears slipping from her eyes.

"You…You let me believe you were dead!" she cried, swinging a punch out at him. Sasuke dodged and pulled her into his arms. Sakura thrashed wildly but he held on and eventually she stilled. Crying silently into his chest for a long time. He said nothing, he kept her in his arms.

"Leave," she said hoarsely.

"Why?"

"Because when I wake up you'll be gone."

"Not if you come with me."

Sakura pulled away from his chest. "What are you talking about?"

"I've come for you, Sakura."

"You let me believe you were dead."

Sasuke dragged his lips up her neck. "Come with me."

"Why? Because the _**great **_Uchiha Sasuke demands it?"

"Yes." He murmured, kissing her jaw. Sakura felt herself shaking. "There's no one else I want – but you. Will you come, Sakura?"

Sakura stared at him. She'd hated herself for the doubt she felt about him, blamed herself even. Could she take the risk now?

Yes.

She took his face in her hands, "Yes," she whispered, before she kissed him, and Sakura felt him smile against her lips before pulling her into him. And Sasuke took her to bed. Reminding her of everything she'd lost and everything she was getting back. And Kami, how much she loved him. They moved together, as if they were never apart. But what she felt was new, completely new. This time it was different. With her, now, Sasuke was raw. His emotion fueling his every move.

"Did you miss me?" she whispered after.

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

Sasuke didn't hesitate this time. "Yes, Sakura."

x-x-x-

Sai walked into the Hokage's office and Naruto, taking one look at Sai's posture, told everyone else to leave.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, getting up from his desk.

"You were right, he came for her." Sai said from beneath his ANBU mask.

"When?" Naruto demanded, coming around the desk to face his friend.

"Last night."

"What happened?" Naruto's heart dropped, knowing what was coming.

"They left before sunrise. I couldn't find any way to track them."

Naruto swallowed heavily. "That will be all, thank you Sai. Take a break."

Sai hesitated, patting Naruto's shoulder before he turned and left.

The Hokage returned to his desk, sitting down and taking his face into his hands.

A while later the door opened, but Naruto didn't need to look to know who it was. His wife pushed his desk away from the table and sat down on his lap.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto leaned his head on her chest and Hinata smoothed back his hair. "Sakura-chan is gone. He came to get her."

"He?" Hinata asked, shocked and Naruto nodded.

"She'll be happy, Naruto-kun, with him."

Naruto looked up at her and Hinata cupped his cheek. "He'll protect her."

Naruto kissed her then. "Thank you, Hina-chan. I love you."

"I love you too. We'll have Ramen for dinner. Come on."

"I knew there was a reason I married you."

Hinata gave a hum, slapping his shoulder gently before following him out.

x-x-x-x

Years later, a woman stood on the beach, a shinobi, and now – a mother and a wife. Her long pink hair blew in the summer breeze. A small, dark haired boy, running through the sand on her left and a girl, also dark-haired but with her mother's apple eyes was building a sand castle.

Hands, warm and large wound around the woman's waist then.

"I was wondering where you went." He said lowly to her and she turned her head to smile up at him.

"The kids wanted to play outside."

"Really? The kids or you?"

"Me?" she scoffed, "Who would I play with outside?"

He lifted an eyebrow before throwing her over his shoulder easily.

"Sasuke-kun!" she squealed and he carried her into the water and promptly threw her into it.

She regained her balance and glared at him. It wasn't very effective.

But she was happy. She didn't miss her old home, the village hidden in the leaves. At times, she missed her friends, but he was enough for her. Sasuke-kun had always been enough.

Then Uchiha symbol on the dress she wore, Uchiha Mikoto's dress, stuck to her back as she threw water at her husband angrily, but still managed not to get any water on him. And he too, for the first time in a long forever, would admit that he was happy. With her.

x-x-x-

That's it. The end of Stand by Me.

I just wanted to thank everyone who stuck by me through this story. Everyone who reviewed. I can't express how thankful I am.

Please feel free to leave a review here too

Hope you guys will give some of my new fics a try too!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


End file.
